


Say It

by kl125



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Divergent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 145,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Returning to WWE after his injury, Seth finds playing his role in The Authority isn't quite as easy as it once was.  As his walls start to tumble, Dean is there to help pick up the pieces.





	1. Beginnings

_"I need to get out of here,"_ Seth Rollins thought to himself as one more random person came by to issue him a insincere welcome back. _  
_

Before his injury, Seth had gotten pretty good at holding it together at all times, but after months of being away from The Authority's thumb, his sanity and patience were holding on by a slim thread.

He hadn't wanted this party, had even tried to talk Hunter out of it, but, as usual, what he'd wanted hadn't even registered.  Hunter had told him how happy they were to have him back healthy and that they wanted everyone to share in their happiness.

In other words, Stephanie and Hunter were happy to have their investment back; happy their lapdog was in play once again.

Of course, Seth had been paying attention while he'd been gone.  He knew Hunter had been grooming Kevin Owens to take his place.  When it came to business, The Authority always had a Plan B in place.

Sighing, Seth leaned back against the corner wall that he'd placed himself in.  As he closed his eyes, he froze when he heard the words, "What's wrong with you?  Being a scumbag 24/7 getting to you?"

Mentally, he groaned as he opened his eyes to the sight of his own personal hell: his former best friend/brother Dean Ambrose, the object of his own secret desires.

"What do you want Dean?  Why the hell are you even here?"

"Didn't you hear that Hunter "invited" the whole roster?" Dean said, gesturing with his fingers. "Of course, when I say invite I mean threaten."

"Since when do you do anything you're told?" Seth inquired.

"Touché!  Honestly, the lure of seeing my favorite punching bag drew me in.  Been a boring few months without you around!" laughed Dean.

Seth felt a twinge in his chest as he took in Dean's evil grin.  That's all he will ever be to him now and he has to admit the thought hurts.  Just one more thing that had unraveled during his time off: his ability to shut down his emotions when it came to his former partner.

Suddenly, Seth knew that if he didn't get away from Dean right that moment, that he was going to end up doing something really stupid.  Moving forward, he quickly made his way over to Hunter and politely excused himself to go get some air.

Across the room, Dean stood in disbelief as he watched Seth exit out the front door.  Moving to follow him, his path was blocked by the giant that was his best friend, Roman Reigns.

"Whatever you're thinking about doing, just don't!" he pleaded with him.

"Ro, something is not right and I'm going to find out what it is."

"And then what?  Dean, you need to let this go.  Haven't you wasted enough time and energy on him?" Roman inquired.

Shaking his head Dean muttered, "He's still our brother.  It doesn't matter what he's done, if something is wrong then I need to know what it is so we can fix it."

"D, you know I'd love nothing more, but you know he's never going to let that happen.  You need to quit opening yourself to being hurt.  Just because you've missed him doesn't mean you should start making up conspiracy theories.  He just got back from a injury and he's probably just overwhelmed with this thing," Roman gestured to the party.  "You know he hates this stuff as much as we do."

"I don't know anything anymore, but I will."  Dean pulled his arm away and rushed out through the door he'd seen Seth exit.

Frantically looking around in the darkness, he felt his panic ease when he caught sight of a lone figure walking across the street.  Hanging back quietly, Dean was surprised when he turned into the empty park and made his way over to sit on one of the swings.  Trying to stay out of sight, Dean moved to join him.

"Wouldn't have pegged you for a swing man.  Seems a little tame for you."

Jerking out of the dark thoughts swirling in his head, Seth focused on the figure who had sat down on the swing next to his, "You're stalking me now?"

"You didn't exactly make it difficult.  I mean really Rollins, you need to pay better attention to your surroundings.  Did all that time off make you soft?"

Wincing at the use of his last name, Seth angrily fired back, "Fuck you!  I really don't need this right now _Ambrose,_ so why don't you take your tired "you betrayed me" act and go back where you came from!  I'm sure you and Roman have plenty you could be doing."  


He was surprised when Dean gave no response, just stared at him in what appeared to be shock.  Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and grabbed his shoulders, "I really thought I'd never see you again, but here you are!"

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"I'm talking about my brother Seth.  I'm talking about you.  I've been searching for you for so long, but that emotionless asshole you turned into seemed to have sucked all the humanity out of you."

"Dean, have you been drinking?" Seth asked warily.  He knew what Dean could be like when he lost control.

"What, no!  After the last time, I promised Ro I'd stay away from any and all alcohol for awhile."

"Yes, and we can't break promises to our precious Roman can we?!"

"You're jealous!" Dean laughed joyfully.  "That's the second jab you've taken at Roman tonight."

"What, I'm not jealous!  Why would I be jealous of that big lug?"

"Because you miss us, miss him, miss me, miss our friendship.  Because you finally realized what a huge mistake you made leaving your family."

"You don't know what you're talking about!  I have a family now, one who would lay their lives down for me..."

Dean interrupted, "Or not.  You can stop lying Rollins, I can see it all over you.  I don't know what changed while you were gone, but I can see the regret pouring off of you.  Just say the words.  Just say it and this can all be over with!"

"What words, you're not making any sense.  Dean, I already told you, I can't do this right now.  I've got to get back to the party." Seth winced as he heard how weak his voice sounded.  He quickly stood up from the swings and began to walk away.

Jumping to his feet, Dean reached out and caught him by the shoulder before he could get very far, "You're not going anywhere until you say it, okay?  Just say it." 

Wrenching himself away from his touch, Seth whirled around, shouting, "Fine, okay!  I,  I love you.  Is that what you wanted to hear?  That I thought about you every second that I was gone.  That the more pain I was in, I wished you were there to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay.  That I wished everyday that I could go back in time and find a different solution, find a way to not betray the two people who mattered the most."

As the words escaped him, Seth hunched over and fell to the ground sobbing as he went.

Breathing heavily, Dean stood there mutely before gasping, "I, I uh, I just wanted to hear you apologize for leaving us."

 


	2. Understanding

"I, I uh, I just wanted to hear you apologize for leaving us," Dean awkwardly shifted his feet as his hand ran across the back of his neck.

On the ground, Seth began to cackle helplessly, "Well you thought I was pathetic before, now I've reached a new low, right!"

Wincing, Dean found himself dropping to the ground beside him, reaching out to grab his hands, "I've never thought you were pathetic. Your actions maybe, but not you."

Shaking his head, Seth drew his hands back, "You don't have to pretend with me to spare my feelings.  I knew years ago that you were never going to return my feelings."

Taking a deep breath, Dean asked, "How long?"

Once again, Seth began to laugh feebly, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Snarling, Dean leapt to his feet, pacing rapidly, "Now I get it, this is all one big joke to you isn't it?  Give Dean what he wants just to take it away from him again!"

Confused, Seth looked up at him, "What?  I don't understand."

"When did you figure out that I wanted you?  Or have you always known and have been biding your time to use it when it hurt the most?  Why tonight?  Is it because I dared to show you that I still care what happens to you?"

Jumping to his feet, Seth reached out to Dean only to be brushed off, "Whoa!  Dean, I don't know what you think is going on here, but there is no plan, no lies.  I sure as hell didn't plan on ever telling you any of this, but every word is the truth!"

Finally turning towards him, Dean's eyes widened as he read the sincerity shining back at him in the brown eyes he loved so much.

Emboldened, Seth grasped Dean's hands as he pleaded, "What did you mean when you said give Dean what he wants?"

Shifting nervously, Dean's eyes moved everywhere but into Seth's line of sight as he softly stated, "I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you before we even met.  I didn't just show up in FCW for no reason; I'd seen your matches and I had to meet you.  I needed to get in a ring with you, and well you know what happened when we did."

"Wrestling soulmates."

"Yes, I never trusted anyone the way that I instantly trusted you.  Never wanted to know anyone or have anyone know me the way I did with you.  Earning Roman's friendship was just a added bonus."

Yanking his hands back, Seth turned and kicked at the dirt beneath them, "All that time, all that time and we could have fucking been together!"

"A couple of idiots we are," Dean moved behind him, placing his hands on his shoulders and turning him to face him, "Seth, is that why you left?  Why you turned on us?  Were you just trying to get away from me?"

"No!  God Dean, I would have been happy just being your partner and your friend until the end of time if that's all we could be."

"Then why?  You say you love me, but you've spent months telling me how much you hate me, hell showing me how much you hated me!"

"I had to!  It was the only way to keep everything together.  One false move and everything would have fallen apart."

"Make me understand then.  Tell me why you did it.  Tell me that I'm justified in feeling the way I feel about you."

"I want to!  You have no idea how much I want to D, but I just, I can't!"

Dean's eyes softened as Seth used the nickname that only he and Roman had the privilege of using, "You can tell me anything Princess.  You know that, right?"

Smiling at the use of the once reviled, but now revered name Dean had given him, Seth exhaled, "I've always known that D, I swear.  I just can't risk telling you.  I refuse to put you in harm's way because I wanted to relieve my conscience."

"Do you want to be with me Seth?  Because if you do, if you can trust me with your heart, then you need to trust me with all of you.  We can face anything as long as it's together.  I really believe that."

"Ok, ok, but I need to get back to the party.  I've already been gone way too long.  Hunter's bound to send someone looking for me soon."

"Then go, but after, after I need you to come to me and I need the truth; I need all of it, " once again Dean grasped his hands in his own, "Say it again for me, please."

"I love you.  I'll come to your room as soon as I can get away.  I promise," Seth stated, squeezing his hands.

"I love you too, but what about Ro?  Should we meet somewhere else?  We are still sharing rooms."

"No, if I'm going to tell you then I need to know he's watching your back too.  If we're going to do this, then we're going to need all three of us on the same page."

"Ok, then you better get going."

Starting to walk away, Seth found himself freezing before he quickly turned and walked right back to Dean, leaning forward and boldly placing his lips on his own.

The kiss was quick, much too quick and much to chaste for Dean's liking, but it still had him trembling and the blood rushing through his veins.  

"I really do love you Dean."

"I love you too Princess, but if you don't go now I'm going to end up keeping you captive here!"

"Promises, promises."

Dean laughed as Seth began to back away from him.  For the first time in forever, Seth had a genuine smile, one that reached up into his eyes and lit up his face.

"Thank you D."

"Thank you Seth. Thanks for taking a chance on a bastard like me."

"Hey!  That's my man you're talking about there."

"Is that what I am?"

"I, uh, I just, I mean if you want to be," Seth stuttered as he blushed adorably under the streetlights.

Dean held a hand up to his chest, "I don't know, I mean this is all so sudden; it's only been what, six years!"

Realizing he was joking with him, Seth giggled, "Is that a yes?"

"That's a hard yes, boyfriend," Dean continued to tease.

Seth glowed as Dean chuckled.

"I really do have to go, but you're making it so damn hard!"

Turning around, Dean murmured, "Go now!"

He heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him and by the time he turned back around, Seth had crossed the street and was making his way back through the door they had exited earlier.

With a sigh, Dean made his way back to the swings, taking a seat and leaning back to look up at the stars.  He had a feeling that he'd be there for a bit; he had a lot to process.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Explanation

Dean let himself into his hotel room quietly. 

After sitting in the park for awhile, he'd stopped off at the cafe downstairs to grab a cup of coffee and to continue to try to work through his thoughts before he had to face his best friend.

Despite taking the extra time to think, he still had no idea what to say to him.

As he heard movement in the adjoining bathroom, he knew he wasn't going to have any more time to figure it out.

"You're back," Roman appeared in the doorway as he towel dried his hair.  "Thanks a lot for ditching me!  I had to hitch a ride with my cousins.  Where the hell have you been?  I know you weren't with Seth because your boy came back in time for a truly inspiring speech about earning back what was his.  You should have been there to make fun of it with me!"

At the words "your boy", Dean couldn't hold back his blush.  Roman had no idea how close he was with his sarcasm.

"Sorry man.  I just needed a little time to myself, you know?"

Used to Dean's need to quiet the unpleasant thoughts in his head, Roman just nodded, "It's all good.  I'm just glad you were able to check yourself and not track down scumbag."

"He's not a scumbag!" Dean winced as he realized just how quickly he'd jumped to Seth's defense.

Roman's eyebrows rose as he eyed Dean quizzically, "Fuck D!  This is what I was talking about earlier.  He's back in your vision for a couple of hours and you're already making excuses in your head for what he did to us.  I know you want to believe there's more to the story than what he's told us, but it's time you admitted that he's just a selfish asshole who will step over anything and everyone to get what he wants!"

"You said if he ever came to us like a man and owned up to his actions that you'd listen with a open mind."

"Yeah, I did, but that is never going to happen.  He had his chances and he squandered all of them.  I'm done and you should be too!"

Sighing, Dean made his way over to his bed and sat down on the edge, "That's not going to happen Ro.  I know there's more to the story now and I'm not giving up until I know all of it."

With a sigh of his own, Roman sat down next to him and pulled him into his arms, "I'm sorry, man.  I know this hurts, but I can't keep watching you hurt yourself like this."

Dean jumped nervously as a knock rang out at the door, "Uh, Ro, promise me you won't freak out?"

Warily, Roman stood up and pulled the door open to a nervous Seth whose eyes lowered to the floor instantly.  Turning around, Roman sent a glare Dean's way, "Care to explain what the hell is going on here?"

"I think we're about to find out how true your words really were.  Do you think you can listen to what he has to say without judgement?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Roman angrily roared, but despite his tone, he stepped back to allow Seth to enter the room.  "This better be one hell of a explanation!"

Seth nervously laughed as he shot a look of panic at Dean.  Seeing a opportunity to get a little of his own back for all of the hell Seth had put him through, Dean lowered his eyes and kept quiet, essentially leaving him on his own to face Roman's wrath.

Squaring his shoulders miserably, Seth turned back to face his former friend, "Well, I guess it's best if I start at the beginning."

 

 


	4. The Truth: Part 1

Seth had grown tired of watching Dean and Roman bicker.  He was tired of being placed in the middle of petty arguments that meant nothing in the face of the storm the Wyatt's were releasing on them.  

He had been proud to join The Shield, proud to stand side by side with the two best people he knew.  And even if his feelings for Dean made it a bit awkward, any discomfort was worth it to know his brothers always had his back and trusted him to steer them in the right direction.  

Sometimes that meant making the hard decisions and as he walked away from their match, leaving Dean and Roman to shoulder the load themselves, he prayed that his gamble would pay off and that his friends would forgive him.

In the end it had all worked out.  They were angry, of course, but they understood that he'd been trying to get them all on the same page.

Once again The Shield had risen stronger than ever, or at least that's what they had thought.  Seth didn't realize that his actions had opened the door to what would be his and his brother's downfall.

He had been surprised when Triple H had cornered him in the hall, telling him how impressed he'd been with his matches lately.  He told him he could see him being a breakout star in the near future. 

Never one to turn away from praise, Seth had soaked it up, not even questioning why the leader of The Authority would bother with a member of the faction who had turned on him.

It wasn't until much later that Seth saw how he had laid the ground work for his nefarious plot.  

After his brothers gave him their forgiveness, Roman's cousins had dragged the trio to a club with them on one of their rare nights off.  As usual, Seth had sat in the corner with Roman nursing his drink as Dean downed one shot after another and flirted with every lady that had the misfortune of crossing his path.

It wasn't until Dean had been on the verge of a brawl with a jealous boyfriend that Seth stepped in and attempted to take him back to their hotel.  

"Sethie!  Did you come to dance with me?  Let me just take care of this asshole and we can do that."

"No D, it's time to head back to the hotel."

"What, no!  It's time to boogie!" Seth had to laugh as Dean broke into one of his spastic dance moves.

"Maybe later man.  Come on, we can raid the liquor cabinet back at the room.

Roman helped him get him outside to the car and into the passenger seat.  Seth reassured him that he'd be fine getting him into their room if he wanted to stay and spend some more time with Jey and Jimmy.  

By the time Seth got in the driver's seat, Dean had already passed out and he wondered if he'd made a mistake not taking Roman up on his offer.

After 20 minutes of trying to get Dean up and on his feet, Seth was positive he'd made the wrong move. 

Finally, Dean had at least opened his eyes, telling him to leave him alone.  A frustrated Seth had eventually just dragged him out of the car and onto the sidewalk.  

Struggling with his weight, he somehow managed to get him to his feet and propped up against the car.  After locking up, he turned back to Dean only to find him staring at him with a odd expression.

"What?"

"Your eyes...those eyes..."

Before Seth knew what was happening, Dean had stumbled into him and was sloppily kissing him.  Not even thinking about it, he kissed back only to feel Dean slip away as he passed out again.

After another half hour struggle, Seth finally had him back in the room and in bed.  By the time Roman returned, Seth had made himself at home in the bed that was meant to be Roman's. 

"Sorry man, I know you don't like to share but you know how clingy D gets when he's had too much to drink."

"Whatever man, I just need some sleep."

Seth laid there long after Roman had turned out the light, lost in his own swirling thoughts about what Dean's kiss had meant.  Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't the only one struggling with his feelings.

That hope was blown to hell in the morning when Dean appeared to have no memory of the previous nights events.  He hadn't acted any differently towards Seth so he had no reason to think he wasn't being honest.

Seth attempted to put the incident behind him, figuring that Dean had mistaken him for one of the many women he had been chasing all evening.

Things had been back to normal and Seth was happy that nothing had disrupted the easy rapport he had with Dean.  

Content, he didn't even raise a eyebrow when Hunter had called him to his office.  He just figured he wanted to discuss a match idea or some other normal business.  

He never imagined he would wind up staring at a blown up picture of his kiss with Dean as Hunter explained his options.


	5. The Truth: Part II

"Fuck!  I'll kill him, I'll rip his throat out, I'll make sure he can never satisfy that bitch of a wife of his again!" Dean leapt up from his place next to Seth on his bed and began pacing.  He didn't see Roman getting up from his own bed, where he had settled after Seth began his story.

"Uce, hey, you need to calm down for a minute.  I'm pretty sure your boy has more to tell us.  He is "yours" isn't he?  I mean, you guys finally bit the bullet and admitted it, right?"

"Calm down, calm down!  I'll calm down when he pays for what he's done!  Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dean yelled, squeezing his hands like he always did when he was nervous or agitated.

Seeing his discomfort, Seth stood up and moved in front of him, stopping his forward movement while grabbing his hands in his own.  Turning around, he acknowledged Roman's inquiry, "Yeah, yeah Ro we finally said some things we needed to say.  Is that a problem for you?"

"Hell no, you should know better than that!  However, I still haven't heard you explain why you didn't come to us when this all went down and it sure as hell doesn't explain why you thought driving Dean's head through cinder blocks was a good idea."

Turning back to Dean,  Seth said, "He's right about there being more, do you think you can sit back down and listen?"

"He used us against you Princess!  You expect me to just forget that?"

"No, no one is saying that.  There's plenty of time to talk about revenge later, ok?  Right now, you just need to listen, please!"

Still mumbling to himself, Dean allowed Seth to lead him back to their perch on the bed as Roman moved back to his.

"The picture wasn't the only thing he used against me.  It was just the beginning.  Turns out that they'd been trying to come up with a way to take us down for a long time.  Me walking out on us during the match just sped up things when they realized that maybe they could use that to their advantage. Thus, the sudden attention and praise.  Ro, they didn't know what to do with you, still don't.   Your strength, your quickness and the fact that they knew if they came at you directly that they'd be dealing with a whole generation of Samoan warriors who always have your back," Seth explained with a wry grin. "They figured if they could get Dean and I out of the way, then it would at least weaken your position and they could make sure that you were stuck in the mid card for the rest of your tenure. The problem was they had no idea what to do with Dean either.  They were never sure just how much of his Lunatic Fringe persona was based in reality.  I think they always saw me as the weak link, the one without the strength, without the toughness, without the unpredictability.  The Architect who was great at planning ahead, but a shadow behind you two in the ring.  They knew that in order to start to chip down the walls of The Shield, that I was their obvious in.  Then I had to go and stupidly show them just how true that was when I left you two standing alone in the ring."

"You don't really believe any of that crap, do you?  Seth, you do things in the ring that the two of us would never attempt.  The Shield would have never happened if it wasn't for you.  You brought Roman in and you found a way to curb all of my bullshit and make us a team.  I told you before that as soon as I saw you in a match, I knew I had to get in a ring with you.  There's a reason that despite the asshole persona you've been portraying, that crowd was cheering for you tonight when you stepped back in the ring," Dean reached out and raised Seth's head so his eyes would finally meet his. 

"He's right Uce.  This thing right here, the three of us, has always been a equal partnership.  We all have our strengths and our weaknesses, but at the end of the day, they compliment one another.  There's a reason that no other team has ever dominated the way we did!"

Seth jerked in surprise when Roman called him Uce, feeling a warm feeling welling up in his chest when he realized that maybe he was going to earn both of his brother's forgiveness tonight.  Unable to stop himself, he felt the tears welling up in his eyes again, "You don't know, you can't know just how much I missed you two!  I know, I know I should have come to you right away, but I was so afraid of having to tell Dean about the kiss, because I knew I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I'd enjoyed it, that I'd wanted it for so long,  Still, I hesitated, even after Hunter threatened to release the picture to every media site in the country. That's when he started in with the bigger threats."

Shifting back to the head of the bed and leaning against the headboard, Seth reached out and pulled Dean back with him, settling him in against his side.  Taking another deep breath, he led them through the rest of the steps leading up to his betrayal.


	6. Betrayal

"I see we understand one another now," Hunter said with a smirk as he watched Seth stare in shock at the picture before him.  "There's more where that came from.  I got some fantastic shots of your lovesick expression when the poor bastard passed out on you."

The words barely even registered with Seth.  All of him was focused on the image in front of him.  Seeing just how tightly he had been wrapped in Dean's arms and knowing someone had been there spying on them, turning a stolen moment into their own twisted joke, made him sick to his stomach.

Tuning back in slowly, he found Hunter mocking him for being a pathetic waste of space.  He laughed as he said that it had been obvious that Dean hadn't a clue of what he was doing or who he was doing it to.

"I'm sure when I share these with him he'll be as disgusted as I was when he realizes what kind of sick thoughts his "brother" has been having about him."

He then went on to take great joy in laying out some scenarios for him.

"How do you think we should play this?  I mean there's the obvious: releasing these to the world and letting them decide how far back and torrid your relationship is.  I'm sure Dean will love all the attention.  Or I could take pity on him and let everyone know how you took advantage of your poor drunk friend."

"Go ahead!  You think I give a damn?  You know nothing about me or Dean.  He would never turn his back on me."

"Maybe so, but it would be a shame to see three promising careers over.  And I guarantee I will make that happen if we can't come to a mutual agreement.  I can make sure no promotion will touch you.  No one wants to see Roman lose his livelihood.  I mean I'm sure his family would step in, but that can take a toll on a man's pride.  A father wants his kid to idolize him and a husband needs his wife's respect.  Speaking of respect, Dean worked so hard to get out of the gutter, but what would losing his passion do to him?  I'd hate to see him fall back on the streets and the drugs he closed the door on."

"You've made your point, now what do you want?"

"I meant what I said about seeing great potential in you as a singles competitor.  With my help you can have it all; rise right up to the top of the mountain.  In return, all you have to do is cut ties with your brothers."

"Ok you want The Shield to split up.  I'll go to them and tell them that I'm being given the opportunity to join the singles ranks.  I guarantee that they will work with me to make it a believable parting."

"You must have misunderstood me.  There will be no telling them about anything.  You will fight your Payback match and then we will make your team implode at Raw.  One word to anyone and any deal we make is off."  

"If I agree to this then both Dean and Roman have to have a chance at single matches too.  I want your guarantee that you won't mess with their careers."

"You have my word."

"Sorry, but that doesn't mean much.  I want something written up that states that if I work for you I get a title shot and that my brothers will get the same opportunities."

"Smart.  You know, I've always liked you Seth. In some ways you remind me a lot of myself. You just need to learn a little discipline.  Now, let's talk about how we can most maximize this betrayal.  I want real, visceral reactions so I'm expecting you to use everything you can come up with to get under their skin.  This is going to be a beautiful partnership!"

"Dont worry, I will."

One week later, Seth was swinging the chair and trying desperately to push down every feeling he'd ever had into a little box he shoved to the corner of his mind.

Moving forward, he was going to have to make himself into the emotionless robot Hunter was expecting him to be.  The scariest part was that as time went on, he actually began to believe it.


	7. Brotherhood

"I know nothing I can say will ever make up for the awful things I said and did.  After awhile it was like I was on autopilot.  Most of the time I don't even think I was all there.  A lot of things are blurry.  I really only had one weak moment: seeing Dean on those damn blocks almost made me lose the thin thread I was hanging by.  It broke through the fog I was in," Seth buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

"You hesitated.  That bothered me then and it's really what gave me the small sliver of hope I've been clinging to ever since," Dean revealed.  "I never imagined that you were being forced to do it though."

"Yeah, well if I'd had any backbone I wouldn't have done it.  I'm supposed to be the guy who always has a plan, but instead I've been following along like the sheep that I am."

Now it was Seth's turn to leap up and begin pacing.

"No!  Sounds to me like you did what most people wouldn't have done: you sacrificed everything for us.  You proved what a true brother you are." Dean tried to reassure him.

"I was a idiot.  I made Hunter promise you would get opportunities, but I didn't make him promise not to mess in your matches.  How many missed chances have you guys had?  If I hadn't have gotten hurt, they never would have let Roman keep that belt!  And I've got to tell you, as much as I'd like to say otherwise, I've enjoyed playing the heel and I was proud to win that belt. What does that say about me?"

"It says you're a wrestler Uce.  We all grew up having the same dream.  You deserved to hold it in your hands.  Don't let anyone tell you otherwise!  And as far as Dean and I, I think we've done pretty well for ourselves," Roman stated.

"Believe that!" Dean threw at him with a smirk before focusing back on Seth. "And there's nothing wrong with enjoying your heel turn. That character you built was all you. You took your pain and you turned it into anger.  I know a thing or two about that myself."

 "I, I don't know what to say.  I don't deserve your understanding, but I'm so grateful that I have it!"

"Brothers always forgive brothers.  It's what family and friendship is all about, right?  Now why don't you get over here and give big bro a hug, huh?" Roman opened his arms.

Hesitantly, Seth made his way over and into one of Roman's infamous bear hugs.  And if some tears made their way onto his sleeve, Roman didn't acknowledge it, he just gripped him tighter.

"Aww, you guys!" Never one to be left out, Dean made a running start from his bed and jumped on top of both of them, knocking them over until they ended up in a massive pile of limbs.

Much later the trio had sat up, leaning against one of the beds as Seth explained how he had picked up allies in J and J and surprisingly in Stephanie, who had a bit of a crush on him.  

"Every time Kane or Randy tried to pull something she'd step in and smooth things over.  She's constantly taking my side against Hunter.  But things changed while I was gone.  Getting hurt made me expendable and it's just a matter of time before they use Owens to drive me out.  They isolated me so I'd be left with no friends, hell not even casual acquaintances outside of Jamie and Joey."

"Or so they thought," Dean said with a conspiratorial grin.

"As much as I love the idea of standing side by side with you two again, nothing has changed. Those pictures are still out there and our jobs are still at risk."

"I think we need to get some things straight.  First of all, I don't give a fuck who sees those photos. And for the record, in case you haven't figured it out, I knew just who it was I was kissing. I was drunk and you were so close that I lost control. Unfortunately, the next morning I thought I dreamed it and you didn't act any differently towards me so it was easy to dismiss," Dean explained.  "Second, I don't believe for a second that Triple H can have us blackballed at every wrestling organization, but even if he could, it wouldn't matter because I won't give you up for anything.  I'd rather work at some backwards hole-in-the-wall gym than live without you again!  Finally, nothing could make me ever go back to the black hole I crawled out of to get here.  Having you and Roman and Roman's family and our friends is enough."

"I second that.  If the worst case scenario happens then I'll just have to find another job.  You and Dean and our friendship is what is most important.  The Hounds of Justice can stand strong again if you just step back and let it happen," Roman stated, sticking his fist out.  Dean quickly joined in, leaving Seth with a decision to make.

 

 

 

 


	8. The Shield

For months after Seth swung the chair, he'd wake up shaking and sweating every night, reliving the moment a hundred times over.  As bad as the nightmares were, his dreams were even worse, because no matter how real his thoughts about reconciling with Dean and Roman or having Dean admit that he returned his feelings of love were, he'd always wake up and realize that he was still completely alone.

The feelings of emptiness were always with him and it was easy for him to slip into his role as a heel, driving away anyone who had ever mattered to him.  He managed to drive away the nightmares and the dreams, resigned to forgetting about what once was.

Then he'd injured himself and suddenly there was nothing but his thoughts because no one besides his parents and his dog gave a damn. 

Alone night after night, binging on Netflix and propping up his leg, Seth found his thoughts once again drifting towards his brothers and how nice it would have been to have them by his side.  He knew that they would have been there immediately, driving him to his appointments when they could and keeping him entertained with stories and jokes and nights of drinking that would inevitably lead to some childish game like If I Never or Truth or Dare. 

Finding himself lost once again, the dreams returned and Seth would inevitably wake up just as the trio joined fists again and again.  He knew that the odds of The Shield ever reforming were slim to none, but that didn't stop his mind from presenting the offer to him over and over.

Now suddenly both of his brothers were in front of him, their fists extended in brotherhood, and he couldn't breathe.  He could see the disappointment on their faces as they realized he wasn't going to return the favor and he tried to reach out to them, to stop them from turning away, but instead he found himself on his knees, gasping as everything began to swim in front of him.

Instantly, Dean was at his side, "Dammit Ro, he's having a panic attack.  I'm always on the other side, what do I do?"

Realizing that Dean could slip into his own attack, Roman slouched down next to him and took control of the situation, "Seth, I need you to listen to my voice, okay?  Dean, get behind him and hold him.  Okay Seth, I know it hurts, but you need to just concentrate on us.  Just listen to my voice and try to breathe with Dean.  In and out both of you. That's it."

Holding tightly to him, Dean began to whisper in Seth's ear, "That's it baby.  You're doing great Princess.  We're right here and we're not going anywhere.  Just breathe with me."

Their voices penetrated the thick fog that Seth was steeped in and he slowly found himself coming back to himself as he tried to regulate his breathing to Dean's.

Finally able to see again, Seth turned his head, capturing Dean's lips with his own.  This kiss made up for all of the passion that was lacking in the one they'd shared earlier in the evening as Dean found Seth straddling his lap and thrusting his tongue out to meet his own. 

Parting briefly, foreheads still pressed together, the pair continued to breathe heavily in unison before moving towards one another again.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I guess that works as well," Roman said sarcastically as he stood up and headed for the door.  "I don't see us getting any sleep tonight, so I'm gonna go grab a soft drink.  I'll uh, just guess on what you guys want!"

Behind Seth's back, Dean sent him a thumbs up.  Laughing to himself, Roman attempted to see just how much time he could waste heading to the vending machines at the end of the hall.

Back in the room, Dean and Seth continued to make out, determined to push their tongues as far down one another's throats as possible.

In between being attached at the lips, Dean began to make out Seth's mutterings, "Can't lose you again.  Couldn't survive it.  I love you so much.  So good."

Leaning back, Dean grasped his head, forcing his eyes to meet his, "Hey, I already told you I'm not going anywhere and neither is Roman.  This right here is it for me.  You know how hard it is for me to admit my love to anyone, so know that when I say it to you, it's a forever thing.  I love you Seth, yesterday, today, tomorrow, you're never getting rid of me!"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Seth laughed.

"God damn right it is!"

"Guess it's only fair, because for the record, you're never getting rid of me now either!  I love you Dean and I'm going to spend every minute of every day reminding you of that fact."

"Damn, I'm in for it now!" Dean leaned back against the bed and pulled him back into his arms, slowly rubbing his back.  "You good now?  I know how exhausting those attacks can be."

"Yeah, sorry I worried you.  I think I've been holding stuff in for so long that it all came to a head at once when I realized what you guys were offering.  I've wanted it so bad for so long that to see it right in front of me was almost too overwhelming."

"Does that mean you're ready to do this Uce?" Roman stepped back into the room, handing off the pops he had purchased and sliding down next to them. 

Sharing a look with Dean, the pair once again held out their fists.  Looking between them, Seth smiled before bumping their fists with his own.  The Shield were back and if they had anything to say about it, they would be the ones left standing on the battlefield when all was said and done.

 

 


	9. Coming Together

Seth was exhausted.  The Authority had been trotting him out all week as their show pony, having him continue to hype his return on as many late night tv and sports shows that they could book him on.

The previous Sunday he had shown up at Extreme Rules and attacked Roman letting everyone know that The Architect was back to regain what was his, and Triple H and the rest wanted to make sure that everyone knew about it.

Seth, however, could have cared less about all of it.  Although he would love to regain the championship belt, he wanted to do it on his own terms rather than relying on The Authority's underhanded tactics.  Unfortunately, until The Shield's plan came together, he had to continue to do their bidding.

He was sitting in his own private locker room at Monday Night Raw, one of the perks of being a Authority guy, but instead of enjoying the comforts, he was wishing he could sneak down the hall to where he knew his brothers would be getting ready for the evening's show. Sunday seemed like a lifetime ago already and Seth was already missing them.

He had pushed things too much as it was after spending the entire night in Dean and Roman's room, formulating a plan to reveal The Shield's reunion to the world after they found a way to bring down The Authority and just hanging out and laughing at some B-movie horror flick Dean had inflicted on them.  Although he should have made the trip back to his own room, he hadn't been able to resist the chance to share a bed with Dean, even if it only ended up being a quick couple of hours of sleep wrapped in one another's arms.

Sneaking out in the morning with a quick kiss while Roman played lookout hadn't been nearly enough to satisfy him.  If anything it had made it worse because in the past he had no expectations about ever reconciling with Roman or having Dean share his feelings, but now he'd had a glimpse of what his life could be like and he wanted, no needed, to have a chance to enjoy it.

With Dean and Roman scheduled at various house shows all week, and with his insane schedule, they hadn't even been able to stay in contact outside of a few quick texts.  He sighed as he thought about the fact that he'd even had to disguise their names in his phone so no one could spy on him over his shoulder and see who he was talking to, using the initials of their nicknames Lunatic Fringe and Big Dog.

Suddenly his phone pinged and he began to smile as he looked down and saw that he had a message from BD.

 _Think you can sneak away for a bit?  I'm going to have to cage your boy soon if he doesn't stop pacing around this room.  I think being this close to you and not being able to do anything about it is getting to him._  

_I know the feeling, I'm going crazy being cooped up in this room by myself.  Been a really long week!  Was just thinking about our old business meetings in the dungeon.  Thinking I might take a walk._

Seth laughed when instead of getting a response from Roman, he got one from Dean instead.

_Now that sounds like a plan!_

Not wasting a moment, Seth took off down the hall, making his way into the deep bowels of the arena after making sure he wasn't being watched or followed.  Once satisfied that he was alone, he made his way to the basement where he began to pace nervously, hoping that his friends were having as easy a time getting down there as he had. _  
_

He jumped when a voice boomed out, "Oh my god, it's The Architect Seth Rollins, the new face of late night tv, can I get your autograph?"

Rolling his eyes as he turned around to face his boyfriend, he said, "Kiss my ass!  I'd gladly go work those house shows for you and you can go chat up Jimmy Kimmel."

"I'm sorry, what?  I lost track of what you were saying after you mentioned your ass!"

"Keep talking and you're never going to see this ass!"

"I really don't need to know about what you two get up to when I'm not around," Roman joked as he joined the party.  "Hung around upstairs for a bit to make sure none of us were followed.  Just wanted to come say hi before I go play lookout.  Thought you two might want a little time alone."

"Thanks bro," Seth fist bumped him.  "For the record, I really missed you guys this week.  I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up."

"You're doing great so far Uce.  Just hold on a little while longer while we get things in place.  However, eventually you and Dean will be crossing paths on tv again and when you do, you need to stop giving each other those puppy dog looks.  It's not exactly hard to see what's going on between you.  I know it's going to be difficult, but you need to muster up that animosity the crowd has grown to love from you two.  It's that animosity that put you guys on the map at FCW in the first place so it shouldn't be too hard to recapture.  Take this time to get everything out of your systems okay?  I'll see you out there in a bit lil' bro."  Roman nodded at Seth and clapped Dean on the back before disappearing back up the stairs.

Seth was blindsided as Dean suddenly rushed him, pushing him into the wall behind him and swooping in for a firm kiss that left him feeling dizzy and all his blood rushing south.

When Dean pulled away to take a breath, Seth gasped, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing?"

"Taking Ro's advice and clearing out my system," Dean said with a smirk.  His grin grew wider as he noticed the growing bulge in Seth's pants.  "You look like you could use a little help there.  I've always been a good samaritan so maybe I'll help you out."

Groaning at Dean's corniness, Seth responded, "Yeah, you're a regular boy scout.  How about less talking and more action?  We don't have a lot of time."

"Are you going to be one of those pushy bottoms?  Because I've got to tell you..."

"Dean!  Get on with it!"

"Alright, alright!  I was just going to tell you that that really turns me on,"  As he spoke, Dean dropped to his knees, stroking his hand down the front of Seth's pants.  "Damn baby, you want me that much?"

"Yes, god yes!  Dean, please!"

Faced with everything he'd ever wanted, Dean took a moment to appreciate the sight of Seth strewn back against the wall, hair hanging in his flushed face and those intense brown eyes that told Dean just how much he meant to him, "Say it for me baby!  I need to hear it before we go any further."

Peering down at Dean perched in front of him, Seth was having his own moment of visual bliss.  Reaching out to push Dean's curls back from his forehead so he could see the bright blue of his eyes pinned to his, he breathed, "I love you babe.  I want us to have it all and we will.  We're going to make all of our dreams come true, I promise.  I'm going to make up for all of the pain I've caused you."

"Hey, we talked about this already.  There is nothing to make up for. The past is staying there, it's all about the future now and you, you are my future.  I love you Princess.  Let me show you how much," Dean reached out his hand to grasp one of Seth's as he reached out with his other one, slowly pulling his zipper down, followed by Seth's boxers.  He licked his lips as he exposed his thick red cock.  Although he'd seen his penis in the locker room a few times over the years, it was nothing like seeing it now, throbbing and straining towards him.

He reached out slowly, drawing his hand down it before grasping it firmly and beginning to fist it the way he liked it done to him.  Watching Seth's head bang back against the wall with a gasp, he grinned as he leaned forward and let his mouth get its first taste of what he had been craving for years.

Dean inched his way down, taking all of him in before establishing a furious rhythm while his expert hands toyed with his balls.  As Seth felt himself hitting the edge quickly, he pushed on Dean's shoulders, "Dean, babe, wait, wait!"

Drawing back, mouth shiny and red, Dean raggedly asked, "What the hell, baby?"

"I'm right there D and I don't want my first time with you to be that quick.  I want to come together.  Can we do that?  I want you to make me yours."

"Are you sure?  I don't have any protection on me and we have nothing to use for lube and we don't have any time to go slow.  My match is a lot earlier than yours.  It's going to have to be rough and quick."

"Good!  I want to feel it for days and know that every twinge was put there by you.  I need something to hold on to to get through all of this.  And I haven't been with anyone for over a year.  Before I was holding out hope that something could happen for us and then after I just couldn't bring myself to even try with anyone else.  I think a part of me didn't think I deserved to feel any type of pleasure after what I'd done.  But what I'm saying is that there hasn't been anyone else for a long time and now it will only be you so condoms seem pretty pointless to me.  I want to feel you, all of you."

"I want that too.  I'm clean.  There were a couple of girls I picked up at bars right after everything, but both times left me feeling even more numb than I did before so I stopped trying.  I was safe and I've been tested since then.  If you want me, then I'm yours.  And that's for good, no one else will ever touch me like this again and nobody else better ever touch you or they will get their balls handed to them!"

"That works both ways killer!  You're mine now and soon, soon we won't have to hide it.  Now, can we get on with it?  Like you said, we don't have much time and I sure don't want to have Ro walk in on us!"

As if his words had set off some kind of spring, Dean was up on his feet and tearing at his clothes.  Laughing joyously, Seth raced to catch up with him, stepping out of the pants pooled at his feet and tearing off his shirt. 

Shamelessly staring at each other, Dean asked, "Have you done this before?  I mean, neither of us ever talked about any experiences with men and we obviously both thought the other was straight."

"It's been years, but yeah I did it a couple of times with Jimmy.  We were pretty trashed and I don't remember a lot about it, but it happened.  Honestly until you, I had never really even felt any kind of attraction to another man.  I mean Jimmy would fuck anything that moved and I think it was more about getting off than it was about genuinely wanting him or being wanted by him."

"Same here.  I fucked a couple of guys as a way to score some drugs back in the day and blow jobs were a regular party favor, but it was nothing memorable and it wasn't something I ever wanted to repeat until you.  I've never had anyone do it to me.  It always seemed, I don't know too gay or something stupid like that."

"Do you still feel that way?  Because I have to say that when I thought about us, I wondered what it would be like.  To share it all equally and to be able to give you the same pleasure that you give to me."

"Honestly, I hadn't thought about it, but if I'm going to even try it would have to be with you.  I mean, maybe you can get me to want it.  Can we just see what happens?"

"Challenge accepted!" Seth said with a smirk, before reaching out to finally pull Dean's nude body against his own, their sweaty chests pressed tightly together as their cocks swayed against one another. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here," Dean said dropping back to his knees pulling Seth down with him, pushing him onto his knees in front him and exposing his glorious asshole to him. 

Expecting Dean to get right to it, Seth jumped as Dean surprised him with his tongue, pushing in and working its way around until he found what he was looking for and began piercing his prostate over and over, stabbing his tongue along his walls.  Pulling back, Dean began to work his fingers into him, stretching him so he could take him without causing any serious damage.

Drinking in Seth's moans, he turned his head to his, stealing a kiss before asking, "You ready?"

Seth nodded as Dean lined himself up and began to slowly push his cock head in.  Although Seth had known Dean was packing a impressive one, he was unprepared for just how long it truly was.  It felt like it took forever for Dean to sink all the way in, but finally his hips were flush with Seth's ass and Seth felt so open and so full. 

Although he'd imagined this very scenario so many times over the years, he could have never imagined how emotional he would feel or how intense the lust that was racing through his veins would feel.  Feeling the initial pain ease, he pushed back urging Dean to move. 

Above him, Dean had been gritting his teeth, trying to move slow and keep himself together long enough to at least bring some pleasure to Seth before he fell apart.  But feeling Seth move against him blew away any restraint that he had and he reached underneath him, using his arms to bring Seth to his knees as he pulled out and began to drive into him.  As he gripped him tight, he felt Seth began to meet him thrust for thrust.  Moving one of his hands down, he grasped Seth's cock, matching his strokes to their movement.

Seth lay his head back against Dean's, gasping loudly and trembling as Dean began to growl into his ear, "So damn tight!  This ass was made for me.  You're taking me so well.  Shit!  I'm right there baby, are you ready to come with me?"

"Yes, Dean, oh god, so good, babe!  I'm ready."  He turned his head and met Dean's lips with his own before pulling away and letting themselves both go.  Seth howled as he shot across Dean's hand and against the wall in front of him at the same time as Dean coated his ass walls, biting into his shoulder as both of them continued to twitch long after they'd shot their loads.

Seth's eyes bulged as Dean lifted his hand to his mouth and begin to lick away Seth's cum before slowly pulling out of him.  Turning around, Seth settled himself across Dean's lap, their spent cocks lapping together as the pair began to kiss gently, their lust finally satiated.

Cuddling against him, Seth let himself relax as Dean ran his arm up and down his back, "Thank you, babe.  I really needed that!  Maybe I'll actually be able to think straight again."

"I needed that just as much as you.  I was driving Roman crazy.  Haven't been able to sit still since I knew you were headed back from your injury.  I never imagined we would wind up here, though,"  Leaning back, Dean moved his hand back down to Seth's ass, smoothing over it.  "You okay?  I was pretty rough."

"Mmm, it's gonna hurt tomorrow, but it'll be worth it.  Here is pretty amazing, isn't it?" Seth moved forward to steal another kiss.

Dean looked around at their surroundings, "Well the decor could be better, but yeah, it's pretty fucking amazing!  However, I hate to put a damper on this, but we better get back to our rooms and get cleaned up.  I've got a match real soon and you need to be back before Daddy Hunter gets suspicious."

"Ugh, please don't call him that!  I can barely look him in the face as it is," Seth froze as footsteps were heard on the stairs, but then relaxed as Roman's voice rang out, "I don't want to know anything, but get decent boys, Dean's got a match to get to!"

"Oh please Big Dog, you know you were getting off listening to us up there!  I bet Galina's gonna get some great phone time tonight," Dean teased.

"Shut the hell up Ambrose!  Remember tonight's room is in my name.  I'd hate for you to have to sleep in the car!"

Grinning Seth yelled up, "Later Ro.  Keep my belt warm!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Come and get it!  Am I going to have to play watchdog again tonight at the hotel?"

"Damn straight!" Dean yelled back as he finally let Seth go and began to get dressed.  "So, see you later baby?  I know we shouldn't, but I really want you in my arms tonight.  We're already spending enough nights alone."

"I am in so much trouble, I can't say no to you.  We've got to be careful though D.  This house of cards is swaying and one gust of wind and we're all going down."  Seth finished straightening his clothes

"I know Princess, I may joke, but I know how serious this is and I'm with you one-hundred percent.  But if I've got to share you part-time with them right now, then I want to make sure we grab every chance we have to be together.  Capiche?"

"Capiche.  I'll figure out a way to get away.  Do you think we are getting to be too much for Ro?  I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

Leaning back Dean yelled up the stairs, "Big Dog?  Seth wants to know if we're making you uncomfortable."

Roman came back downstairs and made his way right up to Seth, "What?  No, man.  I would tell you if you were, but I'm just happy to see you guys happy.  I'm not saying I want to hear you guys having sex every night, but I don't need you to tone it down because of me.  Just keep putting that grin on D's face and we're all good, alright?" Roman drew Seth in for a quick hug, wrinkling his nose at him and pushing him away.  "Damn, boy, you need to hit the shower. Both of you do, so let's go Dean, now!"

"Damn, looks like I'm back on my leash!  Guess this is goodbye," Dean deadpanned, pulling Seth in for his own hug and whispering in his ear, "Love ya Princess."

Seth returned the favor before pulling away and watching the pair disappear back up the stairs.  Leaning against the wall, Seth steeled himself for the rest of what promised to be another long night of playing pretend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Downtime Part 1

Stepping through the door of his home in Iowa, Seth gave a sigh of relief.  For the first time in weeks he was truly alone, away from The Authority's watchful eyes for a few days.

He couldn't wait to go pick up his dog at his parents and go spend some time at his gym where people would actually be happy to see him.

But first, he wanted to unpack, grab a shower and some food and hopefully have a chance to have a real phone conversation with Dean, who was spending his time off at Roman's for his daughter's birthday party. 

Seth was trying not to resent the fact that Dean still got to share in those moments while Seth remained the black sheep.  Seth missed the friendship he'd had with Galina and his role as a uncle to Joelle.  He knew it had to be this way for now, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

At the same time, he felt guilty for even having those thoughts because he knew that Dean had never had a family that loved and supported him, at least not the way he deserved.  Roman has provided Dean with everything he had missed growing up and for that Seth will always be grateful to him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he began to head upstairs to his bedroom, but froze when he hears glass breaking from the direction of his kitchen.

Hesitating as he tries to decide if calling the police or checking it out himself is the better idea, he jumped when Dean suddenly appeared in the doorway looking up at him with a sheepish grin, "You weren't attached to that vase in the middle of your table were you?"

"Umm, no, but my mom's gonna be pissed.  What the hell are you doing here and how did you get in?  You're lucky I didn't bash you with a bat or something!"

Dean shrugs as he calmly states, "I'm surprising you.  And I used my key.  You never asked for it back."

"You said you were staying at Ro's."

"Hence the surprise!  JoJo and Galina send their love."

Seth stares at him in disbelief, sure he was either still asleep on the plane or fell asleep on the drive home and was now probably in a ditch somewhere.

Yelping as he pinched himself, Seth got more confused as his boyfriend remained in front of him.  

"Hey Princess, you alright?  Sorry if this is too much.  I just thought it would be nice to spend a few days together uninterrupted."

Dropping his suitcase on the stairs, Seth made his way down them and right into Dean's arms, pulling him to him with a laugh," You're actually here!"

Dean pulled back from him, peering at him quizzically, "Is everything okay Seth?"

"Yeah sorry, you just startled me.  I really wasn't expecting you to be here.  Why aren't you at the party?"

"I was, but I left after she opened her gifts.  I wanted you with me and I figured the next best thing was coming to be with you here.  She understood."

"What do you mean?"

"Ro decided to tell them the truth.  He wanted them to know that you are still family."

"You said they send their love?"

"Yeah, I told JoJo her gifts were from both of us and Galina told me to do my best to take care of you."

"She knows about us?"

"They both do. Ro told Jo that you were my special friend, but that there were some bad people trying to hurt the three of us and that for now we have to pretend you are one of the bad guys too."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that!"

"Yeah well Ro didn't think it was right for you to still be vilified by his family, our family.  It's bad enough that we have to pretend in front of our friends."

Seth turned around, rubbing his eyes to try to stop the flow of tears that had welled up in them.

Moving to his side, Dean grasped his shoulders, pulling him back into his arms, "Hey, you don't have to hide that from me.  I know how much this has cost you.  Don't worry, when all of this is said and done you'll have it all back.  Everyone is going to know how amazing you are and what you did to keep us safe!"

Turning and snuggling in against him, Seth mumbled, "Don't need anything else but this: you right here and Roman's friendship.  As long as I have that, I can deal with anything else."

"Good thing I have no intention of going anywhere then," Dean gripped him tighter.

Leaning back, Seth looked up at him, "What did you do to my vase?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you with dinner.  Damn, which I forgot about and is getting cold as we speak!" Dean grasped his arm and pulled him into the kitchen, where he'd set up a candlelit meal of spaghetti and meatballs, one of the few things he made well.

Seth began to giggle as he noticed the roses stuffed into one of the mugs he owned emblazoned with his gym logo.

Dean noticed where his eyes led to and sheepishly ran his hand along the back of his neck, "Yeah, I guess my flowers were too much for your vase.  I gave it a proper burial," he said as he gestured towards the trash can.

Seth continued to laugh as he moved back towards Dean and pulled him in for a hug, "Thank you, this is amazing!  And for the record, I still have my key to your place too.  I couldn't make myself give it back."

Dean shrugged, "Guess we both knew we'd need them again.  You really like it?  The whole romance thing really isn't my specialty."

"I really do," Seth reassured him as he moved to one of the chairs and sat down, waiting for Dean to do the same.

Dean did, but then jumped up exclaiming, "I forgot the wine!"

As Dean poured him a glass, Seth reached out and smoothed his hand along one of Dean's, "Thanks babe."

With Dean finally settled across from him, Seth raised his glass, "To my amazing boyfriend who took it upon himself to make his way to Bumfuck, Iowa to spend time with me."

"And to my handsome, amazing man who deserves the world.  I love you!  I hope this shows you a fraction of how much I do."

Grinning, the pair began to eat, sharing smoldering looks throughout the meal, but restraining themselves from touching one another.

Later, after they'd finished up the bottle of wine, they were curled up on Seth's couch together, Seth's head resting in Dean's lap as he combed his fingers through his hair.  Dean had pulled up some movie on Netflix, but for the life of him, Seth could not remember anything about it because all he could concentrate on was Dean being so close and not feeling the need to rush or hide.

Suddenly, Seth realized that Dean had been talking to him, raising his head, he peered up at him and said, "Sorry, I didn't hear what you said."

Dean grinned as he said, "I wanted to know if you were falling asleep down there, you've been awfully quiet."

"Just soaking this in.  It's not every day that we get to spend time together uninterrupted, I just want to savor every second."

"Yeah, me too.  You didn't have anything planned for your time off, did you?  I know I kind of invited myself here with no warning.  If you have anything you need to do, don't let me stop you, ok?"

Leaning up, Seth shook his head emphatically, "Nothing important except stopping by the gym and picking up Kevin.  Although, you did deter me from the shower I meant to take when I got home," he said with a leering grin.

Dean grinned back, mischief lighting up his eyes, "Well, damn, I hate to stop anyone from getting clean.  I think I need to take it upon myself and make sure that you get a very thorough shower in.  Wouldn't want you to miss any of those hidden spots on your body that are hard to reach."

Seth nodded sorrowfully, "You do owe me.  I mean, it was a really long flight and then some lunatic broke into my house and almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sounds like a rough day, anything else I can do to make it better?"

Standing up, Seth reached out his hands and pulled him up with him, dragging him along to the stairs, "You can grab the suitcase you made me drop and a massage might be nice.  Hmm, let me think about it."

Dean laughed as he rolled his eyes and proclaimed, "What have I gotten myself into!" He continued to laugh as Seth pulled him up the rest of the way.

...

Seth's head banged back against the shower wall, but he didn't even notice the pain as he let out a moan, all of his focus zoned in on Dean at his feet, water hitting Dean's back as he devoured his cock.

True to his word, once Dean had him in the shower, he had taken his time to make sure he'd soaped up every inch of Seth's body, after first exploring it all with his tongue. 

He had saved the best for last, staring up at him with hooded eyes as he moved the washrag slowly along his member before replacing it with his own mouth, drawing Seth to the other end of the shower and away from the water.

Too soon and Seth was already feeling his body tightening up, "Babe, I'm right there."

Dean leaned back and growled, "Do it, baby, let me taste you," before immediately latching his mouth back over the head and using his hands to push him over the edge.

Seth yelled Dean's name as his climax washed over him, cock pulsing over and over in Dean's mouth as he gulped everything he had to give him down.

Leaning back with a grin and cum dripping from the side of his mouth, Dean shared, "I used to think about the way you'd taste, but damn baby, I'm pretty sure I could survive on that alone if I had to."

Seth shook his head at him with a groan, "Are you not planning on getting any other sustenance while you're here?  I mean, I'm all for spending the next few days in bed, but at some point I think I'm going to want and need some actual food and drinks."

Dean winked as he got to his feet, "I guess we can work that in."

Seth winked back at him, pulling him in for a hug, "Maybe you can show me what else you can cook."

Dean pulled them back underneath the spray, where he took a moment to quickly wash himself off before grabbing the shampoo and doing the same with his hair.  

Satisfied, he reached out and soaped up Seth's before turning him, pressing his back to his front so he could massage it in.  

"Do you miss your blond streak?"

"Huh?" Seth was unprepared for the new track Dean's mind had taken him.  "My hair?  I mean, I guess sometimes, yeah.  Why?"

"Just thinking.  I used to hate it, you know?"

"Um, yeah, you told me every chance you could get!"

Dean punched his arm lightly before resuming his head massage, "I mean, I thought it looked ridiculous, but it was you, a part of you.  I guess when I saw you'd gotten rid of it, it was one more way you were getting rid of me, getting rid of Roman and The Shield," he shared, softly.

Seth moved away from him, letting the spray wash out the shampoo from his hair before settling back into him for a hug, "I guess that was a part of it.  Seeing that streak every day just reminded me of the group and getting rid of it helped me settle into my new role as that "emotionless asshole" you like to say I've been."

Dean settled his arms around him tightly as he asked, "Do you think you'll ever bring it back?"

"I don't know, I feel like it would be trying to go back to that past we agreed was going to stay there, if that makes sense.  If we're going for a new beginning, then I need to do that.  Maybe blonde highlights instead?" He leaned back looking up at Dean to see his reaction.

Thumbing his fingers through Seth's wet strands of hair, Dean mused, "Maybe.  I think I like the idea of doing everything new.  I think we need to figure out new outfits for The Shield too.  And maybe a reworked version of our theme?"

"I like it.  We need to get a meeting together with Roman so we can start to speed things up.  Have you guys had any luck figuring out who we can trust?"

"I think we've got a nice list together.  I was thinking maybe we could get some of the NXT guys on board too.  I'm pretty sure Sami and Finn would be in.  What do you think?"

"Yeah, besides Tony, Finn is the only other person who hasn't completely dismissed me. He checked up on me quite a bit when I was injured." 

Dean's face darkened as he looked at him.  Confused, Seth reached out, placing his hand on his cheek, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's stupid," He said, shrugging him off and turning off the water before stepping out and grabbing a towel.

Seth stepped out after him and grabbed his arm, "No, don't do that.  No more shutting each other out, remember?"

Dean tried to pull away, but Seth's grip stopped him, "Look, I said it's no big deal.  I was just thinking that Finn shouldn't have been checking up on you, that should have been my job.  I hate the idea of you being here alone.  I remember what you said to me that first night about spending your time thinking about me and wanting me here.  It's where I should have been, if only you had let me be here!" pulling with all of his strength, Dean jerked himself away and stalked out through the door.

Closing his eyes, Seth took a deep breath.  He should have known that eventually he was going to have to face Dean's anger at being left in the dark for so long.  Dean liked to bottle everything up inside and when he let loose, it scorched everything in its path.  

 

 


	11. Downtime Part II

After taking a moment to figure out what he wanted to say, Seth stepped into his bedroom only to find it empty.

He quickly squeezed into a pair of sweat pants and made his way downstairs, expecting to find Dean gone.  Instead, he found Dean slumped over at his kitchen table, his head in his hands.

In spite of everything, Seth felt a twinge of happiness seeing Dean had raided his dresser and pulled on a matching pair of sweat pants and one of Seth's tight cross fit tanks.

Sitting down across from him, Seth found his brain and mouth freezing up.  Helplessly, he just barely managed, "I'm sorry."

Looking up at him sadly, Dean muttered, "I know you are.  It doesn't change anything though."

Tentatively, Seth moved his hand to the center of the table face up, letting Dean make the decision and feeling relieved when he slid his hand into his.

"I hate, absolutely hate, that you didn't trust me. Didn't trust my friendship.  I'm trying so hard to believe that you won't run again at the first sign of difficulty.  Everyone I have ever loved has left me, decided I wasn't worth loving, even you, or at least I believed you did."

"D, I will never and have never thought that.  I know your mind does things to you sometimes, awful things, and I know I haven't helped with that, but if there's one thing you can absolutely believe in, it's that I love you.  I love all of you, every part.  There is nothing you could ever do to make me not trust you or turn you away," Seth reassured him.  "I know I made the wrong decision.  I wish I could go back, but I can't.  I was so scared and so unsure of this, us, that I let my own insecurities convince me that I was making the right decision for all of us. I blamed myself for getting you involved in my mess, but now, now I know that we are stronger than anything they can throw at us.  I know what being without you feels like and I will never make that mistake again!"

"I want to believe you, I really do.  I just, my thoughts baby, they're so mixed up.  I don't know what to do with them and I don't want to take them or my anger out on you, but I'm afraid that's what I'm going to keep doing," Dean pulled his hand away as he got up and began to pace.  Seth winced as he watched him began to curl and unfurl his hands over and over. 

"I'm just glad that you're here talking about this with me.  I was expecting you to be out the door, going on one of your walks or worse."

"Believe me, I wanted to be.  I remembered at the last minute that being seen walking around your neighborhood probably wasn't the best idea.  I love you, so much Seth, and I don't want my craziness to destroy what we're building here, but I just don't know how to turn it off.  Back in the day, I used the drugs to keep it at bay before I figured out getting in the ring was a great distraction.  Talking to you and Roman sometimes would help dull it and when it got really bad, then alcohol and a good fuck would push it aside for awhile. Nothing has ever stopped it completely though and you, you deserve better than that.  Why would you even want a lunatic like me, someone with more baggage than our entire roster combined?"

Continuing to pace, Dean gripped his hair tightly, shaking his head as he went.  His heart racing, Seth stood up and moved towards him, determined to stop him from hurting himself any further.

"Hey!  Don't you think I have my own baggage?  Yeah, maybe it's not as deep as yours, but it's there.  You keep telling me to forget the past, that nothing matters but the present and our future.  Well then, fuck whoever has hurt you in the past and fuck anyone who has anything to say about what you have or haven't done!  You would never willingly hurt me Dean.  I know that and I know you know that too.  I trust you with my heart, my friendship, my life, so know that I'm here for whatever you need.  If that means listening when you need to talk, or being your drinking buddy when you need to get out of your head, being your sparring partner when you need someone to hit or being the body that you need to take apart when it all gets to be too much, then that's where I'll be!  You're angry, angry about me leaving you, angry that we wasted so much time, angry that that bastard has stolen so much of our lives.  I get that and I feel it too, but I'm here, I'm here right now and I need, no I want, you to show me how you're feeling.  Please Dean, just show me, use me to get it all out of there!" Seth tapped the side of Dean's head as he pulled his hands away from his hair and into his own.

He gulped as he saw the flash of emotion in Dean's eyes before he roughly asked him, "Are you sure?  I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't babe.  Touch me, just touch me.  Besides, I'm pretty sure I owe you for earlier so why don't you do whatever you need to to get off now."

Seth wasn't expecting Dean to reach out and grab him, but suddenly he was being lifted in his arms, all of Dean's brute strength holding him effortlessly as he growled out, "Bedroom," as he headed back towards the stairs. 

Seth wrapped his arms and legs around him and enjoyed the ride, finally feeling his heart rate slow down knowing that Dean was still there with him and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Back in his room, Seth found himself being thrown on the bed, bouncing a little as he landed.  He grinned up at Dean as he took off his shirt, "Did I tell you how sexy you look wearing my clothes?"

"Yeah?  Good to know.  You'll have to reciprocate for me sometime, but not right now.  Right now, I'd rather see you take off those pants."

Hurrying to do as he was asked, Seth was happy to see Dean doing the same.  Looking up at him under his lashes, Seth whispered, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Don't give me that kind of power baby, you don't know all of the things I want you to do for me!"

"If that's supposed to be a threat then I'm sorry because I've got to tell you, all that does is make me think of all the things I've thought about us doing to each other."

Dean closed his eyes, shuddering as a variety of images popped into his head, each one more filthy than the last, "Patience baby, we have all the time in the world to try them all, but right now I just want you above me, riding me.  I want to see all of you and know that I put those expressions on your face and I want to hear what I'm doing to you.  There's no one else here to hear you so can you give that to me?  You said you want me to show you how I feel, well I need the same thing from you."

"Anything D, whatever you want, but I need you to let go of all that control you are holding onto so hard.  I can take it all, everything you've got."

Nodding, Dean moved to the bed, crawling up alongside him and taking a moment to stare into those chocolate eyes that seemed to see into his soul, "You're mine Seth.  Every last part of you.  I own you."

"Yes, all yours," Seth leaned his head back, exposing his neck to Dean and never one to turn down such a tempting offer, he leaned down and attacked it, his teeth sinking into the side of his throat. 

He grinned as he leaned back and saw the bright red throbbing hickey he had left behind.  He knew it was probably a foolish idea to leave something so visible, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he looked at Seth's satisfied face. The mark stood out so beautifully against his pale skin and loudly proclaimed him as Dean's.

Dean's focus was now completely on Seth and he found himself wanting to mark him more, so he did, making his way down his body leaving marks around his nipples and along his thighs before urging him to turn on his back as he took his teeth to both of his ass cheeks before bringing him to his knees and using his tongue to feast on his asshole again. 

He'd never get tired of the breathy moans and adorable squeaks that Seth let out as his tongue stabbed at his prostate. Seth was lost in the swirling sensations of Dean's tongue combined with the sparks of pain from all of the possessive marks that Dean had painted him with.  He groaned in disappointment when Dean pulled out and flipped him back over.

"Patience Princess.  You owe me a orgasm and I'm collecting!  Lube?"

Seth leaned over and popped the drawer on his nightstand, grabbing the tube and tossing it to Dean.  Dean's eyes narrowed as he felt how empty it was, "Care to share anything with me Seth?"

Seth blinked at him in confusion before realizing what he was asking about, "Really babe?  I already told you how long it had been since I'd been with anyone else.  I spent months here not being able to do much but rest my knee and watch tv.  What can I say, it was lonely and I needed to keep myself entertained so I used my thoughts of you to get myself off."

Dean's eyes blurred for a moment before he shook his head and tried to focus, "You're going to have to show me that sometime, but in the meantime, I'm getting impatient so come here," Dean leaned back against the headboard and patted his lap.

Hurrying to comply, Seth crawled over him, resting his legs on either side of him and moaning as Dean opened him back up with his lubed fingers.  Dean haphazardly dumped some lube on his cock before placing his hands on Seth's thighs and lifting him up over it, slowly bringing him down to let the tip brush against his hole.

"Do it baby, let me have it all!"  Dean grunted as he continued to hold him above him.

Seth settled his hands on Dean's chest as he slowly let himself sink down onto Dean's member, groaning as he felt Dean immediately hit his sweet spot again.

Resting together for a moment, the pair stared at one another, content to bask in their powerful connection.  Silently communicating, they began to move at the same time, Dean thrusting up as Seth thrust down.

Dean reached up, pinching one of his nipples as his other hand slid up his thigh until he reached his shoulders and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, tongues tangling together as Dean gripped his thighs again as he began to move him in a faster rhythm.

Parting to breathe, Seth sat back up, his neck thrown back as he took back over, moving quicker and begging Dean to touch him.

Dean moved his hand around and gripped his dick, smearing his precome over it as he began to pump it in earnest, "Show me baby, show me what I do to you.  Show me that this is it for you."

"It is D.  Only you, babe, only you!"

Both of them right on the edge, Dean's voice was rough as he groaned out, "Say it for me baby!"

"I love you Dean.  Fuck, I love you so much!"  Seth's cock pulsed as he screamed out his climax, his cum splattering Dean's chest and hitting his chin.  

Hearing the words had Dean releasing as well, shooting up into Seth's ass as he yelled, "Love you Seth!" 

Spent, Seth fell onto Dean's chest, his own cum mixing in his hair, but at the moment he could care less.

Dean clasped his arms around him, whispering into his ear, "Thank you baby.  Thank you."

Content, Seth began to drift off, the sound of Dean's steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.


	12. Another Step Forward

Dean groaned when Seth's cell alarm went off, waking him from the deepest sleep he had had in months. Insomnia had always been a part of him, but after Seth had left, it had gotten worse. 

Sliding out of his arms, Seth scrambled to silence it, "Sorry babe, I should have turned it off last night, but I had intended to get up and head to the gym and then go get Kevin."

Dean peered up at him blearily, "S'alright.  You're coming back to bed, right?"

"I should go get Kev.  He's been with my parents for weeks."

"We can do that later, just come back to bed."

"We?"

"We told Ro's family, only fair that you get a chance to tell yours," Dean seemed to shake himself awake, sliding up the headboard and wearily asking, "You want to tell them about us, right?  I didn't mean to assume anything."

Seth rushed to reassure him, sliding back on the bed and grabbing his arm, "Yeah, I really do.  I've hated lying to them.  Even though I know they were disappointed in me when it all went down, they continued to stay by my side and support me.  I don't know what I would have done with out them.  I want them to know that their faith in me wasn't misplaced and I want them to know how happy you make me.  Are you really ready for that?"

"Yeah, I mean it's not like they don't already know me.  Besides, your mom already loves me so I figure I have nothing to be nervous about.  What can I say, I'm a magnet for the Rollins clan!"

"Funny!  You should take your act on the road," Seth said punching him lightly.

"Damn straight!  You know you love it.  I don't think the world's ready for me though, so I'm going to have to stick to giving you private shows."

"Lucky me!  Speaking of private shows, I feel disgusting so I'm gonna hit the shower.  Want to join me and give me a private viewing of your best assets?"

"Finally, a plan I can get behind!" Dean leapt off the bed and began dragging Seth across the room with him.

After a long shower that consisted of some actual cleaning in between getting one another off, the pair made it back to the bed after Seth insisted on changing the sheets.

Before he could finish, Dean was falling back onto the middle of the bed, grinning up at him.

"D, you brat, move so I can finish!"

"Um, no, nada, not gonna happen," he reached up and pulled Seth down on top of him, trapping him in his arms and pulling the sheet around them.  "There, now go back to sleep!"

"Why do I put up with you?" In spite of his words, Seth snuggled into him, closing his eyes.  "Ok, I admit, this is nice."

"See?  You should always trust me.  This is much better than being in the gym," Dean gave him a squeeze and then rolled him to his side, adjusting them until he was spooning him.

"Mmm, much, but when we wake up, we're going to get my dog!"

"Aye, aye captain!"

...

Somehow they'd gotten themselves up and dressed and Seth had managed to scour his cabinets and find enough stuff to make some french toast for them before they headed over to his parent's house.

Once there, things had gone a lot smoother than Seth was expecting.  HIs step-father had seemed to take the whole "I'm in love with a man" news pretty well and his mom had made it clear that she'd seen it long before they had. 

Dean's ego was given a bigger boost when she proved his words right, telling him that she already thought of him like a son and that they were both welcome to use their home whenever they needed a safe haven.  Both of his parents urged them to be careful before they headed back to the house.

Now standing in his living room and watching Dean rolling around on the floor with Kevin, Seth found that he had never been happier. 

"He missed you," he said crouching down next to Dean and his Yorkie.

"I missed him too.  Isn't that right?  Now that daddy's not being a asshole anymore, you're going to be seeing a lot more of me!"

"Hey, watch your language around our child!" Seth said just to see what he would say. 

"Please, if he's going to be raised by us, he's going to hear a lot worse than that!"

Seth grinned as Dean played along.  He jumped away from him as Dean reached out and began to tickle his side, "What are you so happy about over there Princess?"

"Everything.  You being here with my dog and knowing that my parents and Ro and his family are on our side.  It's more than I deserve, but I'm going to hold onto it."

"It's exactly what you deserve, baby.  It's just going to get better from here.  We've just got to get through a few rough patches, but as long as we have this, it's going to be okay.  I promise."

"Move in with me," Seth hadn't meant to blurt out what he was thinking, but he hadn't been able to stop his lips from uttering the words.

Dean stared at him in disbelief until Seth's face darkened.  Turning away Seth muttered, "Forget I said anything.  What do you want for dinner?"

"Hey wait a minute!  Can you just give me a second to process here?  I wasn't expecting that."

"It's OK, I know it's too soon.  I'm thinking I should probably go by the grocery store.  My cabinets are pretty bare," Seth walked towards the kitchen.  "I'll make a list.  Anything you want me to grab?"

Dean shook his head as he followed behind him, grabbing him off his feet and setting him in one of the kitchen chairs.

"There now maybe you will listen!  I think we both need to stop assuming things and running off instead of talking things through."

Seth glared at him, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah?  Well I have something to say and you're going to listen!  Do you know what I was thinking when you asked?"

"Why would I want to move in with someone I don't trust or what kind of a psycho wants to move in together after a three week relationship?"

"No smart ass!  I was picturing us doing all those lovey dovey couples things that I swore I would never want or do.  Picking out furniture, arguing over the bathroom, having to check with you when I make plans for the evening, writing grocery lists," Dean sent a smirk his way.  " I want it.  I don't know when or how it happened, but you've made me want that stupid shit!  I want to live with you, want to wake up every morning with you, no matter whether it's here, Vegas or in a hotel somewhere.  I want it all."

"Yeah?  You sure you won't regret it later?  I don't want you to try to change yourself for me."

"Sure about that?  I'm not sure anyone can handle me straight out of the box!"

"100% Dean Ambrose...that's what I want."

"Then you've got him.  I'm not going to regret anything so if you want me as a roommate then that's where I'll be."

Seth reached out for him, pulling him down into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

"I know it's crazy, but I can't picture myself without you anymore, D.  I don't care where we live either, just that we are together."

"Well I'm thinking I can keep my place for when we're on the West Coast and the rest of the time we can be here."

"Sounds like a plan, but what about the rest of the time?  I can't keep sneaking into your room with Ro every night.  It's not fair to him." 

"I was thinking maybe we can book suites like we used to.  I mean we always took turns getting a room to ourselves but now Ro can enjoy them exclusively.  And if we can't get one I can always sneak into yours.  I've always wondered what Authority perks you're getting in there," Dean raised his eyebrows at him before snuggling back into him.

"Funny!  But I like the idea.  Wow, we're really doing this.  You do realize that Ro is never going to let you hear the end of this!"

"Fuck, I hadn't thought that far head!  This conversation never happened.  We mutually decided cohabitation was in our best interest."

Seth laughed as he choked out, "Don't worry babe, your secret is safe with me!"

"My hero!" Dean said dryly.  " Now weren't you going to get me some food?  I'll be here with our son.  Don't forget to get me some junk food.  I'm not eating that healthy stuff you like to put in your body!  I need salt and grease and meat, lots of meat!"

"Don't worry I'll get you all the toxic waste you can eat!  Now move your fat ass so I can go."

"That's it!" Dean launched himself at him, resuming his tickle attack.  Trying to get away from him, Seth tipped the chair sending them both to the floor.

Playfully wrestling for a bit, Seth wound up on top, leaning down to kiss him.  "I should get up and make that list."

Leaning up and stealing a kiss of his own, Dean pushed him off of him and said, "That's my cue to go find something, anything else to do."

"Haha, I thought you wanted to do this stuff together."

"I already gave you my list: meat, salt and grease." Dean threw over his shoulder as he moved to the living room.

Seth laughed when he came through to leave and found Dean laid out on the couch with Kevin in his lap watching tv.  He was so focused on the paranormal documentary he had found that he barely acknowledged the kiss Seth delivered to him on his way out.

Sucked in, Dean didn't realize how much time had passed when he heard banging at the front door.  One eye still on the tv, Dean swung the door open, "Forget your keys?"

"Dean!  What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean winced as he realized what a mistake he had made.  He turned back around to find one Antonio Cesaro staring at him in disbelief.

 

 

 


	13. A Guest

Dean had really screwed up this time.  Seth was going to kill him.

Circling through the thoughts swirling in his head, he dismissed one after another, deciding that in this case the truth was probably best.  Maybe the universe was telling them to get a jumpstart on their plan.

Turning back to the door he casually stated, "Tony!  Good to see you.  What brings you by?"

"My best friend whose worst enemy is standing in his living room like he owns the place."

"Our."

"What?"

"Our living room.  I live here now."

"Right," Cesaro peered around, sure he was being pranked for some new show WWE had cooked up for the network. "Where's Seth and what have you done to him?

"He should be back soon.  He ran to the grocery store.  I'm not sure how long that usually takes?  I always buy as I go.  You?"

Cesaro ignored him,  trying to see around him into the house.

"Come in and wait if you want.  There's a killer documentary on ghosts on.  I'd get you something to drink, but we don't have much.  Hence the store trip.  I can get you some water?  Hey, isn't it customary to bring a housewarming gift?  You could have at least brought a six pack of beer!" Dean didn't give him a chance to answer, disappearing into the kitchen.

Trying to work his way through Dean's rambling, Cesaro saw his chance and set off through the house, determined to find his friend.

Entering the master bedroom, he was surprised to see two suitcases sprawled open on the floor and a bed that was missing a comforter and had sheets strewn across it.

Moving closer to the suitcases, he saw that one was holding a neat pile of Seth's band and crossfit tees while the other was a messy pile of random t shirts and white tanks that had to be Dean's. 

Groaning, he jumped when Dean was suddenly beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulder and thrusting a glass of water at him with the other one.

"Sorry it's such a mess.  We didn't have a chance to unpack yesterday.  We were a little busy if you know what I mean," he said nudging him.

Growing concerned for Dean's mental state, Cesaro decided to play along with him until he could get him to admit where Seth was.

"Why don't we go sit downstairs?  You said something about a documentary?"

Happily chattering away about one of his favorite subjects, Dean led him back down to the living room, sitting back on the couch.  From out of seemingly nowhere, Cesaro watched in shock as Kevin came scurrying out, jumping back into Dean's lap.

Scratching behind his ears, Dean conversationally shared, "I've never seen myself as a dad, but this little guy makes it easy."

"Shouldn't Seth be back by now if he was just running to the store?"

Nodding, Dean pulled out his phone, hitting his speed dial number under Princess.

_"Hello.  Missing me already babe?"_

_"Always baby, but that's not why I'm calling.  We've got a guest.  You going to be back soon?"_

_"What, who?"_

_"Your best friend decided to pop by here when you weren't at the gym."_

_"I'm pulling around the block now."_

Hanging up, Dean said, "He will be here in a minute."

Cesaro stared at him in disbelief, "Dean I was thinking maybe we could call Roman.  Maybe he can come spend some time with us?  Been a long time since the four of us have hung out."

"That would be great, but he's spending the weekend with his family for his daughter's birthday.  I was with them yesterday before I came to join Seth."

"I'm surprised Seth wasn't at the gym, he told me he would be there all day."

"Yeah, sorry about that.  I convinced him to sleep in instead."

If Cesaro hadn't known something was wrong before, now he definitely did because Seth never missed a chance to be at the gym and he didn't even know the meaning of the words sleeping in.

He jumped again when the front door swung open, Seth rushing in, clearly distressed.

Cesaro jumped up, "Seth you are alright!  Listen, I know you hate Dean, but I honestly think he's gone over the edge.  I think we need to get him to the doctor.  I can't let you attack him right now."

"Hey, I'm right here!  Try to show a guy some hospitality and this is how he repays me," Dean pushed Kevin off his lap and made his way to Seth, moving behind him and pulling him back into his arms.  "He didn't even have the decency to bring us a housewarming gift!"

"Dean, what did you do?" Seth asked threateningly.

"Sorry, I thought it was you at the door.  Figured you forgot your keys or were overloaded with bags or something," he said sheepishly.

"And you calmly had my friend sit down and told him we had something to tell him when I got here, right?"

"Umm, yeah something like that," Dean inched himself away from him.

"D, I repeat, what did you do?"

"Love you baby!" he said innocently.

Rolling his eyes Seth advanced on him, "Yeah, that's not gonna fly with me!" Turning to Cesaro, he asked, "Tony, what did he tell you?"

Stuttering a bit, perplexed by the scene in front of him, he answered, "He, he uh told me he lives here now, said you were grocery shopping, called your dog his son, implied you hadn't unpacked because you were having sex and seems to believe you weren't at the gym because he convinced you to have a lie in.  I knew something was off when he said that.  I mean, not that everything that has come out of his mouth hasn't been crazy."

"Oh, well I'm sure he did it in his own nondiplomatic way, but that is basically the gist of it, minus a few key details."

Turning back to Dean, he grabbed him by the ear, "Come on babe, you're going to help me unload the car and then I'm going to explain things to Tony in a way that's not going to scar him for life!'

"I thought I did a pretty good job of it.  I decided the truth was our best option."

"Tact, D, you've got to learn about it!"

Cesaro shook his head as the pair disappeared out the door.  Maybe he should have stayed home this weekend after all.


	14. Convinced

"So you're telling me The Shield is singlehandedly bringing down The Authority?"

Cesaro had been pretty quiet throughout Seth's story, but now he just sounded amazed.

Seth stared at him meaningfully as he said, "We are hoping to put together a group of allies."

Eyes widening, Cesaro exclaimed, "You want me to help?"

"I had hoped.  You're the only other person besides Dean and Roman that I trust implicitly, but I understand if it's too much to ask."

"I don't know what to say.  I wish you had told me from the beginning, I would have had your back."

"I know you would have and that's why I didn't. I couldn't bring anyone down with me.  They were watching me 24/7.  It wasn't until I was able to get away while I was recovering that I was able to breathe a bit and clear my head.  If I could go back and be honest with the three of you from the beginning I would, but it's too late for that. Now all I can do is try to make it right."

"You have nothing to make right with me.  I get why you did what you did.  I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty about it, but your explanation never rang true with me."

"But you continued to support me anyways.  I never thanked you for that.  You being there for me helped me keep my sanity intact."

"You'd do the same for me.  Which is why if there's anything you need you just let me know."

"Thanks man.  We've been putting together a list of people we think are approachable so if you can think of anyone."

Dean had managed to stay quiet during the exchange, but now he piped up, "I hate to break up this bonding moment, but I'm starving.  I'm gonna go make myself some hamburgers, but I'm betting you health freaks want something else?"

"Eloquent as always babe!  I bought some veggie burgers so that'll do."

Dean made a face at him, but went off to the kitchen to get their dinner together without saying anything.

As Seth watched him go with a smile, Cesaro was watching him.

"You really are in love with Dean Ambrose!"

"Yeah, I am.  Is that a problem?" Seth turned his gaze to him.  

"No, no problem here.  Sure you want to saddle yourself to that for the rest of your life though?"

"THAT is everything to me.  If you can't understand that then maybe we should reconsider you helping us."

Cesaro threw up his hands, "Just a joke man!  Truthfully, I think I should have seen this.  I mean you two have always been obsessed with each other.  I guess all that anger was your form of foreplay?"

"Haha! You know, we could talk about some of your romantic choices!"

"How about not!  Really man, I'm happy for you.  I can see how much calmer and relaxed you are.  This whatever you have with him, it's working for you.  It's good to see my friend back.  You were really worrying me."

"I was worrying myself.  It's good to be back.  I missed just spending time with you.  I was always on edge, afraid I'd reveal something."

"Does this mean we can start traveling together again?  I mean Hunter has nothing against me as far as I know.  Will he buy that we met up to train this weekend and realized we missed hanging out?"

"Honestly, they haven't been paying too much attention since I got back.  Too busy working on their Plan B I think."

"Then I guess that means we have to get started on our Plan A then."

"I'll drink to that!" Dean came in from the kitchen and tossed them beers. 

The trio toasted their new partnership before heading to try out Dean's culinary efforts.

...

Seth watched Cesaro drive away before he shut the door and locked up for the evening.

"Mad at me still?" Dean asked from the armchair.

"Well, you did terrorize my friend, but I guess it worked out.  You've got to be more careful D!  What if it had been Hunter at the door?"

"I know, it was stupid!  I knew Tony would be fine though.  We wanted to bring him in anyways so I decided to mess with him a little.  What can I say, this whole situation sucks so if we can have a few laughs then why not?"

Seth sighed as he sat down in front of him on the coffee table.

"I get it babe, but we have to be vigilant.  I wish I didn't have to drag all of you into this but here we are."

"I put myself in this when I kissed you in public.  Hunter was after all of us,not just you and even if he wasn't, we're partners right?  We take on things together now."

"Yeah, we do," Seth said, taking his hands.  "So, describe his face to me when he saw you at the door.  I bet it was priceless!"

Dean was in his element, sharing the finer points of his talk with Cesaro as Seth roared with laughter.

"You're lucky he didn't call the white coats on you!"

"You would have saved me."

Seth crawled into his lap,"You're pretty sure of yourself there!"

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, "You love me, you told me so.  Too late to take it back!"

"Wouldn't dream of it.  You gonna put that tongue to better use?"

Dean's eyes darkened, his voice dropping, "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that maybe I could work on that convincing I'm supposed to be doing."

"Yeah?  Still confident then?"

"Hell yeah!  You trust me?" Seth's eyes fell away from him as he asked, trailing off.

Dean reached out and raised his chin, "I trust you with my life.  I know I may have given a different impression last night when I said I was worried about you leaving, but that's just my mind playing tricks on me.  I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't believe in you okay?"

Seth nodded, seeing the truth shining in his eyes.  

Dean leaned forward, trailing his lips across his ear, "Show me what it could be like.  Honestly, I don't think it's going to take much convincing."

Nodding to himself, Seth stood up and began to take off his clothes, "Take it all off and lean over the couch."

Dean complied as he asked, "Stomach?"

Seth nodded, his breathing becoming heavier as Dean draped himself over the couch arm, ass raised in the air.

Trailing his hand along Dean's back, he grinned as Dean shivered, "Relax babe, I'm not gonna do anything you're not ready for."

He knelt down next to the couch, his fingers moving through Dean's hair, across his neck and shoulders and down to his butt. 

Squeezing his buns gently, Seth leaned over and let his lips follow the same path his hands had taken, resting above his ass cheeks for a moment, letting Dean feel his breath.

"You good babe?  Can I taste you?"

Caught up in the moment, all Dean could do was give a quick affirmative grunt.

Grateful to have the chance, Seth took his time trailing his tongue along the outer rim of his butt before gingerly plunging inside, causing Dean to let out a loud moan.

As he writhed below him, Seth searched out the spot to make him lose complete control, grinning salaciously as Dean jerked, letting out a squeak.

Seth pulled back, urging Dean to move to his back.  Once situated, he made his way onto the couch, crawling over Dean and leaning down for a kiss, tongues tangling as Dean chased the taste of himself in Seth's mouth.

Content to make out for a bit, Seth slowly trailed his fingers down to play along Dean's hole,letting him get used to the feeling.

Dean pulled his head back, breaking the kiss as he whispered, "Do it.  Give me your fingers."

He trailed his lips down Seth's throat, nipping at the marks he'd left there the night before.  He groaned as Seth hesitantly ran his fingers along his mouth.

Eyes locked on his, Dean opened up, using his tongue to wet each digit before moving his hand back down.

Realizing he was going to have to take the lead before Seth lost himself in his own insecurities, Dean thrust up at him, "I want it Princess.  Show me what I'm missing."

Keeping his eyes locked on him, Seth inserted a finger slowly, circling around and rubbing against his inner walls until he brushed his prostate,causing a whimper that he vowed to hear again.

Urged on by his reactions, Seth worked in a second finger drawing more of those delicious moans.  

Satisfied that Dean was enjoying it, Seth let himself move down to his cock, running his tongue over it as he added another finger before plunging his mouth down and deepthroating him in one fell swoop.

"Oh fuck baby!  Love your mouth.  You're taking it all so good," Dean ran his hand through Seth's hair.

Dean jerked again as Seth began to thrust his fingers against his pleasure spot in time with Dean's thrusts into his mouth. 

Overcome with the double stream of pleasure, Dean exploded with no warning, but Seth took everything he had to offer, sucking him dry as he continued to work around his fingers, Dean's body shaking with aftershocks.

Drawing off and out of him, Seth sat up, drinking in the image of the wrecked Dean, chest heaving, face flushed and his eyes covered in a veil of lust.

"You good?"

"Fuck, you have to ask?  Get down here!"

Seth leaned back down, letting Dean guide him back to his lips.  Suddenly shifting up, Dean turned them around, Seth staring up at him.

"I can go get the lube or I can give you my hand or mouth?  What's your preference Princess?"

"Inside.  I need you D!  Top drawer in the kitchen."

Dean raised an eyebrow at him, before heading to check it out, cracking up when he found a drawer full of lube.

Coming back to the couch he asked, "Tell me you picked this up today and you don't always have enough lube for a cruise ship to get off?"

"Funny!" Seth said swinging at him, but missing.  "I thought it would be a good idea to place them throughout the house."

Dean stopped for a moment, nodding his head, "Good thinking!  We're going to need some for our luggage too."

Seth nodded, "You should have seen the cashier's face when I threw them all on the conveyor belt!  He couldn't even look me in the face."

"That's hot!  I bet he was imagining it.  Too bad he'll never get to know what you look like all stretched out for me!"

"The cashier is like 16 babe and I'm pretty sure his girlfriend works there too."

"Yeah, well that means nothing!  Look at us: two of the straightest guys falling for one another out of nowhere."

"Point taken.  Now get over here and show me how not straight you are anymore!"

"I can work with that," Dean said as he pounced on him, knocking him back flat on the couch as he lubed himself up and then prepped Seth quickly.

Taking no time to let him adjust, Dean grasped his cock and plunged inside, both of them gasping as he immediately found his sweet spot.

"Fuck D!" Seth curled his leg around Dean's back, urging him to start thrusting.

Dean nipped at Seth's nipples and chest as he set a fast pace, unwilling to draw things out as he formed a fist around Seth's cock, urging him to fuck it.

In no time at all they were both on the edge, "Let go for me Princess!"

Seth climaxed as Dean pumped his own out inside of him.

Dean collapsed on him as Seth played with his sweat soaked curls.  Dean kissed his chest, leaning back to pronounce, "Coming here this weekend is the best idea I've ever had!"

Seth giggled, "I'm sure you didn't think you'd be facing the parents, the best friend and making a major life change."

"Well, no but its all turned out okay so far and the incredible sex has more than made up for any uncomfortable moments."

Seth snorted, "I knew it, you're just here for my incredible body!"

"You got me!"

Seth bit his shoulder in response, his voice getting softer as he asked, "How did it feel?  Was it OK?"

Dean leaned back so he could look in his eyes, "I liked it, I really did.  I almost asked you to take me then, but I'm not quite there yet," he blushed adorably.

"I'm not in any rush babe.  You've already given me more than I could have hoped for.  We'll get there eventually," he brought Dean's head back down to his chest.

Content, Seth found himself drifting off to Dean's voice, "Rest baby, we've got another long week ahead of us."


	15. Jealousy

_You're right, we did have some good times...the best time I ever had with you guys was when I took a chair and put it in your back!_

_The Big Dog walks in champ, The Big Dog walks out as champ._

_You broke up a brotherhood.  We were your boys, we were your friends.  We had your back._

_What if I win the Money In the Bank contract and whether it's you or whether it's you, I cash in?_

Being in the ring with his brothers on either side of him was almost surreal.  At points, he could see both Dean and Roman trying not to laugh as he insulted them.  

He found himself flinching at some of the things he was saying, but knowing they weren't taking him seriously really helped.

He also found that he had to hide a smile as Dean, who was clearly in his element with his bizarre "talk show", got in between them and let them both know that he would be the one with the belt in the end.

He was also trying desperately to keep himself from popping a boner as Dean used every chance he could to brush up against him or rub his chest.  He did the same to Roman for appearances, but the sparkle in his eyes when he looked at him told Seth that he knew exactly what he was doing.

It was almost a relief when the segment ended and he was alone in his dressing room.  He needed a moment to get himself together.  

It didn't surprise him when he heard the door open behind him.  He'd left it unlocked hoping that Dean would be able to sneak away and come to him.

"You are so dead, I..." spinning around, he trailed off as he realized it was Finn Balor standing in the doorway.  

"Do I want to know who ya thought I was?" 

"Finn, what brings you by? There is no NXT taping tonight right?"

"Nah, just here visiting and thought I'd pop in and see how ya are holding up."

"Oh thanks, man.  It's going well.  I'm just working on getting back what is mine.  Thanks again for all your support when I was out."

"It was nothing.  Ya really helped me out when I came here and I just wanted to return the favor.  It was m' pleasure to hopefully help out a bit."

"No man really, the calls and the texts were really appreciated and I would have been screwed if you hadn't had been able to drive me to that appointment."

Finn blushed as he said, "I was happy to help.  Listen, I was wondering if ya don't have any plans, if ya want to grab a drink with some of the guys after the show."

Seth was surprised, "I'd love to, but I'm not sure if that's the best idea, I'm not exactly everyone's favorite person around here."

"Doesn't matter what they think.  I'm asking ya and I happen to think you're pretty great!"

Before Seth could even comprehend what was happening, Finn was suddenly right up against him and his mouth was attached to his.

For a moment Seth just stood there before his mind finally caught up with what was going on and he went to push him away.

As he did, his eyes caught on Dean standing in the doorway whose furious expression made him shiver. 

After their weekend together, Seth had finally begun to believe that Dean truly trusted him.  Now here he was a day later shattering all that in one fell swoop because he was a oblivious idiot.

"D, it's not what it looks like!" he pleaded as Dean moved into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"What it looks like is Finn here taking advantage of your friendship."

"I swear I was taken by surprise!  I wasn't... wait, what did you just say?"

"I said Finn owes you a apology for crossing the lines of your friendship."

Staring at him in disbelief, Seth stuttered, "You, you believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"Dean asked matter-of-factly.  

Seth sighed in relief, but as he took a deep breath in, he felt his chest seizing up and he could feel another panic attack coming on.

"Babe!" he croaked out, reaching out for Dean, who immediately read the situation and pulled him into his arms.

Turning to Finn, he demanded, "Go get Roman, now! And make sure you're not followed!"

Standing there for a moment, Finn jumped when Dean roared, "Go!"

He quickly rushed out as Dean led Seth over to a bench, turning to go lock the door, but stopping as Seth grabbed his arm, looking up at him with a terrified expression.

Dean brushed his hand along the side of his face, "Shh, baby I'm not going anywhere.  I just need to lock the door before you get any more surprise visitors.  I'll be right back."

Seth nodded as he continued to gasp for air, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes.

After taking care of the door, Dean returned to Seth's side, dropping to his knees in front of him so Seth had to look down at him.  

Squeezing his hands he whispered, "OK Princess, just like last time you need to breathe with me.  In and out."

Seth dropped down from the bench, crawling into Dean's lap and forcibly wrapping his arms around him.  

Dean leaned back to look at him, "Is it better when I hold you?  That did seem to work pretty quickly last time."

He rubbed his back as he felt Seth trying to regulate his breathing.  Seth jumped as a knock rang out at the door, Roman quietly confirming it was him.  

Seth clung tighter to him so Dean decided that if Seth needed him to hold him, then that is what he was going to do. 

He quickly stood up, cradling him in his arms as he made it to the door, letting a worried Roman, a concerned Cesaro and a confused Finn in.

"He alright?" Roman asked.

"He is having a harder time coming out of this one."

Nodding, Roman followed Dean back into the room plopping down next to them as Dean resumed his position on the floor.

Roman laid his hand on Seth's shoulder, "Uce, keep concentrating on us.  In and out, in and out."

Seth turned his head on Dean's shoulder so he could see Roman, trying to do as he asked.

"You know Uce, if you wanted a little Shield bonding time, all you had to do was ask."

Seth smiled weakly at him. 

Dean kissed his forehead as he continued to rub his back.  He knew getting Roman here was a good idea.  He could already feel his calming influence taking effect.

Meanwhile, Cesaro was pacing as Finn tried to wrap his head around it all.

Finally, Seth's breathing began to even out.  He could feel Dean's heart pounding against him and he followed his lead, running his hands comfortably up and down his back, letting him know he was ok.

"You good man?" Cesaro asked, leaning around Roman to look at him.

Seth nodded, hoarsely stating, "Sorry you guys.  This is getting pathetic!"

"Hey, I've been having attacks since I've known you, do you think I'm pathetic?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there you go Princess.  You've got a lot going on and your mind and body are just trying to accommodate all of it.  You have nothing to be ashamed about or sorry for."

"He's right, man.  I can't believe you've held up as well as you have," Cesaro backed him up.

"Little bro is stronger than all of us put together," Roman said mussing up Seth's hair.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped Seth, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned to Finn in surprise, having forgotten about his presence.

Growling, Dean gently pushed Seth away as he jumped to his feet, lunging at Finn and grabbing his collar.

"You don't get to ask questions, we'll tell you what we want you to know when we want you to know it!"

"Can Seth not speak for himself?"

Roman shared a look with Seth as they both moved to stand in front of Dean, pushing him back from Finn.

"D, you need to go get ready for your match with Jericho."

"Babe, I'm fine and I can take care of this.  Can you trust me to do that?"

Nodding, Dean continued to glare at Finn, "I don't blame you for falling for him, but you crossed the line when you tried to force yourself on him.  Try that again and your balls will be in your throat.  He's mine and I'm his.  It's up to him if he wants to salvage your friendship, but just know that is all you will ever be."

Dean turned to Seth, kissing his forehead, "I'll be back soon and we can get out of here.  I've got a surprise for you."

He pushed Finn out of his way as he exited the door.

Roman and Cesaro reluctantly agreed when Seth asked for a moment alone with Finn.

Staring at him for a moment, Seth sighed, "I'm sorry if I sent you some sort of signal or something, but Dean is right: we belong to one another.  There is no room for anyone else now or in the future.  I meant what I said about appreciating your friendship.  We actually planned on approaching you about all of this.  I'd still like to be friends, but if you can't handle that, then we need to end this here."

"Ya love him?"

"With all my heart."

"So there's no chance..."

"None!"

"He treats you well?"

"Better than anyone ever has or ever will."

Finn nodded to himself, coming to a decision, "I like ya Seth; admire ya.  I'm attracted to ya and thought maybe we could add that aspect to our friendship.  It's hard to meet someone who understands what we do and hard to find someone who understands the real demons I fight everyday.  I've seen ya struggling with your own and just thought maybe we could try it together.  I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions and made ya uncomfortable."

"Consider it forgotten as long as we are on the same page."

"I get it and I'd like to try to remain friends.  I've always considered Dean a friend too."

"Yeah, well don't expect too much there right away.  If it was turned around and I walked in on you kissing Dean, I wouldn't be able to be in the same room with you."

"Fair enough.  So we are good for now?"

"Yeah we are.  I'd love to explain more to you, but I think it's best if you're gone when Dean comes back.  Let me talk to Ro and Tony and maybe they can bring you up to date.  Don't feel you have to agree to anything, just promise that anything said is kept between the five of us."

"Done," Finn held out his hand and Seth shook it before creaking the door open and catching Roman's attention in the hall.

"Uce, can you and Tony give Finn an explanation? He needs to not be here when D gets back.'

Roman agreed, "You trust him?"

"Yeah, I do.  Thanks bro," Seth bumped his fist with his own.

Alone, Seth decided a shower might help him take away some of the tension of the day.

Dean entered the room bouncing, amped up after his victory.  He grinned as he heard the shower running in the next room.  

Locking the door, he stripped as he stealthily made his way across the room, sneaking up behind Seth who had his back to him, head turned up to the water and his eyes closed.

Dean stopped to appreciate the view as the water sloped down his back and over his delectable ass.

"You know, I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of seeing you like this."

Seth laughed as he spun around, eyes widening as he took in Dean's nude state.

"You do seem happy to see me," he said slyly eyeing his full mast dick.

"Well, this has been half hard since I faceplanted you in the ring earlier," he lewdly fondled himself.

"Yeah about that, could you have touched me anymore than you did out there?  We're supposed to be staying incognito, not fucking in the ring!"

Dean's eyes glazed over, "Is that a option?  Put that on our list of places we need to try!"

"Yeah, not happening!  So judging by your smile and all the bouncing, you took care of Chris?"

"Fuck yeah I did!  Seeing as you're alone, I take it you worked out things with that bastard?"

"If you mean Finn, then yeah we talked things out before I sent him away so Ro and Tony can fill him in.  He said he still considers you a friend."

Dean snorted, "He tried to play tonsil hockey with my boyfriend.  He's lucky he's even still alive."

"That's what I told him.  I said if it was turned around and I'd seen him kiss you, I wouldn't be able to be in the same room with him without strangling him."

"So you're giving him a chance to prove himself then?"

"I am, but I figure having Ro's opinion on him can't hurt.  Now, I'm sure you didn't come in here to talk about that.  Get your sweaty ass in here with me!"

Dean sauntered over, playfully standing just out of reach, "You sure you wouldn't rather have the leprechaun in here with you?  I mean I'm sure he'd be willing to share his pot of gold with you!"

Seth moved forward and clamped his hand over his mouth,"You're killing the mood babe.  The only thing I want is you using all that aggression and energy you've got worked up to drive me through the fucking wall."

Not even hesitating, Dean moved forward, snatching him up in his arms and pushing his way inside his heat, drinking in the sight of him splayed out against the tile, his legs clasped around him.

Giving one little push, Dean watched his eyes fly open, "Who do you belong to Princess?"

"Jesus Christ D, only you!"

Easing in and out again, Dean's mouth began to spill filth, "Fucking right, only me.  I own this ass and this dick.  That mouth of yours is mine to do with what I please.  You're my slut, you'd do anything for me baby, wouldn't you."

Seth banged his head back as Dean moved again, "Anything, anytime, anywhere."

"Damn straight!" Dean attacked his lips, biting his lower lip and drawing blood that he quickly lapped up.

Seth moaned as he squeezed his thighs, making Dean let out a gasp of his own.

"Such a eager little slut you are.  You've been wanting my cock all day, haven't you?  Well I'm going to give it all to you baby and you're gonna love every second of it."

Dean turned, carrying Seth over to the small empty jacuzzi, settling on the edge as he began to drive into Seth's body, practically bending him in half.

Torn between pain and pleasure, Seth's head rolled from side to side as his nails scratched down Dean's back leaving a trail of red in their wake.

Dean stopped suddenly, "You know I love you right?  Like all consuming, no room for anyone else love?"

"The same way I love you.  If I need to say it everyday for the rest of my life, I will!"

"I could live with that." Dean began driving into him again with a bit less force.

Seth reached up, seeking out his lips, Dean took the hint as he nipped at his fingers, not really realizing Seth's intent.

He jumped when Seth moved down, grasping his ass as he slid a finger down to his rim.

"This ok?" he asked as he swirled it around.

Dean nodded as he began to thrust a bit quicker.  Seth grinned as he leaned up for a kiss while working his finger inside Dean.

He made quick work of getting two more in before Dean drove them both to climax.

Laying in the jacuzzi, shivering a bit from the cold, Seth felt completely relaxed for the first time all day.  Dean was his own personal stress ball, even if he was often what was winding him up in the first place.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he wasn't expecting to hear the words, "Get up and get dressed baby.  I rented us a house for the night outside the French Quarter.  I think it's time you show me what this dick can do," Dean squeezed Seth's limp cock, which vainly pulsed at the words.

Dean leaned over him, whispering in his ear, "My ass is yours tonight."

 

 

 

 


	16. Interlude

Seth was blown away by Dean's surprise. He'd found a beautiful plantation home for them to stay the night in.

Although they had spent the whole weekend together and he had planned to spend the night in Dean's room with Roman, the prospect of another night all to themselves was a much better option.

Seth grinned as he walked along the massive porch, the lights from the French Quarter twinkling in the distance.

"So?" he said looking to Dean who was leaning against the railing watching him.

"What?" Dean tilted his head, peering at him sideways.

"When do I get to hear about whatever historical ghosts are haunting this place?"

Dean chuckled, "Can't get anything past you!  I may have seen this place in that documentary I was watching.  Who would have thought it would be available right when we were rolling through New Orleans.  Definitely fate!"

Seth favored him with a fond look as he continued to stroll around the porch, "As long as these ghosts leave us alone long enough for me to make love to you, then you can do all the hunting you want."

Dean came up behind him, picking him up in a bear hug, "Oh believe me, nothing is going to interrupt our plans.  Make love, huh?"

Seth turned his head so he could kiss him, "Yeah, I mean I want this to be perfect for you.  I want us to take our time."

Setting him down, Dean shared, "You are my perfection baby.  All I need is you there."

Seth buried his head in his chest as Dean held him with one arm while he used the other one to play with his hair. 

Almost purring in contentment, Seth murmured, "I still think I'm going to wake up alone in my bed, leg in a sling , and realize this has all been a dream."

"It is a dream: our dream.  We've worked our asses off and endured more than most people do in a lifetime.  We deserve a little happiness, don't you think?"

Seth nodded, leaning back and beginning to lead him back into the house, "Yeah, I think we do and right now the only thing that will make me happy is getting a chance to show you the same pleasure that you've been giving me over the last month."

...

Seth started with a bath in the clawfoot tub, filling it to the brink and urging Dean inside the steaming water as he slowly bathed him from the outside, pampering him a bit as he washed his hair.

He should have known that Dean wouldn't be able to take it for too long as he reached out and pulled him in with him, knocking water on the floor.

"Stubborn ass!" Seth sputtered.

"Takes one to know one! You said this was about giving me pleasure and your naked body against mine does it for me, what can I say?"

Seth rolled his eyes, but moved into his arms nonetheless.

"Much better!" Dean rumbled in his ear.

The pair moved to the bedroom after the water started to cool down, not even bothering with towels as the oppressive humidity took care of drying them off.

Dean dove headfirst into the four-poster Elizabethian bed,  bouncing onto his back and spreading his arms out, "I'm all yours baby!"

"Smooth D, real smooth!"

"I am a classy guy."

Seth tried to hide his grin as he seductively made his way onto the bed, crawling up Dean's legs before straddling his waist.

"Well classy guy, why don't you remind me of what that mouth of yours can do?" he kept moving up until his cock was level with Dean's mouth, gripping the headboard to keep himself steady.

Dean eagerly took him up on his invitation, gripping his hips as he raised his mouth and nipped his tip.

Pulling away for a moment, Dean grabbed the pillows and made a pile behind his head, giving him a better angle to work with as he used his tongue to lick a stripe down both sides of his throbbing dick, lapping up the precome that had begun to run down its edges.

Keeping a eye on Seth's face, he worked his way back to the top before hollowing his cheeks and taking him all in.

Building up a nice rhythm, Dean began to deep throat him as Seth gasped above him, finally pushing Dean away as he felt himself hitting the edge quicker than he anticipated.

Pushing Dean back flat on the bed, Seth grabbed the tube of lube he'd placed on the side table, coating his fingers as he leaned down biting at Dean's neck and chest, determined to leave little reminders of their evening behind.

He made his way to his cock, nipping at his thighs and running his hands along his tiny waist, before plunging his mouth down as Dean surged up, cutting off his breath for a moment. 

As Seth pulled off coughing, Dean apologized, smoothing his hand along his cheek. 

Determined, Seth got right back to it, holding Dean's thighs down as he established a even rhythm, moving his fingers down to open him up.

Seth made quick work of drawing out Dean's climax, helping him relax and open up more for him.  

"You know it was your smile and those eyes that caught my attention first, but then you turned around and I got a look at this ass.  Your body defies all rational explanation with this plump round butt and those massive arms on this slim waist.  I just remember thinking what I wouldn't give to be driving into that ass with my hands on that waist and your arms trapping me against you."

Dean smiled lazily at him, "Your mouth.  It was driving me crazy right from the beginning.  One second it was begging for a kiss and the next a punch.  I never knew if I wanted to fight you or fuck you, but I knew either way would be a hell of a ride."

"Hell, most times it almost feels like we are fucking in the ring, as evidenced by your little display tonight.  I had to practically run to the back before everyone saw the effect you have on me."

Dean chuckled, "I could feel it when I gave you Dirty Deeds.  All I could think about was getting to the back and finishing what I started, unfortunately the leprechaun beat me to your room."

Seth shook his head, "Yeah, we are not going there right now, remember tonight is us, just us.  Now, where was I?"

Seth moved down to his feet, softly caressing them as he pulled a toe into his mouth before working his way up his legs.  He took his time, making sure to touch every spot on Dean's front except his penis, before urging him to flip over so he could work his way down his back, starting with his neck.

Dean moaned as Seth began to massage his shoulders, working out any residual tension left in him from the day.

Then he moved back down to his ass, allowing himself a quick taste inside before leaning back, "This will be easier if I take you like this, but I'd prefer to see you.  What do you want babe?"

Dean turned back over smiling up at him, "I want to see you too."

Seth hesitated for a moment, "You sure you want to do this?  There's no rush."

Dean gripped his arm, exclaiming, "I want it Princess.  I've wanted it since you first brought it up."

"It's a lot of trust to place in me."

"Is that what this is about?  You still don't think you've earned my trust.  I saw the way you looked at me in the locker room when I told you I believed you about Finn.  Come here!". Dean pulled his face down within inches of his own, locking their eyes in a intense stare.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this: I have complete faith in you.  You put me and Ro first before your own wellbeing over and over again.  I trust in our love and in our friendship and if somewhere down the line I start letting my past insecurities get to me again, I need you to do just what you did the other night: talk to me, reassure me and touch me.  That's all I need OK?."

Seth nodded as he began to sob, finally letting his mind accept it.  He cuddled into Dean's arms as Dean murmured to him, rubbing his back, "I'm here baby, you don't have to carry any of that around anymore."

Seth pulled back after a few minutes, his face and eyes lighter, a weight lifted off of his shoulders.

As he looked down at Dean, a predatory gleam appeared as he licked his lips and said, "I'm going to make love to you now."

"About time!  I'd like to do this before I die."

Seth socked him as Dean exaggerated a moan, "Damn baby, if you wanted to get rough, you just needed to say so."

"Ugh, you are impossible!"

"Stop with the foreplay Princess, I'm good to go!"

Seth threw up his arms before leaning down and clamping his hand over his mouth.  He could hear Dean trying to say something, his tongue licking his palm.  

Not giving him a chance to continue to annoy him, he leaned back down and took Dean's cock back in his mouth, bringing him back to full attention.  

Letting go of his mouth, he could hear Dean's panting above him.  Taking one last slide up his member, Seth grabbed the lube and threw some on his own cock before pushing Dean's thighs apart, placing himself at his entrance.

Dean wrapped his right leg around him, "Do it baby," his voice trembling a bit as his body shook with nervous energy.

Seth ran his hand down his side to reassure him as he grabbed his dick and inched his way across Dean's rim, working his tip in gently.

As impatient as he always was, Dean couldn't wait, yanking Seth into him with one grab, a shout of pain escaping him.

"Dammit D!  The objective here is not to hurt you!"

"S'ok, just give me a sec."

Panting heavily, Seth held himself still, fighting the urge to move as he was enveloped in the tight warmth.

After what felt like a eternity to Seth, Dean told him to move.  Seth slowly dragged himself back and then moved forward, "Fuck, D, you're so damn tight!"

Dean grinned slyly up at him, "Feels good doesn't it?  Now you know how I felt in the basement that first time.  Fuck!" he trailed off as Seth found his prostate.

Nodding to himself, Seth began hitting his hot spot on every drive, reducing Dean's usual chattering to non-stop moans, "Not gonna last much longer babe, are you with me?"

Unable to use his words, Dean moved Seth's hand down to join his own on his cock, right at the edge with him after a few strokes.

"Do it D, let me see you."

At the words, Dean let go, shuddering around Seth's dick as his own seized up and exploded across his abdomen.  The movement had Seth letting go as well, pulsing a steady stream inside Dean that seemed to go on forever.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Seth laughed as Dean lay limply against the bed using his last bit of strength to pull Seth over him, their sweat drenched bodies sticking to one another.

"I take it that you enjoyed it then?"

Dean gave him a incredulous look, "You blew my mind baby.  We will definitely be doing that again.  I mean, I still prefer pounding your ass, but this, this was pretty amazing too.  I'm glad I let you talk me into it."

"As I recall, it didn't take that much!  And yeah, I still prefer you inside of me, but damn D, it's never been like that for me before.  I don't know if it's the whole male thing or just because I love you so much, but being inside of you topped anytime I've ever had with a woman."

"That was my first thought after I had you too.  It's never been like this with anyone else and I'm pretty sure I'll never be satisfied with anyone else in the future, so for the record, you're not going anywhere."

"Ditto!" Seth snuggled over to his side, "Can't we just stay here the rest of the week?  Fuck those house shows!"

"Believe me, I'd like to, but you keep reminding me that we can't let down our guard and I'm guessing us both no-showing would be a huge red flag."

Seth reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, you're right.  We've already been a little too loose with our vigilance.  I mean we practically had a damn party going on in my locker room today.  It might be best if we stay away from each other until the pay per view, Hunter always spends more time around the back when one is coming up."

Dean pouted at him, "I thought we agreed to not spend any more nights alone?  Tony and Ro are supposed to be working on booking the next couple of night's rooms near one another so they can share one and we can take one for ourselves."

Seth frowned, "I just have this feeling that something is going to happen this week; something bad, and if we can do our best to prevent it, then why wouldn't we?"

Dean's expression hardened as he remembered the talk he had meant to have with him over the weekend.  He had been so caught up in everything else that he had let it go to the wayside.

"Actually, I've been having a bad feeling myself.  I wanted to talk to you about Sunday.  One way or another, one of the three of us is going to walk out of Money In The Bank as champion.  I just need to know that there's not going to be any hard feelings no matter who it is."

Seth raised his head and grabbed his hand, "Babe, I know that if you win your match, then you are going to cash in.  I mean it's something I would do myself and a part of me really hopes you get it.  However, if it's me you end up facing, I'm not going to go easy on you.  I want that belt back.  I earned it; we all have."

"I wouldn't expect anything less.  Can we just agree to be proud of whoever walks out with it around their waist?"

"Yeah, I think we can do that.  Have you had this talk with Ro?"

"Yeah, he said that he's proud of both of us and that he intends to kick both of our asses.  Then he told me at least we'll have one another to kiss them and make them feel better."

"Ass!  And here I was going to buy him a beer when I take back what's mine from him."

"Ooh, winner buys the losers their drinks for the evening, I like it!"

"You're on!"

Sitting up, Seth drew Dean up with him, "Shower time!  I can't lay here in this humidity without cleaning off first and the shower looks like the only modernized thing here so I want to try it out."

"We're just going to sweat again the minute we're out, but why not?"

Dean trailed behind him, watching his ass swaying in front of him, "How much energy do you have left...?"

 


	17. Bad Feeling

_And your new WWE Champion...Dean Ambrose!_

It was surreal.  Dean could hear the cheers and he was moving around the ring showing off his newly acquired belt, but he was on autopilot.

After fighting and clawing his way through life, he finally had what he'd always wanted.  Seth and Roman had left the ringside area, devastated but still offering him secret proud smiles.

As happy as he was to share in a celebration with the crowd, all he really wanted to do was get back to their hotel so the three of them could celebrate in private without so many watchful eyes.

Finally heading to the back, he kept getting stopped by various members of the roster offering their congratulations.

With so many people milling around he knew there was no way he could sneak in to see Seth so he settled for texting him instead.

_Thanks Princess!  Couldn't have done it without my wrestling soulmate :) Too many eyes out here right now.  Meet me at Ro's hotel room?  
_

He headed back to his locker room with Roman and found Cesaro there to greet him as well.

"There's the champ!  Congrats man." Cesaro slapped him on the back, while Roman came forward for a hug, "Congratulations Uce, you deserve it!"

The three of them chatted a bit before Dean headed to the shower. When he came out Roman and Cesaro were watching a basketball game.  Dean finished getting dressed and then checked his phone, surprised that he hadn't heard back from Seth yet. 

Shaking his head and trying to convince his heart to stop pounding, he turned to Cesaro, "Hey Tony, any chance you can run by Seth's room and check on him?  He hasn't texted me back and I want to make sure he got my message about just meeting back at the hotel since backstage is pretty packed right now."

Cesaro shrugged, "Sure.  We're supposed to be heading back together anyways for appearances before he headed off with you.  I figured he'd let me know when he was ready so I'll swing by and get him."

Dean nodded, "Thanks.  It's stupid, but I've just got this weird feeling.  Just want to make sure everything is okay."

As Cesaro left, Roman kept his eyes on Dean's face asking, "You're scared.  What's going on man?"

"I don't know Ro, but both Seth and I have been dreading this day all weekend.  You know how sometimes you just know trouble is coming your way?"

Roman nodded, his own face bearing a weary expression as the pair waited for word from Cesaro.

...

Seth's emotions were swinging all over the place as he watched Dean raise the belt.  He had been thrilled to reclaim his belt from Roman and when he'd heard Dean's music hit, he had turned to the entrance ready for the fight he had known was coming.  What he hadn't been expecting was Dean taking him out from behind before he could put up any type of offense. 

Laying there as Dean's music hit, he felt a strange mix of jealousy, resignation, despair and pride.  He was so happy for Dean, knowing all of the things that Dean had gone through to have this moment, but at the same time he'd been through his own battles and had managed to get back what was his on his own terms only to have it slip from his grasp once again.

Shaking his head, he made his way to the back, gently bumping Roman's shoulder with his own as they crossed paths backstage.  He knew he was the only other person who could understand what he was going through.  He knew Roman was happy for Dean, but it was obvious that he was also hurting from his own loss.

Heading back to his locker room, he was determined to get dressed as quick as possible and meet up with Tony to head back to the hotel.  Dean owed him and Roman some drinks and he owed it to Dean to give him a proper celebration.

Walking through the door, he wasn't really surprised to find Hunter waiting for him.  He had been expecting some kind of reprimand for not retaining the belt.  Spotting Kevin Owens and Brock Lesnar in the room was a surprise, however.  He knew Owens had been hooked at the hip with Triple H lately, but Lesnar had never been particularly close with him or anyone else in the company aside from Paul Heyman.

"Hunter, I take it you're here to let me know what a terrible job I did tonight."

"Seth, Seth, Seth, always so paranoid.  Maybe I'm just here to congratulate you on becoming a 2-time champion...well in what may be the shortest championship run of all time, but who's paying attention, right?"

Grimacing, Seth prepared to talk his way out of another terrible situation, "That bastard caught me unaware.  My head was still ringing from the match with Roman and my reflexes were just too slow.  I guarantee that Dean won't be holding my belt for long.  I'm invoking my rematch clause right away."

"That's all fine and well, but that doesn't excuse your behavior since you've come back.  You drove away half of our allies before you left, but still Steph and I stood by you.  Your head hasn't been in it since you've returned and now you've gone and let that lunatic represent our company!  A god damn mental case druggie is not best for business!  I've already got my father-in-law breathing down my neck and trying to take over.  This is the last thing I need!  You will fight Ambrose again and you will get back our belt or else!  Remember what is at stake here: our deal can still be broken!  And if that's not enough reason for you to take me seriously, then let my two associates here talk some sense into you."

Stepping aside, Hunter smirked as Owens and Lesnar began to advance on Seth, who tried to make a effort to get back and open the door, but was stopped by Lesnar rushing him, slamming him into it instead as Owens leveled a kick at his face.  Stunned, Seth slumped to the floor as the pair began to deliver kicks to various parts of his body.  

As one particularly vicious one was delivered to his head, Seth found his vision swimming and he was almost grateful as he slumped into unconsciousness, his last thought of Dean, who he knew would be getting impatient by now.  He prayed that he wouldn't make a attempt to get in here.

...

As Dean paced in his dressing room, he thought back to their evening in New Orleans and how peaceful it had been.  He had never thought that he could or would want to give himself to anyone that way, but when it came to Seth he didn't feel emasculated or taken advantage of.  He and Seth were partners in every way and it just made sense for them to be equal partners in the bedroom as well.

Their time together had been beyond anything that he could have imagined and he'd been hoping to repeat the performance as a celebration of his win.

With Money In The Bank in Las Vegas, he was excited to spend the week on his home turf this time.  They'd gotten to his home late the previous night and had barely had enough energy to climb the stairs and strip down before collapsing onto his bed and had then had to be up early to get to the arena and prepare for the show.

They had to appear at Raw tomorrow, but then they had the rest of the week off and he was determined to make the most of it, but first he owed Seth and Roman some drinks, which they were going to have to enjoy in Roman's hotel room since they couldn't be seen out together celebrating.

Nervously tapping his fingers against his throat as he chewed on his ever-present stick of gum, he stared down at his phone, mentally begging it to ring.

"Fuck, Ro!  I've got to go see what's going on."

"D, you need to calm down.  The last thing Seth needs is for everyone to see you tearing into his locker room."

They both jumped at the furious knock on the door. Roman quickly swung it open, shocked to find Cesaro standing with a badly beaten Seth in his arms, "I didn't know what to do.  I couldn't leave him there and go get help.  Whoever did this could come back and take us both out.  I'm not sure who we can trust right now."

As Roman moved aside to let him in, Dean let out a wail, "Baby, what the fuck?  Who fucking did this?"

Roman grabbed his arm, "D, you need to be quiet, we can't let anyone know he's in here!"

Not even paying attention, Dean was attempting to grab Seth away from Cesaro, who after a nod from Roman, gently turned him over.

Dean collapsed to the floor, cradling Seth in his arms, trembling as he saw the blood and bruises that seemed to be scattered everywhere on his body, "Baby, baby you need to wake up!  Princess, can you hear me?"

Turning wide eyes to Roman, Dean asked, "What do we do Ro?  He needs a doctor, but we can't be seen with him."

Trying to reassure him, Roman gripped his shoulder, "I need you to calm down D, the last thing Seth needs is you having a panic attack.  We're going to get him some help, but you need to let Tony be the one to take him to the hospital, okay?  No one is going to question him finding him or being with him since they've been traveling together."

"S'okay, I don't need a doctor," Seth's words were slurred as he caught their attention, moaning a bit as he attempted to move his head towards them.

"Baby, you need to lay still.  I'm the last person to tell someone what to do, but you'd make me go get checked out so I need you to do the same for me, okay?"

"Uce, you need to do what he says.  You've probably got a concussion and there's no telling what kind of internal damage you have.  Tony will be with you.  We can send Finn too if you want."

Dean glared at him as he gripped Seth's hand with one of his own and rubbed his back with his other, "Who did this to you?" he growled.

"Doesn't matter.  S'over."

As Dean went to ask him again, Roman gave him a look, effectively shutting him up for the time being as they helped Seth to his feet, Cesaro swinging his arm around him as he began to lead him out of the room.  At the door, Dean turned Seth's face towards him, leaning forward for a chaste kiss that had Seth wincing, but not pulling away.

"I love you Seth.  If you need anything you have Tony call me, okay?  And if you need me there then that's where I'll be, fuck everything else!"

Seth gripped Dean's arm weakly, "I know babe.  I love you too, but I'm going to be fine.  You still owe me some drinks and I intend to collect later!"

Dean and Roman stood there futilely as they watched the pair stumble their way down the hall and out of sight, the majority of the roster having made their way out of the arena already.

They slowly grabbed their gear, Dean grabbing up his belt, which suddenly didn't seem quite as important as it had earlier, as they made their way to the car, "Ro, stay at my place tonight.  If Seth can't come home, then I'm going to need some company to keep my head together and if he can, then I think he's going to need us both there. Tony can stay too if he wants."

Roman just nodded as silence descended on the car, both of them trapped in their thoughts and worries.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Frustration

Roman was having a rough night.  He'd hardly gotten any sleep the night before, too keyed up for the pay per view, and then he'd had to watch as first Seth then Dean did what he hadn't been able to.

He was proud of both of his brothers, but he couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy. 

In spite of Seth's actions over the last year, he still drew a lot of cheers from the crowds and the fans adored Dean.  He, on the other hand, just seemed to be picking up more and more hostility from them as time went on.

Shaking his head wearily, he tried to focus on taking care of Dean.  The evening had just gone from bad to worse and now they were both anxiously awaiting news on Seth.

They'd made it back to Dean's place, but Dean hadn't sat down once in the hour they'd been here, pacing from one end of his house to the other.

Not able to take it any longer, Roman stood up and blocked his path.  Dean was startled when he ran into the brick wall that was his friend.

"D, that's it, you're going to go sit down and eat something.  Seth would kill me if I wasn't taking care of you the way he does.  Besides, you need to be at full strength when he gets back so you can be there for him!"

Reluctantly, Dean let him lead him to the kitchen where he threw himself in a chair.

"Don't be a brat!  Now what kind of grub do you have in this place?"

"I planned on going shopping tomorrow.  Was just gonna order some pizza to go with our drinks."

"Well there's a plan then.  The usual?"

Dean nodded, "Number is on the fridge."

Happy to be doing something productive, Roman put their order in and then raided Dean's fridge, finding a couple of beers left over from the last time he'd crashed there.

He sat down across from Dean, sliding one over to him.

"He's going to be okay Uce.  You know how strong little bro is."

"I need to pound something, preferably Hunter's face!"

"So you think he did this?"

"I know he did, but I'm sure he didn't do the dirty work himself, he probably had one of his pathetic lackeys do it," he slammed his fist into the table, shaking both of their beers, before gripping his hair anxiously.  "This is my fault.  He went after him because I took the belt.  I should have..."

"What laid down and let him take it?  That wouldn't have looked suspicious at all!  Come on bro, you are not to blame for this!  Seth put himself in this situation and he knew the possible consequences."

"It's not his fault!  You think he asked to be beaten within a inch of his life?" Dean roared, focusing his built up anger on Roman. 

"You know better than that Uce, I'm just saying that we all knew going into this that something like this could happen.  Now we just have to figure out how to get through it and make it better."

Dean slumped back into his seat, "He wouldn't even tell me who did this!  And he's been worried I don't trust him!"

"It's not about him not trusting you, man.  He knows you better than anyone and he knows you would have gone off half-cocked after whoever is responsible, blowing everything we've been working towards out of the water.  That would mean everything that he's gone through would be for nothing.  Can you understand that?"

Dean winced as he nodded, "Yeah, I can see that, I guess.  Still don't like not being able to do anything."

"We will, don't worry.  We just need to play this smart.  Everyone responsible is going to pay Uce, you can believe that," he held his fist out as Dean smirked, bumping it with his own.

They both jumped as Dean's phone finally went off, snatching it up, he found a text from Cesaro telling them that they were going to keep Seth overnight for observation and that he had a concussion and some broken ribs, but no other internal damage.  All in all, he was pretty lucky considering.

Dean finally let himself calm down a bit, content to know that Seth was safe for now.  He was hurt and Dean would rather be at his side, but at least he knew his best friend was keeping an eye on him and that his injuries were treatable.

"So, how long did you say that pizza was going to be?"

...

Seth was hurting and irritable and he was currently taking it out on his nurse and Cesaro.

"I wanna go home!  My boyfriend can watch me for any concussion problems and I promise to stay still and not aggravate my ribs!" Cesaro had to stop himself from laughing at his childish, slurred tone.

"Or you can lay there like you were told and deal with it!"

Seth glared at him, "What are you, my warden now?"

"I'm not dealing with your two boys when they find out I helped you leave against doctor's orders!"

Seth made a impatient noise as he slammed his pillow up higher behind him, "Fine!  I want to watch TV.  Give me the remote!"

Sighing, Cesaro handed it over, "Dean was really worried about you, Roman too.  I know they feel better knowing that you are here doing what you need to do to get better," he slipped out of the room, letting him stew on his words for a bit.

He took a little time to grab some chips from the vending machine before deciding to give Roman a call.

_Hey man, how's Dean doing?  I'm about to beat Seth myself if he doesn't shut the hell up!_

_Yeah, I finally got D to eat a little.  He's half watching ESPN, but getting him to get some rest is going to be a struggle._

_I know Dean is technologically challenged, but you think you can set up Skype for him?  I've got my laptop and I was thinking that getting to talk to one another will help them both calm down._

_Great idea, man.  Let's do this!_

Cesaro made his way back into the room only to find Seth grumbling about late night TV.  

"Put on ESPN.  That's what Dean's watching right now."

"You talked to him?" Cesaro hid a smile at the longing in his voice.

"No, but I talked to Roman and we've got a little surprise for you," Cesaro pulled the bed tray up to him and set his laptop down, hitting a couple of buttons and turning it towards him.

"D!"Seth squealed as he saw his boyfriend on the screen.

Dean grinned sheepishly at him, "Hi baby!  Sorry we didn't think of this sooner.  Remind me to do something for your boy soon.  If it wasn't for Tony I'd still be holed up on my couch sulking."

"Same here!  This sucks, they won't let me come home babe!  S'not fair!"

Dean laughed, "They got you on the good drugs Princess?"

"Don't make fun of me!"

"I'm not baby, I just think you're adorable."

"I missssss you!" Seth whined.

"Me too baby, but it's just one night.  We can do this, right?  Tomorrow night you'll be back in my arms in our second home, I promise!"

"Babe?", Seth's tone sharpened a bit.

"Yeah Princess?"

"Can you say it for me?"

"I love you Seth, so much!  I belong to you and you belong to me and whoever dared to touch you is going to find out that you never mess with what's mine!"

"We will talk 'bout that tomorrow babe.  I love you too Dean.  I'm sorry I worried you and that your celebration got ruined."

"Hey, that can wait.  We've got the rest of the week to do it up right.  Now I just need you to get some rest for me."

"As long as you do the same, I'm sure you're keeping Ro up with your pacing."

Roman's muffled voice rang out in agreement behind him causing Seth to laugh and Dean to flip him the finger.

"I will Princess.  Thank Tony for both of us again.  Night baby," Dean blew a kiss at the screen.

Seth blew one back as he said, " Night babe.  Thank you for being you.  I feel so much better now," he caressed the screen as Dean waved at him.

Shutting it down, Seth finally acknowledged how tired he was, "I guess I'll get some sleep now and make you all happy!"

"Hallelujah!"

Now it was Seth's turn to flip his friend off as he scooted down, getting comfortable as Cesaro dimmed the lights and settled into his makeshift bed across the two armchairs in the room.

Tomorrow was going to be another intense day and they were all going to need to be well rested to deal with it.


	19. First Step

Cesaro woke up to chatter in the background.  Figuring it was one of the nurses, he stretched his arms and sat up slowly.

His eyes widened when he saw who Seth was really talking to: one Shane McMahon.

As the man turned to leave, he gave Cesaro a nod.

Watching him exit, he turned to Seth, "Am I dreaming or was Shane really here?"

Seth laughed, "Don't worry, you're not losing your mind.  I asked him to come.  Let's just say there was one good thing to come out of this hospital stay.  I figured out a way to jumpstart our plan and he is the first step to do that."

Cesaro raised his eyebrows at him, but Seth shook his head, "We'll talk about it when we get me home.  I'd rather explain once for all of you."

As if on cue, his doctor strolled in, giving him a quick once over and instructions before telling him he was free to go.

He was barely out the door before Seth was on his feet immodestly stripping off his hospital gown and grabbing his clothes.

...

Dean refused to sleep in his bed without Seth so Roman had helped him get settled on the couch before making his way to the guest room.

Waking up, he could hear the TV on downstairs and winced, knowing Dean probably hadn't gotten any sleep and was going to be a real pain in the ass the rest of the day.

After getting himself cleaned up, he made his way down to the kitchen and did what he could to pull together a half-assed breakfast.  He poured them some cereal, but there was no milk and he found some juice and bacon in the fridge.

"Well Uce, this is going to have to do since you have just about nothing edible in there.  Did you sleep at all?" he asked as he placed the meal on the coffee table.

Dean rolled his shoulders looking up at him shrugging, "A bit.  My bad sleeping habits have gotten better with Seth around, but without him my insomnia is back in full force."

Suddenly, the front door flew open as Seth and Tony arrived, carrying a couple of boxes of donuts and a jug of coffee.

"Real food!" Roman practically jumped them, snatching one of the boxes.

"Welcome back Seth, glad you're alright, we missed you last night!" Seth stated sarcastically.

Through a mouthful of donut Roman mumbled, "I thought that went without saying."

Rolling his eyes, Seth turned to Dean, "At least I know you missed me, judging by the fact that you don't look like you got any more sleep than I did."

"Can't sleep without you anymore baby," Dean moved forward to take Seth in his arms.

Relaxing into him, Seth gave a pleased purr, "I didn't like sleeping without you either.  I'm dreading the next time one of us has to do a tour without the other one!"

Dean tightened his arms around him, "Let's not even think about that!  So what did the doc tell you?"

"I need to have someone keep an eye on my concussion symptoms and I need to keep my ribs bandaged and play it safe for at least a week or two."

"Done, I'll make sure of it!"

Seth glared at him as he sulkily said, "Whatever, I got the all clear from the old man to take the week off."

"Vinnie gave you the week off just like that?"

"Not exactly.  I've got some things to tell all of you so why don't we sit down and eat and then I can let you know what's going on."

Dean and Roman shared a look as they moved back to the couch, both more than ready to find out who it was who had hurt their brother.  They both needed to put a face or faces to the steady anger they'd been building since they'd seen Seth in Tony's arms.

...

"I'm not sure what type of alliance Brock has formed with Hunter, but it can't be good," Seth finished explaining what had happened to him.

Dean had been fidgeting while he spoke, grinding his teeth and looking more and more angry while Roman and Cesaro both had scowls on their faces as they clenched their fists.

Seth felt a flare of warmth as he saw how ready his three friends were to take on those who had hurt him, "I know we all want revenge, but for now we've got to stick to the plan.  I was able to really set things in motion this morning."

"Shane?" Tony asked.

Seth nodded, turning towards his two brothers, "I started thinking last night about Hunter saying that he had Vince breathing down his throat.  He's already been taking over RAW and we know he'd love nothing more than to get Shane back to his side.  I decided to shake things up a bit and called Shane.  I told him what happened and he came to see me.  He smoothed things over with Vince.  I'm not sure how much he told him, but I got a text telling me I had the week off.  I told Shane I'd been putting together a group of guys who are ready to overthrow The Authority's power.  I offered to let him in on the plan with a guarantee that we'd support him taking over."

"You think we can trust him?" Dean asked.

"I think he's a fair guy who can do a good job in the role.  He's not easily influenced by Vince and he has no loyalty to his sister or his brother-in-law.  He's the best chance we have, but I didn't tell him about us or The Shield reforming.  That's still gonna be our little surprise and will still give us some bargaining power down the road."

As he looked around, Seth saw that all three of them seemed to be on the same page with him.  

"Tony, I can't thank you enough for last night and Ro thanks for staying with D.  However, as much as I love you two, I'd like some alone time with my boyfriend."

"What Seth's trying to say is fuck off," Dean shared in his normal tactless way.

Shaking his head Roman told Seth, "You need to teach your boy some manners!  You let me know if you guys need anything.  D, you want me to pick you up for RAW later?"

"Fuck, I forgot about that.  Yeah if you could that'd be great.  For real though Uce, thanks for staying with me last night and keeping me together," Dean bumped his fist and nodded at Cesaro, who was saying goodbye to Seth.

Dean let them out before turning to Seth and swooping him into his arms bridal style, "Time for bed!  I think we both could use a nap."

Seth laughed, "Yeah, unfortunately, I'm not up for anything else.  So much for our plans to spend the week in bed."

As Dean carried him up the stairs he winked at him, "I'm sure we can improvise around your injuries."

"I'm liking where this is going!" Seth exclaimed as Dean laid him on the bed.

Plopping down next to him, Dean pulled the covers over them before pulling Seth back into his arms gently, "Baby, I've always got a backup plan!"

Seth wiggled around until he found a comfortable position that wasn't aggravating his ribs.

"Missed this last night.  Have I told you just how grateful I am for you?  You've completely changed my life for the better.  I love you babe."

"You've done the same for me Princess.  You give me a reason to get up and fight everyday.  This right here is worth everything to me.  I can't be without you anymore so I need you to do your best to stay safe."

"I will if you promise me the same."

"Done!  I love you baby, so much."

Content to be back in one another's arms, they quickly drifted off to sleep.

 

 


	20. Phone Time

Seth was bored.  Roman had picked up Dean to head to RAW and Dean had told him not to move from the bed where he'd left him.

Seth contemplated heading downstairs, but the prospect of Dean's wrath if he made his ribs any worse made him stay where he was at.

He'd turned on RAW, but he really only wanted to see Dean's championship celebration and Roman's match.

Sighing, he started scrolling on his phone, seeing Finn had recently posted a picture on Instagram.  He perked up as he realized that Finn, who had just had his first match on RAW, would probably be free to talk.

He quickly called him, happy when he picked right up.  

"Seth, how are ya doing?  Tony was just filling me in on what happened."

Seth's face fell.  Damn his best friend for stealing his thunder!  

Determined to still find a way to waste some time, he had Finn put his phone on speaker so Tony could hear. 

He spent the next half hour going over their plan again, explaining that it was best if no one knew The Shield was involved and Shane acted as the frontman.

Finn had gotten a number of NXT members on board.  Most of them were people Hunter continuously overlooked or people who hated Kevin Owens, and Tony had a extensive list of WWE performers fed up with the status quo. 

Hanging up, Seth felt a bit more confident about pulling their plan off.  He grinned as he heard Dean's music coming from the TV.  He'd distracted himself for just the right amount of time.

Settling back against the headboard, he prepared to ogle his boyfriend.

...

Dean hadn't wanted to leave Seth, but he had to make a appearance as the new champ.  Now in the middle of the ring soaking up the crowd's cheers, he was glad he came.  

Exiting to Gorilla, he passed Roman who was getting ready for his match.  He gave him a quick fist bump before making his way to their dressing room to wait for him.

After a quick shower, he sat down on a bench waiting for Roman's match to begin as he called Seth.

_Have I told you how sexy you are coming to the ring?_

_No, but feel free to tell me more._

_Watching you pacing the ring all wound up like that while the crowd chanted your name: I just wanted to be there so I could crawl into the ring, pull those pants down and give you the ride of your life!_

_Add another thing to our list.  How do you do that video chat thing you were trying to show me?_

After walking him through it again, Dean found himself staring at a flushed Seth.

"Good boy!  You stayed in bed."

"Yeah and I've been bored out of my mind so you owe me!"

"What did you have in mind?" Seth felt his cock stir as Dean's voice lowered a octave.

"You did say we could work around my ribs."

"Did I?  Well I guess I do owe you a reward when I get home.  In the meantime, I was thinking maybe we can go back to what you told me about getting yourself off to thoughts of me when you were recovering."

"What about it?"

"I want you to show me."

"Now?"

"Why not?  Ro's match just started.  I bet you can get us both off before he gets back."

"Is that a challenge?"

"If that's how you want to see it.  Tell me what you used to think about."

Seth blushed as he shared, "I'd lay here and think about you showing up in my room, letting yourself in and taking advantage of me.  Sometimes you'd be angry and you'd overpower me, but eventually the rough sex would turn into something else.  Sometimes you'd come to me and tell me you loved me and that you wanted to put our past behind us and we'd make love.  All my scenarios ended up with us making a commitment to one another.  Even in my fantasies I couldn't let you go."

"I used to dream about us every night.  At first they were just nightmares about you telling me I wasn't your brother, that you hated me, but then I started having dreams where you found a way to explain yourself and we'd wind up in bed.  Nothing could have prepared me for the real thing though."

"Better?"

"Fuck yeah.  I never imagined you'd be so responsive.  You're my perfect match Princess."

"Yeah," Seth sighed happily. 

"Now how about you give me a personal demonstration of how thoughts of me took you over that edge?"

Dean grinned as Seth propped his phone up on the side table, giving him a view of Seth stretched out on the bed.

Looking around, Dean pulled over his duffel bag, placing his phone against it as he unzipped his pants, letting his already hard dick spring out into his hand.

Seth gulped, "Not wasting anytime there babe!"

Dean shrugged, popping a bubble with the gum he'd been incessantly chewing all evening, "Just getting ready."

Seth laughed as he wiggled out of his own pants before losing his briefs.  Dean grinned wantonly as he licked his lips, "Save some energy for me baby, I'm gonna need a taste of that when I get home."

"Don't worry, I've been ready for that since before we hit the plane to even come here," Seth grasped his shaft, slowly stroking the tip.

"Talk to me Princess."

"Mmm, I used to imagine you kicking in my door so angry and so hostile until you saw me laying here in the nude.  Of course you walked in right when I was bringing myself to completion so I could barely think or talk.  Not able to function properly, it didn't take much for you to grab a couple of ties from my closet and bind me up."

"Did I gag you?" Dean lazily stroked his dick as he listened.

"Yeah you grabbed one of my ties and shoved it in my mouth.  Then you told me that this didn't change anything for us, but that I owed you and you were going to take it all."

"Yeah I'd fucking love to have you at my mercy, but I'd leave out the gag.  I love to hear all of those pretty little noises you make when I'm pounding that ass."

Seth shivered, caught up in the picture that Dean was helping him paint.

"What next Princess?"

"In spite of your anger, you still managed to surprise me when you pushed me over and prepped me by eating me out.  Caught up in my fantasy, I'd get myself ready for you, like this," rising to his knees, Seth turned so his ass was facing the phone.  Hesitantly, he licked his fingers, slowly trailing one down to move around his hole.

So far blissed out, Dean stopped worrying about Seth's ribs or Roman coming back, not giving a damn if the whole roster showed up as long as he got to see Seth finish himself off.

Seth heard Dean's breath hitch and he couldn't help but look behind him,feeling his confidence grow as he saw how far gone Dean was already.  He took a minute to admire the sight of Dean's fingers picking up pace along his cock as he jostled his balls.

"That's it babe, you're right there with me aren't you?"

"Fuck baby, so good.  Keep going."

Nodding, Seth resumed preparing himself, working his way up to three fingers as he brushed his own prostate, letting out a moan.

Keeping his fingers moving in and out, he moved his other hand back to his own dick, producing long strokes from the tip and down then back. 

Feeling some pain in his ribs, he pulled out and flopped back down on his back, resuming his stroking, timing his strokes with Dean's now that he could see him.

They teased one another, switching the pace back and forth eyes locked on each other.

"You ready babe?  Let's do this together!"

Nodding, Dean gasped, "I'm right there.  Come for me baby and when I get home we can do this all over again.  Love ya Princess..."Dean shuddered as his body began to shake, signaling his incoming orgasm.

Hearing the words he had grown obsessed with had Seth immediately spilling over as his climax rocked him, "Love you Dean!"

The words reached Dean's ears as he came hard and fast.  He grinned as he brought his hand up to his mouth, mirroring Seth who had already begun to lick himself clean.

"Fuck that was filthy hot baby!  I'm definitely going to want to see that again, but this time I want to be there to touch too."

Seth's voice was ragged as he replied, "I think that can be arranged."

"Did you aggravate your ribs?"

"A bit, but they're ok.  I was thinking we could soak in your hot tub later?"

"Yeah sounds like a good plan.  I better go get cleaned up.  Looks like Ro is probably already on his way back."

"K, see you soon D."

Dean grinned at him, dimples on full display.

"You should get some more rest, you're gonna need it!"

Seth stuck his tongue out at him as he disconnected the call.

Grabbing a towel, Dean cleaned himself up before zipping himself back up.

He was just standing up when Roman strode in, taking one look at his flushed face and sweaty hair and rolled his eyes, "I don't even want to know Uce!"

Dean's maniacal laughter followed him to the shower.

 

 


	21. Celebration

_Seth decided to sneak into Dean's locker room during his match at the house show.  He knew he was going to be furious he had left the house, but Seth's boredom was driving him crazy._

_He figured he owed Dean a blowjob since he'd been taking care of him all week.  His ribs had healed enough that being on his knees for a bit shouldn't be a problem._

_Sure enough, Dean was furious when he came in and saw him,but after a bit of seduction Seth had him up against the wall as he used his mouth to show him just how much he'd appreciated Dean's comfort and concern._

_So intent on one another, they didn't hear the door being kicked in until it was too late._

_Jumping away from each other, they were met with a seething Hunter, a smirking Brock Lesnar, and a disgusted Kevin Owens._

_"Seth,you never learn do you!  I should have known you'd offer yourself up to this piece of trash again when I had my back turned.  I guess I was wrong, I guess he is as pathetic as you are."_

_Seth stood up as Dean zipped himself up._

_"Shut up!  I told you before, you don't know anything about us or what we are to one another."_

_"And I don't want to.  You've made your bed and now you're going to suffer in it.  I am going to make sure that everything and everyone you've ever cared about is destroyed."_

_"You've got one minute to get your fucking ass out of here before I make you leave," Dean got up in Hunter's face,waiting for him to make a move towards him so he could justifiably retaliate._

_Shaking, Seth tried to pull him back but it was too late.  To his horror, he was suddenly grasped from behind by Owens as Lesnar and Triple H began to give Dean the same treatment he'd been treated to just days before._

_Screaming, he could only watch as Dean's neck made a crunching sound and he dropped to the floor._

_"Dean! Babe please, no!  Talk to me, D!"_

_But there was no answer as he was unceremoniously dropped next to his limp body as they departed leaving them alone._

_As Seth felt the cold stillness coming from him, he began to whimper, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

_..._

Dean was jerked awake by Seth's screams and thrashing.

He could just make out his own name and a litany of broken apologies.

He quickly got his arms around him to keep him still as he began to whisper in his ear, "Shh baby, it's okay you're with me.  Wake up Seth, I'm right here.  We're both fine."

He'd been expecting Seth to have nightmares after the attack, but he'd seemed to come through it fine and had been sleeping peacefully all week.  He wasn't sure what had brought this on.

Finally, Seth seemed to be coming to awareness, his eyes eventually flying open, taking in Dean's face before him as he threw his arms around him before bursting into tears.

They stayed like that for a bit, Dean rubbing his back as Seth listened to him breathe.

"Want to tell me about it?"

Trembling,Seth whispered, "They caught us and they hurt you; made me watch.  I heard your neck snap."

Leaning back, Dean tilted Seth's head up to him, "Just a nightmare.  I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere.  Besides, it would take more than that to break this hard head," he nudged Seth, pleased when he got the laugh he was looking for.

"I'm afraid to go back.  I know them hurting me scared you and I'm so afraid I'm putting everyone I care about in danger."

"Everyone knows the deal Seth.  We all are in this for our own legitimate reasons so don't go trying to bare that cross alone.  We're in this together remember?"

He nodded, "I know, but it still scares me."

"Fair enough, but just let me know when you are feeling that way.  I'm the one who bottles things up,not you.  Don't go trying to take my crown!"

Seth groaned, burying his face in his shoulder, "You are such a dork!"

"You would know!   I'm your dork though, you know you love it."

Seth murmured, "Sadly true."

Dean poked him before laying back down and arranging him against him.

"I think I have just the thing to get your mind off everything.  I think you deserve a reward for how obedient you've been all week."

"Well you did give it to me last night, so I'm not sure it counts as a reward,but I'm always up for another round," Seth leered at him.

Dean tickled him, careful to stay away from his ribs, "Jeez, is sex all you think about?"

Seth looked at him in disbelief, "You are lecturing me about being preoccupied with sex?  Who's the one that kept us in bed through three meals yesterday?  If i hadn't dragged myself away last night, we would have wasted away here."

Dean propped his head on top of his crossed arms, "Didn't hear you complaining when we hit round four...Dean, inside now, please babe!  Ring any bells?"

Seth humphed as he threw himself back against the headboard.

"Aww, Princess don't get mad, even if you are adorable like this!  We need to get up and get dressed.  We have plans!"

...

Seth had to admit that he'd hardly thought about anything else all night,but spending time with his brothers.

Looking at Dean who was in the process of sharing one of his too insane to believe stories with Roman as he gestured wildly, Seth felt his chest lurch with happiness.

It had taken them a week to finally give his champ the celebration he deserved, but tonight, with a large stash of alcohol purchased by Dean, he and Ro had toasted their brother,both still feeling an overwhelming sense of pride. 

They'd let him rope them into watching one of his paranormal shows and they'd let him play bartender and Seth had felt some of the darkness from the past week float away as he watched his boyfriend thrive on all of the attention.

"I swear Ro, t'was twenty feet high!"

Roman shook his head at him, smiling dopily at him, "Uce, there's no way he survived that!"

"I'm telling you he did, bro.  I'll bring some proof for you, you'll see!"

"I think we need more shots!" Seth contributed.

Nodding, Roman slyly grinned, "I think it's time for a round of Never Have I Ever."

"Yes!" Dean pumped his arms.

Seth groaned, "I always end up on the wrong end of this!"

"Suck it up buttercup, not our fault you're such a slut!" Dean teased.

"Shuddup!" Seth said sulking.

Dean poured them glasses as Roman raised his, "Never Have I Ever had sex in our locker room!"

His brothers both glared at him as they took a drink.

Dean immediately kicked in with, "Never Have I Ever gotten kicked off a plane for trying to join the mile high club with my wife!"

"Damn you!" Roman downed his shot as Seth stared between them, surprised, "Really Ro?"

Roman blushed as he nudged Seth to hurry up and take his turn.

"Never Have I Ever dated the same girl as one of my brothers."

Seth suddenly was pinned by two glares, "Had to go there Uce,didn't you?"

Seth grinned at them both, "Wonder what ever happened to the well-endowed Patty."

Both Dean and Roman shuddered as they drank.  It had taken two weeks for them to make up after the nightmare that was Patty.  

The trio continued the game well into the night as the three passed out with the tv blaring in the background.

  

 


	22. Courage

Seth wasn't cleared to wrestle yet, but he was asked to come to RAW and shoot a promo.  He quickly cut one reminding Dean that he would be coming for his belt.  

"Enjoy it while you can lunatic because it will be coming home with me real soon!" he finished up, not letting his interviewer Renee Young get a word in before he stalked off down the hall.

He was surprised to not see anyone outside his locker room.  His brothers, Finn and Tony had vowed to be within eye sight of the door at all times.  

Hesitantly, he turned the knob and looked in,finding out the answer quickly as he found Dean inside stretched out across the bench with the TV blaring.

Quickly ducking inside, Seth locked the door behind him before making his way over and crawling on top of him.

"Hi!"

"Well hello there," Dean smirked as he snapped his gum at him settling his arms securely around him.  "Do you greet all of your guards like this or am I special?"

"Oh you're definitely special babe!"

"I heard.  I'm the lucky lunatic whose gonna give you back your belt.  There's only one problem with that Princess."

Snuggling his head into his shoulder Seth issued a muffled, "What's that?"

"She's not looking to go back.  I think she likes my touch."

Dean could feel Seth giggling against him.  He poked him, "What's so funny?"

Lifting his head, Seth's eyes danced as he responded, "God, I love you!  I can't disagree that you know how to use your hands, but I think our girl needs a little more to keep her satisfied."

Dean frowned in mock anger, "Are you suggesting i don't have the brains to go with my braun and fantastic body?"

"Well..." Seth launched himself up, but Dean was quicker, instantly on him and pulling him down to the ground, launching a careful poking attack avoiding Seth's ribs as he squirmed against him.

Suddenly jumping to his feet, Dean moved towards the door, "Work calls sweetheart.  We can resume this in a bit.  Make sure you lock the door behind me!" he stepped out, but then poked his head back through winking at him, "Love you too by the way!"

Shaking his head fondly, Seth pulled up a chair and watched Dean's segment as he told the world that, "That scumbag Seth Rollins will never get his hands back on my belt!"

Seth's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized how close Renee was standing to his boyfriend, her hand gripping his bicep.

"When I retain my girl here I'm gonna throw the biggest party this company has ever seen.  You'll be there won't you?" Dean flirted with her as Seth ground his teeth, biting through his cheek.

Renee giggled as she said, "Of course I will be!"

Dean wrapped things up as Seth crept out of his room, getting close enough to the pair to hear them as he pretended to be preoccupied with his phone.

Seeing him out of the corner of his eye, Dean smirked as he raised his voice, "Did you do something new with your hair hun? It looks great," he leaned further into her.

Renee blushed as she started telling him about her hair appointment like he gave a fuck.  His whole being was focused on Seth and the reactions he was drawing from him.

He could practically see the steam coming out of his ears and he could see the tension in his shoulders and how he had given up all pretense of checking his phone. His hands had formed into fists and a fire was burning in his eyes. 

Dean felt his own fire start to burn in his loins in response.  He turned fully meeting Seth's eyes with his own and a smirk.  He had to stifle his laugh as he watched the truth dawn on him, Seth glaring at him in return before stomping off.

Turning back to Renee, Dean rudely cut her off, "Listen, I've gotta get going.  The champ never rests right?"

"But I haven't finished..."

Dean moved away as she started to ask about the dinner he owed her.  He threw back, "Sure, I'd love for you to join my friends and I one night."

"That wasn't what I meant..." she started, but he'd already disappeared.

Dean casually made his way back towards Seth's room, freezing when he realized Seth had been accosted in the hall by Triple H and his shadow Kevin Owens.

Sending a 911 text to his three friends, Dean settled against the wall pretending to have a phone conversation as he kept an eye on the situation.

...

Seth was fuming as he realized Dean had been playing with him.  He stomped back to his room, thinking of ways to make him pay when he realized that Triple H and Owens were camped out in front of the door.

"Welcome back Seth, we've missed you!" Hunter said insincerely.

Seth eyes roamed the hall quickly assessing his situation and feeling relief as he noticed the amount of people moving around. 

He felt his courage bloom when Dean moved into his line of sight, clearly faking a intense phone call as Roman appeared at the other end of the hall, chatting with the Bella twins.

"Yeah well I guess I should thank you.  Your hospitality gave me a much deserved vacation."

Hunter's face tightened as he snarled, "Saw your little promo.  I would have thought the time off would have allowed for something a bit more intense instead of the same old, same old."

"Sometimes you've got to stick with what works.  The only thing people need to know is that my belt is coming back to me."

"Well I think we need to discuss that..."

"Seth!  What's taking you so long?  You know we owe Finn dinner.  Oh, sorry for interrupting Hunter!" Cesaro busted into their conversation as Finn flanked his other side.

Nodding at them, Hunter said, "Don't worry about it Tony.  We were finished anyways.  I think we're on the same page, aren't we Seth?"

"Yes, I think we both understand the situation and what's at stake."

"That's all I want to hear.  Have a good evening," he turned to go, Owens following as he glared at all of them.

Seth held it together until they turned the corner and then let his shoulders slump as he tried to calm his racing heart.

Finn attempted to rub his shoulders to calm him down, but Seth stepped away from him, his eyes connecting pleadingly with Dean's before he stepped into his room.

Dean made his way over shooting a glare at Finn as he told him and Tony that he had things covered, "Thanks for your help."

Dean shot a nod at Roman before disappearing into the locker room, locking the door behind him and finding himself against it with a armful of a trembling Seth.

"You did good baby.  You had just the right amount of contempt and respect going and you made the initial resistance and then reluctant acceptance believable.  They're never going to know what hit them!"

Seth let his breathing even out with Dean's before answering, "Knowing you and Ro were watching helped me keep my head in the game.  I was so afraid I was going to collapse with a panic attack."

"I'm so proud of you baby."

"Sweetheart?"

"Huh?"

"You called me sweetheart earlier.  Just wondering where that came from?"

Dean shrugged, "Just trying something new I guess."

"Ok sweetie," he teased.

Dean shook his head, "There is nothing sweet about me."

"I don't know about that," Seth leered at him.

"So you forgive me then?" Dean smirked back at him.

"I didn't say that!  Did you really need to flirt with her?"

"I'm not sure how closely you were watching while you were gone, but we've had a little thing going on in my promos for awhile now.  I took her out a couple of times.  It never went anywhere else, but people responded well to it so I've kept it up."

"Does she know it's not anything else because from where I was standing, she sure as hell seemed to think there was more to it."

"Well then, too bad for her.  I made it clear, even before us, that I wasn't looking for anything else.  We had a couple of nice dinners.  She's a nice enough girl, but I'm not attracted to her.  Doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with her for the cameras."

"Not as long as you're both clear that that's all it is."

"Fair enough.  I'll make that clear again next time I see her, okay?"

Seth nodded, "You like making me jealous?"

Dean smirked, "No more than you like doing the same to me.  Don't think I don't know that you move closer to Finn when you know I'm watching."

Seth shrugged, "Maybe I do,but that doesn't mean you're getting out of your punishment."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Do tell!"

Shaking his head Seth responded, "You're the only person I know D who gets excited over just the thought of being in pain."

Dean's eyes brightened even more, "Pain is involved?  Now we're talking!"

Dean was a weirdo, but as Seth listened to him go through a list of "painful" things he'd done during sex, Seth couldn't help but grin.  Dean was his weirdo and he loved every single inch of him.


	23. Family Tree

Dean squirmed as Seth slid inside him slowly.  Normally he would have loved drawing things out, but he'd been on edge for hours as Seth took him over and over again, lavishing attention to every part of his body, except where he needed it the most.

He strained against the ties that had him bound up to his headboard as Seth raised his head, grinning down at him, continuing to thrust inside of him gently.

"You're pretty proud of yourself there Princess, you know I'm going to pay you back for this in spades, right?" Dean squeezed out.

"I'm counting on it!" Seth shared with a wink.  He'd been surprised at just how easy it had been to get Dean to agree to his idea of punishment, almost gleefully offering his arms up to be bound. 

However, he'd finally managed to surprise his boyfriend when he'd pulled out the cock ring, shoving it on before Dean could protest.  He'd always wanted a chance to savor Dean's body without Dean rushing things along and he'd been able to do that finally and then some as he watched Dean take everything he had to offer and struggle to find some relief of his own.

Deciding he'd inflicted enough discomfort on him, Seth leaned down, stealing a kiss as he untied his arms and began to rub his wrists. 

Distracted for a second, Seth found Dean taking advantage as he flipped them over, Dean beginning to ride Seth as he hissed at him, "Take it off baby!"

Seth moaned as Dean took charge, reaching out and sliding the ring off of Dean's throbbing dick, laughing as Dean exploded immediately, sensitive to Seth's touch.

Seth swirled his fingers in the mess of cum that Dean had made on his stomach, lapping it up eagerly.

Dean groaned, hardening up immediately as he sped up his pace, driving down on Seth's cock as Seth rasped out, "Do it babe, give me everything you've been saving up!"

Seth reached down and began stroking up Dean's member as Dean squeezed his thighs around his own dick, making him let out a whimper as he began his fourth release, flooding Dean's insides.

Dean was right there with him, once again exploding around Seth's fist, continuing to twitch long after he was done.

Pulling off of him, Seth was surprised when Dean suddenly began thrusting his fingers inside his own spent body.

In spite of the workout they'd already undertaken, Seth found his cock stirring to life once again as Dean's fingers brushed his walls.  Raising his head, Seth grinned as he saw Dean's cock at full mast already, "Damn, you really were saving up for me, weren't you babe?"

In answer, Dean roughly moved him into position as he thrust into him in one smooth motion.  Seth gasped as Dean's hips met his, "Fuck!" he slid his leg around Dean's back, giving him a better angle to work with as Dean began to piston into him.

Dean grasped Seth's cock, working his fist rapidly, determined to squeeze one more climax out of him, "Can you come for me one more time baby?  Let's do this together!"

Dean thrust deep, stabbing Seth's prostate as he let go, feeling Seth letting loose at the same time, their screams of each other's names swirling into one another.

"Damn!  I think you killed me baby!" Dean slumped down next to him, the sheets covered in cum and sweat.

"Too much?" Seth asked worriedly.

Dean leaned up over him, rolling his eyes, "Princess, did you not feel me come three times in the last half hour?  I think we can safely say that your punishment was a success."

Seth relaxed next to him, "So I can do it again sometime?"

"Of course, but first it's going to be my turn.  I'm going to show you why they don't call me lunatic for nothing!"

Seth grinned happily, "Looking forward to it."

Dean laughed, "You're as screwed up in the head as I am.  We really are a perfect match Princess!"

Seth hummed in agreement as the pair lay back, letting their heart rates slow down and their breathing even out before they hit the shower and, if Seth had his way, they'd change the sheets.

...

Roman wouldn't stop laughing at them the next day when he came to pick up Dean for the house show appearance they had to make.

Both Seth and Dean were clearly exhausted and judging by the stiff way both of them were moving and the wincing as they both attempted to sit down for some breakfast, they'd clearly overdid it with their extracurricular activities the night before.

"Laugh it up Big Dog!  You're just jealous you haven't been getting any while we've been on the road," Dean hissed.

Roman chuckled, "Actually, I popped home myself last night.  Didn't get to stay too long, but I got to tuck Jo Jo in and I got to spend a little time with the wife, but apparently it wasn't quite as exciting as the evening you two had," Roman wiggled his eyebrows.

Seth stuck his tongue out at him, clearly not fully awake yet.

Rising and taking the plates to the sink, Roman turned back to Dean, "We better hit the road Uce or we're not going to make it in time so say your goodbyes to the Princess and he can get back to his beauty sleep."

Dean giggled at Seth's pout, "He's right baby, you should go back to bed and we need to take off.  I'll be back late tonight so don't feel you need to wait up.  Love you," Dean gave him a quick kiss and hug as he grabbed his bag off the floor and followed Roman out the door.

Left alone, Seth sighed as he faced another long day of boredom.  After taking a nap, he spent some time working out in Dean's basement gym before calling his doctor, hoping he was going to be cleared to wrestle on Monday.  Battleground was quickly approaching and he had no intention of being sidelined again.

...

Dean quietly made his way into his house, sneaking up the stairs and into his bedroom, trying to make his way into his bed without waking up Seth.  He was surprised Kevin hadn't come to greet him, but as he moved into his room, he could see his small shape stretched out on his side of the bed, curled up against his boyfriend.

"It's okay babe, I'm awake, you don't need to be quiet."

Seth moved, turning the side table light on as he sat up blinking at Dean.

Dean's eyes sharpened in worry as he saw how red Seth's eyes looked, "Have you been crying baby?  What's wrong?  Did something happen while I was gone?"

Seth sighed, "I'm fine, just feeling sorry for myself, but Kevin's been keeping me company.  They're threatening to not let me come back until the RAW before Battleground.  The longer I'm out, the more out of shape I'm getting again and the more our angle is going to get lost in the shuffle.  Besides, I really wanted to spend the holiday with you."

Not even bothering to change, Dean kicked off his shoes and made his way onto the bed, shoving Kevin to their feet as he embraced Seth.

"I was looking forward to that too babe, especially since this will be the first 4th of July I've worked in years."

Seth pulled back looking at him quizzically, "That's right, I forgot that you always take your vacation time that week.  You usually go back to visit your family in Cincinnatti, right?"

Dean's eyes slid away from him, the way they always did when the subject of his family came up, "RAW's in Columbus so I figure I'd go ahead and work it.  They want me to fight the Miz again.  Being the champ means a lot more appearances are expected I guess, but I've got the rest of the week off."

"At least we can spend it in Iowa then."

"Actually, I'm still going to go visit my family," Dean's eyes roamed the room as he tried to work up the courage to say what he really wanted to.

"Oh, yeah you should do that.  I'm glad you can still get that time off to spend with them," Seth tried to sound sincere, despite the hurt that was blooming in his chest.

Dean could hear the strain in his voice and he knew that he was screwing this all up.  Taking a deep breath in, he turned to his boyfriend and quickly asked, "Iwasthinkingyoucouldcomewithmethistime?"

Unable to grasp any of what he'd mumbled Seth asked, "Can you run that by me again?" he ran his hand down Dean's back, trying to help him calm down as he grasped his hand with his own and squeezed.

Closing his eyes, Dean repeated, "I want you to come with me this time."

Seth's eyes brightened, "Really?  Babe, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with.  I know you have a hard time when you go back there."

Dean nodded, "Yeah, but it's not fair that you share every part of you and I keep you in the dark when it comes to my past .  I want you to meet them and I want to share it all with you, I just, it's hard for me to talk about."

"I know babe and it means the world to me that you want to tell me, but if even for a moment you want to stop or you change your mind, I'll understand, okay?"

"I know and that's why I love you Seth.  You and Ro are the only two people who let me be me and still love me for it.  I'm not sure you understand just how much that means to me.  No one in my life has ever afforded me the chance to do and say whatever I need to at any given moment."

"That's because we love you babe, all of you.  I told you before that I want 100% Dean Ambrose and I meant it.  I wouldn't want you to be anything else or act any differently.  You and all your little idiosyncrasies are what I fell for in the first place and you love and accept all of mine.  You were right last night when you said that I'm as screwed up in the head as you are.  Neither of us is perfect, but we're perfect for each other."

Laughing, Dean embraced him again, "You really are the only person in this screwed up world who could put up with me, Princess.  How did I get so lucky?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess we both must of done something right to find our soulmate."

Laying back, Dean moved Seth so his head was resting on his chest. Running his fingers through his hair, he began to talk, "You already know about some of my past.  There's a lot of truth in those promos I did.  My dad disappeared when I was a child and then wound up in jail for awhile.  My mom was left to struggle to support us on her own and at first she picked up every spare job she could take.  She ended up leaving me alone a lot of the time and I was constantly getting into fights with the other kids.  She tried to get family members to take care of me, but I was such a little terror that none of them would stick around long.  She kept losing jobs because she had to come deal with another mess I'd made and eventually the only work she could get was on the streets.  The fights got even worse because the other kids didn't hesitate to remind me that my mother was whoring herself out.  Then she started bringing home her clients and I ended up on the wrong side of their fists more than once," his voice trembled a bit as Seth rubbed his knuckles soothingly.  


Shaking himself, he began again, "Over the years, there were some guys who stuck around and tried to make a life with her.  Some of them were even decent, but she always screwed it up somehow and she'd wind up back out on that corner begging for cash.  At first it was all about keeping food on our table and a roof over our heads, but at some point someone got her hooked on smack and all the money she was making started going to that. Some of our neighbors felt bad for us and they'd let me mow their lawns and pick up odd jobs here and there for them so I'd have some cash to keep us in our tiny apartment.  Then my mom met my stepfather and at first it was great, he lavished attention and money on all of us and he convinced my mom to marry him and get herself clean.  Then he pulled the rug out from under us as he began to control every aspect of our lives by using increasing abuse to keep us both in line.  I began to spend as much time away from there as I could and I ended up in with the wrong crowd and found myself in jail more than once for shoplifting and auto theft and later because of the drugs.  You would have thought that I would have been turned away by what they did to my mom, but I still wound up hooked on them and selling them and I already told you that much like my mother, I used sex to pay for them a lot of the time.  I'd probably be dead or in jail right now if one of my friends hadn't hooked me up with Les over at HWA.  He took pity on me and he liked my passion for wrestling.  I dropped out of school and started working for him, doing little odd jobs around the arena and eventually I worked my way up to the ring. The rest you already know, but what you don't know is that Les and his friends helped me get rid of my stepdad.  We beat him to within an inch of his life one day and he took off and never came back.  My mother blamed me and even after I started making money and bought her a house and set it up so she'd never have to worry about money again and made sure she got treatment for her drug problem, she continued to hold it against me."

"You know that you did the right thing though, right?  That asshole hurt both of you and all you did was make sure he could never do it again.  If your mother couldn't see that then that's sad, but that's on her."

"I know, but I could have handled it differently.  I basically shoved money at her, but I cut myself completely out of her life otherwise.  It wasn't until we came up as The Shield that I started having any contact with her.  She had a breakdown and she ended up having to be put in a home.  So all that lunatic asylum stuff really isn't that far off because it does run in the family," Dean laughed shrewdly as he stood up and began to pace.

Seeing that Dean was beginning to lose himself inside his head again, Seth jumped up and tried to get him to focus on him, "Maybe it does D, but that has nothing to do with you.  Yeah you're a little quirky and you have some issues, but you're not crazy.  You have so much love to give and you can be so caring and sweet and thoughtful.  Despite your childhood, you've turned out pretty amazing.  Yeah you can get a little angry and you get lost up here sometimes," Seth thumped his head.  "But you have managed to make a great life for yourself.  You left that all behind you and you still made sure your mother was taken care of.  One more thing to add to the long list of things I love about you."  


Tears shining in his eyes, Dean asked him, "How are you real?"

Shaking his head, Seth just answered, "I was made for you the same way you were made for me.  I am so glad you told me D, now I feel like you are finally all mine, just like I've always wanted you to be."

Dean began to sob as he moved forward and put his arms around Seth, clinging tightly to him, "Thank you baby.  I love you, so much.  Will you come with me and visit my mom?  I want her to know you, even if it's not something that will really register with her.  I just want to know that somewhere in there she knows that I'm happy; knows that I know she did the best she could for me."

"Of course I will babe.  I want to meet the woman who is responsible for putting you in my life and I want to see where you grew up."

"Yeah, well I'm not sure about all of that.  It's a dump, but I'll take you there.  I'll even introduce you to the few people I still consider my friends and I'll take you downtown for the fireworks."

Seth grinned as he led Dean back to the bed, "Come on babe, let's get some sleep.  We've got some planning and packing to do."

Dean let him strip him of his shirt and pants and then crawled in next to him, once again curling into Seth and letting his eyes slip shut.  

As he began to drift off, the last thing he heard was Seth's whispered, "Thank you for giving me all of you D," as he kissed his forehead.

 

 

 

 


	24. Home

Dean had wanted to leave Friday morning, but Seth got a call to come in to the doctor's office, leaving Dean pacing at home as he got more and more nervous about the trip.

He jumped as Seth flew into the house with a wide smile, "Babe, they're letting me come back on Monday!"

Dean forced a smile as he hugged him, but Seth wasn't fooled, "What's wrong?"

"Just my head again.  I'm fine," Dean slid away from him, reaching down to grab their bags.

"Hey, you don't have to hide anything from me.  I told you if you want to call this off we can.  Just say the word D."

Dean shook his head, "Baby I always feel like this when I go.  I want you with me okay?  I'm just going to be on edge until I leave there.  Can you deal with that?"

Seth grabbed the suitcases out of his hands and wrapped his arms around him, waiting until his eyes met his, "I love you.  I just need you to not shut me out.  As long as you tell me stuff like this then we can handle anything.".

Dean sighed as he squeezed back, "I love you too, so much.  I'm so grateful that I have you Seth.  Never forget that!" he leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss, just a light brushing of the lips, but Seth still shivered.  He was never going to get over the fact that he could touch Dean whenever he wanted.

"OK!  Let's get this show on the road!" Dean proclaimed.

Steeling himself for the uncertainty ahead, Seth followed him out the door.

...

The flight into Cincinnati was pretty quiet.  The pair were sitting apart to stay inconspicuous so  Seth tried to engage Dean by text, but he'd finally given up after only receiving one word answers.

He'd closed his eyes, not expecting to sleep, but the next thing he knew Dean was standing over him shaking his arm, "Wakey, wakey Princess.  We're here."

Seth grinned as he stretched, happy to hear his boyfriend joking with him.  He'd begun to think that Dean wasn't going to speak to him the rest of the trip.

After securing a rental car, Dean began to drive them out of the city and into the surrounding neighborhoods.  

Seth watched the scenery fly by, noticing how everything seemed to become grittier and the houses more rundown.

Seth was surprised when they pulled up at a flower shop, Dean telling him he'd be right back.

His eyebrows rose as Dean came back carrying a bouquet of pink carnations.  

"I always stop here on the way to visit my mom.  They were her favorite and I just like to do something nice for her birthday," Dean blushed.

"Oh, it's her birthday!  That's why you always come this week."

Sliding back into the car Dean mumbled, "Yeah, I know she doesn't remember and it's not like we ever celebrated in my house anyways, but you know I just like to acknowledge it."

Seth squeezed his shoulder, "I think that's amazing D.  You need to give yourself more credit.  Somewhere in there I'm sure she knows you're there and thinking about you."

Dean shrugged, pulling back out on the road.

Seth sighed, slumping back in his seat.  He hated that Dean was so hard on himself and he didn't know what else he could do to help Dean see himself the way he sees him.

...

Dean remained quiet as they entered the mental institution his mom lived in.  Feeling helpless, Seth grabbed his hand, hoping that at the very least he'd know that Seth was right there with him.

He felt a little better when Dean gripped on tighter, throwing him a grateful smile.

He stood back watching Dean approach his mother and quietly speak to her.  

Suddenly Dean was holding his hand out to him, "Mom, I want you to meet someone," he pulled Seth to his side. "This is Seth.  He's my partner at work.  Remember I told you about him and Roman?  Roman is my best friend, but Seth, he's more than that, he's my life partner as well.  I love him mom.  He's the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just, I wanted you to know that I have someone who is there for me.  I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in my life.  I hope you know that.  You don't have to worry about me."

Seth moved to kneel in front of her, taking her hands, "I love your son.  He's the best person I know so you obviously did something right.  Thank you for bringing him into this world, for bringing him to me.  I promise that as long as I'm in this world, I will do everything in my power to take care of him and love him the way he deserves."

Seth's eyes widened as she turned her eyes to him; eyes the same piercing shade of blue that he loved about Dean, "You are a good boy."  She smiled at him and then she turned away, focused on the flowers Dean had brought her.

Standing up, he turned to Dean, who was staring at them in disbelief.  Seth kissed his cheek as he made his way out of the room, giving them some privacy.

Moments later, Dean came out, walking right into his arms and clinging to him, "She let me hug her.  She's never let me do that before."

Seth whispered in his ear, "She loves you and she wants you to be happy babe."

Dean took a deep breath and then declared it was time to go.  Seth's stomach plummeted as he felt and saw Dean pull away.

Back in the car, it was completely silent again.

"Where are we headed?" Seth asked.

Dean ignored him, gripping the wheel, single mindedly focused on the road.

Moments later, Dean stopped the car in front of a apartment building and finally turned to him, "We lived there on the fourth floor.  Right behind the back is a long alley where every drug dealer, gambler and prostitute in the neighborhood spent all of their time.  You couldn't walk out the fucking back door without running into one of them.  And then at the end of the block, right where we had to walk to get to school, was a ever running gang turf war."

Seth lay his hand on his leg, leaning closer to him.

"My dad left us here to rot.  We meant nothing to him.  Still, she could have gotten us out of here, but she chose the drugs over our safety, over me.  She turned aside when the guys she brought into our lives were hitting me.  How, how do I forgive her for that?  How am I supposed to forget?" Dean's voice cracked as he turned to him, his eyes dull and bloodshot.

Seth rubbed his leg as he shook his head,"You don't forget, but you need to come to terms with what she did.  It's eating away at both of you, babe."

Dean nodded, "I want to.  I want to be able to just be happy with you,but I'm so scared of driving you away, of repeating the mistakes of my past and that's her fault, you know?"

Seth nodded, "I know and I get it because I am so angry at both of them for not being there for you and for not giving you the love you deserved.  But then I think about you and your own drug problem.  Can you remember how you felt when the drugs took over your life?  Can you see how they did the same to her?  I'm not sure we'll ever know for sure where her head was at, but I can't believe that she just one day woke up and didn't care about you.  I think she just got caught in that spiral and unlike you she wasn't strong enough.  She was weak and she failed herself and she failed you, but that doesn't mean she didn't love you," he picked up Dean's hand and gave it a kiss.

Dean drew their hands up to Seth's face and caressed his cheek, "I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to let this completely go, but I can promise that I'm not going to let it come between us.  I love you."

Seth leaned towards him and met him with a kiss, drawing back to rest his forehead against his, "I love you too.  Thank you for bringing me and letting me meet her and thank you for showing me this."

Smiling genuinely for the first time all day, Dean began to drive again, stopping to show him his old school and the building where he started wrestling.

Then he'd even taken him to meet his cousin Laura, the only member of his family he trusted to keep their relationship secret.

At one point Dean had tried to care for his cousin, but the state had stepped in and put her in foster care.  Luckily, they had managed to retain their close relationship.

She clearly cared a lot for Dean and Seth enjoyed getting to hear about Dean as a child and laughed at Dean's embarrassment when she pulled out the family photos.  She made dinner for them and promised to come and visit them during their next long break.

They wrapped the evening up by visiting a couple of Dean's old friends where he introduced Seth as a coworker and they shared some drinks. 

He had reassured him that neither of them were wrestling fans so they didn't have to worry about any questions about why they were spending time together.

Back in the car, Seth let out a yawn.

"Ready to head back to the city Princess?  I got us a hotel on the water."

"Mmm, sounds perfect!" Seth grinned as he thought of some ways to pamper his boyfriend.  He was definitely ready for some alone time with him.


	25. Fireworks

Seth should have known that Dean already had his own plans for the evening.

Dean had left him in the car to go check in and had texted him the room number shortly after. 

Seth discreetly made his way up to their floor and once he was sure there was no one in the hall,he quietly knocked.

He chuckled as instead of just opening the door, a arm reached out and pulled him inside, pushing the door shut as Dean pushed him against it and latched his lips onto his.

"Took you long enough!" he pouted at him as he began to move his lips down his throat.

"Sorry," Seth gasped as Dean's teeth nipped under his jaw.  "Wanted to make sure there were no eyes on us."

"Funny you should say that," Dean pulled back from him with a evil grin as he produced a tie from seemingly out of nowhere.  "I think it's time I paid you back for the other night.  I was thinking that your eyes aren't going to be needed either."

Seth felt a flame building in his loins as he pictured it, immediately turning around and leaning against Dean, clearly giving him the go ahead.

Dean gently pulled the tie around his eyes and knotted it, checking to make sure it was secure.

"How do you feel about handcuffs?" Dean whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Seth jumped as cold steel circled his wrist.  "Do I want to know where you got those?"

"Probably not.  Can I cuff you to the bed?"

"I already told you babe, anything you want, anytime you want."

"You forgot the anywhere part.  Don't think I've forgotten about our date to fuck in the ring!  I just figure we should wait until we're out with everyone before we risk being walked in on."

Seth shook his head, "D, you know that can't happen right?"

"Ah, never say never baby!  It would serve Hunter right if he was the one who found us," Dean sneered.

Seth shivered, this time in disgust, "Not if you actually see me having pleasure in this scenario!  Might as well invite Finn and Renee while you're at it!"

Dean gave his own shudder, "I see your point.  Ok no cockblockers allowed!"

Seth laughed, leaning into him, "Weren't you supposed to be seducing me, not killing my boner?"

Dean nipped at him again, "I wasn't aware I had to try."

"Are you saying I'm easy?" Seth asked in mock anger.

"Only for me Princess, only for me.  You're my own personal slut aren't you?" Dean growled in his ear.

"Mmm, are we back to anytime, anywhere?"

"I think we are," he began to lead Seth back towards the bed, urging him down as his legs hit the edge.  "Scoot back and lay down on the pillows."

Seth eagerly complied, grinning as Dean secured his cuffed hands to the bar.  He pulled on them a bit, happy to feel little resistance and enjoying how the darkness from the tie was amping up all of his other senses.

"That's right baby, you're not going anywhere. I counted every excruciating second you had me on the edge and I'm going to pay you back triple fold."

"Promise?"

Dean leaned down and growled, "And then some."

Seth felt him leave the bed, figuring he was going to get the lube.  Seconds later, he felt Dean stripping him of his pants and then sliding down his underwear.  

He thrust up eagerly at him, but frowned as Dean roughly grasped his cock and clipped their new favorite friend on him.

"What's wrong Princess?  You didn't really think I was going to forget about your little present here did you?  Remember, in spades!"

"D, come on!  I can be good without it!"

"No amount of pleading is going to get you out of this one baby!  You owe me and I am going to collect," he slid his hands up his bare thighs, enjoying watching him squirm.  His voice became serious for a moment as he asked, "Color?"

Seth was lost in all of the sensations assaulting him, but he focused in as he realized Dean was giving him a chance to stop things if he chose to, "Green babe!  I'm all yours."

Dean leaned down and attacked his throat, teeth pulling on his skin until he could see the bright red outline of the mark he'd intended to leave.

"That's right, only mine.  I am so damn grateful for that everyday Seth.  What you did for me today, I can't even begin to explain what it means to me," he began to lick his way down Seth's chest.

Seth pulled against the cuffs, wishing he could take his hand, "It works both ways Dean.  You're as much mine as I am yours and I'm not sure you will ever understand just how much it meant for you to bring me here; to let me into a part of your life that is off limits to everyone."

Dean stopped his descent, raising his head to look down at him, "There are no limits when it comes to us.  I'm not going to pretend that doesn't scare me, but at the same time it makes me feel more secure and comfortable than I ever have in my life."

Seth's voice was tear-filled as he pleaded, "Say it for me D."

Dean moved back up the bed, laying down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder, "I love you Seth Rollins or Tyler Black or Colby Lopez or any other name you want to go by in the future."

Seth laughed, "Seth Ambrose has a nice ring to it!"

Dean froze, "Are you asking?"

Seth's voice dropped, "Do you want me to?"

"I think we should take care of some other things first, but I'm not opposed to the idea."

Seth nodded, "You're right, but for the record, it's something I see for us down the road."

Dean kissed his shoulder, "I wouldn't have believed it a year ago, but I see it when I look at you too.  Now, I need to hear something before we get back to this."

Seth grinned as he shared, "I love you Dean Ambrose.  I love you whether you're Jon Moxley or Jon Good and I promise to continue loving you for the rest of our days, even if you do drive me bat-shit crazy sometimes!"

Dean poked him as he leaned over and kissed him, their lips clinging together as they both ignored the tears running down the other's face.

...

A couple of hours later and Seth was on his stomach writhing and pleading against the bed.

Dean had come inside of him twice already before releasing him only to flip him over and re-cuff him. 

He'd then proceeded to chase after every last drop of cum in his ass with his tongue, eating Seth out with wild abandon.

"Fuck D, please!"

Dean continued to press his tongue right into his sweet spot, letting out a evil laugh as Seth humped the mattress, trying to get some relief.

"Princess, you know you're only making me want to drag this out longer right?" Dean moved his hand under him, letting his fingers trail across his bulging dick.

Seth jumped and whined, "Please babe, I need it!"

Dean ran his hand soothingly down his back before flipping him back over, rubbing his hands over his aching wrists.

"Can you last a little longer baby?  I can leave the cuffs off if you want."

Seth wordlessly raised his arms up once again as Dean clipped him back to the post.  He then pulled off the blindfold, drinking in the sight of Seth blinking dazedly up at him.

"I already told you how much I love your mouth, but I love your eyes just as much.  I just look in them and I feel at home, you know?  It's like I know everything is going to be all right as long as I can see them."

Dean moved upwards until the tip of his cock was brushing Seth's mouth.  Not needing any direction or encouragement, Seth immediately began lapping at it with his tongue, his eyes fixed on Dean's.

Dean moved his hand to the back of his head, gently setting a rhythm for him as he began to drive into Seth's mouth, turned on even more by the vibrations of Seth's humming.

Unable to use his own hands, Seth relaxed his mouth and let Dean use him as he wanted to, his cock rubbing his throat raw and leaving a delicious afterburn every time he pulled out.

"Ready baby?  I'm right there."

Seth nodded eagerly as Dean exploded, his cum steadily draining down his throat.  He gently licked his spent cock clean before drawing back, gasping for air.

Dean worriedly asked if he was alright and Seth just gave him a grin and hoarsely replied, "You take my breath away."

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "You are still such a dork!"

"Yeah well this dork needs a orgasm, stat!  Can we get to that part already?"

Dean released the cuffs, once again rubbing his wrists to help him regain feeling before grabbing some lotion off the side table and rubbing it over the red marks left behind.

"And you call me impatient!  Give me a second to recover," he lay down next to him, catching his own breath.

"But babe, I'm dying here!"

Dean laughed as he sat up, "Well I guess since you've been so good to me, I can give you a reward."

He leaned down, unclasping the cock ring before replacing the pressure with his fingers, "Don't come until I say so!"

Seth whined, but nodded as Dean proceeded to return the favor with a blowjob of his own, pulling out every trick in his arsenal, enjoying watching Seth desperately try to hold on to his control.

Pulling back, Dean gave one more swipe at his tip before growling out, "Let go baby."

Not needing to be told twice, Seth's climax burst out of him, hitting Dean's face and chest with a steady stream before collapsing back on the bed.

Dean licked his lips before trailing his fingers through the pool of cum on his chest, raising them to his mouth where he hungrily licked up every drop.

He repeated the action, offering his fingers up to Seth, who greedily took everything he had to offer.

"You ready to go again sweetheart?  I think it's time we did this together."

Seth nodded, reaching up to pull him down to him, their hips sliding against one another.  The pair rested there for a moment, just enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

They began to rut against the other, urging themselves back to full hardness as Dean began to open Seth back up with his fingers.

Seth thrust up at him, "I'm ready sweetie, show me who I belong to!"

Dean glared at the endearment, but still slid smoothly into him, "Damn straight I'm going to make sure you can't even remember your own name when we're done here!"

Seth laughed delightedly as Dean raised his legs to his shoulders and began to pound into him.

Before long, Seth was on his hands and knees as Dean drove into him from behind. 

Seth stretched up, gripping the headboard as Dean adjusted to the new angle, wrapping his arms around his waist as he groped down, grasping Seth's dick.

He quickly stroked him to completion as he let himself flood his insides.  As he gently pulled out, he laughed as he saw the stream of cum running down the headboard.

"I would call that a successful operation," he teased.

Seth flopped onto his back, exhausted, "M'hmm."

Dean continued to laugh as he fell down next to him, "You may still remember your name, but I seem to have made you mute."

Seth moaned, cuddling up next to him, "Sleep, just sleep."

Shaking his head fondly, Dean kissed his forehead before settling in for a much needed nap.

...

The pair only stirred when the first boom rang out.

Jumping up, Dean began to shake him, "Baby, get up, the fireworks have started!"

Seth grumbled and tried to roll back over, but Dean was persistent, pulling him up with the blanket still wrapped around him.

Seth glared at him, but Dean just kept on pulling him to the window.

"We used to go up on the roof of our building and watch them.  I always wanted to see them from the waterfront, but no one would take me.  By the time I had my own means to come out here, the prospect of coming alone didn't seem as much fun."

Seth listened carefully as Dean shared another part of himself with him.  He moved in front of him, throwing the blanket around them as Dean's arms came around his waist.

Noticing the wide view of the city and water below, Seth understood why Dean had insisted on staying here.  He grinned up at him as the lights of the fireworks sparkled in his eyes.

Dean smiled at him, "Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Seth stroked his face, Dean blushing as he got his meaning.

They turned back oohing and ahhing as the sky continued to explode with lights.  Dean laughed joyfully as the finale began, the utter chaos always his favorite part.

Seth enjoyed it as well, but what he enjoyed even more was the happy expression on Dean's face.  Dean had his childhood stolen from him, but he still got more enjoyment out of the smallest things than anyone he had ever known.

"I love you," he grinned up at him.

"Love you too," Dean leaned down for a kiss as the last rocket burst in front of them, lighting them up as they clung to one another.

 

 

 


	26. Step Two

Seth could feel the difference in the mood backstage at RAW. Vince had brought Shane in for the evening to run things and with Hunter and Stephanie not in the building, the mood among the superstars was a lot lighter.

The lineup of matches was a lot more balanced as well, creating a pleasant buzz among those who had been overlooked more often than not lately.

Seth was excited to lock up with Dolph Ziggler. It was always great to step in the ring with someone different and The Showoff's style should match up well with his.

Tony and Finn had stopped by when he got there to tell him that Shane had gotten a group of guys together to talk about making his takeover permanent.

Seth tried not to get ahead of himself, but he couldn't help but hope that this was finally his light at the end of the tunnel. After his emotional weekend with Dean, it was easy to stay positive, despite the absence of Roman.

He and Dean had been shocked to find out about their brother's suspension.  Roman hadn't wanted to interrupt their weekend, but he'd called them the previous night. 

Seth had been MIA from his social media so had missed the whole controversy, allowing Ro to explain his side of things first.  He'd made a mistake with some prescription medication and had to pay the consequences.

The trio was just glad that the whole fiasco wasn't going to affect their Battleground Triple Threat match. 

Seth figured some time off with his family would be good for his brother anyways.  The Big Dog never complained, but he knew the crowd's continued dislike towards him was wearing him down.

Seth was currently watching his boyfriend's match with The Miz, enjoying the heavy cheers that Dean was receiving from his home crowd.

As Dean began to celebrate his win with the crowd, Seth decided to make his way out to the ring early, initiating a intense stare down.

Seth's heart fluttered as he registered the pleasant surprise in Dean's eyes when he noticed him.

He waited for Dean to make a move, but was surprised himself when Dean ignored him and went to join the Spanish commentary table.

Working hard to hide a smile, he proceeded to put on a show with Ziggler matching him step for step.  After winning with a impressive Pedigree, he couldn't resist grabbing a mic and throwing some taunts Roman and Dean's ways.

Getting in Dean's face at the commentary table, he wasn't disappointed as Dean threw the belt in his face and proceeded to face plant him through the table with his signature Dirty Deeds.

He knew it was probably strange, but he and Dean had always gotten off on any type of physical contact and he could feel himself tightening up as Dean pressed him down.  

As they lay in the mess of the broken table for a moment, he could feel Dean's answer grow against him as well.  

As Dean began to get up, he deliberately made sure their hard-ons made contact as he whispered in his ear,"Nicely played baby!"

...

Seth limped his way to the back, making sure to scowl at everyone in his path.  Renee attempted to stop him for a interview, but seeing his expression she quickly backed up.

Catching Dean walking ahead of him, Seth roared, "Ambrose!" before taking off after him and leaping at his back. 

Dean was ready for him, immediately turning and trading punches with him.  As the pair fought, Dean drove him through the door of his locker room.

A few of the other wrestlers thought about interfering, but seeing the intensity of the fight, they decided to back off, figuring the WWE security could break it up.

Grinning at one another, Seth got the upper hand and drove Dean back into the door, effectively slamming it shut behind them.

Dean quickly locked it before he found himself with a armful of his boyfriend, mouth clinging to his desperately.

Not wanting to waste a moment, Seth tore open Dean's pants as he pushed down his own.  He laughed as Dean pulled out a tube of lube before letting his own pants join Seth's on the floor.

Dean winked at him, "This is your show baby, go for it!"

Nodding, Seth placed his arms around Dean's waist,pushing him up as Dean wrapped his legs around him.

Seth quickly threw some lube on his cock before hurriedly preparing Dean.  Stealing a quick kiss, Seth inched his way into Dean's ass as he began a steady rhythm, fucking him into the door.

Outside, the others assumed the pair were continuing their fight as the banging got louder.

Shaking his head, Finn whispered to Tony, "Ya don't think they're, ya know?"

Tony shrugged, preferring not to think about it.

Inside, the pair quickly made it to the edge,biting down on one another's shoulders to hide their climaxes.

Slumping against one another, Dean pulled him in for another kiss before helping him get dressed as he pulled up his own pants.

Catching his eyes, Dean made his fingers shoot his imaginary guns at him.  Seth rolled his eyes at him fondly, remembering how many times he'd seen the gesture in their FCW days.

Ready, the pair began to shout loud obscenities at one another before Dean threw the door open, pushing Seth out of it, Seth sliding across the floor. 

Standing up, security was suddenly in between them breaking up the perceived fight.

Whistling cheerfully, Dean shut the door as security led Seth back to his own room.

Entering, Seth heard his phone going off.  He rushed to grab it.

"That was so hot Princess!"

"Yeah well you fulfilled one of my fantasies the other night so I wanted to repay the favor.  I know it's not quite fucking in the ring, but it was as close as I could get."

"It was perfect and is it wrong that I'm pretty damn proud of our matching bite marks?"

"If it is then at least we're both on the same page," Seth laughed.  "Mine is still aching.  It's like I can still feel your mouth right there."

"Yeah..." Dean shared wistfully inspiring another laugh from Seth.

"Get dressed babe.  I'm ready to head back home to Iowa, how about you?"

"More than, I will meet you at the car in fifteen.  Love ya."

"Love you...one second babe, someone is at my door."

Dean's tone sharpened, "Be careful Seth!"

Seth opened the door slightly surprised to see Stephanie standing there.

"I think it's time we had a little talk Seth."

From the phone Seth heard Dean ask, "Is that who I think it is?"

"That's affirmative.  I better go."

"OK baby, I'll be out there in a sec.  Send me a text if you want me to send Tony or Finn to break things up."

"Will do."

Seth hung up as Stephanie watched him closely.

"Sorry, gym business."

Stephanie waved her hand at him, "Don't worry about it.  Sorry I haven't been around lately, but between the kids and a lot of boring corporate stuff I haven't had much time to be very hands on here.  I just wanted to reassure you and the other superstars that Hunter and I haven't forgotten about you.  This whole thing with Shane is just my father reminding us where our primary focus should be.  He loves pitting us against one another."

"I wasn't worried.  I know that you and Hunter always get what you deserve."

"Thanks, that means a lot Seth.  I am glad to see your head is still in the game.  We've been worried about you."

"Well, I am doing fine as you can see."

Her eyes slid across his bare chest before looking back at him, "Yes, I can see that.  So I was thinking that maybe we could take some time to talk about what's been going on with us.  I know you feel it too."

She moved forward, running her hand up his chest.

As she got to his neck, Seth reached out and grabbed her hand, "There is no us.  I work for your husband."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But it might hurt me.  He already put me in the hospital once this month, not looking to head back anytime soon!"

Stephanie's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I guess you and Hunter don't share a lot of things.  He wasn't happy about me losing the belt so he decided to use Owens and Lesnar to teach me a lesson."

She shook her head, "No, he wouldn't do that unprovoked."

"Yeah well my ribs and head begged to differ."

Stephanie continued to shake her head, "Why would he do that to The Authority's shining star?"

"Why does Hunter do anything he does?" seeing the dawning confusion and anger in her eyes, Seth decided to take a chance.  "I thought it was enough that he was forcing me to work with him and keeping me away from the person I love, but I guess not."

He'd always assumed that Stephanie was in on the plan, but maybe she was as clueless as everyone else.

 "What are you talking about?"

"Your husband has been blackmailing me since day one.  He's got some compromising pictures and he threatened the people I care about."

"So you've never willingly been on our side?"

"Listen, I have no problem with you and I appreciate all of the chances I've gotten, but it would have been nice to have done it of my own free will, you know?"

Sinking down on a bench, Stephanie looked resigned, "I think he did the same thing with Kane.  It never made sense that he joined up out of nowhere."

Seth smirked as he said, "I notice you didn't mention Randy."

"Yeah Randy was on Hunter's side long before The Authority even existed."

"Randy is only on one person's side."

"Fair enough," she acknowledged.  "I'm sorry Seth.  I really am, but I think things have turned out pretty well for you.  Can you honestly say that you'd go back and change it if you could?"

Figuring he'd pushed things enough for today, Seth got his head back in the game, "I'm happy with the way things turned out too.  I just hope you can understand why I have no intention of doing anything else to get on your husband's bad side."

Stephanie stood up again, "I do.  It's a shame though, we could have had something good."

Seth tried to look upset as he said, "Who knows how things will work out down the road?  Thanks for stopping by Steph."

He kept himself from recoiling when she placed her hand on his arm, "Don't worry about Hunter.  I'll make sure he backs off.  You just bring that belt home, right?"

Seth smiled at her, "Right!"

He walked her to the door, beaming at her as she walked away dazed.

Shutting the door, he let out a exhausted sigh.  He was so sick of playing this game!

As he moved away, Dean snuck back in the room.

"Everything okay?"

Seth shook his head as he said, "I'll tell you on the drive home.  Right now I just need a quick shower," he began stripping as he headed that way.

Staring admiringly Dean asked, "Gonna need any help with that?"

Pausing in the doorway, Seth looked over his shoulder at him, "I thought you'd never ask!" he winked at him as he disappeared.

Grinning, Dean began to strip as he followed after him.


	27. Identity Crisis

It had been a nice couple of days being back home. 

Seth and Dean had stopped by Seth's parents house to pick up Kevin and had ended up staying for dinner before heading home and snuggling up with their dog in front of the tv.

They'd even taken a risk and gone to the movie theater for their first official date, sharing popcorn and making out in the back of the theater like two horny teenagers.

Now they were back on a plane headed to Smackdown in Toledo, once again sitting in different sections.

Seth frowned as he got another text from Dean teasing the "great plan" he had for the show.  Despite asking and then begging to hear what he was thinking, Dean continued to ignore him, enjoying playing games.

Dean wasn't scheduled to fight and Seth had a match with Jey, so he had no idea what he could be planning.

Pouting, Seth glared at his phone as it went off once again.

_Stop sulking Princess.  You're gonna enjoy my surprise, I promise!_

His mood hadn't improved any by the time they landed and met up at the rental car, throwing himself in the passenger seat.

Dean looked at him funny, surprised he wasn't taking the wheel like he always seemed to do.

"Tired?"

Seth just shrugged wordlessly.

Dean frowned but took off towards the venue, getting more annoyed as the silence continued.

"Are you seriously angry about me teasing you?  I thought you liked surprises.  That was you who showed up out of nowhere during my match the other night right?"

"Whatever, it's fine!"

Jerking the wheel, Dean suddenly pulled off the highway into a mall lot.

Shutting off the engine he snapped, "Ok, what's really going on here?"

"I said nothing!  You're gonna make us late."

Shaking his head, Dean reached out and grasped his shoulder, "We have plenty of time.  What's going on baby?  I thought we were having a really good week?  Did I do something wrong?"

Noticing the tremor and self doubt in Dean's voice, Seth finally looked at him, suddenly realizing that Dean was peering at him with fear in his eyes.

Mentally hitting himself, Seth tried to rectify the situation, "Babe, no, you haven't done anything.  I'm just in a pissy mood," he grasped his hands in his.  "This has been a amazing week D, I had so much fun on our date.  I'm just not ready for work again.  I'm just so tired of all the hiding and the pretending."

Dean visibly relaxed as Seth explained himself, "You know that's all you needed to say, right?  I get how much this is wearing on you baby.  I'm sorry if my teasing made things worse," he squeezed his hands.

"Thanks babe, but it's just me.  You know I like your surprises.  I'm just frustrated that this is taking so long and that Roman is out and I'm nervous about telling Stephanie what I did.  At the time, it seemed right,but now I'm second guessing myself."

"Hey, you don't need to do that ok, you're still the same guy who is always thinking everything out carefully and is one step ahead of everyone else.  And this is where I turn the tables and stop your rambling for a change.  Close your eyes and just breathe with me."

Letting out a laugh, Seth nodded and closed his eyes as Dean moved their hands to his chest so Seth could feel him taking deep breaths with him.

"How about I agree to relax and you agree to stop thinking every time I get upset I'm getting ready to walk out on you?"

Dean sighed, "Caught that did you?  I promise I'll try harder to quiet my head."

Grinning, Seth leaned forward, resting his head against Dean's chest so he could hear his heartbeat.

It was the perfect slice of peace amid the chaos swirling in his head and as he reluctantly raised his head, he was glad to see Dean looked a lot calmer as well.

...

Once again, Seth had to hold himself back from laughing as Dean announced himself as the special guest referee for his match. 

Jey threw a smirking wink his way, obviously in on the surprise already.

Dean did his best to throw him off his game, but this time Seth was more prepared and he managed to pull off the win, hitting Jey with a perfectly placed Pedigree.

Dean had the last laugh though as he played some of his finest mind games on the mic leaving Seth furious and speechless in the ring

Backstage, he quickly headed to his locker room and got dressed before rushing out and jumping in their rental car before anyone could see who was driving.  They had picked out one with tinted windows, but it was still better not to take any chances.

As Seth slid in, Dean smirked at him, snapping his gum playfully, "Do you always jump into cars with strange men?"

"Only the ones who like to dress me down in front of the world."

Dean's eyes glazed over.

"No babe, I said dressed down,not undressed!"

Dean shook his head, "You say tomato..."

Laughing, Seth sat back and buckled his seatbelt before grabbing up Dean's hand and kissing his knuckles as Dean pulled out of the lot.

Dean returned the kiss before laying their hands on the console between them.

 "That was quite the surprise babe.  I love being in the ring with you, whatever the capacity."

Dean smirked at him, "I knew you would enjoy it. The ball's in your court now Princess."

Smiling, Seth gazed out the window, already making plans for RAW.  For the first time in forever, he really felt like The Architect again.

 

 

 

 


	28. Shaky Ground

Dean was amped up, pacing his locker room as he did his little warm up jumps that helped get him in the mindset for a battle. 

He'd been anticipating RAW ever since he'd told Seth that it was his turn to up the ante.  He'd been enjoying their little mind games over the last few weeks and he was excited to see what his boyfriend was going to do to try to top his guest referee spot.

With RAW in Detroit, the pair had been able to spend the weekend at home in Iowa, giving them their first prolonged stay anywhere since they'd gotten together. 

It had been great to get into a normal routine and good for them to spend time with Kevin.  They'd decided to make the drive to Detroit and would both be appearing on the Smackdown in Grand Rapids, so they'd packed the dog up and brought him along, something they'd used to do all the time when they were traveling as The Shield.

The last couple of weeks had really worked out with them not being booked at any of the house shows.

Deciding he couldn't waste anymore time standing around, Dean decided to make his way out into the hall to go grab some water.  As soon as he exited the door, he heard the barking before he saw him.  Seth had been out walking around with Kevin and seeing his second dad walking out had him barreling down the hall at Dean, rushing up his pant legs.

Dean knew there were eyes on them, but he couldn't help but lean down and pick him up, Kevin's tongue lapping at his face.

"Hey buddy, been a long time!"

Melting inside at the sight of Kevin snuggling with Dean, Seth forced himself to scowl at them, "Get away from my dog!"

Dean glared back at him, "Unlike his daddy, Kevin here has a good heart and knows a friend when he sees one.  Hell, he's got more loyalty and compassion than you've had in your entire life!"

Dean kissed the top of Kevin's head before handing him back over to Seth, who deliberately bumped his shoulder as he walked past him, Kevin giving a little whine as he realized Dean wasn't following them.

Now even more agitated, Dean quickly made his way to the cafeteria to grab his water and a quick snack before making his way back to his room.  Inside, he kicked at the bench, letting out a little frustration at not being able to be out in the open with what he considered his family now. 

Seth, Kevin and Roman and his family were all Dean had in this world and now that he'd finally accepted that they were all in his life to stay, he was tired of having to pretend otherwise.  He was beginning to understand why Seth seemed to be on edge all of the time. 

He wasn't sure how his boyfriend had survived all of those months alone, pretending to hate everything he loved, but he was sure that if it had been turned around, Dean would have succumbed to the ever-present darkness inside him and let it consume him.

Shaking his head to try to get his thoughts together, he distantly heard his phone ringing in his bag.  It took him a minute to locate it and by the time he tried to answer, the caller had hung up.  Looking at the missed call, he realized it had been Seth and quickly dialed back.

_Hey babe._

_Hey Princess, sorry took me a minute to get it out of my bag.  Sorry about earlier.  I had no idea you were out and about.  I guess we've got to be more careful with Kev._

_Yeah, it was pretty adorable how he took off after you though.  He's adjusted pretty well to you living with us.  Listen, I was just wandering around letting the ladies spend a little time with our baby, but I just passed Stephanie and Vince in the hall and some of the guys said they saw Shane wandering around earlier as well.  Something's definitely up, fingers crossed that our plan is finally being realized and Shane is taking over permanently._

_Fuck, that's the best news I've heard today.  I'm as tired as you are at all this pretending and lying._

_I just want to be able to share locker rooms again and not have to sneak into our hotel rooms.  Damn, sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go get something ready._

_Like what?_

_Haha, yeah I'm not falling for that one, D!  You'll find out with the rest of the world.  Love you and I'll see you soon._

_Love you too baby, but be careful what you wish for.  If you go provoking the Lunatic, you're going to get exactly what you deserve!_

_I'm counting on it!_

Dean laughed as he heard the dial tone.  It amazed him at just how easily they'd fallen back into place with one another.  Both personally and professionally, they were clicking on a higher level than ever before.  

Dean had always shied away from letting anyone too close to him.  Even when The Shield had been at their height, he'd kept a certain distance between himself and his partners, only letting them see certain facets of himself.

Now, in just a couple of months time, he'd let Seth further in than anyone before.  Seth knew him inside and out and instead of being frightened away or annoyed with Dean's ever changing moods and habits, he'd embraced all of him while letting Dean into the darkest corners of his own mind.

Dean grinned as he thought about what Seth might have in store for him.  Regardless of what it was, he was already positive about where it was going to end up, with him releasing all of his leftover energy in Seth's ass.  He had a few of his own ideas about that as well.

...

Dean stood in the back watching Seth present his "The Rollins Report".  He definitely hadn't anticipated him taking a page from his own talk show book and Seth's doctored interview segment with the absent Roman was hilarious.  He felt a perverse pride in Seth lowering himself to his level.

Rolling his shoulders, Dean made his way to Gorilla, waiting for his music to hit.  As he exited into the arena with a smirk, he could feel that surge of energy well up that he'd found came every time he was in Seth's vicinity.

He bounced his way down to the ring and immediately grabbed a mic, ready to duel verbally with one of the only people able to keep up with him.

_I'm glad you finally decided to pull that giant stick out of your butt and have some fun for once in your life._

_You know what's a joke to me?  Your championship reign!_

_You know exactly who I am.  You know the bucket of blood I've spilled and all of the body parts that I've lost.  If I was willing to go through all of that to get this, how far do you think I'd be willing to go to keep it?  You want a one-on-one match for the championship, I say anytime, anyplace!_

_Detroit is as good a place as any, but nah, not tonight.  I'll see you next week!_

Dean lay in wait for Seth backstage near Seth's locker room, he was pretty happy that it was at the farthest end of the hall, set apart from the main roster.

He didn't have to wait long as Seth came into view, strolling along casually.  Grinning, Dean rushed out and placed his hand over Seth's mouth, pulling him along with him into the nearby supply closet.

Once inside, he released him as he locked the door behind them and flipped on the light.

"I was thinking maybe we could go one-on-one right now!" he raised his eyebrow at Seth, who was already flushed looking back at him.

"So we've had sex in both of our locker rooms at multiple venues across the country and in the basement of one, is this the next stop on our road trip?" Seth peered around at the dingy conditions of the room they were in.  "I gotta admit, I thought the basement was going to remain the dirtiest place we've balled in, but this may take the cake."

Dean smiled smugly at him, "Yeah well I try!  Until we can risk being caught in the ring or someone else's locker room, guess we're going to have to stick to these five-star accommodations."

Seth rolled his eyes at him, "Come here dork!" he reached out and pulled him into his arms, latching their mouths to one another as they felt their hearts beating rapidly between them.

Pulling back, Dean laughed as he observed, "It's probably weird that us insulting one another in front of the world is our daily foreplay."

Seth chuckled, "Funny you should say that because Tony once implied the same thing to me.  Guess we're not as incognito as we thought."

Shrugging, Dean pulled him back to him, picking him up and placing him on a small rolling cart as he tore off the tight leather pants that Seth seemed to love fighting in and left no room for underwear, "I used to think you wore these so you'd have every woman in the company and the audience drooling over you, but now I'm starting to think you wear them just to rile me up.  Everytime I see you in them, all I can picture is what's proudly displayed underneath them."

Seth peered at him innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure Princess, whatever you say.  If you're not gonna admit to liking teasing me, then I'm going to make sure you use that mouth for something better," Dean thrust his fingers inside which Seth eagerly lapped at with his tongue.  "I forgot to pocket the lube baby so this is all you're getting, so better make it good."

Closing his eyes, Seth began to suck on each digit individually, making sure to moan as he went, knowing that Dean loved to hear him voice his pleasure.

Trembling impatiently, Dean finally tore his hand away, moving it down to Seth's ass in a blur that had Seth jumping as he thrust inside him with no warning.

"Jesus Christ D, when did you become The Flash?"

Dean shut him up effectively with a intense kiss as he continued to add fingers, scissoring out until he had Seth on the edge with him.  Leaning back he gasped, "Lay down for me baby," as he pushed down his own pants, giving Seth back his hand for a moment before using the added saliva to wet down his cock.

Seth rearranged himself, trying to feel out how stable the cart was. Satisfied that it would hold their weight, he moved back until he was splayed out before his boyfriend, who quickly took advantage of the pose, bracing his arms above him as he moved his dick to Seth's entrance.

Seth nodded at him as Dean began to push in slowly, letting him adjust as he went, both of them wincing at the initial burn.  They rested together for a moment, both catching their breath before urging the other to move.

Although Dean had pictured a furious fuck, now that they were there, he decided to take his time, drawing out Seth's little whines and moans as he gently picked up the pace as he drew in and out of him.

Leaning down, he licked up the sweat rolling down Seth's chest, moving his hands up to run through Seth's impressive chest hair.  He blinked up at him as Seth pulled on his hair, drawing Dean's face up to his own for a passionate kiss.

They simultaneously worked their lips down one another's necks, leaving matching trails of bite marks before working their way back up to one another's lips.  Thrusting their tongues at one another, they let themselves climax, swallowing one another's cries down before they could make it outside the room.

Dean stayed inside of him as they continued to make out lazily, content to take their time for once.  Perhaps it was the thought that finally things were coming together and they may not have to hide anymore, but there was none of the usual sense of urgency or need to hide assaulting them.

Eventually, Dean drew back running his hand down Seth's side as he moved down and helped him draw up his pants before taking care of his own.  He helped him hop off of the cart before drawing him back into his arms, "I love you Seth.  I was thinking earlier that you and Kev are my family now, the only family I need.  I guess you really have domesticated me."

Nodding, Seth murmured back, "The only one I need too, babe.  I love you Dean and I love our life together.  I'm so grateful that you've given me the chance to show you what we can have together, that you've opened yourself up to me the way you have."

Happy, they walked out hand in hand, not even bothering to check to see if anyone was outside.  Luckily, the hall was still clear, but there was a loud buzz of chatter coming from down the hall.  Sharing a quizzical look, they broke apart and separately made their way back to the Gorilla area, where it seemed as if the entire roster had gathered.

Dean walked up the Usos, "What's going on?"

Jey turned to him in disbelief, "You haven't been watching?  Mr. McMahon just turned the whole company upside down.  He's pitting Stephanie and Shane against one another by giving Shane control of Smackdown and Stephanie full reign of RAW again.  They've both got to choose a commissioner to run things and there's going to be another draft."

Across the way, Dean caught Seth's eyes, who had been staring at the tv that everyone was assembled around.  Dean felt his heart lurch as he watched the blood drain out of Seth's face.  After all of the work that he'd put into bringing Shane in to push Hunter out, it was backfiring on all of them.  Stephanie was continuing her stronghold on their show and now there was a chance that one or all of them could be split up.

 

 


	29. New Discovery

It was Dean's turn to worry about Seth's silence as they made their way to their hotel for the next few nights.  They had booked a room far from where the rest of the roster was staying and intended to hide out until they had to make the journey to Grand Rapids for Smackdown.

Seth had jumped in the driver's seat and immediately turned on his favorite metal radio station.  Normally Dean would have given him shit about his music choices, but he knew that his boyfriend was in no state of mind to accept any type of teasing right now. 

Sighing, Dean unconsciously petted Kevin, who had fallen asleep in his lap shortly after they'd gotten in the car.  At least one of them was still having a good day.

Dean knew he should probably be encouraging Seth to talk to him, but Dean knew how he felt when someone tried to pressure him to share before he was ready to.  There was plenty of time for them to figure out how to deal with the unsettling news later.

Leaning his head back, Dean closed his own eyes, deciding joining Kevin in a quick nap was a good idea.

The next thing he knew, Seth was shaking him awake, telling him that they'd arrived at the hotel, which was halfway between the venue in Detroit and their next stop. 

Stretching, Dean gently woke Kevin up, handing him over to Seth before going to grab their bags from the trunk.  By the time he was done, Seth had already went to the front desk and checked them in. 

He came out and passed Dean a room key before heading off with the dog.  Dean waited a few minutes before he locked up the car and followed along.

Letting himself into the room, he laughed as Kevin ran to him barking, "Buddy, you literally were in my lap a few minutes ago.  You'd think he hadn't seen me in days!"

Seth joined them at the door, shutting it behind him as he pulled him into his arms, "He doesn't like being apart from you anymore than I do, even if it is only for a few moments."

Dean sighed, knowing that Seth's thoughts were on the possibility of many nights apart if they ended up on separate rosters after the draft, "We'll figure it out Princess.  No one is going to keep us apart, ok?  No matter what happens, we're stronger than anything they can throw at us and so is The Shield."

Seth trembled as he brokenly stated, "Maybe we should have been honest with Shane up front.  I shouldn't have waited and now we're stuck."

"Hey!  We all agreed that it was better to wait.  Besides, if we'd told him there's no telling how it would have worked out.  We'd probably still have ended up here and that may have been more incentive to separate us.  We've had the biggest feud in the company this last year, the odds of them messing with that is pretty slim."

Seth nodded, murmuring into Dean's shoulder, "Maybe.  I just don't trust myself anymore.  Every time I think I'm making the right decision, it turns out to be a disaster."

"That's not true and you know it.  You're the one who took a chance and told me you loved me and you're the one who had the courage to tell Ro and I everything.  Without that leap, we wouldn't be here right now and The Shield would still be dead in the water.  Bringing Shane in may not be going exactly how we wanted it to, but The Authority is basically non-existent and Hunter's reach has been shortened.  That's a pretty big victory right there.  Now we just have to play whatever cards we're dealt and figure out where we need to go from there.  Our end game is still out there and I for one am not about to give up!  This right here is worth any crap we have to go through to keep it."

Seth had leaned back, peering at him with a astonished look on his face, "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?  The Dean I know never has this much to say and he sure as hell isn't this positive!"

Dean mock glared at him, "Is that sarcasm?  I guess you're feeling better!"

Seth giggled, "Yeah, well it's hard to stay upset when you're being all caring and shit.  I think I'm liking domesticated Dean!"

Dean huffed threateningly at him, "Don't let that get around!"

Seth grinned, "I already told you that your secret was safe with me.  No one will ever know what a teddy bear you are at heart!"

"That's it!" Dean pulled him back to him, beginning to tickle his sides as Seth tried to get away from him. Eventually, he just threw him over his shoulder and moved over to the bed, tossing him down and jumping back on him, taking his time to tickle every inch of his body as Seth laughed and squirmed in equal measure.

At some point, Seth managed to turn the tables on him, leaving them both flopped back on the bed out of breath, but feeling a lot lighter than they had since they'd heard the news.

"I think this calls for some alcohol, lots of it!  Especially since we have nowhere to be tomorrow.  Why don't you call us in a pizza and I'll hit up that liquor store I saw down the street," Seth rose to his feet.

Dean stretched out, sitting up against the headboard, "Sounds like a plan to me.  I'll see if I can find us something to watch."

Seth hesitated, "For the record, I'm not looking for any Bigfoot documentaries or porn."

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, "As if that's the only thing I watch, I'll have you know that I'm a movie connoisseur, just because I like a little smut doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a good drama or romance."

"Sure it doesn't!  The day I see you watching a chick flick or a indie movie is the day I drop dead from shock."

Dean shot him his middle finger, "Funny!  You better get your ass to that store Rollins before I kick it!"

Seth chuckled, "As if you could Ambrose!"

Not even hesitating, Dean leapt up, pulling Seth back down with him and over his knees, bringing his hand down with a sharp spank on his bottom. Seth yelped at the twinge of pain, caught off guard and not really sure how to respond.

Dean let his hand come back down, striking him again.  He let out a evil laugh as he felt Seth shiver against him, letting out a grunt as he seemed to press back towards him, asking for more.

Dean leaned down, whispering in his ear, "Is this okay?  You want more?"

Seth moaned as Dean lips took a minute to caress the ear he was talking into, "I, I, uh, yeah, more babe, please!"

Dean shivered himself at the neediness in Seth's tone.  He'd started this as a joke, but it was definitely turning into something else altogether and not necessarily something he'd ever been into before, but Seth's reactions were turning him on in the worst way.  He guessed it shouldn't be that surprising since he'd always gotten off on pain and Seth seemed to be right there with him if their inability to make it out of the ring with one another without wanting to fuck as soon as possible was any indication.

Shrugging, Dean just went with it, leaning back up and alternating between sharp and gentle strikes as Seth rutted against his lap, creating delicious friction between his throbbing cock and Dean's own hard-on.

As he delivered a particularly hard slap, he felt Seth lurch as he howled out, climaxing without warning.  Before Dean knew what was happening, Seth had gotten his pants open and he was swallowing Dean's cock down like it was his last meal.  Dean came embarrassingly fast, Seth swallowing down every drop before dropping down next to him, spent and breathing heavily.

Dean lay down next to him, trying to get his own pulse to slow down, "Fuck!  That was, um, yeah."

"Yeah, it was.  I guess we're both a little freakier than we thought!"

Dean laughed, "I think that was already established.  This is just one more stop on our freaky train I guess," Dean reached out and rubbed Seth's shoulders.  "I wasn't expecting you to be so into it, but it was hot as hell.  I'd definitely be up to trying that again some time."

"Mmm, count on it," Seth shared sleepily.

"Oh no you're not Princess, get up and go get our drinks before you pass out on me!"

Seth rolled over, pouting at him, "Babe, I'm exhausted!  Can't you go get the drinks?  I'll order the food while you're gone."

"Dammit, you know I can't resist when you look at me like that!  You owe me big time sweetheart!"

Satisfied, Seth lay back down cheerfully, "Oh, I promise to make it worth your while sweetie!  I love you," he batted his eyelashes at him.

Dean glared at him, refusing to acknowledge the little thrill that raced through him everytime Seth pulled out his new nickname, "Damn straight you will!"  He leaned down and gave Seth a quick kiss before he grabbed his wallet and the car keys, "Love you too and just so you know, now it's on you to find us something that we both want to watch!"

Seth blew him a kiss, already picking up the phone to order the food.  Dean was certain that by the time he returned, Seth would be passed out.  Oh well, he was already coming up with some interesting ways to wake him up.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Strange Bedfellows

Seth felt a lot better about things after his evening with Dean.  They'd stayed up late drinking and laughing at the comedy he had picked out and they had slept in before heading on to Smackdown.

He was still worried about the upcoming draft, but he knew Dean was right when he said they would have to deal with whatever came their way.

All those times he had dreamed about pursuing a relationship with Dean had never included Dean being able to calm him with just a glance, a touch or a few words.  

He knew he did the same for Dean, but he never imagined that Dean would have it in him to provide a comforting shoulder.

How wrong he had been.  Their relationship had really grown into a equal give and take partnership and Seth was so grateful.

He'd been holed up in his locker room for the past hour with his dog, resisting the urge to sneak into Dean's because he actually wasn't supposed to be there with no match on the card, but the McMahon's had requested he interrupt Dean's main event match with Kevin Owens.

He was a bit worried about getting anywhere near the man who had nearly cost him some ribs and he certainly had no desire to team up with him against his boyfriend, but he knew he was going to have to find a way to pull it off.

He'd made sure that Dean would have some help on his own side though, making sure that Sami Zayn overheard him pretending to loudly complain into his phone about wasting time helping Owens instead of pursuing his own title aspirations.

Everyone knew that Sami and Kevin could never resist a chance to step in the ring with one another and he figured Sami would naturally want to help his friend Dean.

Seth's mind wandered as he pondered the similarities between his own relationship with Dean and that of Sami and Kevin.  He wondered if at the bottom of all that anger was the same abiding love that he and Dean had managed to dig out.

Deciding it wasn't his place to speculate, Seth began to work out how he could use the situation to prolong the little game of one upsmanship that he and Dean had been playing for weeks.

Keeping an eye on the tv, he waited until Dean had made his entrance before he had them cue up his own music, strolling down to the ring with a smirk as he joined the commentary team.

Dean caught his eye, staring him down with disdain.

Seth smiled sweetly back at him before focusing on helping call the match, getting as many swipes on Dean in as he could.

As soon as the match started to swing Dean's way, Seth charged the ring, blindsiding him before beginning to take him apart with Owens by his side.

Leaning down, Seth whispered in Dean's ear, "Your help should be making a appearance soon."

Dean threw him a quizzical look, but quickly understood as Sami's music hit.  He surged to his feet as Sami evened the odds, pushing Seth and Kevin back.

To Seth's surprise, it was suddenly announced that the match would be restarted as a tag team contest.

It wasn't part of his plan, but he couldn't help but grin at the prospect of locking up with Dean earlier than he'd thought.

He could see that Dean was feeling the same surge of excitement as they circled one another.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last long as Sami made a crucial mistake allowing Kevin to get the upper hand, leaving Seth to win the match with a Pedigree.

Seth reluctantly joined in as Kevin continued to pummel Sami after the match and was relieved as Dean jumped back in the fray, breaking things up and leaving them to a intense staredown to help hype their upcoming match.

Backstage, they were both ready to just head home so quickly headed to their respective rooms, hitting the showers and getting dressed before meeting at their car.  

As soon as Seth settled behind the wheel, Kevin stretched out on the backseat as Dean leaned over to pull him in for a kiss.

Leaning back, Dean's eyes scanned his, "You OK babe?  I could tell that wasn't exactly what you had in mind."

Seth mustered up a smile, stroking Dean's cheek and pulling him back for another kiss before sitting back and answering, "I enjoyed the parts I got to spend with you, but my skin was crawling every time I had to work with him.  Another lovely gift from the McMahons."

Dean rubbed his shoulders, "You played your part and now its over, let's go home and you can tell me just what you were saying during that commentary.  And you can tell me how you got Sami out there, I was impressed."

Seth laughed as he said, "Knowing you, you want me to whisper it in your ear!"

Dean shrugged, "What can I say?  Your insults get me going!"

Seth snuck in one more kiss before pressing his forehead to Dean's, "Love you baby."

Dean nuzzled his throat as he returned the sentiment, "I fall in love with you more everyday babe and I'll be sure to show you as soon as we get home to our bed."

Taking the hint, Seth settled back and prepared to pull out, his thoughts already thinking ahead to RAW.

Finally they'd get a chance to go one on one again and he knew they'd both be bringing their A-games.  He hadn't been this excited for a match in a long time.  He couldn't wait to once again show the world how well they worked together.


	31. Stalemate

_Can I just say that watching you two has become one of the highlights of my week Uce?  I'm surprised no one else has picked up on the mating dance you've been doing!_

_Very funny!_

_I thought so!  According to Tony and Finn, you two have been continuing to find a way to get horizontal on every available space at every venue.  Good to see not much has changed in my absence!_

_Why did I call you again asshole?_

_Because you've missed my winning charm and valuable insights._

_Hardly!_

Truthfully, Seth was glad to get a chance to talk to Roman.  He'd checked in with Dean a couple of times and sent some texts, but hearing his voice was giving Seth a sense of calm that he'd been struggling to hold onto lately.

It'd been a long month without his brother, but finally he'd be back with them at the end of the week.

_Yeah, well hopefully all that build up will be worth it when we finally get to fight tonight._

_It will be, you two always take it to another level out there.  Now, do you want to tell me what's really bothering you?_

_You know me too well Ro!  I'm trying to stay positive for D,but I can't help but worry.  This draft..._

_This draft will not change a damn thing Uce!  We're all doing our thing in the ring right now and that will continue.  If the worst case scenario happens then we will figure it out.  Just means we've got to adjust our Shield plans, but it doesn't mean the end of anything.  Speaking of which, I know you hate the idea of being away from D, but you guys are strong.  You've gotten through everything thrown at you so far._

_Thanks Ro!  I think I just needed to hear that from you, you know?_

_Any time Princess!  Now get out there and kick some ass, but make sure to save some energy because I intend to bring it to both of you Sunday!_

Seth cackled sarcastically as he let his friend go, feeling a bit better knowing that his friend had his back as always.

...

Dean was pacing in his locker room once again.  He'd been keyed up all day with no outlet to release his built up energy.

He'd tried sneaking in to see Seth, but unfortunately his boyfriend had been placed in the middle of the hall and there were people milling around everywhere.

He had tried calling him, but Seth hadn't picked up which either meant he was with someone who couldn't hear them speaking or Seth was up to something he was trying to hide from him.

As if in answer to his thoughts, his phone buzzed with a incoming text.

_Turn on your tv babe!_

Smirking, Dean switched RAW on just in time to catch a promo from Seth walking through a empty stadium talking about how he singlehandedly constructed and destroyed The Shield.

Laughing, Dean texted back,  _This thief is going to show you what a real champion does in the ring!_

_Bring it on!_

Fired up, Dean cut his own promo before making his way out to the ring where Stephanie and Shane were camped out with their new General Managers Mick Foley and Daniel Bryan.

Apparently they were using their match to start their scouting process.  Looking towards the ring, he could already see how tense his boyfriend was. 

He scowled at all of them before joining Seth in the ring.

It was apparent quickly that Seth's head wasn't in it so Dean decided to do what he was best at and gain all of Seth's attention for himself.

Leaning towards him, he casually whispered in his ear, "I was thinking that we should make a deal...maybe winner gets to choose where we're going to have sex after this?"

Seth jerked against him, flushing as his eyes focused in on him.

Dean grinned as he continued to whisper, "There you are.  You with me now Princess?  Let's give these people what they came for."

Gulping, Seth gave him a slight nod before locking back up with him. 

The pair proceeded to tear the roof down with another hard fought, evenly paced match that had the crowd largely on Dean's side, but still featured a strong section rooting for Seth.

Worn out, Dean was running on pure adrenaline, the way he always did when he got in a ring with his partner.

He was so far in his head that he wasn't even aware of what was going on when suddenly he realized Seth was standing there, arms raised in victory as Stephanie and Mick entered the ring to celebrate with him.  

As he tried to play back the ending, it was suddenly announced that the match had actually ended in a double pin fall, creating confusion about who was actually leaving as the champ.

The debate continued after RAW went off the air as Dean and Seth stared on helplessly.  After more arguing, the ref declared Dean as the winner since it was a double pin-fall and he was already the current champion. 

Determined to not let the evening end on that note, Dean surprised Seth with a attack that left Dean standing over him with his belt raised once again.

...

Seth's head was spinning as he headed back through Gorilla.  For a brief second, he'd been champion once again, the belt feeling at home in his hands, then suddenly it was all turned around and Dean was still the champ.

He was happy for Dean, but the whole thing had been a uncomfortable whirlwind that left a bitter taste in his throat and a bit of residual anger in his chest.

Stopping to kick at the nearest trash can, Seth could see everyone inching away from him and before long, the hallway near his room was empty. 

"You know if you want to take your anger out on someone, I'm always here for you Princess!"

Seth jumped as he became aware of Dean standing in the corner, leaning against the wall smirking at him.

"Wasn't that my offer to you?"

"Give and take, remember?  What's mine is yours and yours is mine and all that crap!"  Dean jingled a set of keys at him.  "It just so happens that I'm pretty good friends with the guy who runs this place.  Whenever we come through here, I always get a chance to work out in the private gym upstairs.  It just so happens that there's no windows up there and the door locks."

Dean jingled the keys at him again, "Care to join me for a workout?"  He inched his way forward, slowly passing Seth as he trailed his fingers down Seth's arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake.

Seth stood there for a moment, his heartbeat racing as he waited a appropriate amount of time before following after him.  The night had definitely not gone how he wanted, but maybe Dean could make sure the rest of his evening was more memorable.


	32. An Agreement

Seth followed behind Dean at a safe distance, keeping an eye out for any watchful eyes.  They made their way downstairs, passing a number of doors before they arrived at one that Dean quickly unlocked and disappeared behind. 

Seth continued until he was in front of it, cautiously glancing down both ends of the quiet hallway before making his way inside as well, shutting the door and locking it behind him with a sigh of relief.

He grinned as he was suddenly pushed back against the door, Dean's arms coming around him as he leaned up against him, pushing their foreheads together, "Ready to work off some of that anger sweetheart?"

Seth squeezed Dean tighter, his sweat-soaked chest rubbing against Dean's shirt as he suddenly realized that he was still in his ring gear.

Shrugging to himself, he shared, "This is all I need right here.  It's amazing how much better the whole world looks when I'm in your arms."

Laughing, Dean picked him up and began to carry him across the room, depositing him on one of the weight lifting benches, pushing him down until he was flat on his back before straddling him, "I think it looks even better when we're both naked!"

Rolling his eyes, Seth growled, "Such a dork," before bringing Dean's lips down to meet his own, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and giving him a quick nip.

Dean sat up, stripping off his shirt and depositing his pants on the floor before relieving Seth of his pants.  Looking down at Seth mischievously, he asked, "Up for something new?"

Squinting suspiciously at him, Seth cautiously replied, "That depends. What do you have in mind?"

Rather than asking, Dean moved back over him, turning around so he was facing his feet.  At his movement, Seth's eyes widened as he realized what Dean had in mind.

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Work for you Princess?"

Seth nodded, his eyes glazing over as Dean lay himself down, placing his knees on either side of Seth's head, bracing himself before he leaned down, his hands beginning to slowly stroke Seth's cock before he let his mouth begin to tease the head.

Shaking himself out of his daze, Seth got with the program, mirroring Dean's movements before beginning to inch his dick into his mouth slowly, lapping around it gently.

Together, they began to increase their rhythms, their breathing getting heavier and echoing throughout the silent room as they pulled out every trick they knew to get the other to let go first.

Eventually, they gave up on their teasing, beginning to deep throat one another simultaneously as Dean's hand crept backwards, finding its mate in Seth's.

As they gripped tightly to one another, they both began to let go, flooding one another's mouths as they gulped down all the other had to offer, giving one another a teasing lick as they drew off and back.

Spent, Dean used the energy he had left to turn himself around before dropping down onto Seth's chest, burying his head against shoulder.  Still gasping for air, Seth let his free hand run across Dean's back, closing his eyes as they listened to their hearts pounding rapidly.

"Damn, that was more intense than I thought it would be," Dean mumbled.

Seth murmured in agreement, "You definitely got my mind off of the match babe, that was amazing!"

They lay there for a bit, coming down from their high.  Seth whined when Dean began to move to get up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was thinking we could get in a little workout before we head back to the hotel and I help distract you some more."

Sulking, Seth let go of Dean and let him pull him up with him, "We could just skip the workout part."

"We could," Dean agreed, "But, the equipment here is top notch and I'd feel bad if I didn't at least use the time Greg gave me to be here."

"The owner?" Seth asked.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, his nephew lives in L.A. and is a big wrestling fan so I always score him tickets when we're in town out there and when we come through here Greg repays the favor by giving me free reign in the gym."

Seth nodded as he grabbed Dean's arm and pushed him back down to the bench, "Let's see how much you can bench."

Grinning, Dean wordlessly gestured for Seth to load the bar up, doing a few quick stretches to get warmed up.

Over the next hour, the pair took turns lifting the weights before heading over to the punching bag and taking turns holding it still for the other one.

Eventually, they took off their gloves and headed over to the small wrestling ring set up in the corner and locked up playfully.  They sparred a bit, before Dean took Seth down to the floor, pinning his arms above his head as he attacked his mouth, his tongue teasing his lips as Seth opened wider, allowing him entry.

Suddenly, Dean stilled, drawing back, his eyes wide.

"What the hell babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, but I just realized where we are.  Baby, we're in a ring, we have to fuck now!" Dean shared excitedly.

Seth began to giggle helplessly as he looked at the pure delight that had come over Dean's face, "You're crazy, you know that right?"

Dean shrugged, "I thought we already established that we both are.  Now, where were we?" He took his place back above Seth, resting against him as he reattached their lips.

Lost in one another, neither of them heard the key turning in the lock, but they jumped apart when the voice rang out, "What the hell?"

Turning to the sound, they both flinched as they saw Shane standing there, shock flooding his features, "Um sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be in here, I usually stop in here late and no one is ever here.  Sorry again, I'll uh, just go," he began to back out but stopped as Seth pleaded with him to stay.

Dean looked at Seth in surprise, who shrugged back at him, before rising to his feet and pulling Dean up next to him, "Shane, I think we need to talk."

...

"So you guys have been hiding your relationship for the last couple of months?" Shane asked incredulously.  The three of them had taken a seat on the ring apron as they talked.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep your brother-in-law from tearing our lives apart.  Believe me, we'd love nothing more than to be able to tell anyone and everyone, but until then we've got to do what we need to do," Seth explained.

Dean caught Shane's eyes with his own, peering at him intensely, "Seth just handed you the very thing that can destroy us, so I hope to hell for his sake that you're not going to use this against him.  I don't give a damn what happens to me, but he's worked his ass off trying to keep Roman and I safe and I'll be damned if I'll sit back and watch you and your family dismantle all that work!"

Shane's eyes bulged again, taken aback by the emotion in Dean's voice, he never thought he'd see the day where Dean Ambrose would allow anyone to see any weakness, but it was obvious that he would do anything to protect Seth, "Hey, believe me, I get it, more than you can even imagine.  Let's just say I've been keeping my own relationship under wraps, so I know what it's like to live every moment looking over your shoulder.  I can assure you that no one will ever hear about you two from me.  I'm sorry your plan didn't work out like you wanted, but now that I know, I promise that I'll do everything that I can to help you.  There's no love lost between Hunter and I, so if there's anything I can do to help you get rid of him permanently, just let me know."

Shane stuck his hand out and was pleased when Seth immediately shook it. Turning to Dean, he waited a beat, afraid that he was about to be rejected, but then Dean reached out with a firm handshake of his own.

"Now, there's something that I need to tell you that you're not going to like," Shane said, frowning.

Dean watched as Seth flinched, "The draft?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah, it's already been decided.  In case you hadn't noticed, my father thinks your big Samoan friend is the second coming of God and he's determined to make him the flagship of RAW.  And Seth, I'm sure you already know that my sister has a thing for you.  There's no way in hell that you were going anywhere else.  I'm willing to bet my life that you'll be her first choice, but that leaves Dean and honestly your feud has just about run its course and I want him to bring that belt of his over to my show.  If for some reason you lose it this weekend, then we're going to create a new belt anyways and have a tournament so it's more than likely that you'll wind up with one either way."

Seth's head dropped, "I knew it!  I had such a bad feeling about this whole thing."

Dean got up, dropping to his knees in front of Seth, resting his hands in his lap as he urged him to look at him, "I told you it would be okay Princess and I meant that.  Nothing is going to mess this up."

Dean turned to Shane, "Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?  I'm sure there's plenty of other guys who would jump at the chance to gain a new belt."

Shane shook his head, "The lineup has already been decided. There's no going back now."

Seth suddenly shook Dean off, rising to his feet and rushing out of the room.  Not looking back, Dean moved to chase after him, but froze when Shane suddenly reached out and gripped his arm, "Dean, wait!  There's nothing I can do right now, but that doesn't mean I can't do something in the future.  You come to Smackdown and help me get things going.  Help me change the stigma of it being the second-class show.  I want your toughness and your humor and then we'll figure out the rest after that.  I promise you that before the year is out, I'll find a way to get you back over to RAW and in the meantime, I'll start dropping some subtle hints to my father about reuniting The Shield."

Dean stared him down for a minute, then gruffly responded, "Okay, on one condition: we gave you a way to hurt us, now I need the same from you.  You said you're hiding a relationship.  I want to know with who."

Shane paled at the request, but nonetheless nodded as he mumbled, "AJ."

Dean blanched, "Styles?  Seriously?"

Shane nodded, "We met back in his development days. I traveled with him for a bit in Japan, but then things starting really taking off for him and I stepped away from the business and things just sort of fell apart.  He's the main reason I came back.  When my father signed him to WWE I knew I had another chance to get back what I'd lost.  I'd never really let him go and luckily, he felt the same way.  It's another reason I was fine with the Smackdown move.  AJ has become the flagship over there and my father intends to keep him there."

Dean shrugged, "Don't really see it, but hey, who am I to judge?  I'm sure no one would think Seth and I would work either, but here we are.  Okay, you've got a deal.  Now I need to go track down my boyfriend before he does something stupid."

Shane watched him go, his mind still swirling with all of the information he'd received.  This certainly wasn't how he'd imagined his evening going.

Shaking his head, he pulled out his phone and hit the familiar number, "Honey, you'll never guess what just happened!"

...

Dean had searched the backstage area for Seth, not finding him in either of their dressing rooms or anywhere else.  Both of their bags were missing, so he had a idea on where he might be.  He quickly made his way outside to where their car was parked.  Sure enough, there was Seth slumped in the driver's seat, tears streaming down his face.

Sighing, Dean settled himself in the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him, before reaching out and pulling him into his arms, "Shh, I know it sucks baby, but we can handle this, alright?  Besides, after you left Shane and I came to an agreement.  I'm going to help him put Smackdown back on the map alongside his boy toy AJ and then he's going to find a way to get me back on RAW.  He even said he'd start working on the old man to convince him that The Shield needs to be reunited."

Seth sniffles died down as he pulled back from Dean, looking down at him, "Did you just say AJ?"

Dean laughed as he pulled him back down, "That's what you got out of that?  Oh Princess, you're too much!"

Seth squeezed him tighter, "Of course it's great that he wants to help us, but AJ, really?"

Still laughing Dean shared, "That was my reaction too!"

"I still don't want to travel without you D, even if it's only for a little while."

"I know baby, but it's the best we've got right now.  I guess we've just got to make the time we have left count, right?  And we'll spend every waking moment we have free together.  The bi-coastal houses will still be there for us and maybe we can still work some house shows together.  Then we can Skype and text and call and do all those other high tech things you love to keep in touch the rest of the time, alright?"

Seth nodded, sitting back up and wiping his face.  He started up the car and began to pull out of the lot, "I think I still need some distraction."

Dean reached out and took his hand, squeezing as he agreed, "You've got it!"

He grinned as Seth began to sing along with the radio before turning and staring out the window, the grin leaving his face as his own mind began to take in everything.  He was determined to continue to reassure Seth that everything would be fine, but truthfully, Dean was worried.  He'd never been good at relationships period, let alone long-distance ones. 

So far, Seth had done a great job of keeping Dean's demons at bay, but Dean knew that being out on the road alone with his thoughts was going to be a disaster.  With no Seth and no Roman to talk to, he was afraid that all of the progress he'd made in learning to trust and love and be loved would be halted.  He'd always been hanging by a thread and this push might be the very thing that would cut the cord that was his tenuous sanity.

 

 

 

 


	33. Acceptance

Smackdown had been a blur for Seth as the draft played out live with Stephanie choosing him first for RAW and Roman getting the nod later in the show after Shane had announced Dean's place at Smackdown.

He and Dean got a chance to step back in the ring with one another, but the entire time he just kept thinking that this was the last one-on-one match they'd be having in the forseeable future and just the thought had kept him from really enjoying it like he usually would have. 

Even distracted, they'd pulled out another good match, subconsciously just knowing where and when to move around the other.  They'd always worked like a well-oiled machine and as Dean once again hit his Dirty Deeds for a win, Seth found himself laying there for a bit longer, just soaking in the sight of his boyfriend celebrating around the ring, belt raised in the air.

Now back in his locker room, Seth was subtly trying to get rid of Tony and Finn, who'd stopped by to talk about the draft and commiserate with him over Dean's departure.  Even though Seth had been distracted since he'd heard the news from Shane, he'd still managed to set up a surprise for Dean and he needed to still get a few things together.

Finally, the pair seemed to be winding down and Seth seized the opportunity, "Well, I better get dressed, Dean and I want to hit the road and spend a couple of days at home before we're split up."

Nodding sympathetically, the pair headed out the door, leaving Seth to quickly hit the shower and change before texting Dean.

_Babe, I've got to take care of something real quick and then I'll be ready to go.  I've been summoned by Stephanie.  I'm sure they want to talk about what's next on RAW._

Seth smiled as his phone buzzed back right away.

_Be careful Princess!  I'll just be here waiting for you, thinking about all of the ways we could be enjoying ourselves right now instead..._

Seth quickly wrote back as he grabbed his bag and headed out into the hallway.

 _No touching, babe!  That's all mine for later._  

Feeling lighter than he had in days, Seth made his way not to Stephanie's office, but to Shane's, bouncing a bit with excess energy as he knocked and waited.

...

Dean had also been distracted during their match, spending most of the time watching Seth for signs of distress as he tried desperately to keep his own negative thoughts at bay.  He was determined to keep himself together for his boyfriend.  He was going to have plenty of alone time in the future to have his own breakdown.

He'd been impatiently pacing, waiting on his boyfriend when Seth texted him.  Frustrated that he was going to have to wait longer, he threw himself into a chair and called the only other person who could calm his anxieties.

_"Ro, let me tell you, I could really use some advice right now!"_

...

Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Seth made his way to Dean's locker room, starting to push the door open when he realized that Dean was talking to someone.  Hesitating, Seth peered around the door to make sure it was no one they needed to hide from.

_"Thanks, man!  I think I just needed a little reassurance that I can do this, that we can handle this.  I'm so afraid that this distance is going to drive a wedge between us.  We're both so damn insecure, Ro.  I know that Uce and we're both so grateful for that.  We know you always have our backs.  Yeah, at least I'll be able to hang out with your cousins and Sami will be over there.  Shane said something about working with Jericho and Styles so should be interesting at least."_

Realizing he was on the phone and uncomfortable at eavesdropping, Seth pushed the door the rest of the way open and strolled in, causing Dean to wrap up the conversation with a wink at him.

_"Hey Uce, Seth's ready to go so I'll let you go.  We'll see you on Sunday brother!"_

Dean moved forward, pulling him to him and giving him a quick kiss, "Hey baby, let's go home."

Grinning, Seth pulled back and shook his head, "Actually, I've got a little surprise for you.  Trust me?"

"With my life."

Feeling a pang in his chest, Seth shook it off and grabbed Dean's hand, pulling him along with him out of the room, having seen that the backstage area was deserted on his way through.

He led Dean out to their car and quickly took over driving duties as he pulled out and headed towards his surprise location.  Seeing Shane at the gym had given him a idea and he'd called Shane up, determined to find out if he could help him swing his surprise either after Smackdown or after Battleground on Sunday.  Surprisingly, things had come together pretty quick after that.

Now a little nervous, Seth pulled up outside a large warehouse-like building about forty minutes from where the arena was located in Worcester. 

Seth watched as Dean's eyes scanned the location, confused until he spotted the small sign on the front of the building.

"Chaotic Wrestling?  Is this Kowalski's school?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah, it is.  I didn't even think about it being so close, but Shane reminded me when I asked him if he could help me set something like this up."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him, "What is this exactly?"

Seth grinned as he got out of the car, coming around to Dean's side and offering him his hand, "Come with me and find out."

Shrugging, Dean followed him to the door, which had a sign declaring it closed for a private party.

As Seth pulled out a set of keys and opened it, he explained, "Shane helped me get the place for the night.  He told them that he had a prospect for Smackdown that no one is supposed to know about and that he needed some private observation time.   Then he even had someone set things up for me."

As they stepped inside, Dean began to laugh at the romantic candlelit dinner set up on a table just outside the wrestling ring in the center of the room.

He smirked at him as he asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"If you think this is me setting up your ring seduction, then yes, yes it is."

"You're crazy..."

"And you love me?"

"That goes without saying!  This is amazing Princess!  I'm impressed and flattered."

Seth took his hand again and led him to the table, urging him to sit as he took the seat across from him. 

Dean laughed as Seth pulled out his phone and swiped until some soft rock music began to play, echoing through the silent room.

"What, no metal?"

Looking slyly at him, Seth poured them some wine before raising his glass for a toast, "To continuing to make all of our dreams and fantasies come true.  D, I know things are going to get rough, but you are right, we can do anything together, even get through being apart.  To us!"

Clinking glasses, they turned to their meal and began to dig in with gusto, feeding one another pieces of steak as they just enjoyed the moment.

...

By the time the pair reached dessert, Seth had moved from his seat and into Dean's lap.  In between bites they shared little kisses, nuzzling against one another as they moved back and forth between the two.

As Dean ate the last bite of cheesecake Seth was holding out for him, he gently pushed Seth off his lap.

Seth's look of confusion turned to surprise when Dean rose to his feet and grabbed his hand, pulling him into his arms as he began to sway him.

"Are we dancing?  Is that what's happening now?"

"If you have to ask, then maybe I'm not doing it right!"

Seth giggled as Dean twirled him, then dipped him in a exaggerated movement.

"Sorry, but I've never seen you slow dance with anyone."

"Yeah well, I already told you that I'm not the greatest at this relationship/romance stuff, but i figure dancing is a requirement, right?  I mean when you become Seth Ambrose we're gonna need to do this so might as well get some practice in now."

Seth smiled as Dean brought up their previous conversation, "Yeah, I guess we will, won't we?"

Dean brought him back against his chest, "Thanks for all of this Princess. I can't believe you found time to set this all up."

Seth looked up, resting their foreheads together, "I didn't like how our evening got interrupted the other night so I wanted to make it up to you."

"You did good baby.  This is perfect."

Sighing, Seth decided to say what was on his mind, "Babe, I caught a little of your conversation with Roman.  How come you didn't tell me you are as worried about the split as I am?"

Dean groaned, "Seth, you're already worried enough for the both of us.  You didn't need my own insecurities weighing you down too."

Seth punched his arm as he shook his head in disappointment, "Dammit D, we're in this together.  We need to share these things with one another.  If we don't then we won't need to worry about outside influences splitting us up, we'll end up doing it ourselves.  Not talking is what got us into this whole situation in the first place!"

Reluctantly agreeing, Dean murmured a apology, "I'm not worried about us growing apart, I'm just worried that being alone is going to push me over the edge.  Without you and Ro, I'm not going to have anyone to keep me out of my head."

"I won't let that happen babe!  The second you feel yourself sinking you better call me or Ro and we will get you through it and if that doesn't work, then I'll find a way to get to you, I promise!"

"Jesus, I love you Seth, you have no idea how much!"

"I think I do, but why don't you show me?" he began to edge towards the ring, pulling Dean with him.

Dean grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks as he turned him back to face him, "Sweetheart, I need to hear you say it for me."

Seth relaxed at the familiar request, with a smile he responded, "I love you Dean, more and more with every passing moment.  I know I've been a broken record lately, but knowing you were having some of the same worries actually has reassured me a bit.  I think if we both put our all into this and keep communicating, then we can get through this."

"Together," Dean squeezed his hands.

"Yeah sweetie," Seth agreed.  "Together."

Dean's eyes twinkled as he began to push Seth backwards until his back was leaning against the side of the ring.

He cocked his eyebrows at him, "So Princess, ready to see just how flexible we can be?"

"Bring it on!"


	34. Culmination

Seth laughed as Dean left him standing against the ring, pulling himself up and stepping between the ropes as he winked down at him, "So baby, what's it going to be?  A little grappling, some old school technical spots or maybe we can work on some new moves for The Shield reunion?"

Seth took his time walking over to the steps and slowly working his way up them before stepping through the ropes, "Or we can work on some spots for Sunday, maybe double team Ro, a little payback for deserting us?"

"Ooh, I like the way you think!"

Grinning, the pair took respective corners, just staring each down for a bit before simultaneously moving towards one another, their hands locking up above them.

They playfully took turns pulling out moves, some from their standard playbook and some in tribute of some of their old faves with most of Dean's drawing from his idol Terry Funk and most of Seth's paying tribute to Shawn Michaels.

Their "match" broke down a bit when Seth decided to copy some of Shawn's poses, causing Dean to fall over laughing as he tried to catch his breath, "Baaaby, stop, I...I...can't!"

Loving when Dean was so openly happy, Seth continued to tease him for a bit before laying down next to him and drawing him into his arms, Dean's head laying on his chest as his body continued to shake with laughter.

As he began to calm down, they stayed laying there, just soaking in one another as Seth's music continued to play behind them.

Leaning up, Dean looked down at him with a expression of awe, reaching out to cup his cheeks as he moved forward to steal a kiss, "Two months Seth.  It's been two months and this still feels brand new to me.  How the hell am I going to go without this for weeks at a time?"

"I know babe, but somehow we're going to have to do it.  If someone had told me back in April that a month later I'd have everything I'd ever wanted back, I would have laughed my ass off at them and then went home to stew in my own self pity.  Things look rough right now, but if we can go from that to this, then we'll figure out a way to get through this too," Seth pleaded, needing to hear Dean agree with him.

He winced as Dean suddenly pulled out of his arms and began to walk out of the ring, "Babe, where are you going?  D, talk to me!"

Dean ignored him as he made his way over to where they'd dropped their bags on the way in, unzipping his and grabbing something out of it before heading back to the ring.

Confused now, Seth rose to his feet, watching him warily, "D, seriously, answer me!"

"Shh, Princess!  Don't get your panties all wound up, I needed to have something with me before I responded to you."

Seth shook his head, even more confused than before.  He peered at Dean as he stopped in front of him and reached out to nervously grab his hands.  Unable to resist any touch from his boyfriend, Seth didn't fight him, his fingers twining with Dean's as he watched Dean seem to struggle with himself before opening his mouth to talk.

"Sweetheart, you already know that I'm no good at this stuff.  I've never gotten very far with anyone else in the past because of my own insecurities and my own hang-ups.  I couldn't let anyone get close enough to see the real me and all of my flaws.  It's different with you Seth, you see me, all of me and instead of running screaming in the opposite direction, you embrace my faults and you share yours with me.  You complement me in a way no one else ever has or ever will.  You make me a better person with your presence and your compassion and your smile.  You give me the strength I need to keep myself in the here and now and you inspire me every day both in and out of the ring.  We work so well together in here, but the surprising part, at least to me, is how well we work together outside of it.  You just love me and I've never had that before.  You just make me happy baby, so god damn much!  I love you Seth, yesterday, today, tomorrow.  I was planning to do this another time, but here, right now, it feels right so here goes nothing."

Seth gasped as Dean dropped to his knees in front of him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little black box, "D!" he breathed, his voice trembling as his eyes widened.

"Seth Rollins, will you do me the honor of continuing to share your life with me for however long we both have left?  Will you continue to challenge me daily and spar with me when I need a worthy opponent? Will you continue to talk me down from the ledge when my brain gets to be too much to handle?  I guess what I'm saying is Princess, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Overcome with emotion, Seth stood there in shock, shaking a bit as he stared at the ring in the box Dean had just opened.  It was a simple band in a metallic black and Seth knew Dean had taken his time to find one that would match Seth's ever growing rock music wardrobe.

As the minutes ticked by, Dean began to wonder if he'd made a big mistake.  He knew that they'd agreed to wait until things were more stable, but he wasn't sure there would ever be a perfect time for that and with their days traveling together quickly counting down, he wanted a permanent reminder of their place in one another's lives, "Seth, what do you say, will you marry me?"

Seth drew his eyes back to Dean's and he grimaced as he saw the look of fear and sadness that was suddenly there.  Quickly putting a stop to any negative thoughts, Seth held his hand out wordlessly to him.

Dean grinned at the gesture, pulling the ring out and sliding it home, quite proud of how perfectly it fit, "So is that a yes?"

With a grin of his own, Seth suddenly leapt forward into Dean's arms, clinging to him as he shouted into his ear, "That is a definite yes babe!  I would love to become your husband.  Sorry, I was just blown away by you asking.  I wasn't expecting it, you really surprised me!"

Dean shrugged as he continued to hold him against him, "I know we wanted to wait, but honestly we have no idea how long that is going to be and ever since we first talked about it, I haven't been able to get the image of us standing together, pledging ourselves to one another for life out of my head.  The things you do to me, Princess!"

Seth giggled, "You know you love it, babe!  When did you get the ring?"

"During our date weekend back home.  Remember when we went to your parent's for dinner and you were helping your mom in the kitchen?  Well, I took a chance and asked your dad what he thought of the idea and he gave us his blessing.  That morning you stopped in at the gym and I was supposed to be getting a quick run in, I was actually downtown at a local jeweler your father recommended to me.  Oh I forgot, it's inscribed," he slid the ring back off Seth's finger, presenting it to him sideways so he could see that he'd had the date they first stepped into a ring with one another at FCW put inside the band.

Seth traced the numbers with his fingers as he shared, "Good minds think alike it seems!" 

Dean raised his eyebrows as it was Seth's turn to suddenly leave the ring and head over to his own bag, digging around before heading back to the ring.

Standing in front of him, Seth grabbed Dean's hand, placing it in front of him palm up as he placed his own small grey jewelry box in it.

Dean gasped, "You didn't!"

Seth grinned at him, "Just look for yourself, babe."

That look of awe was back on Dean's face as he delicately opened the lid of the box, tears welling up as he looked at the simple silver band that glinted at him.

Seth leaned over him, pulling the ring out and turning it on it's side, "And, like you, I decided to pay tribute to that day we realized how well matched we were."

Dean grinned as he saw the same date inscribed on his own ring alongside the word soulmate, "Wow, we really do think alike don't we?"

Seth nodded as he shared, "I bought this right after our talk in the hotel in Cinci.  D, that day is one of the most memorable ones of my life.  You let me finally see all of you and I was so damn grateful and the words just came out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying.  I never expected you to go along with it.  Knowing that you'd thought about marriage and were open to the possibility was more than I could have ever hoped for.  I knew then that I was going to do everything possible to make sure that my dream of becoming Seth Ambrose would come true.  I wasn't going to give you this for awhile, but I wanted it with me as a reminder of my end goal."

"Put it on me," Dean held out his hand for him to slip it on, both grinning at another perfect fit.

Suddenly, Dean was lifting him off his feet and spinning him around, their laughter ringing throughout the empty building.

Seth continued to laugh as Dean set him down, but it died off as he suddenly saw the fire blazing in his eyes, "Babe?"

Smirking, Dean began to advance on him, driving him back into a corner of the ring, "You know, I've been waiting to fuck you in the middle of the ring for what feels like forever, but I never imagined that it would be after getting engaged!  I always thought commitment was boring, a bother I didn't need, but I think it looks good on us, don't you?  The thought of touching you and being touched by you with our rings on is pretty damn hot!"

"Fuck!" Seth moaned at the image he was providing.

"I thought we already established that baby," Dean teased him.

Rolling his eyes, Seth pulled his face to him, initiating a kiss, partly because he couldn't resist and partly to keep his mouth shut, as they parted he gasped, "I love you Dean."

Dean's lips trailed down Seth's neck as he answered, "I love you too Seth," as he moved over to his throat, biting at his adam's apple before picking him up in his arms and carrying him to the center of the ring before lovingly laying him down on his back, his own body flopping down over him as his lips attached themselves to Seth's once again.

Seth's hands fisted into the front of his shirt, keeping him from going anywhere as his mouth devoured his, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

Not to be outdone, Dean's hands moved under him, his hands sliding into the waistband of his jeans and grasping his firm butt cheeks as he pushed him forward and into him, their hard cocks pressing against one another as they both moaned in satisfaction.

Despite how often they'd done this over the last couple of months, Dean found he'd never been more desperate to be inside someone, his need to have that connection with Seth overwhelming him, "I need to feel you baby!"

Seth hurriedly agreed, leaning back and disposing of his clothes quickly as Dean did the same.  As Seth stared lovingly at Dean's exposed skin, he shared, "Seeing you like this never gets old babe!"

Dean nodded, "I was just thinking the same thing about you.  I can never get enough of you!"

"So my fiance, are you going to get over here and take what's rightfully yours?" Seth's voiced dropped to a growl.

"Hell yeah I am!  Get ready sweetheart, because you're not going to be able walk straight tomorrow!" he crawled back over to him, taking his place above him once again, his hands beginning to roam across his chest, stroking along his nipples before lowering his mouth and letting his teeth roam across them instead.

Seth shivered at the sensation, Dean's stubble glancing across his abs, heightening his pleasure.  Dean continued to make his way downwards, his tongue lapping at his navel and his hands moving down his thighs before coming to rest on his knees as he moved his mouth down, holding it over Seth's bulging dick.

Dean blew some air across the tip, watching it strain towards him as Seth groaned, reaching out and trying to push Dean's head down towards it, "Please babe!"

Taking pity on him, Dean lowered his mouth, his tongue working its way from the base of his cock up to to the head, where he slid his tongue inside the slit, gaining a glorious whine from Seth, whose hands began to scramble for purchase. 

Unable to find anything to ground himself, he ended up tangling them in Dean's hair, guiding his head down. Giving in, Dean opened his mouth as wide as he could, letting Seth set the pace as he forced his dick upwards.  As Seth drove in and out of him, Dean's saliva dripping between them, Seth found himself hitting the edge and not wanting things to end too quick, he pushed Dean away, letting go of his hair.

Dean took a second to get his breath back, "Damn!" He chuckled as he crawled back up until he was eye level with Seth once again before draping himself back over him, lining their bodies up as they rutted together, drawing more moans from both of them.

"Turn over babe," Dean urged.

Seth grinned as he realized where this was going and sure enough, the second he was on all fours, Dean attacked his ass with vigor, eating him out for all he was worth.  "No," he whined as Dean's tongue pulled out.

"Patience Princess, we haven't even gotten to the main course yet!  Are you ready for me, my brilliant, handsome fiance?"

"Babe, in me, now!"

Dean sunk his teeth into his shoulder, leaving a rising red mark behind as he slapped his butt, "You got it!"

He grabbed his pants, pulling out the tube of lube he'd stuck there before they'd headed to the arena that morning.  He made quick work of haphazardly throwing some on himself before scissoring two lubed fingers into Seth's already worked open ass.

"Enough, we're good babe!" Seth pulled away from him, turning over onto his back so they could lock eyes as Dean moved his cock into place, rubbing against Seth's entrance teasingly as he leaned down for a kiss.

Seth returned the kiss before moving away and clamping down on his jaw, leaving teeth marks behind, "Go!"

Although he was enjoying teasing him, Dean was growing more impatient himself and he finally took Seth's words to heart, thrusting inside him in one quick motion before stalling and letting him adjust.

They kissed as they waited, their hands moving through the other's hair.  Feeling the burn ease, Seth moved his hand down to Dean's back as he pushed upwards at him, a signal that he was ready for him to move.

Continuing to make out, Dean answered him with a thrust of his own, slowly pushing in and out once before setting a breathtaking pace, driving him relentlessly into the mat below him.

Finally releasing his lips, Dean moved back, peering down at him, drinking in the sight of him spread out in the ring below, his eyes gleaming and his mouth open as he squeaked along with Dean's thrusts.

Suddenly struck by another image, Dean rolled over, bringing Seth above him, "Ride me!"

Not expecting the movement, it took Seth a moment before he realized what was going on, but as the words registered he quickly got with the program, setting up and moving his hips in tormenting circles, squeezing Dean's dick every time he moved up into him.

Dean smirked as he got the image he'd been chasing, Seth's head thrown back, his hair bouncing around him as he rode him with abandon, "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Seth blushed as he looked down at him, "If I am, it's only because you bring it out in me."

Dean laughed, "Smooth talker!  Get down here and give me another kiss."

Seth eagerly moved downwards, attacking him with a open-mouthed kiss that was broken up when Dean decided it was time to try something else. 

Moving effortlessly, without parting from one another,  Dean sat up, picking Seth up with him, arranging his legs around his back as he carried him to one of the corners and sat him on the top of the ropes.

Seth's legs tightened around Dean's thighs as Dean began to once again drive into him.  Seth's body wobbled a bit, but Dean's arms held him in place as Dean smirked at him.

"What are you smirking at babe?"

Dean laughed, "Just thinking that you're in a Finn pose right now, leaning back like that with your arms out, and that led to me thinking that he'd give his right arm to be in my position right now."

"And that's making you laugh?  I'd bet on anger."

"Yeah well, he'll never be in this position will he, because you're mine, all mine to do with what I want, when I want, right?"

"Anytime, anywhere, any way, but that works both ways, doesn't it?"

"Fuck yeah it does!" Dean reached down and grasped Seth's cock firmly, stroking him in time with their frantic driving, the feel of his cold ring making Seth shiver.

"I'm right there baby, you ready?"

"God D, yes!"

Dean smoothed down Seth's cock once more before leaning forward and whispering, "Come for me Princess, show me you're mine!"

Dean's words tipped Seth over into oblivion, shaking the ring as his cum shot out onto Dean's chest as he gasped back at him, "Fill me up, babe!  Give me a preview of our wedding night."

Dean trembled at the words, thrusting back into him once more before letting himself go, pumping a steady stream inside of him, before falling limply against him, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Fuck, D! You're not going to believe how good it feels to have the ring stroking you.  Hot as hell!"

Murmuring in agreement, Dean used what little strength he had left to lift Seth down and carry him back to the center of the ring, letting him lay on top of him this time.  He stroked his hair as Seth's cheek rubbed against chest.

Content, they tangled their hands, their rings resting against one another as they drifted off.

...

Dean woke up some time later, grinning as he realized at some point Seth's music had died, but it had been replaced by the sound of Seth's snoring.

Gently shaking him, he began to whisper in his ear, "Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

Seth shook his head, mumbling at him, "Don't want to.  Just gonna stay right here."

"Oh no you're not!  As much as I love that you finally found a way for us to fulfill my biggest fantasy, I'm not looking to go into Sunday's match unable to move because I threw out my back on this hard floor!"

Still grumbling, Seth sat himself up, rubbing his eyes wearily, "Unfortunately, you're right, but we still need to clean this mess up before we leave."

Now Dean was the one pouting as Seth stood up, pulling Dean along with him, "Do we have to?  Can't Shane's people clean up?"

Shaking his head at him, Seth said sternly, "No, they did us a big favor so the least we can do is make sure that we clean up behind ourselves."

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, but followed along nonetheless as they got rid of the food and stacked up the plates, folding up the table and sitting it all on a counter near the front door before letting Kevin out of the office, where they'd placed him in his bed to keep him from underfoot while they'd ate.

Dean watched in confusion as Seth grabbed some sanitizer and napkins and climbed back into the ring, leaning down to clean up some cum spots that they'd left on the floor and along the ropes, "Aww, and here I was hoping to leave a momento behind!"

Seth just rolled his eyes as he joined him back on the floor, "We're going to remember this night anyways, babe.  I think you'll get over it!"

Dean drew him back into his arms, holding him tightly as he whispered, "Thank you again for all of this.  I know being apart is going to suck, but now I'm going to have the memories of this night keeping me going until the next time we can do something like this."

"You're welcome and thank you for taking us to the next step.  Knowing that no matter where we are we belong to one another is going to make things a little easier to get through.  Anytime we have any doubts, we can look down at our rings and know that this is what matters most."

"I love you Seth."

"I love you too Dean."

Sharing one more kiss, the pair made their way to the exit, ready to spend a couple of days at home before their brother joined them for one last match before their world changed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Reunited

The crowd erupted as Seth and Dean set Roman up for a double power bomb through the announcer's table.

Storyline-wise it made no sense, but the crowd was loving it as the former teammates worked together.

With the biggest threat out of the way, they turned to each other with a grin, immediately hooking up as they read each other move for move.

They flawlessly worked together to keep the crowd interested until Roman rejoined them in the ring.

All three took turns with the upper hand, with Seth almost getting the win on Roman, but he turned the tables back on him.

In the end, it was once again Dean who took center stage, pinning Roman after a Dirty Deeds.

Suddenly, the entire Smackdown roster was storming the ring to celebrate his win as Seth and Roman made their way to the back defeatedly.

Dean enjoyed being paraded around the ring, but his mind was elsewhere as he thought about how this had really been it: the last time in the ring with his brothers for awhile.

Roman had hooked up with them the previous night and they'd spent the evening playing cards and drinking. 

They caught up on their lives and shared some memories, but they were all dreading the end of the weekend.

Roman had laughed his ass off when he'd learned of their engagement, teasing Dean unmercifully about his non-committment/non-marriage stance of the past 

He'd been happy for them though and agreed that when the time came he'd be there as Dean's best man with Seth already having gotten Cesaro to be his.

Able to finally walk to the back, Dean kept getting stopped by those wishing him well and those welcoming him to the new team.

He made it into his locker room, where Roman and Seth were waiting, none of them really caring about being discreet at that point.

Dean smiled as he saw Seth had already put his ring back on.  They'd agreed to not wear them while working and to wear them on the wrong fingers in public until someone noticed and asked about them.  They'd figure something else out at that point.

He winced as his eyes rose to Seth's face and read the devastation written across it.

He quickly reached out to pull him in for a hug, "Hey babe, it's going to be okay, alright?  Remember, separate paths just for now."

Roman threw his arms around both of them, "That's right Uce, just look at it as one more hurdle we have to jump through to rebuild The Shield."

Shaking his head, Seth clung to Dean.  He wasn't ready to face the long empty nights ahead of him and no amount of reassurance was going to help him.

"I can't do this without you."

"Hey, you did it for months, right?  You're so much stronger than you realize Seth!  A lot stronger than I am."

Seth pulled away as he disagreed, "I was a fucking mess Dean!  I could barely hold it together so I buried all my emotions as deep as I could.  I don't want to go back to being that asshole again!"

"You won't Uce, I can promise you both that.  I won't let that happen.  My cousins will be there for you Dean and I'm just a phone call away.  And I am going to be right here Seth.  We may be on different paths on screen, but that means nothing back here," Roman declared to them both.

He held out his fist to them, Dean immediately bringing his in as they both turned towards Seth.

In spite of himself, Seth found a smile working its way to his face. 

The best thing he'd ever done was throw in with the pair of them.  He'd never imagined that he'd end up with a soulmate and a friend for life in the bargain, but he was damn grateful.

He stuck his own fist out as they formed their circle, determination drawn across all of their faces.

...

They'd made plans for dinner with Roman's cousins, Tony and Finn and they'd planned a little surprise for Dean.

They'd just sat down when Dean was tapped on the shoulder.  Turning, he was met with Sami's grinning face, who stuck a cake out at him,  _Congratulations Champ!,_ written across it.

Confused, his eyes met Seth's who grinned back at him, "We decided that since I have Ro, Tony and Finn here, that you need another allie over there to backup Jimmy and Jey."

Dean's eyebrows rose, "So he knows?"

"Everything.  Finn and Tony filled him in last night."

Happy, Dean rose to give Sami a quick hug as he admired his cake.

Sitting, Sami just stared at them in astonishment, "I still can't believe you've managed to hide all of this for months."

"Yeah well, truthfully we've gotten a bit lax about it," Seth shared.  "Hunter's conspicuous absence has helped out for sure."

Dean drew Seth's chair closer to his so he could throw a arm around him, "I can't wait to send him a invite to the wedding."

Both Roman and Seth rolled their eyes at him, having already been subjected to Dean's "plan."

He was cut off as the waiter joined them, ready to take their orders.

They cut the cake after everything had been cleared away, all of them grabbing a piece despite all claiming to be full.

Grinning, Dean's eyes roamed the table, taking in his own makeshift family, pausing to frown at Finn.  Well, he couldn't have everything his way!  

His smile grew as Seth's hand made its way into his.  Their eyes met, making promises for later in the evening before turning back to their friends.

...

Seth moaned as Dean continued to keep him on the edge, cock ring fully in place.

As soon as they'd reached their room, Dean had tied him up and taken control, keeping himself from climaxing as well as he pulled out every trick he had to hold himself back.

He'd been pounding into Seth for what felt like forever and they were both exhausted. 

Unable to resist any longer, Dean released Seth's dick from its prison and untied his hands. 

Seth's arms grasped onto him as Dean immediately began to stroke him in time with his furious thrusts.  

It didn't take long for Seth to erupt, clenching down on Dean and setting him off into his own orgasm, both of them continuing to shake as Dean collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck!  One of these days you're going to kill me babe," Seth gasped.

Unable to form any coherent thoughts yet, Dean just hummed affirmatively, his hand stroking across Seth's chest hair.

Rolling over, Dean brought Seth with him as they switched positions.

They lay there for a bit catching their breath until the silence was broken by Dean's hand suddenly coming down on Seth's ass.

Seth yelped, jumping back and glaring down at him, "What the hell!"

"That was for that extra long hug with Finn.  Don't think I didn't notice your slanted eyes focused on seeing if I was watching!"

Seth smirked down at him, "It's not my fault that I'm irresistible!"

"Yeah irresistibly a asshole!"

Seth lunged at him, sinking his fingers into his sides, tickling him, "Say you're sorry!"

Dean squirmed away, "Never!"

He kept moving around, making it hard for Seth to reach his target.  Seeing a clear path, he gave Seth another slap on his ass, grinning as he saw Seth grind down against the sheets, clearly experiencing some discomfort.

The pair continued to trade slaps and tickles as they worked one another back up to the edge.

Unable to take it any longer, Seth straddled him, bringing his throbbing cock into contact with Dean's as he took his mouth in a desperate kiss.

They continued to frot against one another, content to make out as they brought each other to another climax.  

After a lazy shower, the pair cuddled up back in bed, watching TV and just enjoying staying close to one another. 

Neither were ready to call it a night, not wanting to face the morning when they'd have to part ways.


	36. Separation

The morning had come much too quick for both of them, with Seth and Roman flying out to Pittsburgh for RAW and Dean making the trip with Jimmy and Jey to Buffalo for Tuesday's Smackdown. 

They'd gotten themselves up early enough for a quick breakfast and a quickie in the shower before they had to part ways. 

With both of them involved in separate house shows over the next couple of weekends, there would be no seeing one another at least for a couple of weeks.

There was a heavy silence between them as they made sure that they had everything with them before they checked out, both lost in thoughts about how they were going to be able to make it through without being able to see or touch the other one.

They both jumped at the knock at the door, Seth opening it up to find Roman waiting on the other side impatiently, ready to make the drive to the airport for his flight with Seth. 

One look at their faces had Roman realizing that before they hit the road, he needed to do a bit more damage control so he could ease both of their minds.

Rolling his luggage in and shutting the door behind him, he grinned as he pulled a bag off of his shoulder and threw a large square package at Dean, who reflexively jumped and caught it.

Staring at him quizzically, Dean finally tore off the brown packaging, revealing a small laptop, "What is this Ro?"

"It's your new lifeline to the love of your life over here.  I know that you are dead set against any and all technology, but I know you'd talked about doing everything you could to stay in touch and I figured you wouldn't want to have to keep borrowing other people's stuff or relying on the hotel computers, so now you can chat and Skype and do whatever else you two get up to that I don't want to know about!"

Dean raised his eyebrows suggestively at Seth as he perused what was alongside the laptop in the box, "These webcams can record videos too, can't they?"

"Again Uce, too much information!  I already set up everything for you and there's a little cheat sheet in there to help you with anything you can't figure out."

Dean laughed as he laid the box down on the bed and jumped onto Roman's back, wrapping his legs and arms around him like a monkey as he hopped up and down, "Thanks Ro, you big sexy bastard!"

Seth laughed as Roman tried to dislodge him and turned to him pleading, "Uce, you want to get your psychotic husband off of me!"

"He's not my husband yet and you're on your own Ro.  It's best just to sit back and take his thank you or he'll just get worse!"

Shaking his head, Roman let Dean bounce around a bit more, planting a big kiss on Roman's forehead, before sliding off and to his feet.  They were interrupted by another knock at the door, Jimmy and Jey ready to hit the road with Dean.

Roman offered to take Dean's luggage down to the car, leaving Seth and Dean to have a moment to say goodbye in peace.  Frowning, they turned to one another, neither ready to let go.

Finally, Dean reached out and pulled him into his arms, "I love you baby.  I promise that no matter what happens that isn't going to change.  This sucks, but we'll figure it out; we always do."

Seth took a minute to just enjoy the feel of being in his arms before replying, "I love you too babe.  I'll call you when we land and then we can Skype later.  I was thinking maybe we could make a promise to one another."

Dean's arms tightened around him, "Anything."

"Good because I was thinking that no matter where we're at or what we're doing that I still want you to be the first and last thing I hear and see before I go to bed at night.  Do you think we can make sure to video call one another every night and every morning?"

"Done," Dean agreed, leaning up to take Seth's lips in a passionate kiss that had them continuing to cling desperately to one another, neither wanting to be the first to move away from the other.

They should have known that their brother would be back looking for them, but they were both still taken by surprise when Roman rudely pulled them apart, grabbing onto Seth's hoodie and beginning to drag him out of the room,  "Say goodbye boys, Sethie has to go to work!"

Dean took off after them, managing to get close enough to toss himself back into Seth's arms, stopping Roman's forward progress.  He grumbled as the pair began to make out again, "Seriously guys, we've got to get going!"

Dean stole one more kiss before letting Seth go, "I love you Seth."

"Love you too Dean!  I'll call you when we land."

Roman grabbed back onto his hoodie, pulling him down the hallway, laughing as before they turned the corner, Seth blew Dean a kiss, who raised his hands to his chest, jerking as if he'd been shot. 

These two were too much sometimes, but Roman was grateful that they'd found one another and he was determined to help them preserve the happiness they'd found.

It was going to be a long couple of weeks for all of them.

...

Truthfully, the two weeks had gone much quicker than they'd thought it would. 

All three of them were busy adjusting to the new format and their new roles, which didn't leave a whole lot of time for much else.  It wasn't until the evenings when Seth and Dean were settled into their respective hotel rooms that it would hit them that they were once again headed to bed alone.

They chatted and texted and called one another throughout every day and they Skyped before bed every night, enjoying the evenings when Roman would hang out with his cousins or with Tony and Finn and they could take their Skype sessions to a whole other level. 

Touching themselves on camera wasn't the same as being in the room with each other, but it was better than nothing and it gave them a chance to release some of the tension they'd built up in the ring.

Over on RAW, Stephanie and Mick had announced a brand new Universal Championship and to Seth's delight, he'd been the first one chosen to have a chance at it, with two Fatal 4-Way matches taking place to determine his opponent, with Roman and Finn taking the wins.

Seth enjoyed sitting back and watching the pair take on each other, both upset at Roman's loss and excited by Finn's win. 

He always loved stepping in the ring with someone new and he really believed that he and Finn's styles would complement one another when they hit the ring at Summerslam.  He also had fun trading intense promos with Finn, even if he did end up on the wrong side of a Balor Pele Kick to the head.

Meanwhile, Roman was staying busy as he began a feud with Rusev, which had actually garnered him some cheers from the audience, giving him a sense of satisfaction he hadn't felt in awhile.

Seth was also enjoying watching Dean's work over on Smackdown as he traded taunts with Dolph Ziggler and interfered in a match between Ziggler and Bray Wyatt.  He knew Dean had wanted a chance to get his hands back on Bray again and it seemed that is where they were headed.  He was happy for him, even if he wished he could take Dolph or Bray's place.

Now, after another weekend of house shows, Seth and Roman were in Corpus Christi for RAW and Seth was pacing in the back.  He hated that he and Roman couldn't share a locker room and he knew Roman wasn't enjoying traveling alone. 

Seth was still driving everywhere with Cesaro, but he continued to be given a private locker room at every venue, a move he was sure was just to continue to keep an eye on him, Hunter's agenda still alive and well despite his conspicuous absence.

Grumbling to himself, Seth turned on his tv, watching the opening of the show, which got him to chuckle as they replayed Roman's interruption of Rusev and Lana's wedding. Dean had been beside himself with pride about his brother's actions.

He watched critically as the video package changed to footage of him talking about his upcoming match with Finn and his determination to go looking for the Demon King himself, since he was too chicken to show himself.

Seth jumped as suddenly a voice rang out behind him, "You know, you're pretty damn sexy when you act all arrogant!"

With no hesitation, Seth spun around and launched himself into Dean's arms, which were already wide open for him, "D, you're here!  I didn't even hear you come in.  How, I mean when..."

Laughing, Dean gave him a little twirl before setting him back on his feet, keeping his arms locked firmly around him, "I wanted to surprise you.  Big Dog helped me figure out the timing.  I know we'd planned to meet up tomorrow night after Smackdown, but this way we can have a extra night together.  We just need to decide if we want to crash here tonight or just make the 3 hour drive and find somewhere in Austin.  That's up to you babe, since you're the one working tonight."

"I don't care babe, I'm just so glad you're here!" Seth pulled him over to the little table in the corner of the room, pushing Dean down into a chair as he straddled him, wrapping his arms back around him.

They sat there in silence, just soaking up the feeling of finally being so close to one another and watching as Rusev called Roman out, prompting appearances from both Mick and Stephanie before Roman came out with a "apology" that quickly turned into a tussle between the pair.

Shaking their heads as a match for later was announced, they continued their embrace, only pulling apart when the door knob turned, Seth throwing Dean a look, who whispered back, "I locked it when I came in, don't worry!"

Seth rose to his feet and made his way to the door, grinning when he heard Roman's voice asking to be let in.  He quickly ushered him inside before locking back up.

Seth continued to smile as Roman made his way across the room, picking Dean up in a bear hug that had him up off the floor and patting Roman's back, "Missed you too Uce!"

As the pair turned back towards Seth, he could already see the smirk growing on Dean's face and he already knew that Dean wasn't going to be able to let Roman's promo go and sure enough, Dean turned back to Roman with a sarcastic, "Bump uglies Ro?  I mean, I know I'm no Shakespeare on the mic, but that was the best you could come up with?  Not that the thought of a hairy Rusev/Lana baby doesn't give me the shivers too!"

Dean ducked as Roman threw a punch his way and then he took off running as Roman chased after him, the pair running in circles before Dean tripped and Roman pounced, ruffling his hair in the way Dean hated as he began to poke him in the side.

Rolling his eyes at them, Seth brought forth a stern authoritative voice, "Children, children, am I going to have to put you in time out?"

Dean and Roman shared a quick look, before nodding and then both launching themselves up and at Seth, who realized what was going on too late, unable to get away as they took him down, the trio rolling around on the floor, playfully wrestling with one another until they were all out of breath.

Once they'd all calmed down, Roman sat up, "Well, I just wanted to come say hi D, I've gotta get ready for my match and then I'm heading out for my flight right afterwards.  I can't wait to spend a few days with Galina and Jo Jo and I'm sure you two want to enjoy every moment you can together, so I'll get out of your way.  Tony and I decided to splurge for Sunday and we found double suites next to one another so we can all have our own space, but still stay together if you want.  There's a couple of rooms in each suite."

D fist bumped him, "Sounds like a plan Uce.  I think drinks are going to be in order."

Agreeing, Roman made his exit as Dean locked the door behind him, before making his way back to Seth, who was still stretched out on the floor.  Casually laying himself on top of him, Dean locked eyes with him, "Well hello there!"

Just as Seth leaned up for a kiss, there was a knock at his door as one of the backstage guys yelled that it was almost time for a segment.  With a sigh, Dean stood up, offering him his hand as he pulled him to his feet. 

Placing a kiss on Seth's cheek, Dean urged him out the door, promising to still be there waiting for him when he came back, "I'm not going anywhere babe.  You're going to be so sick of me by Sunday that you'll be begging me to hit the road again!"

As Seth began to exit, he turned back to him, "Never gonna happen babe, I could never get tired of you!"

As he disappeared, Dean felt his heart skip a beat, still taken aback by just how much love Seth had for him.  He still didn't know what he'd done to deserve that level of devotion, but he'd be damned if he ever let it get away from him again.

...

True to his word, Dean spent the evening in Seth's locker room, watching as Seth cut his promo tearing through the backstage area looking for Finn, as Roman was taking down from behind by Rusev and thrown through a catering table and as Seth entered the ring, once again calling out The Demon King.

Tired, Dean had stretched out on the bench as he watched, but he found himself jumping up as a crazed fan suddenly jumped into the ring, heading for Seth. 

Instantly heading towards the door, he froze as he watched the fan being escorted out as Seth's laughter rang out.

Appeased for the moment, Dean sat back down and watched as Finn made his elaborate entrance as the Demon.  Although he'd been a bit upset at the rising feud between them, he had to admit there was a certain energy between them that made for great tv and the audience's enthusiastic reaction proved it.

Watching Finn lay Seth out on the floor and posing in the ring gave Dean a little twinge.  Seth's furious expression was one that he usually saved exclusively for Dean and seeing him direct it at Finn made his buried feelings of jealousy rise to the surface again. 

Logically, he knew that both he and Seth would be running through a number of feuds as time went on, but it still hurt to see Seth sharing a space that they'd shared with one another so many times before.

It wasn't hard to spot the change in his fiance when Seth made his way back into the locker room.  There was a storminess in his expression and Dean's body was tensely wound up, his fingers doing his nervous clenching and un-clenching that meant he was trying not to fly off the handle.

Not even hesitating, Seth moved forward, taking Dean's hands in his own as he drove him backwards towards the shower, "You're gonna join me in there and then we're going to talk about what's going through that thick head of yours right now D."

Neither really up to having their reunion sex in the venue shower, they shared a few quick kisses as they washed up, but were out and dressed in record time, their rings firmly back on the fingers they belonged.  Seth packed his stuff up quickly before turning to Dean, "Let's just go back to my room here for the night since it's already paid for and we can make the drive to Austin tomorrow afternoon."

Agreeing, the pair parted ways, Dean stealthily making his way through the halls, ready to tell anyone who asked that he'd stopped in to see Roman, but not needing the cover story as he made it outside without incident.

He pulled his rental up to the exit, not having to wait long as Seth rolled out and jumped in, Dean taking off before he'd even closed the door, "Thanks for almost taking my arms off, babe!'

Dean grunted at him as he switched lanes.  Seth rolled his eyes, not ready for Dean's mood swings after a busy night that had left him exhausted.

The hotel was pretty close and in no time they'd pulled up, Seth sliding Dean one of the keys before grabbing his luggage and heading up, Dean following after a reasonable amount of time.

Dean let himself in, piling his suitcase and bag next to Seth's.  He turned around and froze as he found Seth right in front of him, his gaze burning into his. 

"What the fuck Princess!"

"That's what I want to know D!  What the fuck happened between me heading out to the ring and returning?  It's been two fucking weeks babe, fourteen days without you by my side and all I want to do is enjoy the fact that you're here with me finally, but you're a million miles away all of a sudden D!"

"Yeah, well I'm sorry if seeing my fiance almost get attacked by some crazed fan was a bit much for me, especially watching you brush it off like it was nothing!  Maybe you'd rather spend the evening with the leprechaun instead.  I mean, he certainly seems to have it all together!"

Seth's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what the real problem was, "You're jealous?  Dammit Dean, I thought we'd moved past this a long time ago!  I don't want Finn, I don't want anyone else but you.  I thought that was what this ring here was supposed to say, or am I wrong?  I thought we'd made it clear to one another and everyone else that we are each other's," Seth turned around and kicked the legs of the bed, wincing as the pain shot up the leg he'd had so much trouble with.

Hearing his hiss of pain, Dean immediately reached out for him, shaking him as he did, "Dammit baby, the last thing we need is you messing up your knee again doing some stupid shit outside of the ring!  Look, I'm sorry okay, I know that you love me, but it hurts watching you out there in the ring, looking at him like you want to eat him alive.  That's supposed to be my look!"

Seth froze as he looked at him, "Do you want to know what I was thinking about in that moment out there?  What I was thinking about when that fan was suddenly coming after me?  You babe!  I'm always thinking about you.  I mean, who knows what that guy could have done if he'd gotten to me, but he didn't and all I could think about was the fact that you were waiting in the back for me, that at the end of the night, we would be right here in that bed.  I just felt this sense of joy bubbling up inside of me babe and it made me laugh out loud," Seth watched as Dean's eyes rose to his, watching him intently as he spoke. "After Finn knocked me out of the ring, I was laying there, just thinking about how although I'm enjoying this little feud with him, I'd give anything for you to be the one staring down at me from the ring.  I was thinking about how we would have celebrated afterwards and that is what gave me that look.  I was hungry for someone, but it sure as fuck wasn't Finn or the Demon King!"

A fire began to burn in Dean's eyes at his words.  He slowly moved forward, pushing Seth back and onto the bed, "Say it baby!"

Staring up at him, Seth paused between every word, "I...Love...You...Dean!  You and no one else.  I am yours, mind body and soul."

Dean nodded his voice strong as he responded, "That's right, all mine as much as I'm yours!  I love you Seth.  I'm sorry I can be such a asshole, but I just love you so much.  Sometimes it makes me a little crazy!"

"Apology accepted.  And I get it, I wished I was in Dolph's place when you teamed up against Bray.  I hate this, every single second of this, but we've got to deal with it.  We can't let it drive us apart!"

"You're right, I was just thrown by that fan thing.  I guess it just reminded me that I can't have your back.  I hate being so far from you!"

"I'm right here babe," Seth moved Dean's hand to his chest, resting above his heart.  "Feel that?  It beats for you.  You give me your strength even when you're not here."

Content, Dean let himself fall down next to him on the bed, "Show me Princess.  Help me drive away all of these thoughts that have been eating at me."

Taking the challenge seriously, Seth proceeded to take Dean to new heights as he tied his legs and hands down and proceeded to explore every inch of him.

The rash of sensations Seth was drawing out of him had all of Dean's focus, his world narrowed to Seth's hands and lips as he gave him a earth shattering blowjob followed by a intense rim job that allowed Seth to slide smoothly inside of him.

Dean had to fight to keep his eyes open as Seth bent him in half, raising the angle after releasing his feet so he could pound him harder.

This is what had been driving him over the last couple of weeks: Seth over him, giving him everything he had.  Dean's hand flexed with the need to feel Seth's in his own.

The movement caught Seth's eye and he correctly read the motion, reaching up and twining his fingers with his as he slowed his thrusts.

"Right there Princess!" Dean moaned.

Nodding, Seth kept stroking along Dean's prostate, enjoying Dean's little noises which told him he was doing it right.

Dean's legs crossed behind him, forcing Seth even closer as Seth let himself drop down, mouth attacking Dean's frantically as things heated up again.

Tongues tangling, Seth reached his free hand between them, firmly stroking Dean's cock, tipping them both into oblivion.

Shivering through the aftershocks, Seth used his last bit of strength to untie Dean's hands, rubbing over them, "Good?"

"Amazing baby.  Just what I needed to get out of my head.  Thank you," Dean raised Seth's hand to his lips.

"You never have to thank me for this babe.  It's as much for me as it is you,' Seth's voice trailed off as he rose to get a rag from the bathroom to wipe them down.

Tossing it on the bedside table, Seth snuggled back into his arms, pulling the sheets and comforter over them.

Seth was just about out when Dean's voice penetrated the silence, "I haven't been sleeping without you."

Seth stayed quiet, knowing Dean needed to let things out.

"I've been snapping at everyone and I almost got in a brawl with AJ the other night because he made some comment that I didn't like.  It got so bad that Jey called Roman, but I begged him not to say anything to you.  I didn't want you to worry.  You've got enough on your plate."

"You know you can't do that babe.  We can't help one another if we keep things to ourselves."

"I know and the minute I saw you today I knew I needed to tell you.  I think I just thought that I'd settle into some type of groove.  I mean I traveled for years with my insomnia.  It shouldn't be rattling me like it is."

"You got used to actually sleeping, it's no surprise that it's been a shock to your system.  You need to talk to your doctor."

"They're just going to want to give me pills and I'm not touching any of that stuff."

"What would you have done in the past?"

"Drank until I passed out, went running in the desert until my legs gave out or picked up some girl in the bar and fucked until we couldn't remember our own names."

"OK, I'd prefer you avoided option 1 and option 3 is out, but maybe you could try hitting the gym every night before bed or maybe take a run."

"Yeah, Roman suggested that too.  I just, I hate feeling so weak!"

"Hey, I may not have insomnia, but I haven't been sleeping well without you either D!  It's not about being weak, it's about missing what, or rather who, isn't there."

Sighing, Dean's hand cupped Seth's cheek, turning his face up to his, "I really am sorry for earlier.  Just promise me that you'll be a bit more aware of your surroundings babe.  And how about next time you're in the ring, looking at Finn or another one of your opponents like that, you do something to let me know you're actually thinking of me.  You know sometimes I just need the visual proof to cut through my stupid insecurities."

Contemplating the thought, Seth grinned as he leaned forward and kissed Dean's forehead, "If you'd been paying closer attention tonight, you would have noticed that I did.  I was rubbing my ring babe."

Dean's eyes widened, "I didn't even see that baby, I guess I really was in the wrong.  Okay, how about we agree on our rings being our own private messages to one another."

"Our own little bat symbol!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're such a nerd!" he teased him, but lay back down, pulling Seth back to his chest as he rubbed his back gently.  "I'm so glad to be here with you Princess.  I hope you know how much."

"I do D, because it's the same for me.  Thanks for coming early babe."

The pair fell asleep listening to the other one breathe, feeling fulfilled for the first time in what felt like forever.

 

 

 

 


	37. Defeat Part 1

It was a blissful rest of the week for Dean and Seth. 

The pair traveled to Smackdown together, with Seth hiding out in their hotel room until Dean returned, amped up and ready to give Seth the same attention he'd given him the previous night.

After a good night's sleep, they took a flight back home to Iowa, ready for a few days curled up in their own bed, Kevin at their feet.

They had dinner with Seth's parents and went and saw one of Seth's favorite bands play, once again pushing the boundaries on their clandestine relationship.  Later in the week, Seth even made it by his gym, happy to see that it was still thriving in his absence.

By Saturday, they were both feeling the buzz that always came with a pay per view, but there was also a underlying sense of excitement with it being a dual brand event, allowing them to spend the evening together.

They headed to Brooklyn a day early to get ready for their matches, Seth meeting up with Finn early in the day and Dean getting in some workout time with Dolph.

They'd taken one of the suites Roman had booked for themselves with Roman sharing the other one with Tony, but that evening Finn and Sami joined them for some video games, pizza and drinks.

They spent most of the evening laughing, even Finn and Dean were getting along.  It was a nice relaxing way to lead into what was going to be a hectic day.

...

As they knew it would be, the next day was a whirlwind as they rushed around doing interviews and getting ready for all of their respective matches. 

In between, Dean managed to grab lunch with Roman so they could say goodbye properly since he had a surprise planned for Seth after the show.

He'd rented a penthouse suite in Brooklyn's most expensive hotel for the night, knowing they'd either be celebrating or consoling themselves after a loss.

Dean wanted one more special night before they had to go their separate ways again and he had another surprise waiting for his fiancé that he was a bit nervous about.  

He knew that Seth was always into trying new things with him, but this would be pushing things a bit and as the day moved on, his anxiety got worse.

He'd begun pacing in Seth's locker room and he was driving him nuts, "D, can you please sit down for a minute!  No offense, but I don't think you need to be that worried about this match with Dolph.  You've got this!" he moved behind him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly.

Wincing at the misunderstanding, Dean tried to play it off, "Just a bit keyed up.  You know how I get when I'm in the mindset to fight."

"Yeah, that I do.  Well if you're not going to sit down, maybe I can convince you to do something else!" he turned Dean around, deliberately rubbing against him, both of them shivering as their dicks began to twitch.

Grinning, Dean began to move him backwards until they hit the wall, pressing into him and grasping his hands above him, "I like the way you think!  It has been awhile since our locker rooms have seen any action."

"Well, there was that Skype session last week..." Seth yelped as Dean took a nip at his bottom lip.

"Shut up Princess!"

There was no more talking for awhile as the pair tested out the strength of the venue's structure.

...

As Seth had assumed, Dean won his match handedly, arriving back at the room with a grin, his belt clamped to his side.  

Seth met him with a hug and kiss before pulling away to get himself ready for his own match, his anxiety cramping up.

This was his first opportunity to truly prove that he didn't need Hunter or his goons by his side and the idea that he could make history by being the first ever Universal Champion was irresistible.

Just before he headed to Gorilla, Dean grabbed him, forcing their foreheads together, "You got this one Princess!  Go out there and show them exactly what you can do!"

With one final kiss, Dean released him and Seth made his way out to the curtain, excitement overwhelming as his music began to play.

The match itself was a blur as he and Finn put their bodies on the line, but there just seemed to be something off as it progressed. 

The presence of Finn's demon king persona should have provided a heightened urgency, but it didn't seem to make a difference.

Seth knew there were way more drop kicks than there should have been and he remembered power bombing him into the ringside barricade and hearing the pop.  

He'd looked over and could clearly see the pain on Finn's face as he flexed his shoulder.  He found himself hesitating before Finn hissed at him, urging him to continue with the match.

One Coup de Grace later and Seth found himself on his back, Finn standing above him with the belt as the crowd exploded around them.

Seth limped his way to the back, hurrying back to his room before anyone could try to talk to him.

Slamming and locking the door behind him, he finally let himself feel again, his body beginning to shake as he struggled for breath.

Instantly, Dean was at his side, taking him into his arms and lowering them to the floor, "Breathe baby, just breathe."

Some time later, when he'd gotten himself under control, Dean began to talk to him, "Accidents happen Princess, it wasn't your fault.  You did your best out there and you put on a great match in spite of everything.  Besides, that belt is ugly as hell!"

The sincerity in his voice made Seth giggle, his misery slowing sliding away as Dean held him tighter.

Seth gave him a squeeze, "I'm so glad you're here babe."

"Me too, now go hit the shower so we can get out of here!  We've got plans," Dean said as he stood, offering Seth his hand.

Seth grabbed on, pulling himself to his feet, "We do?"

"Yes, now hop to it!" Dean gave him a swat to his butt.

Seth's retort was interrupted by a knock at the door, making them freeze.

Dean made his way to the bathroom, keeping the door cracked so he could hear.

Sighing, Seth opened the door, finding Stephanie on the other side.

"Seth!  Just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing.  Tough match tonight."

"Thanks, but it was a lot tougher on Finn.  Shouldn't you be checking on him?"

"Already did.  He will be going for xrays in the morning so we can figure out the extent of the damage to his shoulder.  We may have to decide another champion.  Do you think you're up for another shot?"

"Absolutely!" Seth answered with more bravado than he was feeling.

"Good.  I'm not going to lie, Hunter wasn't happy with your performance tonight.  You seemed distracted and Finn paid the price for that.  Personally, I'd rather see you as the champ, but it is what it is.  You need to find a way to clear your head of everything else.  My offer still stands," Stephanie moved towards him, laying her hands on his arms as she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his own.

Pulling back, she gave him a soft smile, "Just think about it!" before exiting back out through the door.

The second he'd locked the door again, Dean was exploding out of the bathroom, "Did that bitch really just kiss you?  Fuck!"

Making a sour face, Seth ran the back of his hand across his lips, "Yeah she did.  It took everything in me not to push her away!  I need mouthwash now!" he rushed over to the water stand in the corner, grabbing a cup and gulping it down before rummaging through his bag for the bottle of Listerine he always carried with him.

Dean watched him head into the bathroom, spitting it out in the sink.  He waited until he returned to stand in front of him before reaching out and dragging him into a furious kiss, once again proclaiming ownership of him, his tongue shoving inside his mouth and exploring every inch of him.

Seth grinned dazedly as Dean drew back, leaving him with nothing but the taste of the coffee Dean had been drinking and a hint of mint that had to be from one of Dean's ever present sticks of gum.

"Better?" Dean asked quizzically.

"Mmm, much!" Seth reached back for him, but Dean moved back evading him.

"To the shower with you!  I told you, we have plans."

Shaking his head fondly, Seth did as he was asked, quickly washing himself and getting dressed.

By the time he was done, Dean had already packed up their stuff and headed to get their car.

Heading out to meet him, Seth's mind ran through the days events.  He wasn't sure what to think about anything right now and he was definitely ready to turn himself over to Dean's care.  

He didn't know what his lover had in mind, but he was sure that he was going to love it.


	38. Defeat Part II

Dean nervously waited in the penthouse suite he'd booked for them.  He'd made sure that he was the first one in the room so that he could get a couple of things ready before Seth made it upstairs to join him.

Hearing the key card, Dean took a deep breath, it was too late to turn back now so he just hoped that Seth would appreciate his plans.

Seth stepped into the room, thinking a shower and a nap sounded really great right about then.

As he shut the door behind him, he took in the massive "living area" complete with a comfy looking couch and HD TV and a decently sized kitchen.

Dean was standing in the doorway of what had to be the bedroom.

"Nice accommodations!"

"Yeah well, only the best for my Princess," Dean said with a smirk.

Seth rolled his eyes at him as he shouldered his bag and headed towards him, "Tell me there's a jacuzzi in here!"

He frowned as Dean continued to stand in his way, "Uh babe, can I get by?"

Blushing a bit, Dean mumbled at him, "I was thinking we could try something new tonight.  If you don't want...I mean if it's too much..." he trailed off as Seth's hand cupped his cheek, raising his eyes to his.

"Hey, I'm sure I'll be good with whatever you have in mind, but tell me a shower is involved!"

Chuckling, feeling a bit better already, Dean responded, "A shower and the hot tub are on the agenda for later."

Finally stepping aside, Dean watched as Seth entered the bedroom, dropping his luggage before taking in the dim lighting and food tray in the center of the room.  Then his eyes froze on the bed.

Wide eyed, he turned towards Dean, "Umm, is that what I think it is?"

Moving towards him, Dean nodded, "Yeah, no pressure, but I thought maybe we could take the spanking to a higher level?  I mean, I know we both enjoy my hand, but that will have more of a impact," he gestured at the switch.

Seth gulped nervously, "Yeah, I umm bet it will," he made his way to the bed, his hand sliding over the switch's soft bristles and the rope laid out next to it.

Their cock ring was also on display alongside some new toys Dean had picked up: a black leather blindfold and some nipple clamps.

"For the record, you can feel free to try any of this on me some other time.  I just thought that tonight could be about you.  I figured if I lost I could lose myself in taking care of you and if you..."

"If I lost I'd need a major distraction.  I've got to hand it to you babe, I could care less about that loss right now," Seth turned back around towards him.  "I'm in, but do you think we could eat first?  I'm starving!"

"Of course, I had them send up a little bit of everything."

He wasn't joking Seth learned as he uncovered a smorgasbord of food.

They sat down, sharing a bottle of wine and avoiding any mentions of work as they sampled everything, feeding one another bites as they went.

...

Seth squirmed in anticipation as he stood in the middle of the room.

Naked with his vision cut off by the tight blindfold and his arms and legs bound by the rope, he was completely at Dean's mercy.

He yelped as the clamps suddenly came down on his nipples, joining the cock ring that he was already sporting.

"Beautiful!  You with me Princess?  Can I get a color?" Dean whispered in his ear.

"Gr...Gre...Green," Seth managed to wheeze out.  "More babe!"

Chuckling, Dean answered, "You'll get what I say when I say."

Seth shivered as Dean suddenly moved the switch across his back and shoulders, just letting him get used to the feel.  He moaned as Dean moved downward, moving across his ass and around to his cock as he pressed up against his back.

Seth whined as Dean moved away again, but then he heard the first swish, tensing as the switch hit his back, leaving a stinging sensation.

Hearing no objections, Dean moved downwards, lashing his butt.  Leaning back, Dean admired the red line left behind.  

"All good sweetheart?"

Unable to even form a coherent sentence, Seth just nodded, wiggling his fingers against the ropes until Dean grasped them with his own.

Dean leaned forward and picked his hair off his neck, pulling it back with a hair tie before placing a kiss on his exposed neck.

Gently, Dean pushed him forward until he met the wall, "Brace yourself baby!"

Seth let his forehead rest against the wall, his ass pushing out towards Dean, inviting him to continue.

"Damn, you have no idea how hot you are!"

Picking up the switch again, Dean began to flog him, alternating between light and hard strokes, Seth practically humping the wall as he begged and pleaded for more.

"Take me D, right here, right now!" he screamed.

Unable to resist his pleas, Dean grabbed the lube, getting both of them ready, before driving in with a hard pace, quickly spilling into him.

Dean lay over Seth's shoulder for a moment getting his breath back before picking him up in a fireman's carry and depositing him on the bed.

He made quick work of untying him and releasing his cock, but left the nipple clamps and blindfold on.

Dean's hands began to roam across Seth's body before going for the clamps, watching as Seth's cock twitched every time he opened and closed them.

"Babe, please I need to come!" Seth continued to plead.

Dean cupped his cheeks, "Shh baby, you've been so good.  Can you just hold on for a little bit longer?"

Seth nodded, tears of frustration rolling down behind the blindfold.

Dean leaned down for a kiss, trying to convey everything he was feeling.

Murmuring words of encouragement, Dean moved back above him, gently pulling his legs over his shoulders as he drove back into him.

Seth began to laugh joyfully as Dean sped up his thrusts, hitting his prostate with every thrust, finally, fucking finally, beginning to stroke his dick.

"Right there D, right there!"

The bed slammed against the wall as Dean pistoned him against it, their bodies continuing to crash against one another.

With no warning, Seth was coming, a steady stream of cum painting Seth's abs, Dean's chest and the sheets.

As Seth's thighs squeezed Dean's cock, the friction set him off, flooding Seth's channel for a second time.

They collapsed to the bed, the only sound their heavy breathing until Seth broke the silence, "Oh my god!"

Dean murmured in agreement, snuggling closer to him, neither caring that they were laying in the wet spot.

"I think Operation Distract Seth was a success, I can't think about anything else!"

Dean laughed, "Of course it was!  I know the man I love."

Seth nodded, "Love you too babe!"

 

 

 


	39. Unraveling

Raw was in Houston and Seth and Roman had decided to grab lunch at their favorite sandwich shop downtown, ordering separately before meeting up outside and walking across the street to the park, which was thankfully pretty empty this early.

Seth was in a terrible mood: he hadn't seen Dean in a couple of weeks because of scheduling and he was anxious about his and Roman's Fatal 4-Way match that evening.

He was always happy to share a ring with Ro, but he didn't know what to expect from Big Cass and he was always nervous stepping in a ring with Kevin Owens.

"Uce, we've got this!"Roman held out his fist, breaking up his thoughts.

"Damn straight you do!" Dean's voice rang out.

Instantly, Seth was on his feet and running into his arms, gripping him tightly.

"I didn't thank you'd be here babe.  Isn't this cutting it close?"

"I needed to see you and I figured you'd be freaking out about tonight so might need to see me too."

"Always D," he whispered, gripping him tighter.

Roman stood and bumped fists with Dean's behind Seth's back.

"After the house show last night, I grabbed a couple of hours of sleep and then drove here.  My plane leaves for Dallas at 3 am so it won't be a whole night, but at least we'll have a little time together.  I had a feeling I'd find you guys here stuffing your faces."

Seth shoved him, "And I was going to offer you half of my sandwich!"

"Sorry Princess!" Dean gave him a sad puppy dog look, instantly making him melt.

Grabbing his hand, Seth led him to the bench, sharing bites as the trio caught up.

Back at their room, Roman made himself scarce allowing Seth to have a little alone time with Dean before they had to head to the venue.

Dean made quick work of ditching his clothes before getting Seth out of his, "I'll be glad when we don't have to rush.  Can't wait to spend some time at home!"

"Me too babe!" Seth pulled him down for a kiss, rolling him underneath him and proceeding to show him just how much he'd missed him. 

Afterwards, Seth dragged him into the shower, but he should have known it was pointless because as soon as they exited, Dean was jumping him for round two, sliding himself into Seth's body and taking them both back over the edge.

Satisfied, they lay there basking in their closeness until they had to drag themselves out of bed and head to the venue.

Wanting to spend a little time with his friend, Dean left Seth to his own devices as he joined Roman in his locker room until he had to go out for the fight.

Backstage, Dean wandered around chatting with some of the others he hadn't seen in awhile before crowding around one of the TV's to watch the match, everyone rooting for different participants.

Although Dean loudly cheered on Roman, he was secretly pulling for his fiancé.  Seth deserved a chance for a clean win.

...

Seth was enjoying himself in the ring.  The match was flowing well and things seemed to be going his way.

Cass had been eliminated first, though it took some doing, and he and and Roman were ignoring Owens in favor of fighting each other.

They went back and forth, falling into a easy rhythm before Roman started to gain the upper hand.

He had Seth down with a spear when suddenly Triple H's music hit and he was there taking Roman out with a Pedigree and leaving him there for Seth to eliminate.

Cursing himself, Seth did just that as Hunter rolled Owens into the ring.  Seth was setting up to take him out and regain his belt when he suddenly took a boot to the midsection as Hunter Pedigreed him, smirking at a surprised Owens.

Although Owens hesitated for a minute, he got with the program and covered him for the 1-2-3, winning his first WWE belt.

Hunter exited the ring, getting in a angry Mick Foley's face and pushing by his stunned wife, who clearly wasn't happy.

In the ring, Seth was still trying to figure out what had just happened.  As he looked at a confused Owens, he suddenly felt a lightness in his chest that had been missing for a long time: he was finally free!

...

Dean was tense as he watched his brothers battle one another.  As Roman seemed to be heading to the win, he began to think up ways to help with the sting of the loss that Seth would surely be feeling.

Like everyone else, he watched in stunned silence as Hunter once again screwed over both of his brothers in one fell swoop.  That rat bastard Owens was now the champ!

Anger sizzling through him, he began to pace, trying to figure out how to provide comfort to both of them. 

Roman was there first, a look of defeat on his face as Dean hugged him.  He whispered in Dean's ear, "I shouldn't have left the ring, dammit!"

"Uce, there's nothing you could have done.  We'll figure it all out like we always do, alright?"

Dean let him move on to his locker room.  He wanted to wait for Seth to come through the curtain, but he knew it was too dangerous.  Looking around, he made his way to Seth's room, looking around until he had a clear path and letting himself inside quickly.

Moments later, the door was swung open and Seth stepped inside, moving a bit stiffly, but beaming at him.  Raising his eyebrows at him, Dean asked, "Baby, did Hunter knock some brain cells lose?  Why are you smiling when you should be pissed as hell?"

Laughing, Seth launched himself at him, Dean stumbling as he tried to bear the wait.  Seth's lips were devouring his own and all Dean could do was hold on and go with it.

Finally drawing back, Seth smiled as he shared, "I'm free.  It's finally over!"

Dean cocked his head at him, "You're not making any sense Princess."

Seth dropped to the floor, leaning against the bench and reached up and pulled Dean down next to him.  Moving into his arms and resting his head against his chest, Seth explained, "Hunter doesn't realize it, but he just set me free out there.  Now he's Owen's problem to deal with.  Eventually he's going to screw him over too.  Kevin didn't even know what was going on and did you see Steph's face?  Hunter is operating on his own and that means that he's grasping at straws.  I mean yeah, he decided who's wearing the title, but he has no hold over me anymore.  Somewhere along the way, his loss of power also meant that he realized that his blackmail no longer holds much weight."

"Do you really think he's going to let it go?"

"No, he's going to continue to make all of our lives a living hell and for now we can continue to keep us and The Shield quiet, but when the time comes, with Shane on our side, we're going to have no trouble reforming The Shield.  In the meantime, I can make it my mission to take him down once and for all."

"He's a powerful enemy to have.  We could walk away right now and reveal all.  It might be rough for awhile, but we'd be out from under this big lie and free to do whatever we want."

"And I'd love nothing more babe, but I made this mess and I need to clean it up.  Besides, I need to prove something not only to myself but to the locker room and to you and Ro.  I want you to be able to be proud of me."

"Seth, we already are!  Nothing you do in the future is going to change that."

"And I love you for saying so, both of you, but I still need to do this.  I let Hunter rule my life for too long and now I can finally get my payback."

"If that's what you want, then we'll be there with you every step of the way."

"That's right Uce!" they both jumped as Roman snuck into the room, having heard the last part of their conversation.

Grinning, Seth updated Roman on where they stood, getting up to give his brother a hug of his own, apologizing once again for costing him his chances at the belt.

"Hey lil' bro, we've already gone over this a million times, you do what you need to do and so will we.  No hard feelings on either end," urging Dean to his feet, the trio formed their Shield fist triangle, Roman and Dean finally beginning to understand what Seth was feeling.  There was something so right about him not being under Hunter's thumb anymore.

...

Seth spent the next few weeks doing everything he could to annoy Owens and Hunter, starting with ruining Owens' title celebration and confronting Stephanie about what her husband did.  He was suspended for his efforts, but it was overruled by Mick Foley, who granted a rematch for the belt at the upcoming Clash of Champions.

He was so caught up in his quest, that he began to see less of Roman, choosing to get his own hotel rooms and often traveling alone, using the time to formulate his plan.  He also found himself shouting at Roman after his friend took his own revenge on Owens and was rewarded with a match of his own.  They'd made up later, but there was still a level of tension between them.

Seth's single minded pursuit had also led to a decrease in contact with Dean.  They still spoke to one another every night before bed, but Seth was distant and their usual texts and messages throughout the day had all but disappeared.

Dean understood that he was under a lot of pressure and determined to one up Triple H, so he tried to be supportive and reach out to him as much as he could. 

Still, Dean found himself having a hard time sleeping again and without Seth as his sounding board throughout the day, he found himself falling back on some of his old habits: smoking daily packs of cigarettes, drinking more and allowing a build up of anger get the best of him, erupting on his co-workers and pushing away the few friends that he had on the Smackdown roster.

Roman's cousins had reached out to him, trying to tell him what was going on, but Roman was also a bit distracted by his anger at Owens and Triple H and with the tension between him and Seth.  He'd called Dean, who'd reassured him that he was okay and he took him at his word, choosing not to dig any further.

Meanwhile, Dean had his own hands full with both Baron Corbin and his opponent for Backlash, AJ Styles, Smackdown's Golden Boy.  Dean really didn't have anything personal against him, but this was his belt and he'd be damned if he lost it now!

Now Backlash had arrived and Dean was hoping for some contact with his brothers, but neither of them seemed to have even remembered his match.  Dean tried to prepare as he normally did, but his mind was whirling, his brain telling him how worthless he was and how even his two best friends wanted nothing to do with him anymore.

Heading into the match distracted, Dean still managed to gain the upper hand on AJ, throwing him into a barricade and jumping onto him from one of the announcer's tables, but just when he went for a Dirty Deeds, AJ pushed him into a referee and then caught him with a low blow that left him open to the Styles Clash.

Just like that, his belt was gone and even though the crowd continued to chant for Dean, the deafening cheers for AJ's win echoed inside Dean's head as he made his way backstage and to his locker room, grabbing his ever present bottle of whiskey from his bag and slumping down against the wall.

...

Seth had been surprised when Xavier Woods had approached him, asking him to come hang out and play some games for his _UpUpDown_ Youtube show.  Seth had always been a avid gamer and he and Xavier had hung out quite a bit in the past, but that had ended after Seth became The Authority poster boy.

He'd happily accepted the invitation, seeing it as maybe his first step back into the good graces of the locker room.  When he arrived, he was pleased to see a number of other superstars milling around and hanging out.  He found himself having a genuinely good time and he was even happy to find Roman stopping by, his wife and daughter by his side.

Seth hadn't even known Galina and JoJo were in town, clearly he'd dropped the ball on his friendship.  Seth melted as Joelle flew across the room and into his lap, happily chatting away as he played and braiding his hair. 

As the evening drew on, Galina left with JoJo to put her to bed, but Roman was caught up in chatting with some of the divas and told her he'd be up a bit later.

Seth tried to get him alone a few times, but he was always busy.  He hoped to get him alone and apologize before the evening was over.  He just wished Dean could be here to hang out with them.

"Shit!" Seth's eyes widened as he turned to Xavier, "What time is it?"

Looking at his phone, Xavier replied, "It's almost midnight, why?"

Standing up, Seth made his way over and grabbed onto Roman's arm, "Hey, can we talk for a minute, privately?"

Nodding, Roman followed him into the hall as the others in the room watched them leave in surprise.

Out in the hall, Roman gestured for him to talk, "I wanted to apologize to you, but right now we've got more important things to do.  Have you talked to D today?" Seth asked.

"No, why?"

"Fuck! So we both dropped the ball, it was fucking Backlash tonight, man!"

Seth watched as Roman's face drained of color, "Dammit, I completely forgot.  My whole weekend was built with activities for JoJo," he took out his phone, dialing Dean's number, but getting no answer.

Seth tried as well, but had no luck either.  In the meantime, Roman had pulled up results for the show, wordlessly holding it out to Seth, who whimpered as he saw the headline, 'AJ Styles proves he's the face of Smackdown'. 

"No, no, no!  D's always there for me before and after every match, if only over the phone and I couldn't even be bothered to think about him all day, what kind of a fiance am I?"

"He'll understand Seth, it was a honest mistake.  I think we've both been letting this Owens/Hunter feud blind us to what's really important.  We can't let them win, man; can't let them drive what we've built apart."

Nodding, Seth began typing furiously on his phone, grinning as he quickly secured a last minute flight to Richmond, "I'm going to go be with him.  Can you find out what room he's staying in for me?"

"I can do that, but what about Raw?"

"I'm going to try to make it back, but I'm not actually scheduled for a match so if I miss, it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah, but you just avoided a suspension, do you really want to chance it?"

"Let them suspend me, I don't give a fuck!  Dean needs me."

Nodding in agreement, Roman pulled him into a hug, "I'm proud of you Uce."

"Thanks Ro, that means everything; it really does."

Squaring his shoulders, Seth headed out, determined to make things up to Dean.

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Fixing Things

The flight felt like it took forever, but finally Seth was in a rental, making his way towards Dean's hotel, which Roman had found out for him.

He jumped as his phone began to ring, pulling him out of his thoughts and frowning as he realized it was Sami calling.  There was only one reason that he would be calling him this late.

_Hello?_

_Seth, I'm so glad you picked up!  It's Dean man, he really needs you.  The Uso's and I found him in his locker room passed out.  He's been drinking and he's pretty out of it.  We got him back to his hotel room and I'm with him, but he keeps waking up and mumbling about how he's been abandoned and that no one cares about him.  He keeps telling me to leave._

_Sami, can you stay with him until I can get there?  I actually just left the airport so it won't take me too long._

_Oh, thank god!  I'm really worried about him.  He keeps trying to hurt himself, but don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._

_Thanks Sami!_

Seth's took a deep breath as he hung up.  Dean was in bad shape, but at least he knew where he was and at least he knew someone was with him.  Now he just needed to figure out how he was going to fix this.

...

It wasn't long before he was pulling up in front of the hotel and making his way to Dean's room.  He didn't even bother trying to sneak in; at this point he could care less if anyone saw him.  Fuck anyone who had anything to say about it!

He knocked quietly and was relieved when Sami quickly opened up, letting him inside and quietly excusing himself to head to his own room.  Seth thanked him again and locked up behind him. 

Dropping his bag on the floor, Seth turned towards the bed, where his fiance was passed out on top of the covers, his clothes rumpled and his face disheveled, his usual casual stubble starting to form a scruffy beard. 

He could see some dried blood across his cheeks and forehead and Seth knew he'd been scratching himself and he could picture him pulling on his hair, a nervous tic he had when he was feeling anxious and frustrated and was sliding into his dark hole.

Sighing, Seth went into the bathroom and wet a rag, coming out and washing Dean's face, Dean flinching and moaning, but not waking up.  Seth then slid off his pants and then propped him up so he could slide off his jacket and relieve him of his t-shirt. 

He grinned as he unveiled the chain with Dean's ring on it, carefully sliding it off of him and taking the ring off so he could put it on the finger it belonged.  Reaching under his shirt, he did the same with his own before running the rag over the rest of Dean's body quickly, getting rid of the sweat that had accumulated across it.

Stepping back, Seth ditched his own clothes before pulling back the covers and situating Dean back under them before joining him, pulling him into his arms, Dean's head propped on his chest.

Seth ran his hands through his hair, hoping Dean could feel him there and could get some uninterrupted sleep, but it wasn't long before Dean began to struggle against him, gasping as he moved to claw at himself again and moaning, "No one wants me, no one needs me, I'm a nobody."

Seth began to shake him, yelling loudly into his ear, "Babe, that's not true.  I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere and neither is Roman. Dean, come on Dean, wake up!"

Jerking up, Dean's head moved around, his eyes racing around the room anxiously before finally focusing on Seth, "Seth?  What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you babe.  I heard what happened tonight, I'm so fucking sorry D!  I should have been here, Ro and I both should have, but we both got so wrapped up in our own things that we forgot.  We've both been trying to call you.  I was just getting off the plane when Sami called me and told me you were here."

Dean's eyes slid away from him, "I'm fine, you didn't need to come here to babysit me!"

Seth reached out, taking his hand, "I'm not here to babysit you sweetie, I just needed to be with you.  You were there for me when I lost my belt and when I couldn't get it back.  You should know that I'll always be here for you."

Shaking his head, Dean stood up shakily, beginning to pace as he pulled on his hair, his words slurred a bit, "No, you're just here because you think it's where you should be. I get it alright.  I wouldn't want to be with me either.  There's nothing I can offer you or Roman that anyone else couldn't offer you.  You're doing great on your own, you don't need me fucking things up!"

Seth rose and moved towards him, driving him back against the wall as he continued to protest, but Seth was having none of it as he pressed up against him, grabbing his hands with his own to stop him from hurting himself anymore, "No Dean, you don't get to push me away, alright?  We're in this together, all of it.  I'm here because I love you, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt that babe, but it's the absolute truth.  I let my anger at Hunter take over these last few weeks.  I've been inside my own head trying to come up with plans and strategies and I let that come between us and between me and Ro, but I promise you D, that will never happen again!  Hunter's not worth losing this or losing my friendship with Roman."

Dean seemed to be listening to him, his eyes starting to lose some of their wildness, but then he began to shake and Seth instantly realized that he was slipping into a panic attack.  Seth moved back from him, giving him some room to breathe, but kept his hands in his own, "Babe, look at me alright, just take deep breaths with me okay?"

Dean nodded as his ragged breathing began to get louder, his chest seizing on him.  He slowly slumped down to the floor, still leaning against the wall while pulling Seth down with him.

Seth watched him for a minute, flinching as he continued to struggle, "Dean, can I hold you?  That always helps me."

Dean's mouth opened as he forced out a whimpered, "Please!"

With no hesitation, Seth moved to sit next to him reaching out and pulling Dean's head to his chest, wrapping his arms around him, "I've got you, babe.  You don't have to listen to any of those voices, alright?  It's just you and I here; no one and nothing else.  I love you so much D, you have no idea!  These last few weeks haven't felt right, my whole life has been out of whack.  I'm just sorry I didn't see it earlier," he ran his hand soothingly down his back as he began to breathe in unison with Dean, both of them listening to the other's heartbeat.

Finally, Seth began to feel Dean's trembling ease as his breathing began to slow.  Suddenly. Dean was reaching up for him, drawing his face down for a gentle kiss.  Seth let him take what he needed, responding softly and opening wide so Dean's tongue could tangle with his own.

Dean drew back and rested his forehead against Seth's, "You're really here because you want to be?"

"Yes D!  I'm here because you're hurting and by your side is where I belong.  Besides, I needed to see you anyways.  I'm lost without you babe.  I didn't realize just how close i was to falling back into that dark hole I was in before this started.  It took realizing that I'd abandoned you when you'd needed me most to see that and Roman helped knock some sense into me too.  He reminded me that no matter what we all get caught up in, we can't let it push us apart," Seth explained.  "He's sorry too, by the way.  He said he talked to you when his cousins said you were worrying them, but he didn't push you because he'd gotten pretty distracted with Hunter and his lackeys too."

Dean moved back into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder, "He said that you flipped out on him and that you were ignoring him too.  I kept trying to get you to talk, but you were so distant.  I was afraid I was losing you again and then even Ro seemed to be ignoring me."

"I didn't realize until tonight that Galina and JoJo were in town.  Xavier invited me to do some filming for his show and I was so blown away by the offer that I forgot about everything else.  I can't believe I didn't remember what night it was babe.  I wasn't intentionally ignoring you, but I've just been on guard and vigilant for so long, that I couldn't handle suddenly not having a plan to follow; I guess I decided to make Hunter my primary focus so I'd feel useful.  Fuck, I was so close to becoming that asshole again!"

Dean's arms tightened around him, "Ro and I would never let that happen!  I think I get it though, you've been running non-stop for months Seth and even after you had Ro and I by your side, you had to spend so much time deflecting and denying that it's a wonder you didn't completely lose it.  I just, I need you to promise to never let any outside forces come between what we've built here alright?  I can't take it and by the sounds of it, neither can you.  We agreed to keep each other out of the dark and we've both been failing miserably."

"We have," Seth whispered.  "I promise D.  Next time you feel me slipping, just make me listen, alright?  If you and Ro need to lock me in a room until I see reason, then that's what you need to do.  I swear I'll try to pay more attention to you as well.  I should have seen the signs babe, but I really thought you were doing okay without me.  You need to let me and Roman know these things too.  We shouldn't have to hear about things from his cousins or our friends.  I told you before, when you start to feel yourself slipping, just reach out to me and I'll be wherever you need me and I'll do whatever you need me to do."

"I'll try baby, but you know how hard it is for me to reach out for help.  I'm learning slowly, you just need to be patient with me," Dean whispered back, reaching down to squeeze his hand.  "And speaking of being here when I need you, aren't you cutting it a bit close?"

"Roman already asked me that question and I'll tell you what I told him: I don't give a fuck!  This is where I need to be.  Besides, I have no match scheduled for Raw.  I'm going to try to make it there for a run-in to keep the feud going, but if I don't make it, it's not the end of the world."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're here Princess, I just don't want you messing things up because of me."

Seth ignored him, choosing to stand up instead, pulling him up with him and towards the bed, "Can we try to get some sleep now?  I know I'm exhausted, so you have to be, but first you need to brush your teeth and we could both use a shower," he drew him towards the bathroom.

"I thought you liked whiskey!" Dean laughed raggedly as he followed along.

Shaking his head, Seth turned the water on in the shower, finding a suitable temperature before turning back to Dean and helping him out of his underwear while shedding his own.

Stepping inside, Dean immediately moved back into his arms, moaning as Seth reached for the soap and began to move it across whatever skin he could reach without letting him go. 

Grinning, Dean began to tease him as he moved his body against his, transferring the soap from his own body onto Seth's.  Seth trembled as he realized just how long it had been since he'd been this close to Dean.  It was a wonder that things hadn't come to a head before now: they thrived off of regular physical contact with each other and this prolonged break had slowly driven both of them mad.

Sighing, Seth tipped Dean's head back, biting at his throat, before moving his lips across his ear, "I've missed you so much babe!"

"Oh god, I've missed you too Princess, so damn much!" Dean's hands trailed down to Seth's ass drawing him tighter against him, their semi-hard cocks brushing up against one another.  "I need you baby, I need you to drive all of these thoughts from my head!"

Seth froze at his desperate tone, reaching up and holding Dean's head in his hands as he made sure that Dean was looking into his eyes as he stated, "I promise Dean.  I'll make sure to drive everything but us from that beautiful head of yours."

Dean gasped, "Yes Princess, do it!"

Hearts beating rapidly, Seth quickly fumbled with the shampoo bottle, dumping some in his hand and lathering Dean's hair as Dean got with the program and did the same for him.  Closing their eyes, they tipped their heads back and washed it out.

Seth turned the shower off and reached out for a couple of towels, letting Dean go as they dried themselves off, eyes still clinging to one another.  Wordlessly, Dean moved forward, taking the towel from Seth and drying his hair for him before dropping it on the floor and taking his hand, pulling him back to the bedroom.

Seth let go of him, laughing as Dean whined and tried to stop him, "I just need to get a few things babe, I'll be right back," he leaned over the bag he'd brought with him, digging around, freezing as Dean suddenly plastered himself to his back as he whined, "I got lonely over there all by myself!"

Seth giggled, "I think you can handle a few seconds by yourself sweetie!"

Dean shook his head, "No can do sweetheart!  You're supposed to be distracting me."

Seth grabbed what he needed before turning around in Dean's arms, "Oh believe me, I'm going to do just that!"

Dean's eyes brightened as Seth held up their cock ring and nipple clips along with a bottle of lube, "Can you tie me up?  I need you to have all of the control."

Seth's face fell, "I don't have anything with me babe.  Do you have any ties?"

Dean frowned as he thought about it, "I don't think so.  You know I never need them.  Dammit, our rope's at home, isn't it?"

Seth nodded, after his fantastic evening with Dean at the hotel, he'd quickly showed Dean the benefits of the rope once they'd had a couple of days to spend in Iowa.  With both of them heading for a extended period on the road, they hadn't brought it along.

Looking around the room, Seth tried to find something that would work, eyes falling on the curtain ties, "Do you think those would work or are they too small?"

Dean's eyes followed his, his head turning to the side quizzically, "We could try.  Maybe just tie my hands together above my head?"

Seth's eyes swam with lust as he thought about it, "Yeah," he breathed, moving to grab them.  "On the bed babe and on your back!," he ordered.

Happily complying, Dean scooted around until he was comfortable against the pillows, raising his arms back above him as Seth moved over him, tying the ties together before using them to clasp Dean's hands together.  Dean tested them and was pleased to find that they were just tight enough.  He'd still be able to move his arms, but at least his movement was restricted.

Sitting back and looking at him, Seth asked sharply, "Color babe?"

Tongue poking out of his mouth as he squirmed, Dean answered, "Green Princess.  I'm all yours!"

Grinning sadistically, Seth agreed, "Damn straight you are!  No one else gets to have what's mine, do they?"

"Never!"

"I need you to say it Dean: no matter what happens in or out of the ring, at the end of the day, all that matters is right here.  No one else can ever have us; no one can ever touch us."

"You own me Seth!  You're right, nothing else matters.  I love you Princess!" Dean confirmed. 

Seth relaxed as Dean's mind seemed to be clear and focused, "The same way you own me: you are the love of my life D, I'm always going to love you!"

With that, Seth proceeded to show Dean in every way he could think of that this love they shared wasn't going anywhere, that Seth hadn't disappeared on him. 

Cock ring in place, Seth alternated between the nipple clamps, his tongue licking every bit of skin exposed on Dean as Dean writhed beneath him.  Eventually, he stepped things up, pausing to give Dean a searing kiss before flipping him over and passionately rimming him until he could barely remember his own name, his pleas slowing down to a bunch of gibberish.

Pulling back, he poured some lube into his hand as he began to use his fingers to open him up more, "Babe, I want you to touch me, can I let you go and make love to you?"

Trying to focus, Dean managed to groan, "Ya, ya, okay!"

Seth worked his way up to three fingers before letting Dean turn back onto his back and releasing his hands, which immediately grabbed for him as they made out with abandon, cocks thrusting against one another, Dean pleading for him to take off the ring.

Once he'd freed him, Dean spread his legs as wide as he could, letting Seth settle in between his thighs, "Show me Princess, show me that I'm it for you!"

And so he did, working his way inside of him quickly, knowing that Dean needed a little bit of pain to really make him feel it.  Dean didn't even let him adjust before pushing up against him and urging him to go. 

They thrust wildly at one another, the bed squeaking as the headboard banged against the wall, causing the occupant next door to knock on the wall and shout, "Ambrose, go get your rocks off somewhere else or I'll have to come in there and ring your neck!"

Seth's eyes widened as he placed the voice, "Ziggler?"

Dean smirked, "Yeah, let's give him a real show," he moved up a little further on the headboard, continuing to thrust up towards Seth, who got back into their rhythm, the headboard slamming even faster.

The new angle had Seth hitting Dean's prostrate with every stroke and it quickly had Dean at the edge.  Seth reached between them, his hand stroking Dean's cock, "Let go babe, let everyone here know that you're mine!"

The words sent Dean flying, shouting Seth's name as he came.  He squeezed his thighs with a smirk, watching Seth come apart above him, Seth continuing to thrust through his orgasm, Dean's name a continuous whimper from his mouth.

"What the fuck?!" came through loud and clear from the next room as the pair came down from the edge.

Both of their eyes widened as a door slammed and then there was a knock on Dean's door, "Ambrose, open the fuck up!"

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Confirmation

"Ambrose!" Ziggler continued to bang as Seth and Dean stared helplessly at one another.

"Fuck, this is my fault babe!  I encouraged you to be loud," Seth whined.

Shrugging, Dean stood up and moved towards the door, "Pretty sure I started it by encouraging you to take me harder.  Now I guess we just deal with it."

Dean half opened the door, "Dolph, nice to see you.  What can I do for you?"

Ziggler glared at him in disbelief, "Listen, I get you had a rough night and are looking to relieve a little tension, but can you get yourself off a little quieter?  I knew you were a pain slut, but I didn't need to know that you get off to thoughts of hurting your ex partner."

Dean stared blankly at him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I'm pretty sure the whole hotel heard you screaming Seth's name.  I'm all for a little hate sex, just keep it to yourself!"

Dean hunched over, laughing hysterically, "You think I jack off to thoughts of roughing up Seth?"

"Man, it's none of my business.  I get not being able to have something you want though.  Maybe you just need to look around, I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

"He's good, thanks!" Seth opened the door the rest of the way, Dolph's eyes bulging as he slid into Dean's arms, Dean gripping him possessively.

"Oh, uh sorry to disturb you!" Dolph began to back away, but Seth stopped him.

"I'm sure you can understand why we've kept this a secret."

"Again, none of my business man.  No one will hear it from me!"

"Thanks, we really appreciate it.  Maybe we'll send you a invite to the wedding," Dean said with a smirk, making sure his ring was on display as he shut the door.  

Dolph stood in the hall for a moment not really sure what he'd just witnessed.  Leave it to the Lunatic to be engaged to his worst enemy!

...

"You are so evil!" Seth drove Dean back to the bed.

"Yeah well, I don't want anyone thinking we're less than what we are.  I noticed you were pretty quick to jump up when he thought I was fantasizing about hate fucking you!"

Seth gave him a push, letting himself fall down to the bed with him, 'I admit, I hate someone thinking we want to hurt each other.  I've had more than enough of pretending that in the ring, I don't need it coming into our bedroom too."

"Speaking of which..." Dean flipped him over.  "I think it's my turn to make sure all that's in your head is me."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" 

Seth gave himself over to Dean, happy to finally have him back where he belonged.

 


	42. Satisfaction

Making a deal with Dean to spend the week together, Seth booked them on a early flight to Baltimore so he could interrupt Roman's match with Kevin Owens at RAW.

The distraction gave Owens the win, but after Mick Foley ordered it to be restarted, Roman was once again screwed, this time by Rusev.

Returning to his locker room in defeat, he was disappointed to find Seth nowhere in sight. 

He'd expected to hear from him after he'd left to go to Dean, but his phone had been silent.  Now he hadn't even stuck around to let him know what was going on.

Heading back to his hotel room, Roman worried about his brothers.  Either Dean had refused Seth's attentions and he was devastated or Seth was still angry with him.

As Roman prepared himself for another lonely night, he reached into his wallet for his key card only to come up blank.  Groaning, he tried to remember if he'd left it behind that morning. 

The last thing he felt like doing was heading downstairs to get someone to let him in his room, but he had no choice.  Turning, he suddenly froze as his door swung open, "About time you made it here Uce!"

Whirling back around, Roman laughed as he saw his best friend splayed across his doorway, "Dean, really?  Did you swipe my key?"

Dean shrugged, "How else were we supposed to sneak in?"

"We?" Roman pushed Dean into the room, shutting the door behind them as he looked around, his eyes finally catching on Seth, who was relaxed back on the room's second bed, a pile of snacks and drinks spread out around him.

"Take your pick Ro, our boy decided to buy out the whole convenience store!"

"So I take it you two made up?"

Seth winked, "Who could resist my charms?"

Dean groaned, "Please, Ro knows who the slut in this relationship is!"

"I don't know about that, Ziggler might disagree!"

Roman's eyes widened as he grabbed a bag of chips and a beer, settling himself on his bed, "Oh boys, do tell!"

...

After a evening of drinks, laughs and bonding with his brothers, Dean was in a much better state of mind heading into Smackdown in Philly.  Especially since Seth was holed up in his hotel room waiting for him.

He cheerfully got ready to interrupt AJ's celebration only to be beaten there by a returning John Cena.  Shaking his head, Dean joined them, ready to take them both on.

After Shane set up a tag match with him and Cena taking on AJ and a partner of his choice, Dean returned to his locker room, not surprised to hear his phone ringing.

_Hey baby!  Missing me already?_

_Always babe, but I really just wanted to tell you how hot you were standing up to Cena.  That asshole needs to be knocked down a few pegs!_

_You're keeping your hands off what's mine, right Princess?_

_But babe..._

_Don't babe me!  I want you hard and aching for me when I get out of here.  It's been forever since I've had a good after ring fuck and I intend to enjoy every second of it!_

_Fine...you know I'll give you anything you want D, anytime, anywhere._

_Have I told you how much I love you today?_

_Yes, but it never gets old so feel free to share whenever you want!_

_Princess, don't you have something to say?_

_I love you too babe.  Now go kick some ass!_

Dean wasn't happy when The Miz put himself in the match, but he and Cena were able to work together long enough to get the win and then Dean got his own revenge on Cena, leaving him in the center of the ring after a Dirty Deeds.

Feeling pretty proud of himself, Dean jumped in the shower quickly and headed out, smirking as a number of those in back threw him surprised looks.  They obviously were confused by his positive demeanor.

As Dean got outside and headed towards his car, he was stopped by Dolph, "Never thought I'd see the day where Dean Ambrose was lovesick, but that's why you've been such a miserable asshole since you came over here isn't it?"

"What of it?" Dean got up in his face.

Dolph threw his hands up in peace, "Nothing man, just making a observation.  I think it's great that you and Rollins have found a way to stick it to everyone around here.  If you ever need someone to have your back, just let me know."

Dean watched in disbelief as he disappeared inside.  Unsure what to think, he headed back to his room.

Letting himself in, he yelled, "Honey, I'm home and have I got a hell of a story for you!"

Any other thoughts he had were gone as he got a look at a nude Seth stretched out over the room's small table.  

He may not have his belt back yet, but he'd gained back the one thing in his life that meant anything to him and he sure as hell wasn't going to waste a minute of it!

 

 


	43. Keeping Promises

Two weeks later and Dean and Seth had managed to stay true to their vow to be there for one another as much as possible.  They were spending a lot of money on extra flights and losing a lot of sleep, but the peace that they were both feeling was worth any inconveniences they were dealing with.

Dean was there to give Seth a full body massage/jacuzzi session after Seth had stupidly risked his body on RAW performing a crossbody on Rusev from the announcer's table down to the stage and Seth was in the back at Smackdown to help Dean celebrate not only his win over Cena, but his after match demolishing of AJ Styles. 

Seth hadn't been able to walk straight the next day, but it had been worth it to have Dean driving into him all over the locker room and in the shower. 

Dean had promised to let Seth repay the favor after he won back his belt from Owens at Clash of Champions and they were both happy to be in back when Roman finally defeated Rusev to gain the United States Championship.

Dean jumped on his back the second his friend stepped into his locker room, "You did it Uce!"

Roman laughed as he tried to shake him loose as Seth moved forward for a fist bump, "Congratulations big bro!  Did you hear that crowd out there?  They were cheering for you Uce, all you!"

Roman's smile grew at Seth's words, "They were, weren't they?  Now you need to go out there and bring your belt home little bro!"

Seth moved forward for a quick hug before pulling Dean off of Roman so he could get his before match good luck kiss.

Seth nodded as Dean leaned into him and whispered, "I'm proud of you no matter what happens out there Princess, but you've got this!"

Seth entered the match pretty confident and he quickly took control, bringing Owens to his knees, but naturally everything had to fall apart again as Chris Jericho arrived to help save his friend, distracting the ref and causing Seth to run into him, knocking him out. 

Although Stephanie sent another ref out quickly, by then Owens had taken control and Seth was left to watch Owens celebrate as his own ribs throbbed. 

Backstage, Dean and Roman had to convince Seth to go see one of the trainers who informed him that he was going to have to miss RAW because of a rib injury. 

Cursing, Seth ended up back in his locker room tearing the room apart in anger, which is where his brothers finally found him, collapsed on the floor in the midst of another one of his panic attacks.

Roman quickly locked the door as Dean dropped down next to Seth, pulling him into his arms.  They'd all gotten pretty good at this and they quickly got Seth's breathing under control as Dean reassured him, "Fuck all of them baby!  Everyone knows you had that match won.  I keep telling you that you don't need that fugly belt anyways."

Roman's snickering sent Seth into his own round of laughter, which got Dean going and ended with the three of them in a pile laughing their asses off.

Getting himself under control, Seth sat up looking at them, "I'm off RAW tomorrow.  Hunter's lovely present is the one that keeps on giving it seems: my ribs are fucked up again."

Dean shrugged, "Since when have we ever done what we're told?  Just because you can't compete doesn't mean that you can't be there, right?"

A smirk began to grow on Seth's face, "I knew there was a reason I loved you!"

Dean laughed, "I thought it was because of my big...ouch!"

Roman poked him in the side, "Not anything I want to hear about Uce.  Tact D, learn about it!"

Dean stuck his tongue out at him, which prompted Seth to ask if he wanted him to find a better use for it.

Fed up, Roman threw up his hands, "That's it.  I'm going to go call Galina and leave you two alone to do whatever it is you two do.  Once it's out of your system, why don't you come meet me at my hotel room?  We've got some celebrating to do."

Both Dean and Seth held their fists out, "You've got it Uce."

As they formed their triangle, Roman had to force back some tears as he looked at the proud expressions that both of his brothers were wearing, "Shield forever man, believe that!"

The minute that he disappeared out the door, Seth was squealing as Dean picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder, "D, put me down!"

"No can do Princess, you have a date with a shower and a hot tub and then I'm going to wrap up those ribs."

"Love you D!"

"Love you too baby!"


	44. The Surprise

Seth nervously looked around Dean's house.  He wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect before his fiance made it back from Smackdown.

With No Mercy, RAW and Smackdown in California and essentially in Dean's back yard, the pair had been able to spend over a week at their Vegas home, making them both deliriously happy.

Although Dean had been unable to regain his belt in the No Mercy match against Cena and Styles, he'd been happy with his performance and having Seth in back waiting for him had lessened the sting of defeat.

They'd planned on Seth being there for Smackdown as well.  Dean had been in back for RAW, cheering on Roman in his mixed tag team match win with Sasha Banks against his ever present enemy Rusev and his partner Charlotte, and biting his nails as Seth took more hits to his ribs during a match with Jericho that included Kevin Owens interrupting and being on the receiving end of a Rollins suicide dive. 

Seth had come to the back with a smile on his face, happy with his win in spite of the ever present pain in his side.  Shaking his head, Dean had just reached for him, pulling him in for a hug before attending to his injuries.

It had been right around then as Dean lovingly wrapped his ribs once again, that Seth's idea had begun to grow in his head.  Once it was there, there was no getting rid of it and although he knew the timing wasn't great, he still wanted to go through with the surprise he'd come up with.

Thus, he had woken up Tuesday morning pretending to be deathly ill and begging off the trip to Smackdown that evening. 

He felt a little guilty as Dean ran around bringing him anything he thought would help with his illness and volunteering to no show the event to stay with him.  In the end, he'd convinced Dean to go ahead without him, promising to be there for him when he got back. 

The second he was out the door, Seth was calling his friends, who were all already in on the plan. 

He grinned as a familiar knock rang out at the front door.  Roman was finally here and Seth knew that now everything would go perfectly. 

...

Dean was feeling pretty good as he made the drive back to Vegas.  He'd successfully embarrassed AJ by causing him to lose his match to James Ellsworth, the company's current laughingstock.

The only thing still bothering him was the thought of Seth being alone and sick all night. 

He'd tried to call Roman to see if he could go stay with him, but his friend hadn't answered his phone or returned his texts, which now that he thought about it was a bit strange.  Ro always got back to him.

Dean pulled up to his house, his concern growing as he noticed a number of cars in his drive.  Had something happened to Seth?

Barely bothering to turn the car off, Dean leapt up and ran to his front door, bursting into his foyer, "Seth, where are you?"

Dean's heart rate slowed down as Roman walked out of his living room, "Hey Uce, calm down, he's waiting upstairs for you."

Still unsure, but knowing that if Roman was here everything must be alright, Dean nodded and climbed the stairs, entering their bedroom.

He froze at the sight he was greeted with: a beaming Seth clad in a suit, rose in hand surrounded by candlelight.

"Hey babe, welcome to our wedding!"


	45. Commitment

Dean stared at Seth in concern, he was obviously sicker than he'd thought, "What did you just say?"

Seth continued to beam at him, "I said welcome to our wedding."

"Damn, I was hoping I'd misheard.  Okay baby, I'm going to take you to the hospital alright?  Your fever must be pretty high if you're hallucinating," he reached out to take the hand not holding the rose.

Seth pulled himself back and dropped to his knees, looking up at him, "I'm not hallucinating babe.  I was never sick; that was all so I could stay here and set up my surprise," Seth looked down nervously, speaking almost shyly now.  "I've been thinking about this for a long time, when and where and how we could do it, but it wasn't until last night that I came up with the idea and thanks to our friends, I've been able to pull it off."

Dean stared at him in disbelief, "Baby, I..."

Seth cut him off, "D, let me finish, alright?  If I don't get this out now, I never will!" he looked back up at him, Dean's smile and nod helping him become more at ease.  "I love you and I know you love me.  We've talked about waiting to do this, but I'm tired of waiting.  I know there's still a lot of things that need to happen before we can be completely open about this, but the important people can share it with us.  When I was putting this together, I was actually surprised by just how many people we actually have on our side," he smiled up at him.

Dean laughed, reaching down to take Seth's hand and give it a squeeze, "That explains all the cars sitting in the drive."

Seth grinned, "Amazing that two assholes like us could amass so many friends, isn't it?" he winked drawing another laugh from Dean.  "Anyways, I know I can't legally take your name yet, but at least we'll know in here that I've pledged to become Seth Ambrose," he hit his chest.  "So babe, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" he offered the rose up to him.

Overcome, Dean took it, taking a minute to compose himself before answering, "You already know the answer is yes Princess!  I would have married you the second we first talked about this if I could have. I've gotta say you've surprised me with this midnight wedding thing!  It's amazing.  I've been thinking about that name thing though, the Ambrose name isn't exactly one to be proud of, wouldn't it make more sense for me to take yours?"

Seth let Dean draw him to his feet, "Dean, I am so proud to take on your name.  I want everyone to know that I'm yours!"

Dean leaned forward, taking his lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back to rest his forehead against his, "But we belong to one another, wouldn't it make sense to combine the two?  I like the sound of Ambrose-Rollins, don't you?"

Now it was Seth's turn to compose himself, his lips letting out a squeaky, "Really?" as his eyes filled with happy tears.

"Hey, no crying before the vows!" Dean reached up and wiped them away.  "And yes, I really mean it.  We're combining our lives for eternity, makes sense to combine our names too.

Seth nodded as he pulled back, "I love that idea babe.  Now, I laid out your suit so if you want to get dressed, we can get started.  That should give the rest of the Smackdown crew time to get here."

Dean grabbed the suit and made his way into the bathroom, jumping in the shower quickly before rejoining his fiance, suit still in his hands.

He walked right up to him, drawing him back into his arms and wiggling his eyebrows at him, "So, are we on a strict timeline here?"

"No, why?" Seth asked suspiciously.

Dean's answer was to pick him up and throw him on the bed, pouncing after him, "We need one more romp as single men.  Now ditch the suit Princess!"

Seth was happy to oblige.

...

Sated, the pair slipped into the shower together before getting dressed. 

They both laughed as Roman knocked on the door, "Time to stop banging one another and get this thing started boys!"

With one last kiss, Seth handed Dean the rose and then took his other hand, "Ready for this?"

Dean raised his hand for a kiss, "Since the moment I first saw you!"

"Ditto," Seth moved his hand up, returning the favor.  "Let's do this!"

...

Dean and Seth walked downstairs hand in hand to meet Roman who was standing waiting for them at the bottom with a smirk.

"Only you two would get in a quickie before your own wedding!"

Dean shrugged proudly, "When you've got it, you've got it, Uce!"

Roman just rolled his eyes fondly, "Well boys, I wasn't expecting to be doing this tonight, but I'm proud to be a part of it," he held out his fist so they could form their triangle.  "Okay, Cesaro is already in there waiting so I'm going to go join him, but first there's a little girl who has been anxiously awaiting your arrival!"

Dean and Seth both melted as Jo Jo bounced over to them, looking adorable in her white dress that she'd worn at Easter and clutching the basket of red rose petals that Seth had arranged for her. Reaching out and taking their hands, she began to pull them along with her, "Come on, you're taking forever!"

Silently saluting her, they followed along, stopping in the doorway to the living room where Roman and Seth had moved around the furniture, creating a short aisle that led to their fire place where Ro and Tony were waiting next to the justice of the peace that Roman had secured for them.

Dean took a look around, soaking in all of the little details that Seth had come up with. The doorway was framed by a arch of red roses and a red carpet trailed from the doorway to the fire place.  There was a photographer in the corner taking photos and another man seemed to be videotaping the proceedings.

The guests were seated in folding chairs on both sides of the aisle and Dean looked at each of them, grinning as he saw Sami and Dolph seated together alongside Finn, who he reluctantly admitted to himself had wound up being a decent friend after all, even if Dean did still kind of want to wring his neck when he saw him.

Dean was surprised to spot Seth's old tag team partner Marek Brave.  He knew that the pair had stayed close after their split, but he knew that Seth had pulled away from their friendship when he'd joined the Authority.  He was sure there was a good story behind him being there and he'd be sure to ask Seth after this was all over.

He smirked as he spotted Shane sitting behind him, AJ sitting uncomfortably at his side.  Next to them was Dean's cousin and his pair of friends that he'd introduced Seth to in Cinci.  His fiance really had thought of everyone!

The Usos were sitting with Roman's wife and his parents and next to them were Seth's parents beaming back at them.  Dean stopped as he looked at just who was sitting next to Seth's step-father.  Choking back a gasp, he turned to Seth with wide eyes, "Baby, that's my mom!  How did you do that?"

Seth just smiled, "She has to be back to the home right after, but they let her come with a escort," he gestured to the nurse sitting behind her.  "I firmly believe that she knows what's going on and it wouldn't be right if she wasn't here babe."

Dean leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "Thank you baby."

Stepping back to his side, Dean grabbed his hand and they watched as Jo Jo hopped down the aisle, haphazardly throwing petals as she went.

Once she'd reached the end of the aisle, Roman leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek before she ran and took a seat next to her mother. 

Dean laughed as Roman grabbed a remote, aiming it at their stereo as the wedding march began to play.

Seth shrugged as he smirked at him, "I had to improvise!"

Dean grabbed his hand once again as they headed down to take their places next to their best men.  The justice of the peace stepped forward, taking their hands in his own as he spoke to the guests, "Thank you everyone for being here today to participate in the joining of Dean and Seth's lives together.  I have to admit, when their big friend over here showed up at my doorstep this morning, I had no idea what to expect," he paused as the guests burst into laughter.  "This has got to be a first for me, but I think it may be the most well put together wedding I've ever been at.  Since I hadn't really gotten a chance to meet the grooms ahead of time, I decided I needed to talk to your friends and family and get a better picture of the pair I'd be marrying.  I have to say, I was unprepared for all of the stories they were eager to share about you, but it was obvious that in the midst of all of the laughing and teasing and dramatic tales, that there was a abiding sense of fondness and love towards you both.  Time and again, the words soulmates, partners, meant to be and a perfect match came up again and again.  I'm told that you've fought a lot of obstacles to make it to this point, but you did so together faithfully and to me that just says that you are already ahead of the game when it comes to having a long and happy marriage.  So, are you ready to begin?"

The pair shared a look as they nodded.  "Alright then," the justice let go of their hands, urging them to turn to one another.  "Now, I was told that there was no time to prepare vows.  Do you want to go with the traditional ones?"

Seth raised his eyebrows at Dean, "I'd rather not if that's okay with you."

Dean nodded, "I agree, I think we can speak from the heart, right?"

Seth nodded, "Oh, our rings!" he took his off and then slid Dean's off, turning to hand them to Roman before taking Dean's hands again.

With a smile, the justice shared, "Then let's begin, Dean what would you like to say to Seth?"

Taking a deep breath, Dean began, "Baby, you know that I'm not good at this. I'd rather show you then say it, but I hope you know just how much you mean to me.  Before you, my life was one big dark hole.  I kept myself closed off from everyone and everything and then one day I saw one of your matches and there was just something about you that reached down into my soul and wouldn't let go.  I got myself onto your show and into a ring with you and I forced myself into your head.  I never imagined it would ever be anything else, but then we were suddenly hitting the big time together as partners with Ro and I went from having barely any friends and no family to having two best friends; brothers who would have my back no matter what.  Even then I knew what I felt for you was more, but I already had more than I deserved and I didn't want to push it," he took a stuttering breath.  "Losing you was the worst thing I've ever been through.  I thought I'd known pain before, but everything I went through growing up paled into comparison to losing you.  You're my compass, my light in the dark and without you I was spiralling out of control.  That day in the park you gave me back my life.  My heart started beating again when I heard the words I'd always wanted to hear, but was too afraid to ask for.  Every minute since that day has been a gift.  You love me so completely sometimes that I don't know where I end or you begin anymore.  In the past that would have scared me, but now I'm just grateful for it.  You make me happy in a way I've never been before and I promise that I will try to repay that happiness everyday."

Seth squeezed his hands, "You already do babe.  You've given me all of yourself and I don't take that lightly.  The fact that you would give me your trust after all I put you through is a miracle that I'm grateful for everyday.  You say you're not good at expressing yourself, but you let me know how you feel about me all the time.  You're constantly surprising me with how much love you have to give and that proposal was the most romantic moment of my life.  Yeah, we may do things unconventionally, but I dare anyone to challenge the meaning and the feelings behind it!" he said emphatically.  "You said you forced your way into my head and maybe that's partially true because suddenly you were everywhere I was and I couldn't stop cursing this frustrating, annoying as hell asshole who'd decided that I was his favorite object of torture," there was another rumble of laughter from the guests as Seth continued.  "Still, even then there was this sense of rightness between us.  I called us wrestling soulmates, but it was more than that and when we formed The Shield that bond just got stronger.  One day I just looked at you and I knew you were my one, the only one I would literally lay my life down for, but like you, I didn't think I deserved your love so I tried to be content with what we had.  Then I went and blew it all to hell and I spent the next few months burning in self pity and self destruction.  I lost who I was.  You said I'm your compass, but you're my anchor.  Without you I was drowning and I could see no escape.  That day at the park you reached out to me and you pulled me out of the water.  You lit my way out of the darkness and you gave me back my life.  This, all of this is because of you.  I earned back my family and my friends and my self respect and you gave me the one thing that I never thought I could have: you.  I promise that I will never take that for granted and that I will always be here for whatever you need."

With a wink, Dean leaned forward resting his head against Seth's as he whispered the plea that had become a part of them, "Say it for me Princess!"

With a wink of his own Seth whispered back, "I love you D, I always have.  Do you have something to say to me babe?"

"Always baby:  I love you Seth, I didn't think it was possible to love this much!"

The guests leaned forward, straining to hear the exchange with no luck.  Whatever was being said was obviously meant just for them.

Drawing back, the pair turned their heads to the justice who asked Roman for the rings.

Placing Seth's in Dean's hand he asked Dean to repeat after him, "With this ring, I thee wed.  Take this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness."

Quietly, Dean slipped the ring onto Seth's finger as he repeated back the vow.

Grabbing Dean's ring, Seth did the same, their fingers immediately moving over the top of the rings now that they were back where they belonged.

With a smile, the justice urged them to kiss their husband, Roman dryly telling him it was a bad mistake.

Sure enough, the pair met in a simple kiss that quickly spiralled out of control, Galina covering Jo Jo's eyes until Roman drug them apart.

"Hey!" Dean protested, receiving a thump to the head from his friend.

He focused back on the justice as he urged him and Seth to turn towards the gathered guests, Seth whispering under his breath at him.

Nodding with a smile, the justice announced "Ladies and gentleman, I present Mr. and Mr. Ambrose-Rollins!"

Dean drew Seth to him as the crowd erupted in cheers, Roman and Tony flanking their sides with hugs of their own.


	46. Content

Seth and Roman had transformed Dean's basement gym into a small dance floor/bar area. 

Currently, their guests were getting their fill of a small late-night buffet set up on some folding tables and drinks from the bartender Seth had hired.

Seth had set up their massive stereo system and his shuffled music playlist was currently entertaining them as he and Dean made their way through the room, stopping to chat a bit with everyone. 

They spent a few moments with Seth's family before walking upstairs with Dean's mom and her nurse, taking a few minutes to speak quietly to her. 

Dean was once again overwhelmed as she smiled at Seth and let him hug her before she had to go.

Dean had pulled Seth aside to ask about Marek and found out that it had been Marek who had actually reached out to Seth recently. 

Seth had been thrilled and they'd been casually talking before Seth had called him yesterday and invited him to come to his wedding. 

Dean laughed as Seth shared that he hadn't told Marek just who he was marrying, sure it was quite the sight when Seth had broken the news to him earlier in the day.

Although surprised, Marek had been happy for him and even happier to find out the true cause behind Seth's betrayal/attitude change.  Seeing the smile on Seth's face as they greeted him had Dean hugging him and whispering his thanks into Marek's ears.

They continued to move through their guests until they arrived back at their best men.

The pair were being teased by Tony and Roman when Jo Jo and Galina interrupted as Jo Jo grabbed their hands and yelled, "You have to have a dance now and we have to have cake before they send me to bed!"

Laughing, Dean and Seth obeyed, Roman finding Seth's pre-made wedding playlist. 

Dean and Seth moved to the center of the room, where Dean's equipment had been moved over, and began their first dance as a married couple to the strain's of Lifehouse's "You and Me."

As Dean began to lead them, Seth flashed back to the day they got engaged, when Dean had surprised him with his fancy moves.  Giggling, Seth looked up at him asking, "Are you going to dip me again?"

Dean looked at him in mock outrage, "Is that a challenge I hear?" he quickly spun Seth out and back to him before dipping him so low his hair swept across the floor, the crowd clapping in appreciation.

Sliding back into his arms, Seth sighed, "If you would have told me a year ago that we'd be here right now, I would have laughed my ass off!"

Dean nodded against him, "Yeah, pretty hard to believe Princess.  You managed to domesticate me after all!"

Seth giggled, "Yep, it's all downhill from here!  Next week I'm going to buy you a mini van."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Gotta have somewhere to put all of those kids you're going to bare me."

Seth continued to laugh as Dean spun him around again, "All kidding aside, we've never really talked about children.  Is that something you want?"

"I told you before baby: you make me want all of that relationship shit and that's the next logical step, right?  This one really is going to have to wait until we're in the clear though.  I won't put a kid into the middle of this mess!" Dean was emphatic.

Seth's eyes widened at his words, "But it's something you want down the line?"

"Absolutely.  I think I'd love to raise a kid with you, even though the idea of being a father scares me to death.  I haven't exactly had the best role models."

"I don't know about that, I think Ro is the best dad we know.  I think we can get the hang of it and look around here: we'll have plenty of help."

Dean nodded, "That's true.  Well, let's table the discussion for now and just enjoy the fact that we're hooked together for the rest of our lives," he leaned down giving him a quick kiss, which Seth prolonged as he pulled him back down.

"Alright, alright, save it for the honeymoon!" Roman yelled from next to him as the other guests began to follow them to the dance floor. 

As he and Galina began to dance, Dean and Seth moved apart to grab their flower girl's hand, swinging Jo Jo between them as she squealed in delight.

Dean held her and swayed with her as Seth went to go take care of the cake.  After a few songs, Seth wheeled the cake out, which had been covered from view. Dean howled with laughter as he revealed the toppers: detailed WWE action figures of him and Seth. 

As Dean sidled up against him, he whispered in his ear, "Nice one Princess.  Make sure you grab those for later," Dean's voice oozed sex as he winked at him.

Seth looked at the figures and then back at Dean, raising his eyebrows, "Really?"

Dean just winked at him again, grabbing a plate and cutting Jo Jo the first piece with lots of frosting.

They laughed as Galina finally wrangled her, ready to head back to their hotel for the night with her in-laws.  Roman had volunteered to stay and help clean up, so he'd be joining his family later.

As the evening wore on, everyone began to trickle out until just Roman and Seth's parents were remaining.  The five of them cleaned things up quickly, moving the room back to the way it was before heading upstairs and doing the same.

"Well boys, I better get back to the hotel or my wife is going to kill me!  Enjoy your week off and I'll see you Monday Seth!" Roman came forward to hug them both, Seth clinging to him as he whispered his thanks, "I couldn't have done this without you Uce!"

Dean tried to get Seth's parents to stay the night in his guest room, but they declined, knowing the pair would rather be alone to enjoy their wedding night, or wedding morning as the case may be. 

As Seth waved goodbye and locked up behind them, he turned to find that Dean had disappeared, "Babe, where did you go?"

His question was answered as Dean's suit came flying down the stairs at him.  Laughing, Seth ran up the stairs after him, tackling him on their bed only to be poked in the side by the action figures Dean had clutched in his hands.

"Seriously D, what's up with the toys?"

"Get naked and we can talk about it," Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, causing Seth to roll his eyes back at him, but still getting to his feet and beginning to strip.

Joining Dean on the bed, he crossed his arms, "So?"

Dean threw Seth his figure and kept his for himself, "Best two out of three decides who gives and who receives first on this honeymoon of ours!"

Seth stared at him, "You're out of your mind!"

"Well yeah, I thought we established that a long time ago, but I'm pretty sure you tumbled over that cliff with me a long time ago Princess!"

Seth shrugged, "You're probably right, you lunatic, but I'm the one who's going to win!" Seth leapt at him with his words, knocking Dean's figure out of his hands, catching him off guard, but he quickly recovered as he picked it up and the pair began to spar with the toys.  Anyone coming across them would have been surprised by just how much effort they were putting into their mock wrestling matches: improvising new moves and trying to pull off their classics.

In the end, Seth came out the winner, sitting on Dean's chest and gloating as he tossed the figures into the chair next to the bed, "I am the champion!" he raised his arms.

Dean grinned up at him, "But I'm the winner," Dean's hand gripped Seth's ass and squeezed.

Seth's eyes widened, "You didn't!"

"Didn't what?"

"Let me win because you wanted to be the one to get fucked!"

"You have such a suspicious mind Princess!"

"I'll show you suspicious!" Seth ripped open the drawer next to the bed pulling out their lube and some rope, roughly binding Dean's arms together before securing him to the bed rails and then binding his legs together.  Looking down at him, he asked for a color, pleased as Dean stated green happily.

With a evil grin, Seth began to touch himself, his moans getting louder as he trailed his fingers down his face and throat and over his chest and nipples, down to his belly button and his thighs, Dean already squirming uncomfortably.

As Seth moved down to grip his cock, desperately trying to hold himself back long enough to give Dean the teasing of his life, Dean couldn't resist putting in his own two sense, "If I knew all I needed to do was cheat to get my very own personal porno, I would have done it a long time ago!"

"Shut up or I'll gag you too!" Seth turned over,  beginning to slowly work his ass open inches from Dean's face.

Like he knew he would, Dean's chin was suddenly pushing him away, moving forward to place his own tongue at Seth's entrance and eating him out the best he could with no movement.

Satisfied, Seth pulled away before turning and straddling Dean's legs, "I won and I say what I want is to ride you until we both collapse!"

"Give it to me sweetheart!"

Lowering himself down, Seth did just that.

...

Much later, after Seth had gotten them both off and released Dean, who promptly turned the tables and fucked Seth so hard he was probably wearing a imprint from the headboard, Seth was laying in Dean's arms, his hands lazily roaming his chest.

"Was it what you imagined?" Seth's voice broke the silence.

"It was unbelievable, I can't believe you pulled it off so quickly," Dean's hands moved up to play with Seth's own.

"Yeah well, I was properly motivated.  It was all worth it to be able to call you my husband," Seth kissed his collarbone.

"That does sound pretty amazing Mr.Ambrose-Rollins!" Dean's lips bit at Seth's ear.

"Ooh, well Mr. Ambrose-Rollins, I think I'd like to get a few hours of sleep with my husband before we start the rest of our staycation honeymoon." Seth snuggled against him.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean adjusted himself, getting more comfortable.  "Love ya husband."

"God, I love ya too D!" 

Content, the pair drifted off, secure in one another's arms.


	47. Tease

All too soon, the honeymoon was over and Dean and Seth had to hit the road again.  Although they weren't quite ready to return to business as usual, they really had no choice so tried to make the best of things, continuing to steal every moment they could together and trying to be there for Roman as Rusev continued to pursue him and his belt.

The pair kept one another entertained as they watched their partner from the back of RAW and Smackdown respectively.  Seth loved watching Dean use his newfound friendship with James Ellsworth to torment AJ and Dean was super proud as Seth emulated him as he tormented best friends Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, while continuing to jab at Stephanie and Hunter.

Determined to enjoy their first married holiday together, Seth invited all of their friends and family to their home in Iowa the Saturday before Halloween for a costume party, which led to the pair getting in their first big argument in awhile as they couldn't agree on a costume theme for themselves.

After a shouting match that led to Seth spending the night sulking on the couch, he woke to find Dean leaning over him, thrusting a bag in his face, "Here Princess, we can wear your damn costumes, but you are going to owe me big time!"

Grinning, Seth just reached up and pulled Dean down until he was laid out across him, quickly taking his lips as he proceeded to roll them over and show Dean just how much he appreciated the gesture.

As the pair greeted their guests the night of the party, Dean tolerated the gentle teasing from their friends, content to let Seth have his nerdy moment as he showed off his Harry Potter costume and Dean's Draco Malfoy one. 

Although Dean moaned every time Seth pulled out the movies, he could see their appeal and he certainly saw the undeniable chemistry between the "bitter enemies." He knew Seth saw a bit of themselves in the characters and used some of the themes from the books and films to motivate himself.  If enduring some jokes at their expense was all he had to do to keep that smile on his husband's face, then he could do it.

And if the pair did a little role playing with the costumes afterwards, well that would stay between them!

...

The duo had gotten so used to finding ways to still travel together, that they hadn't even thought about the RAW taking place in Scotland, but before they knew it, Seth and Roman were flying out, leaving Dean at home for a few days until he had to head to North Carolina for Smackdown.

Being alone in their big house was oddly quiet for Dean, who in the past had thrived on his aloneness.  At least he still had Kevin with him and Seth's parents invited him over for dinner one night. Dean was sure Seth had set them up to it, but he accepted the invitation anyways, grateful for the company.

With Survivor Series on the horizon, Seth and Roman were destined to fight alongside each other for team RAW and meant having to co-exist with Owens, Jericho and the massive Braun Strowman,  Dean had to grin as he tuned into RAW and saw the pair working together to fight against their own teammates for the upcoming event.  He wished like hell he could be there by their side, but he still enjoyed the light he could see shining in Seth's eyes as he finally got to work alongside one of his brother's again.

He rolled his eyes as when he'd just laid down to get some sleep, he was woken up by his ringing phone, not surprised when it was his husband and best friend practically shouting at him through the phone as they video called them from their hotel room.  He laughed as they were talking over one another.

_Babe!  We wish you had been here to celebrate with us!  Ro, Ro what was that we were buying?_

_D!  We were toasting you Uce!_

Shaking his head fondly, Dean urged the pair to get off and get some sleep, happily thinking about how he was definitely going to call and mess with them later when they woke up with massive hangovers.

The next night at Smackdown, Dean was really wishing for their presence as he faced down the other participants on the Smackdown team for Survivor Series. There was no way he was going to be able to function with AJ, Orton and Bray, but he did feel a bit better after Baron Corbin was replaced by Shane McMahon himself.

At least he now knew he would have one ally watching his back during the match. 

...

Due to a separate house show schedule leading into the event, Dean and Seth had no time together before they ended up in the same building for Survivor Series in Toronto.

After being apart for over a week, the pair didn't even bother with trying to be discrete, meeting up in Seth's locker room the second that Dean arrived.

Seth grinned as his husband made his way into the room, running and jumping into his arms, "Missed you so much babe!"

Dean spun him around, before leading them over to a chair and settling in for a desperate makeout session, "Fuck baby, you have no idea how much I've been thinking about this!"

"Sorry to break up this little reunion, but we need to talk!"

The pair jumped as Roman's voice rang out, Dean having forgotten to lock the door behind him. 

Grinning, Dean moved Seth off of him before sharing a look with his husband as they both raced over to Roman, giving him a sloppy kiss on each cheek as Dean teased, "Aww Uce, were you feeling left out?  I missed you too!"

Glaring at them both, Roman wiped off his cheeks, "I'm wondering now why I'm friends with you assholes!"

"Because you love us!" they chimed in unison, making him roll his eyes.  "

"Whatever, I was thinking we need to be on the same page for tonight.  When push comes to shove, what do you say about kicking some ass together?" Roman quirked his eyebrows at them.

Seth grinned up at him, "A little Shield tease?"

Dean smirked at them, "I like it, but right now Uce, I'm going to need you to leave so I can ravish my husband.  I mean unless you want to join in."

Seth elbowed him, "Yeah Ro, I mean if you're feeling a little lonely...!"

Roman threw his hands up, "Fuck you both!"

The pair cracked up as he left the room in a hurry.  Teasing their brother was never going to get old!

...

The two teams met up at Gorilla, all of them glaring at one another, nobody comfortable with anyone else.  Shane tried to amp up his team, but Dean was too busy trying to ignore the insults that AJ kept throwing his way. 

Moving away from him, he wound up shoulder to shoulder with Roman, bumping fists as they wished one another luck.  Seth bounced next to them, throwing them a hurt look as they ignored him for the benefit of the others.  Discretely, Dean bumped his hand with his own as he moved back towards his own team, his eyes suddenly widening as he realized that they were both still wearing their rings.

Catching Seth's eyes, he ran his hand over the ring, watching as Seth caught on, paling as he looked down at his own on display for everyone to see.

As Seth looked at him, Dean suddenly shrugged.  There was nothing they could do about it now and truthfully Dean was tired of trying to hide what they are to one another.  Let people speculate what they want to, this night was about getting back a little of what they lost and Dean wasn't going to let anything ruin it.  Dean relaxed as Seth gave him a small smile.

Nodding at him and Ro, Dean made his way out with the rest of his team.  Bouncing in the ring, he felt his energy amp up as the RAW team was introduced.  It took everything in him not to go stand next to his brothers, but in time he stamped down the urge and got into the match, exchanging blows with everyone including Roman and Seth to the delight of the crowd.

After getting in his way, Dean had a heated exchange with AJ, prompting Shane to step in and try to calm them down, Shane giving Dean a pleading look.  Dean tried to annoy him, but then AJ screwed him over pushing him in so he could be the first eliminated from the match by Strowman.

As he stalked away from the ring, he threw a smile Roman and Seth's way, silently urging them to pick up the win even though he should be rooting for his own team.  To say he was disappointed to not have a chance to pull off their planned Shield move would have been a understatement, but at least he could watch his brothers screw over AJ.

As he stayed in back continuing to watch the match, Ellsworth appeared from under the ring helping lead to Strowman's elimination.  AJ then eliminated Owens and Orton eliminated Jericho.  He grinned as Roman took care of Shane with a spear suddenly seeing a opportunity and rushing out to ringside, taking AJ out as security surrounded him to drag him away.

In the ring, Roman and Seth watched things unfold below them, sharing a look with one another before moving outside and simultaneously pulling the security guards off of their brother.  Once he was free, the trio stood together, feeling a rising sense of triumph as the crowd roared around them, shouting for The Shield.

With a smirk, Dean shouted at Roman and Seth to help him take care of AJ and with a roar from Roman, Dean and Seth picked him up and Roman helped them triple power bomb him through the announcer's table. Dean stood back and watched as Seth rolled him into the ring and eliminated him, leaving the entire Smackdown team seething at Dean.

Unfortunately, once Dean was backstage again, he was forced to watch as Orton caused Seth to get pinned by Bray for the elimination, leaving Roman to face down Bray and Randy by himself, but was taken out by a Sister Abigail from Wyatt, with Bray and Orton the last ones standing. 

With Smackdown still winning the match, the ire against Dean calmed down a bit, but he still felt uncomfortable in his locker room so quickly grabbed his and Roman's stuff and went to wait for his boys in Seth's room.

He was expecting them to be disappointed by their loss, but instead the pair came barreling in with smiles, both still riding the high at being able to perform their signature move as a trio.

Roman picked Dean up in a bear hug, "That was so much fun Uce!  Did you see the fear in everyone's eyes as they thought they were witnessing the next rise of The Shield?  Imagine when it happens for real!"

Dean patted Roman's back, "You got that right Big Dog!"

As Roman put him down, Dean suddenly found himself with a armful of his husband, who was suddenly sobbing into him.

Concerned, Dean sat him down, as he pulled back from him, "Princess, what's wrong?"

Seth shook his head as he stuttered, "I, I just never thought we, we'd be here, ya know?  L-l-l-love ya both so much!"

Roman laughed as he drew them both back to him for a hug,"This was all you little bro.  You made this happen and one day really soon, it's going to be permanent, okay?  Now, let me get dressed real quick and I'll get out of your way lovebirds.  I'm sure you've got some celebrating of your own to do.  I'll bring some breakfast by your room tomorrow?"

Dean held out his fist, "Sounds like a plan Uce."

Roman nodded, waiting until Seth's fist joined in before quickly changing his clothes and giving them another hug before heading out. 

The second that Dean locked the door behind him, he turned back to Seth with a smirk, "What kind of celebration could Ro have possibly meant?"

As Seth began backing away from him, stripping his clothes as he went, Seth gave him a smirk, "I have no idea!" he said before taking off to the shower at a run.

Dean quickly stripped and took off after him, the pair giggling as Dean slapped his ass and moved them under the water that Seth had already turned on.

As Dean raised Seth against the wall, preparing to enter him, he rolled his eyes, "Ro really needs to get his mind out of the gutter!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Setback

Still riding the high from Survivor Series, Dean followed Seth to Toronto for RAW, staying back at the hotel as he watched Seth take on Kevin Owens yet again in a brutal No Disqualification match that found the pair going through tables, barricades and being abused with chairs. 

Dean shivered as he looked at Seth wielding the chair with a dead look in his eyes, sure that he was also flashing back to the night he used one on his brothers.

Dean punched the wall as Chris Jericho interrupted the match disguised and distracted Seth just enough to gain Owens the win.  Dean should have been there to watch his back.  He was so tired of not being able to openly show his support and love for his husband.

As Seth slumped into their room, limping a bit, Dean was there to help him undress, running him a hot bath and gently massaging his aches and pains away as he took the time to worship every part of him with his lips.

The next night, it was Seth's turn to stay behind as Dean showed up on Smackdown to support James Ellsworth in his quest to gain a contract. 

Dean went nuts when Shane told him that he had the night off and would have to leave, but Dean being Dean, he later showed up dressed as a hockey player to help James topple AJ off a ladder and grab his contract.

Seth laughed out loud as he watched his husband celebrate with a ecstatic Ellsworth in the ring.  With a grin, he took out his phone to text him.

_You are so hot when you're so smug!  So...I was thinking that maybe it's time I met your little friend.  What do you think?_

It wasn't long before his phone was buzzing back.

_Coming from the king of entitlement, that means a lot!  Actually, James has been traveling on his own, I was thinking about letting him join us for a bit. It'd be nice to have someone around when we can't do the trips together.  Want me to bring him back for drinks?_

_Haha, you are so funny!  I like the sound of you having someone around besides The Uso's when I'm not around.  Yeah, bring him back.  Better prepare him before you do though.  Guy seems a little jumpy; not sure he can take the shock!_

_And where's the fun in that?_

_D!_

_Gotta go Princess!  See ya soon._

Seth groaned as he flipped himself back onto the bed, his husband was going to be the death of him someday!

...

By the time Dean made it back to his room, a couple of six packs of beer in his hands, Seth had raided the snack machines at the end of the hall, grabbing Dean all of his favorites as he relaxed back on their bed watching a basketball game.

Dean had of course not prepared James for the meeting whatsoever, just asking him if he'd like to join him for a drink back at his room.

He'd had to stop himself from laughing outright at how the eager the kid had been to come along.  He found his hero worship kind of cute and he was curious to see how the man would react to his husband.

As Dean opened the door, he motioned for Ellsworth to head in first, the kid jumping as he saw Seth spread out across the bed.  Looking back at Dean, he stuttered, "Uh Dean, you may want to call security," He'd never met the guy, but he'd seen enough of Dean's old matches to know how much bad blood there was between the two and if Rollins was in Dean's hotel room, it could only be for nefarious reasons.

Dean laughed as Seth stood up glaring at him, "You didn't tell him a god damn thing did you?" Seth rolled his eyes at him.

"I already told you I wasn't going to.  Don't sound so surprised!" Dean smirked at him.

Turning to the kid who looked like he was about ready to bolt, Seth held out his hand, "I take it you know who I am?"

Trembling the kid nervously answered, "Y-y-yes, you're Seth, Seth Rollins," he looked at Seth's outstretched hand warily.

"You're almost right there, it's actually Seth Ambrose-Rollins.  It's nice to finally meet you James.  Dean's told me a lot about you," Seth grabbed his hand, forceably shaking it.  "I'm sorry my husband is such a asshole.  He should have let you know what you were walking into before you got here."

The kid's eyes rolled back into his head, "Huh," his head swung back in between the two.  "Hu-hu-husband?" he squeaked.

Dean chuckled as he slapped him on the back, "Yeah, I know, hard to believe right, but I love the scum bag, what can I say?"

Seth punched him as he responded, "And I love this lunatic, even if sometimes I want to choke him out!"

With a grin, Dean moved forward, pulling Seth towards him for a kiss, "Hi baby, did you get me some snacks?"

Seth returned his kiss as he stepped back, "Yeah all your faves," he gestured behind him.  Reaching over to Dean's hands, he grabbed one of the six packs, pulling himself out one before tossing one to Ellsworth, who just barely focused in enough to catch it awkwardly.  "So James, what is it about my husband that appeals to you?  I mean I didn't think there was another person on this planet besides me and Roman who could put up with him!" Seth patted the bed next to him, the kid hesitantly taking a seat next to him.

Dean took off his jacket, tossing it at Seth's head as he headed to the bathroom, "Watch it Princess!"

Seth gave him the finger as he disappeared before turning back to James, "I really am sorry about us taking you by surprise like that.  Anything you want to ask me?"

Staring blankly at him, Ellsworth tried to make sense of what he was seeing, "What the hell is going on here?"

Sighing, Seth settled back as he launched into the long story of how he and Dean had wound up here.

...

The following Tuesday, Seth watched Smackdown from his own hotel room with a frown as he watched AJ take out James during a segment of Dean's Ambrose Asylum.  Seeing the kid being taken out on a stretcher made Seth's blood boil.

Although RAW and Smackdown had been just a state apart this week, Seth had some extra appearances and a separate house show on Wednesday, so he and Dean were traveling separately for the week.  Now Seth wasn't there to reassure Dean or to check up on their new friend.

Seth sighed as he thought about how welcoming the kid had been after Seth had shared his and Dean's story with him.  He'd promised to keep an eye on Dean for him when he couldn't be around.  Last night after Seth had pulled a Dean and attacked Chris Jericho in the parking lot at RAW, he'd received a late night call from his husband and James, the pair both tipsy as they congratulated him on a job well done.

Quickly, he gave Dean a call, frowning when his call went unanswered.  He looked up as the door to his room opened and Roman stepped inside, "I see you saw what happened Uce!  Deano okay?" Roman had been hanging out with some of the other guys.

Seth shook his head, "He's not answering me.  Do you think I should fly out there?  Dean feels responsible for the kid.  He's going to blame himself."

Roman frowned, "You've got the show tomorrow.  Tell you what, I was going to fly home, but I can head over there first and get the lay of the land.  I'll let you know if I think you need to come out."

Seth moved forward for a hug, "Thanks Ro!  I don't know what we'd do without you man."

Roman ruffled his hair, "Likewise brother.  Everything's gonna be alright okay?"

Seth nodded, trying to tell himself that it was the truth.

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Balance

Seth barely got any sleep that night, waiting on Roman to let him know he'd arrived and that Dean was alright, but by the time he'd gotten the text, Seth had already convinced himself that he needed to be by Dean's side and Roman's words didn't make him rethink his decision.

_I'm here at the hospital with D.  Still no word on James, but it's not looking great.  Trying to keep our boy present, but he's definitely teetering on the edge._

Seth argued silently with himself for a bit, knowing that if he went there he'd be putting everything they'd worked towards in jeopardy, but knowing if he didn't, he could lose Dean inside himself.  At the same time, he knew that if Dean were in his right mind right now, he'd be furious at Seth for even thinking about skipping out on the house show. 

Slamming his fist into the wall, Seth yelped at the pain, grabbing his phone back up and dialing.

_"Hello?"_

Seth sighed at Roman's calm voice, " _Uce, I'm going crazy here!  I need to be with him."_

Roman gave his own exasperated sigh on his end, _"Don't do anything stupid Seth!  Listen, do you think being able to see you and talk to you will be enough to get through to him?"_

Seth's protest trailed off as he registered Roman's question, _"Maybe, I mean in the past my voice has helped calm him down, why?"_

Roman answered by sending him a video chat request, which Seth quickly answered in the affirmative, his heart beating wildly at the thought that he'd be able to see his husband for himself in just moments.

As it finally connected, he was met with Roman's frowning face, _"You both are going to be the death of me one day!  Promise me that you're going to let me handle things right now and I'll let you talk to your boy."_

Seth glared at him, _"Are you really trying to blackmail me right now?"_ he asked in disbelief.

Roman glared right back, _"I sure as hell am!  Whatever it takes to keep either of you idiots from going off the rails!  You're the one who has drilled it into our heads for months that we need to be aware of every move we make so when we strike it has a maximum impact.  Messing with your career and showing up publicly with Dean is not going to do any of us any favors!"_

Seth snorted angrily, his voice deepening to his piercing nasally wail, _"Fine, fine whatever!  Just let me talk to Dean!"_

Done arguing for now, Roman did as he asked, grabbing Dean's almost lifeless body off the bench he'd been sitting forlornly on since he'd arrived and physically pulling him outside and shoving him down on another bench before handing him the phone as he told him, _"Talk to your boy before he jumps on the first plane here!  Don't worry, I'll go wait inside and if there's any word, I'll come get you right away, promise!"_

Stunned, but present for one of the first times since James had gotten hurt, Dean sat there for a moment, only picking up the phone when Seth's voice began to come through loudly as he yelled, _"Ro, what the fuck?  Where's Dean?"_

Composing himself the best he could, Dean picked up the phone so he could see and talk to his husband, his heart already racing as he took in his worried expression, _"Hey,"_ he said quietly.

 _"Hey,"_ he said back.  " _Are you alright?"_

Dean laughed bitterly, " _I'm fine, James is the one you should be worried about.  I dragged him into this mess and now he's laying in the ER because of me!"_

 _"No!"_ Seth snapped at him.  " _You're not going to do this, alright?  You're no more responsible for him than I am for you and Roman, right?  You keep telling me that I can't feel guilty when you guys get hurt because of being caught up in my plan.  This is no different!  James knew exactly what he was dealing with when he stepped into this feud with Styles.  The kid's a lot tougher than people give him credit for!  He'll come through this with you by his side and together the two of you will make AJ pay, but babe, you've got to do it in the ring!  You can't go off half-cocked and wind up getting yourself suspended or worse yet, arrested!  That won't help James, it will just leave him isolated and open for more attacks.  Just think about it, alright?  And Ro will be there for anything you need to.  I can be too, just say the word!"_

Dean shook his head as Seth's voice helped break through the swirl of anger and voices ringing in his head, _"No Princess!  You've got a show to get to and you've got a plan to keep working towards."_

 _"You know that doesn't mean a damn thing if you need me!  Say the word and I'm there,"_  Seth reminded him.

 _"I know that Princess and that means the world to me and believe me, I'd love nothing more than to have you right here with me, but we both know that's not possible right now and not practical.  Go do what you need to do and then we'll be together at the end of the week,"_ Dean urged him.

Nodding, Seth answered, _"Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll let Roman help you and that if you even feel for a minute that you're slipping inside yourself, that you'll reach out to me."_

With another sigh, Dean agreed, _"I promise."_

 _"Okay, but I'm going to need to hear something first,"_  Seth was firm.   _"Repeat after me: I am not responsible for what happened to James."_

Dean shook his head at him, but Seth glared at him, _"Either say it or I'm on the next flight there and I'll make sure you say it in person!"_

Knowing he'd do just that, Dean winced as he brokenly repeated the words back to him, _"Sometimes I really hate you, you know that?"_

Seth laughed, _"I love you too babe!  When you get to see him, let James know I'm pulling for him and that I owe him a beer."_

Dean nodded, _"I do love you sweetheart. Thanks for talking me down!"_

Feeling okay for the first time in hours, Seth let a grin come to his face as he blew his husband a kiss, _"Love you too sweetie!  Now go let your best friend take care of you and make sure you both keep me in the loop."_

 _"Will do,"_ Dean blew a kiss back at him.  _"Go get some rest and you better kick some ass tomorrow!"_

...

Finally able to get some sleep, Seth woke up to a message from Dean.

_All good: a bit of a concussion and some bruises, but they're letting us take him home.  Gonna stay with him until the concussion symptoms clear and Ro's going to head home.  Thanks again for earlier.  I love you so much Seth, I don't know what I'd do without you!_

Grinning happily, Seth quickly responded.

_You'd be as lost as I'd be without you.  Luckily, neither of us is going to have to find out!  Love you D!  I can't wait until Friday._

Later, as Seth finished a scheduled Crossfit workout for a upcoming magazine article, he was able to sit down and read Dean's response.  His husband's words warming his heart and giving him a dopey grin.

_Come Friday that ass is mine...better get a lot of rest tonight babe!  Don't overdo yourself in that match too much ;)_

 


	50. Insecure

"I can't do this anymore!  I can't keep letting you tear me inside and out Seth.  I can't keep forgiving you just to have you turn around and stab me in the back once again!  And this time you brought Ro along for the ride!" Dean shouted at him, making Seth wince at how wrecked he sounded.

"Dean, babe, please!  Don't do this, we can figure this out," Seth pleaded, trying to stop Dean from leaving the room.  "Just let us explain."

Dean shook his head defeatedly, "I can't even look at you right now.  I just, please just leave me alone!" as he turned to head out, he ran into Roman, who was now blocking the doorway.

"Get out of my way Ro!" he glared at him.

Roman shook his head, "I'm not moving until you sit down and listen to what we have to say D."

His eyes dropping to the floor, Dean moved back, taking a seat in one of the chairs, "Alright, talk."

Relieved, Roman moved into the room, only to be outsmarted by Dean as he launched himself up and out the door, taking off down the hall before either Roman or Seth could react properly.

"Fuck!" Seth threw his towel at the door.  "We need to stop him before he gets too far Ro, there's no telling what he'll do."

Sighing, Roman nodded as they rushed out of the room after him.  An hour later, they returned to their hotel room after finding no sight of him anywhere around the arena.

Slumping down onto the bed, Seth began to sob, "I've lost him this time.  I've really lost him!"

Roman sat down next to him, gently rubbing his back, "He'll be back Uce.  He just needs a little time, you know how Dean gets."

Staring up at him, Seth whined, "Exactly, we both do!  Dean doesn't think clearly on a good day, but right now he's out there and he's vulnerable.  He thinks we betrayed him, he's in the middle of a losing streak and he had to give up one of the only true friends he has out there on the road with him."

Sighing, Roman grabbed his phone and once again made the rounds calling every friend he could think of, but no one had heard or seen Dean.

Curled up on the bed, Seth's mind ran through all of the worst case scenarios on where his husband could have disappeared to.  Each possibility was worse than the last and made his stomach drop even more. 

Thinking back to just two weekends before, he just couldn't understand how they'd gone from being so happy to Dean walking out on him just a couple of weeks later.  How the hell was he going to fix it this time?

...

Seth had been overjoyed when Friday had finally gotten there, practically jumping out of his car when he got home to Iowa and rushing up the stairs to be met by his husband, who picked him up off his feet before bringing him down for a furious hug.  He grinned as Kevin met them at the door, barking happily.  He'd been dreaming about being home with his family for the last two weeks and even if it was only for a couple of days, it was worth it.

The pair had spent most of the next couple of days in bed having fabulous reunion sex and it wasn't until late Saturday night as they lay curled up watching a Godzilla marathon at Dean's request, that Dean suddenly shared his solution to the mess that was his friendship with James Ellsworth.

Dean was running his hands through Seth's hair as he was apt to do when he suddenly came out with, "So James is going to turn on me tomorrow."

Surprised, Seth's head rose as he looked down at him, "Huh?"

Dean shrugged, "Figured it's the only way to really keep him safe right now.  His public friendship with me isn't doing him any favors and he's looking to take some time off anyways so I figure a opportune heel turn will get the others off of his back."

"So you asked him to publicly betray you?" Seth's voice rose in disbelief.  "Isn't that a little bit extreme?  Do you really want one more thing to add to the pile of lies behind us?"

"Well when you put it that way, no, but if that's what I need to do to make sure he's safe and has a opportunity to advance in the company, then I'll have to deal with it," Dean explained.

Seth sighed, "I get it, alright, but I don't like it!  Is James even okay with this?  Does he understand the heat he's going to get from this?  He's just a kid Dean, he has no experience.  I could barely handle my heel turn and I've done it before!"

Dean reluctantly responded, "Well, no he's not exactly fond of the idea, but he knows that I speak the truth when I say that it will help him in the long run.  I promised to help him out with everything as much as I could."

"That's just it babe, you're not going to be around him publicly and you're going to have to cut back on anytime you spend together outside of the ring.  I don't like that the kid is going to essentially be alone out there feeling his way through something he doesn't understand and I don't like the fact that you're losing one of your allies out on the road.  I already worry enough about you babe, but I was happy that you were traveling with him," Seth tried to get through to him, but Dean wasn't going for it.

"I've looked at it from every angle Princess and this makes the most sense right now.  I don't exactly like it either, but it's happening.  Carmella's been floundering since she split from Enzo and Cass and Shane thinks hooking them up might work for both of them.  I'm happy for the kid, I really am," Dean insisted.

Sighing, Seth nodded, "If that's the case then good for both of them, but once again you get screwed indirectly because of choices I've made!"

Dean glared at him, "No baby, you have nothing to do with Styles going off the rails or the target Miz has permanently placed on my back, that's all me.  I made my enemies all on my own and I have to live with the consequences."

Shaking his head, Seth lay back down on his chest, "Fuck, I don't like it, but you know I'll support you.  I guess we just continue to figure it out as we go."

Dean quirked a smile at him, "That's what we're best at Princess!"

...

Happy that all three shows were right on top of one another, Seth was able to travel to TLC in Dallas with him, holing up in their hotel room and watching the show.  Disgusted as after Dean suplexed AJ through a bunch of chairs and then took him out through a announcer's table with a diving elbow, the match ended with Dean climbing a ladder and James coming out to push him off and leading to his loss.

As he watched AJ triumphantly rubbing it in over Dean, Seth wanted to rush over there and punch his face in.  The more he saw of the man, the more he wondered just what the hell Shane saw in him.

Sighing, Seth went to make sure their private hot tub was up and ready to go, determined to soothe Dean's injuries while he tried to find a way to soothe his soul as well. 

As his phone went off signaling a text, he picked it up expecting it to be Dean, but instead found one from James instead.

_Let me know if there's anything I can do for Dean since I know he won't reach out to me himself right now.  Thank you both so much for all you have done and are doing for me.  I'm sorry about tonight, I'm sure it wasn't easy to watch._

Struck by the man's kind heart once again, Seth shook his head before responding.

_It's all good, just doing what you needed to; what Dean wants you to do.  We appreciate the sentiments and the same goes for us, we are around for anything you need.  Thanks man!_

 

As Dean stumbled into the room dejectedly, Seth moved to his side, helping him remove his clothes and leading him into the bathroom where the pair relaxed for a bit as Seth shared Ellsworth's message with him, getting the smile he'd been looking for. 

Later, after Seth had let Dean take his frustration out on him, lashing him with their favorite switch as Seth writhed around him before Dean pounced on him and pounded his ass, Seth had taken some massage oil and worked Dean's whole body down, the massage leading him into slumber.

...

The pair headed the next morning to RAW in Austin, where Dean joined him in the locker room, Roman sneaking away to join them.

With Stephanie letting Kevin Owens run wild, he gifted Jericho with a three-pronged scenario beginning with a returning Big Show match with Seth.

Although Seth pulled off the win and took out Owens as well, he was getting fed up with both him and Jericho and was pleased when Roman later gained a win over Chris, who lost in spite of Kevin's interference in the match.

Celebrating their wins back at the hotel, Dean tried to be happy for them, but it seemed like as everything was going right for his husband and brother, everything was falling apart around him.

Seth snuck into Dean's locker room at Smackdown the next night in Houston, determined to provide as much support as he could for him.  He couldn't help but smile as Dean showed up during James' promo, laying him out with a Dirty Deeds. 

Seth grinned as Dean came back in a much better mood, always amped up when he got to spar with someone he respected.  Unfortunately, his good mood didn't last as the Miz tried to humiliate him on his talk show by giving him a participation award, drawing Daniel Bryan out to announce a match between the pair for the Intercontinental Title.

With a good luck kiss from Seth sending him on his way, Dean controlled the match early on until Maryse showed up to help The Miz and then James showed up to tell the ref, but instead once again made Dean lose.

Seth greeted him with another kiss, but he could feel his husband's wariness.  This losing streak of his was really taking its toll and Seth was finding it harder and harder to reassure him.

...

Seth found himself stepping into a weekend house show after illness hit a couple of those booked.  Although he was happy to be asked to step in, the fact that he had to part from his husband, who had some company appearances to make ahead of Tuesday's Smackdown in Washington D.C., made him feel like he was abandoning him when he needed him most. 

In spite of himself, Seth found enjoyment in teaming up with Roman for the first time in years, the pair working together seamlessly.  Talking to Dean on the phone later, he couldn't help but share his enthusiasm, not noticing how Dean seemed to get quieter and quieter before telling him he was tired and needed to go.

RAW in Philly the next night found Roman and Seth fighting in a triple threat match with New Day and Jericho and Owens after a confrontation early in the show. 

Seth helped New Day win as Jericho left Owens behind to take a spear from Roman.  

Backstage, Roman and Seth hugged, both caught up in being able to publicly show their support for one another.

In his hotel room, Dean had watched the show, feeling uneasy at the joy he saw in both Seth and Roman's faces.  

Trying to tune out the voices in his head telling him they were better off without him, Dean called Seth's phone, needing his reassurance.

Instead, he could barely hear his husband who had gone out to the bar with the guys.  Excusing himself, Seth had gone outside to talk to him, but Dean decided not to share his agony since it was clear Seth was in no condition to truly help him.

After a quick conversation and a exchange of I love you's, they'd parted with a promise to talk the next night.

With James taking his break, his title match with AJ was "cancelled", leaving the number one contender spot for the Smackdown title open.

While AJ made a appearance on Miztv where the Miz suggested he should automatically get the spot, Dolph and Dean decided to interrupt, both pleading their own cases.

As the four began to brawl, Luke Harper came out to join the fray, laying Dean out cold.

A 4-way elimination match was set for later in the evening to determine AJ's opponent and Dean spent the next hour trying to amp himself up.

The Uso's and Sami were caught up in their own rivalries and neither Roman or Seth picked up their phones when he called.

Dean kicked off the match on a high, eliminating Miz and helping take out Luke with Dolph's help.

Facing off with Dolph felt pretty good and the match was progressing well until the Miz had to interfere and once again screw Dean over, sending Dolph on to a championship match, leaving Dean with nothing.

Frustrated, Dean began to tear his locker room apart.  Fighting the urge to go looking for a drink, he tried calling his husband again.

 _"Damn babe, I'm sorry!"_ Seth greeted him, his voice instantly soothing him.   _"You'll get your shot again Dean.  You're better than all of them and everyone knows it.  Did you hear how loud that crowd was cheering for you?"_

 _"Yeah cheering for the loser.  I can't even remember the last time I won a match between the Wyatt's and the Miz interfering at every turn.  Now throw James in the mix and I probably never will!" Dean stated._

Seth's sigh came through loud and clear as he tried to figure out what to say to get Dean on the same page with him, " _Hey, remember when you were losing all of your matches because of run ins by me and The Authority?  You figured a way to get yourself out of that didn't you and hell, you became the champion babe!  Just give it some time and you'll figure it out."_

Dean was about to tell Seth that the voices had been tormenting him again, but at that moment, he could hear a bunch of shouting coming from Seth's end of the conversation and Seth was suddenly telling him he had to go, " _Xavier has me making another appearance on his show so I better get going.  Apparently Tony is claiming that there's no real competition here for him, so I need to go remind him whose boss.  Can I call you later?"_

 _"Sure Seth.  Go have fun and I can get changed and get back to my room.  Love you,"_ Dean managed to get out.

Distracted, Seth didn't even realize that Dean had called him by his actual name rather than one of their ever changing endearments.  He also didn't pick up on the change in Dean's tone, " _Love you too babe!"_

Dean sat there listening to the dial tone for a few minutes trying to tell himself that Seth was in public and really couldn't get into a deep conversation with him right now.  Just because he'd blown him off a bit didn't mean he was trying to push him away or that he loved him even less.

Shaking his head as the voices continued to shout at him, Dean grabbed his stuff before heading out and hitting up the liquor store.  He was going to need something to help dull the pain and let him finally get some sleep tonight!

Later, when Seth called back and Dean didn't answer, Seth assumed his husband was wiped out and had passed out.  Happy that he was getting some decent sleep, Seth hung up and said goodnight to Roman, who was already comfortable in his own bed.  He'd make sure to call Dean first thing in the morning.

...

Over the next few days, Dean managed to be conveniently busy every time Seth tried to reach out to him.  He sent him a couple of texts apologizing and told him he couldn't wait to see him on Monday. 

Seth had hoped he'd make it out to Pittsburgh for Roadblock on Sunday, but Dean had told him that his house show schedule was just going to make it impossible.

Truthfully, Dean had planned on surprising him and Ro and it had been the one bright spot on the horizon for him over the last couple of weeks. 

Now, with his head swirling with suspicions and doubts, he wasn't sure he even still wanted to face him, but he made himself get on the plane and head out, telling himself that he was being silly and that Seth needed him there as much as Dean needed to see him.

...

Seth had a early match with Jericho where he managed to pull out a win in spite of interference from Owens.

Afterwards, instead of heading to his locker room, he made his way to Roman's instead.  The pair having promised to have one another's backs.

Heading inside, Roman greeted him with a fist bump, "Nice win.  I thought I was going to have to go out there for a minute."

Seth laughed, "Owens is going to be pissed."

Roman shrugged, "When isn't he?  So I was thinking, this whole teaming up thing has been nice, but if we want it to last, maybe we should do something about it.  Make a statement to everyone?"

Raising a eyebrow, Seth answered, "I'm listening."

Dean made it to the arena about halfway through the show and snuck into Seth's room, surprised when he wasn't there.  

Seth had told him he was fighting first, but maybe they'd juggled the card.  Sitting back, he turned on the TV so he could watch while he waited for him.

Before long, Roman was heading to the ring for his championship match with Owens. 

Dean began pacing as he silently cheered him on, slamming his fist into the wall as Jericho showed up to interfere, causing a disqualification and allowing Kevin to keep his title.

As the pair celebrated in the ring, Dean decided he'd make his way to Roman's room instead to provide some support since Seth was nowhere to be found.  At least he could be useful somewhere!

As Dean wandered through the back he was distracted by murmuring from the common area.

Pulling up, he saw what had everyone paying attention on the big screen, Seth had arrived to block Owens and Jericho's exit to Gorilla.

Turning back around, the pair met Roman who speared Kevin while Seth pedigreed Chris.

Sharing a meaningful look, Seth and Roman carried their two enemies to the announcer's table.  With a roar from Roman, they double power bombed them through the tables as the crowd exploded around them.

...

Seth and Roman stumbled through Gorilla still riding the high from finally getting one over on Chris and Kevin.  Seth in particular took satisfaction from watching Owens get totalled by Roman.  What goes around comes around and he certainly deserved it.

Hugging ecstatically, Roman held his fist out as Seth bumped it with a grin.  Roman laughed as he yelled, "Shield baby!"

Turning to head back to Roman's locker room, Seth's eyes caught on Dean who was standing in the corner with a bunch of the RAW roster who had been crowded around the tv.  As a few offered them congratulations, Seth smiled at Dean, quirking his head down towards his own room. 

Waiting a second for Roman to finish talking to the others, Seth grabbed his arm and whispered, "D's here!  I'll meet you down there."

Winking at him, Roman said, "I'll give you a few minutes alone."

Seth quickly headed down to this room, entering with a massive grin as he immediately headed to give Dean a hug, "God, I've missed you so much!"

As Seth drew closer, Dean backed away, shaking his head, "Yeah, I saw just how much you've been missing me.  So much you re-formed The Shield without me.  I've been telling myself the last couple of weeks that I was just making stuff up in my head, that you two would never go behind my back like that, not without letting me know what was going on.  But here we are and after talking to me every damn night, you chose not to say a thing about that!"

Suddenly realizing what he meant, Seth began to protest, moving back towards him with purpose, "D, no!  Fuck, we would never do that to you!  Tonight, tonight was just about proving that we have one another's back when needed.  Nothing more, nothing less."

"Too late baby, I already know how this goes!" Dean roared at him, pushing him away the second he got near him.  "I'm not going to let you do this anymore!"

...

Sighing, Seth frantically tried to figure out how he was going to first find his husband and then reassure him that Seth was just a dumbass who hadn't realized he was playing right into Dean's insecurities once again.


	51. Awareness

Seth and Roman spent a uncomfortable night at their hotel unable to sleep.  Roman was blaming himself for the whole mess since it was his idea and Seth was determined to shoulder all of the blame on himself.  He'd known that Dean needed constant assurance when they were apart and once again he'd failed to support him when he'd needed him most.

Looking back, he knew that there had been something going on with Dean over the last couple of weeks, but he'd missed all of the signs.  Now he knew that Dean had been working up a scenario in his head where his husband and best friend pushed him to the side so they could stand side by side in the ring. 

He cursed the fact that he hadn't even made it to Dean's side for his birthday.  Sure, they'd celebrated with dinner before they'd parted for their road trips and he'd sent Dean flowers on the day, but some flowers and a quick happy birthday wasn't nearly special enough. 

Seth had planned to shower his husband with attention and some special gifts the second they were reunited, but now he feared he may never get the chance, where the fuck could Dean be?

...

Dean had planned to swoop Seth up after the pay per view and fly out to Ohio ahead of the Columbus Raw the next night. 

The plan was to spend the night at the same hotel in Cincinnatti where they'd spent the 4th of July and make a quick stop to visit his mom before making the drive to the venue.  He knew it would be cutting it close, but spending the quality time with his husband and seeing his mother would be worth it.

The second he'd ran from Seth and Roman, he'd found himself in his rental making the drive back to the airport where he'd just come from.  At the desk, he'd moved up his flight and got the hell out of dodge as soon as he could. 

Landing in Cinci, he rented another car and drove himself to the hotel, making his way up to the room where he raided the liquor cabinet as he stared down at the waterfront, reliving the last time he'd been there.

Closing his eyes as he swayed drunkenly, he could see the fireworks lighting up the night and the awed expression on Seth's face.  He should have known that nothing that amazing could ever last!  Sighing, he opened another bottle.

...

Back in his hotel room, Seth continued to try to rack his brain to figure out where Dean could be.  Seth hadn't been expecting him to show up tonight and he had no idea what his plan had been. 

They had agreed to meet up at the venue in Columbus the following night so they could spend the night together before heading on to Smackdown in Detroit, but Dean had shown up early so where could he have been planning to spend the night? 

With them having been apart for two weeks, there was no way his husband would have wanted to shack up with Roman.  As Seth thought about the way they'd done things in the past, things suddenly clicked for him.

Seth sat up in bed excitedly, "Ro, I think I know where Dean is!  He went home."

...

Roman had decided to come with him, but Seth asked him to let him go to him first.

Once they made it to the hotel, Roman booked himself a room as Seth flirted with the receptionist and managed to con Dean's room number out of her.

Seth smiled wistfully as he realized Dean had booked the same room that they'd stayed in before. 

Last night they should have been enjoying a replay of that first night here.  He cursed himself for allowing them to spend the evening apart instead.

Standing outside the door, Seth took a deep breath, working up his courage before knocking, stepping to the side so Dean couldn't see it was him.

As the door slowly opened, Seth pushed his way inside before Dean could protest or shut him out.

...

Dean had passed out after finishing off the alcohol content in his room and he woke up with the hangover to end all hangovers.

He dragged himself into the shower, hoping to get himself together enough to go see his mother.

As he got dressed, a knock rang out at the door.  Looking out the key hole, the hall looked empty. 

Confused, he opened the door to look around and was surprised as someone pushed their way in.

Before he could turn around, the nasally voice he both loved and hated rang out, letting him know his husband had managed to find him.

"Dean, babe just give me ten minutes and then if you want me to leave I will!" 

Wincing, Dean turned to meet his eyes, "Seth, I can't do this right now!"

"Ten minutes D, that's all I'm asking.  Please just give me that!" Seth pleaded.

Resigned to the fact that his husband wouldn't give up, Dean waved his hands at him, "Time is ticking: say what you need to say and get out."

"I'm sorry that I didn't see that Ro and I were making you feel left out.  Yeah, teaming together has felt nice, but it wasn't the same as having The Shield all together and certainly not as much fun as we have any time we're in a ring together," Seth tried to explain.  

"You reformed The Shield without me so I must not have been that important!" Dean hissed.

Sighing, Seth protested, "No baby!  Ro wanted to make a statement about having one another's back and we made the plan after my match.  He just wanted to present a united front.  I should have asked you first, but everything happened so fast.  I am so sorry!"

Dean blinked suspiciously at him, "If that's true, then why have you been cutting me off quicker and quicker on the phone?"

"What?" Seth asked, brow furrowed in confusion.  "I don't know what you mean."

"We've barely had a phone conversation that lasted longer than 10 minutes all week," Dean stated.

"I...uh...," Seth racked his brain, slowly realizing that Dean was right: he had cut him off at the bar and then to hang out with Xavier and even because he was tired.  Obviously, Dean had read that as him pushing him aside.

Sliding down to sit on the bed, his head in his hands, Seth whimpered, "I'm such a fucking idiot!"

Seeing the devastation on his face, Dean began to believe he may have been wrong.  Sitting down next to him, he urged, "Look at me Princess!"

Lifting his head, Seth turned towards him.

Looking at him intensely, Dean asked, "Can you tell me again?  I need to hear and see it; need you to help me silence the voices."

Eyes widening at his words, Seth nodded wordlessly, reaching out and grabbing Dean's hands to ground them both, "I'm a fucking oblivious asshole who honestly had no idea you were feeling this way.  It was just bad timing babe.  It was a long week and between being tired and unable to hear you at the bar and being around too many people at Xavier's, I dropped the ball, but I honestly meant nothing by it!  I love you D; need you so much.  All I could think about the last two weeks was being back in your arms!"

Reading his sincerity, Dean reached out for him, relieved when Seth basically collapsed in his arms.  Holding him as tightly as he could, the voices shouting at him began to get quieter.

...

The second Dean drew him into his arms, it was like a dam bursting as Seth fell apart.  His anguish seemed to take Dean by surprise, pulling back and looking down at him in astonishment, "Princess?"

Seth scrambled to pull him back down to him as he whimpered, "So sorry babe, can't live without you.  I need you, fuck, I need you so much!"

Both trembling, Dean tried to calm him down as he gently ran his hand up and down Seth's back, "Shh, baby you need to calm down before you send yourself into a attack.  I already dealt with my own last night, I'm really not looking to see you go through one too!"

Seth moaned as he squeezed him tighter, "Fuck, should have been here with you!  S'all my fault!"

Dean sighed, "It's both of us Princess.  I let my anxieties take over again and instead of sharing it with you or Roman or even one of our friends, I chose to go it alone again.  We both screwed up, but you came for me, you made it right, okay?  It's going to be okay, we'll figure it all out," Dean rested his forehead against his, drawing his eyes to his own.  "I promise it will be okay, but I need to hear you say it first."

Eyes locked on his, Seth breathed, "Love you Dean.  I'm sorry I let myself get caught up in outside forces again."

Nodding, Dean smiled softly at him, "I love you too Seth.  I'm sorry I doubted us again."

Relief flooding through both of them, they tilted their heads, mouths meeting effortlessly as they both tried to convey their apologies physically, stealing their breath as they desperately clung to one another.

Finally drawing back as their vision began to swim, they were both startled by a knock at the door.

...

Roman had waited as long as he could, but his patience had finally run out and he found himself pacing the hall outside Dean's room.

Not hearing any yelling, he decided to take a chance and knock.  Hearing voices, the door then swung open as his best friend stood in front of him, stone cold expression on his face.

Roman gulped at Dean's greeting, "Well Ro, you better have a amazing explanation for all the hell you've caused!"

 

 


	52. Breakthrough

Standing there dumbly, Roman continued to stare blankly at Dean who was still glaring at him.  Shaking his head in anger, Dean stepped to the side, a clear invitation for Roman to enter the room.

As Roman shuffled guiltily inside, he was surprised to see Seth sitting calmly on the bed, his hair and shirt mussed up and his cheeks red from his earlier tears and his recent activity with Dean.

Staring at him incredulously, Roman had to ask, "Really?  You left me hanging so you could get it on with Dean?  You could have at least let me know that you guys were okay.  I was freaking out down there in my room.  I finally couldn't take it anymore!"

Before Seth could even respond, Dean was up in Roman's face, hissing at him, "He doesn't owe you anything!  Not that it's any of your business, but we weren't getting it on, we were just reconnecting after the bomb you blew up in my face last night!"

Roman shook his head, "Wait a minute D, I'm sorry that you felt we were trying to push you out or trying to restart The Shield without you, but you haven't exactly been Mr. Easy to talk to or get ahold of lately!  Besides, Seth was right there with me so you can't lay this all on me!"

"Hey!" Seth yelled at him.  "You're right, I was right there with you taking pleasure in watching Owens face get beaten in, but you were the one who wanted me out there, don't try to back out of that and place the blame on me because you can't face your best friend and own up to what you did!"

"That's right!" Dean said gesturing at Seth.  "Seth already manned up and apologized for his part in all of this and I forgave him, but I'm having a hard time doing the same for you, since you don't seem to have any real remorse about any of it at all.  What the hell were you thinking suggesting that the two of you pull off The Shield moves?  How the fuck did you think that was going to come across to me and everyone else?  I'm betting those dumb social media accounts are full of people speculating about how you've forgiven the scumbag and left me in the dust!"

"Hey!" Seth yelled at him, wounded by the old hated nickname.

Dean turned back towards him apologetically, "Sorry baby, but the fans still see you that way."

Seth frowned, but shrugged knowing he had no real argument against his statement.  Huffing, he scooted up the bed, leaning back against the headboard with a pout.

Watching his friends interact, Roman couldn't help but smile, "You two are too much!"

Dean spun back on him, staring suspiciously at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean and why are you smiling?"

Roman held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean anything by it; honestly!  I just love watching you two interact with one another.  The fact that you guys keep shoving through all the bullshit and keep it together is inspiring.  I mean last night I spent all night trying to reassure this one that he hadn't lost the love of his life and now you two have made up and you're already slipping into your old married couple bickering; it's just hilarious is all." he shared as he gestured at Seth, who had the decency to blush as Dean turned to stare at him intently.

"Did you really think that you wouldn't be able to get through to me?" Dean asked with a frown.

Seth shrugged as he quietly stated, "I mean, yeah.  We already established I'm a oblivious fucking idiot, why wouldn't I think that I could have destroyed us?"

Dean's face fell further as he shuffled over to him, sitting himself next to him as he pulled him into his arms, "Never sweetheart; you could never do anything that could make me stay away from you forever.  The only way I'm ever leaving your side is if you want me gone and even then I'd fight like hell to change your mind.  I mean I was pissed as hell last night and then when I was drunk out of my mind and listening to the voices I told myself I was done with you, but the second I woke up this morning I knew that wasn't true.  I was still mad as hell and didn't want to see you any time soon, but I knew eventually I was going to give you a chance to explain."

Seth looked up at him hopefully, "Really?  I wanted to believe that I could make you listen, but I was still scared that it would blow up in my face.  I was so damn nervous knocking on the door."

Dean gave him a squeeze, "Of course!  I told you before that sometimes I just need a push in the right direction.  You ground me Princess, whether it's with your voice or your touch or even just a smile or a certain look my way.  I'm not saying I'm not still pissed at both of you, but I get it.  You got caught up in the moment and revenge and you didn't think.  God knows I've had my fair share of dimwitted moments so I can't fault you for that," he looked over at Roman as he tilted his head at him.  "Well?"

Shuffling around as his eyes drifted away from him, Roman mumbled, "I'm sorry D.  I guess Seth isn't the only oblivious fuck around here, but can I just say that your lack of communication skills didn't exactly help matters?  Fuck Uce, if I'd known you were battling the voices again, I could have been here with you.  Fuck the events!  I've said it in the past, but maybe you didn't get it: you and Seth and my family always come first before anything else.  If anyone I care about needs me to be there for them, then I will be!"

Shoulders dropping as he read his sincerity, Dean mumbled back, "I'm sorry too Uce.  Sorry to both of you for doubting you guys and for not telling you what was going on with me.  In my defense, I did try to contact you a few times, but you both always seemed so damn busy."

Roman moved towards them, resting a hand on each of their shoulders and giving a squeeze, "Never too busy for you Uce!  Next time, cut me off and fucking yell at me.  You have no problem making yourself heard any other time!"

Seth giggled, earning him a glare from Dean, who turned back to Roman, "Got it Uce.  Promise me next time you decide you want to stage a reunion with my husband that I'll know about it ahead of time," Dean put his fist out, grinning as Seth immediately moved his in to the mix as they both stared at Roman.

Shaking his head at them amusedly, Roman completed the circle as he bumped their fists with his own, "I promise, man, but can you please get it through your thick skull that there is no Shield without you brother.  This here will only happen when all three of us can stand side by side in the ring, but in the meantime, is it okay if I borrow Seth from time to time when I need some backup."

Dean pretended to think about it before smirking at them, "It was pretty hot seeing you two slam Owens through that table.  I mean I'm always up for seeing Jericho taken down too, but we still owe Kevin with interest.  One of these days I'm going to take my own revenge for what he did to Seth, but for now I guess I can live vicariously through you two."

Laughing, Roman reached down giving him a quick hug before patting Seth's shoulders again, "Alright you two, if Seth and I are going to make RAW, we're going to need to leave by 5 at the latest so you guys have a few hours to do whatever it is you two need to do.  I'm going back to my room to take a nap."

"You booked a room for tonight?" Dean asked.

Roman nodded, "Yeah, you two may have briefly lost your faith in one another, but I knew you'd work it out.  I figured Seth would be staying here tonight with you so I figured I'd stay here too and then, if you want, maybe we can both go to Smackdown with you tomorrow?  At least it's a pretty quick trip to Detroit."

Dean's eyes lit up, "That would be great Uce!  I'm not going to lie, these last couple of weeks have been rough!  Sami and the twins have been busy with their own things and although I've talked to James a couple of times on the phone, it's not the same as having someone to travel with.  I mean, it's my own fault because I've had offers, but it just doesn't feel right when you guys aren't here."

Roman nodded, "I know Uce, it doesn't feel right on our end either.  There's always something missing."

Seth snuggled down into Dean's arms as he mumbled into his chest, "I hated being apart from you guys so much, but at least now I know when I'm not with you that you're feeling the same way about me."

Roman gave them a sad smile, "Soon, soon we'll be back in a car driving one another crazy and we'll be wondering what the hell we were thinking wanting to do it again!"

Dean shook his head, "Never, the second I want to kick you out for your snoring and Seth's obnoxious music, I'll just think about my time alone."

Seth poked him for his comment, but agreed, "It's going to be so great!"

Grinning, Roman walked towards the door, "Believe that!  Do you want to grab dinner before we leave tonight?  I'm guessing you're coming with us D?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm there and as soon as I get rid of this lingering hangover, I'm guessing dinner is going to sound good too.  We're going to go visit my mom, but I'll let you know when we're back and we can grab something."

Giving them a wave, Roman made his exit as Dean pushed Seth flat onto his back, pouncing on him as he gave him a shit-eating grin, "Where were we?  I think you owe me some birthday sex.  It's been 12 days baby and I'm expecting repayment for every day missed!"

Seeing the hungry look in his eyes, Seth threw his head back with a moan, "Oh fuck!  I don't think we have time for all of that right now, but rest assured you'll get everything you're owed and then some.  You'll also get your gifts when we get home babe."

Dean lit up, "I thought the flowers were my gift?  Which by the way, I loved.  The black and purple definitely made them manly!"

Seth giggled, "I tried, but did you really think I wasn't going to have anything else for you?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess I hadn't really thought about it, I was just upset that I couldn't be with you."

Seth's face fell, "I know, I felt so bad that I couldn't be there with you.  I promised myself I'd make it up to you the second we were back together, but instead I fucked things up again!"

Dean poked him, "Hey, I thought we agreed that we both screwed up this time!  I knew you were thinking about me Princess; that's all that matters.  There was nothing either of us could do about the scheduling," leaning down, Dean placed his forehead against his as he peered into his eyes, making sure he could read the truth in his eyes.  "I love you and we have all the time in the world to celebrate now, right?  In the meantime, maybe we can get a quick preview in on this birthday sex you owe me before we head to mom's."

Seth's eyes were glistening as he pulled him down for a sweet kiss, "Happy Birthday D, I love you so damn much!" giving him a push, Seth rolled him over onto his back as he straddled him, his eyes lighting up as he looked down at him, his eyes caressing him as he contemplated where to start his ravishing.

Dean gave him his answer as he pulled him down for another, much less chaste kiss, his tongue devouring Seth's as he thrust up at him.  In a blink of an eye, their clothes were on the floor and both Seth and Dean were lubed up and ready to go as Seth slid smoothly inside of Dean's pulsing channel.

Both moaning at the reaffirmation of their connection, Dean drew Seth's lips back to his as he murmured, "Yeah, right there baby!  This is where you belong Princess, fuck, where we both belong!"

"Home," Seth stated in wonderment as he began to thrust back down at him, drawing more of the delicious sounds he loved to hear out of Dean; the ones that showed him just how much Dean loved having him inside of him.

"Home," Dean confirmed, lacing their fingers tightly together above his head as he reached out to Seth's hip to steady himself with his other hand.  "Give it me Princess; give me everything you've got."

Pulling out and pushing back in instantly, Seth proceeded to do just that as his thrusts grew more aggressive, both of them grinning as the headboard pounded the wall behind them.

Neither could hold out for long after such a long separation and they quickly found themselves racing to climax, Dean tripping over with a yell as Seth gripped his cock and began to stroke furiously in time with his thrusts.  Feeling Dean spurting around his hand and hearing his yell sent Seth right over the edge after him, flooding Dean's insides with a intensity that startled both of them.

Sliding off of him and to his side, Seth gasped, "Been awhile since we've come that hard."

"Damn!" was Dean's only response as he gasped for air, turning over and snuggling into Seth's sweaty chest.  "I can't wait until I can get inside of you tonight!"

Seth shivered with lust, his spent cock twitching in interest, "Can't wait!  Fuck, when I realized that you were here last night; that you'd gotten this room and made these plans, it made me so sad.  We should have been together enjoying being back here and not spending the night apart." he gasped, his hand stroking Dean's head.  "  I'm just glad that we can have tonight at least.  Then tomorrow after the show we go home and we can enjoy my surprise, well one of my surprises."

Dean poked him, "You know I hate surprises baby!  You should tell me now what it is."

Seth giggled, poking him back, "Not a chance!  You're just going to have to be patient."

Dean glared at him, "Have you met me?"

Seth stuck his tongue out at him, "Come on you brat," he said pushing Dean up as he slid off the bed and to his feet.  "Let's grab a shower before we go visit mom."

Dean let himself be led along right into the shower where he pulled Seth into his arms underneath the spray as he mumbled into his ear, "I spent last night drowning myself in the liquor cabinet while I thought about our night here.  That was one of the best moments of my life and that's why I wanted to come back here.  I'm sorry I took off before letting you explain and I'm sorry we weren't together last night."

Seth reached up to caress the side of his face as he shook his head, "No more apologies or looking back, we're here now and we're going to make up for yesterday."

Dean gave him one of his smirks as he drew back, his eyes traveling his body, "Fuck yeah we are!  Just wait until I get ahold of that ass baby!"

Both finally feeling in balance with one another, they finished their shower and got dressed as Dean grabbed his hand and locked up before leading him down to his car rental and heading out to the hospital where they spent a hour with Dean's mother. 

Dean gave her the flowers he'd purchased on the way and Seth sat down next to her chair as he quietly gave her some copies of the pictures from their wedding, gently telling her about them as he showed them to her.  Dean grinned as she reacted to the picture of the three of them together before she'd had to leave.

Seth held his breath as she reached out and stroked the picture, tears falling down her face as she turned to him, "You make him happy.  Thank you!"

They both turned towards Dean as he let out a surprised gasp, almost simultaneously reaching out to clear the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks.  Giving his mother-in-law a soft smile, Seth reached out to take her other hand as Dean looked at them in wonder.

Letting go of his face, Seth grasped Dean's hand pulling him forward, urging him to sit on his mother's other side.  As he did, Dean was shocked as his mother reached out for him, pulling his head into her bosom as she stroked his hair like she'd done for him as a child whenever he had a nightmare or had hurt himself.

Sobbing, Dean lay there just soaking in the contact as Seth reached around to lay his hand soothingly on his back, once more sharing a meaningful look with his mother-in-law.  Leaning forward, Seth pressed a kiss to her cheek as he whispered in her ear, "Thank you for this.  All he's ever wanted is to know how much you love him.  The same way he loves you."

Standing, Seth leaned over and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek as well, "I'm going to head out and give you guys some time to yourself babe.  Take all the time you need."

Dean nodded, reaching up to squeeze his hand before moving back into his mother's arms, not ready to give this up quite yet.  It was a long hard road for both of them to get here, but he was finally connecting with his mother and once again he had his husband to thank.

 


	53. Questioning

"You two seriously need to break these two idiots jaws so we can all be saved from hearing them talk for awhile!" Dean rolled his eyes as he watched the start of RAW on the tv in Roman's locker room.  His annoyance had been steadily growing as Owens and Jericho had entered the ring celebrating their "secret plan" that had everyone thinking they were on the verge of splitting. 

"I'm all for that," Seth's muffled voice floated up from where he was sprawled across Dean's chest, his head pressed tightly against him, soaking up the contact rather than paying attention to the show.

Roman muttered his agreement from the bench he was laid across, his head propped up on his gym bag.  Turning towards the pair on the floor, he couldn't help but grin as he took in the image of them laid across a pile of towels Dean had set up, Dean's head propped up by Seth's bag, his hand grasping Seth's head as he nuzzled into him.

All three's attention was pulled to the screen as General Manager Mick Foley interrupted their back patting to announce that Kevin would once again be defending his belt at the Royal Rumble against Roman, but this time there would be no interference from Chris because he would spend the match suspended in a shark cage above the ring.

As the pair protested, Foley informed them Jericho would be fired if he refused.  Rubbing salt into the wound, Foley gave them a little preview as he tricked Jericho into going inside a demonstration cage that was raised above the ring as Owens shouted for him to be brought down.

Seth's peace was disturbed as Dean began laughing his ass off, his wild guffaws jostling him right off his chest.  Sitting up, Seth glared at him, Dean's laughter getting heavier.

"Fuck baby, you can't tell me you didn't find that hilarious!"  Dean grinned as he was suddenly treated to Roman's peals of laughter behind him.  Turning around he pointed at him as he addressed Seth again, "See, Ro gets it!"

Seth continued to glare at both of them, "I didn't say it wasn't, but I could have gone without my head bouncing off the floor!"

"Aww," Dean's gave him a exaggerated look of pity as he patted his lap.  "Come here Princess, daddy will make it all better!"

Seth kicked him as Roman protested behind them, "Fuck you two!  How many times do I have to tell you that I want no part of seeing you two fuck or hearing about it!"

Dean turned towards him asking innocently, "What could you possibly mean Ro?  Seth here hurt himself and I was just going to kiss it and make it better."

Roman threw a towel at him, hitting him square in the face, "All I'm saying is that Seth has a room of his own, if you two want to go fuck, do it there and give me some peace and quiet!"

Leaping to his feet, Dean rushed over to the bench, plopping himself down into Roman's lap as he leaned over placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "But you'd miss us Uce!  You'd be so bored if we left you here all alone."

"I think I'd survive!" Roman said wryly as he pushed Dean off of him.

Dean shrugged, "I can't do that to you man.  I'll just take Seth into the shower and give him what he's begging for and then we can get back to our brotherly bonding."

Roman sputtered as Seth began to yell at him, making Dean grin in triumph.  As he casually walked to the bathroom sharing, "I have to piss," he found himself grinning more as Roman yelled at him, "TMI Dean!"

He should have been expecting it, but he was taken by surprise when he exited back into the room and the pair jumped him, Roman ruffling his hair as Seth tickled every part of him he could reach, taking him down to the floor as he protested, eventually admitting defeat as they all struggled to catch their breath.

As he lay there in between his best friend and his husband, Dean couldn't help but feel grateful.  This was the best he'd felt in weeks and knowing they'd have another night of camaraderie was doing wonders for his psyche. 

Together, Seth and Roman had silenced the voices once again and Dean told himself that next time he wouldn't make the mistake of not letting them help him when he needed it.

...

Later, Dean sat back and watched the pair psych themselves up for their main even title match against Owens and Jericho.  Standing, Dean made his way over to them, holding out his fist.

Surprised, but pleased, Seth and Roman put their fists against his as Dean stated, "Go show those assholes not to mess with our family!"

Giving them a nod, Roman made his exit, leaving them a quick moment alone as Dean gave Seth a good luck kiss, "I'm so damn proud of both of you, I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.  I love seeing you two work together; I really do."

Seth smiled at him, letting his forehead rest against his, "I know you do D.  I just wish you could be out there with us."

"Soon," Dean knocked his forehead into his gently.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, soon," as he grabbed a quick hug and whispered into Dean's ear.  "Can't wait until the show's done and we can get out of here.  I haven't been able to stop thinking about you fucking me."

Dean shivered as he gave him a squeeze and let his voice drop, "Oh believe me: I haven't forgotten either Princess!  This ass is mine tonight!" Dean gave it a slap as he pushed Seth out the door.

Turning back to the empty room, Dean realized that Roman had left his hair oil and water bottle behind.  Having had a front row seat to his pre-match ritual for years, Dean found himself grabbing them up and taking them to Gorilla.  It wasn't until he found himself almost to them that he remembered that he wasn't even supposed to be there.

Before he could head back, Roman and Seth had both turned to him with concerned looks as some of their co-workers stared with wide mouths.  Figuring he'd already fucked up, Dean strode forward, handing over the two bottles to Roman, who took them with a smirk, bumping Dean's fist, "Thanks Uce!  I was just wondering if I had time to run back and get them."

Nodding, Dean shared, "I wouldn't want to mess with tradition Big Dog."

All three of them jumped as a trio of voices rang out around them as New Day appeared on the scene, talking over one another.  Finally getting it together, Xavier slung his arm around Seth's shoulders as he spoke, "Glad to see you've patched things up boys!  Seth here made some mistakes, but he's clearly been making up for them.  I'd hate to see lingering animosity blow up such a special friendship as you and Roman share Dean."

Nodding condescendingly, Big E babbled, "Uh huh, yep, yep, that's right!"

Kofi placed his own arm around Dean's shoulder, "Sometimes we just have to sit back and breathe and let things go."

Dean stared at him in disbelief until he moved away from him, "What the hell are you three idiots babbling about?"

Xavier looked at him with pity, "We were all here last night Dean.  We saw you come to surprise Roman after his match and instead saw him and Seth teaming up.  I mean just about everybody backstage gets it; we really do.  It's just nice to see that you're rising above the backstabbing and not letting it drive a wedge between you and Roman."

Dean's eyes caught Seth and Roman's as they finally caught on to what was going on.  Clearly, Roman and Seth's message to the locker room had been received and knowing the pair had one another's backs had put some fear into them. 

Dean found himself hunched over as he began to laugh.  He wondered just how many people had been thrilled by their dramatic display last night.  Seeing Dean flip out had led these morons and probably a lot of others to take pleasure in the fact that at least there wasn't going to be a full Shield reunion.  Just by walking out here, Dean had flipped everything onto its head and now no one knew what to think.

Rolling his eyes at them, Dean hissed, "You know nothing about what goes on between Ro and I, but rest assured that I always have his back!"

Turning back to his brothers, Dean held his fist out to Roman again as he shared, "Go tear them down brother!"

Dean turned his attention to Seth as he shared a intense look with him before acknowledging him with, "Scumbag," and a shoulder bump as he took back off down the hall leaving Seth struggling to hide his grin, his shoulder tingling as it always did anytime he had any physical contact with his husband.

Discreetly looking around, he could see how worried the other superstars looked.  Leave it to Dean to help further their cause without even really trying.

...

"Fuck, you mother fucking backwoods monster!" Dean paced the locker room as he watched Braun Strowman interrupt the match and lay waste to both Roman and Seth for no apparent reason, causing the pair to win by disqualification, but allowing Owens and Jericho to walk away gloating. 

Dean punched the wall as after the bell rang, Strowman continued his assault.  Dean was moments away from saying fuck it and running out to the ring when security and medical personnel descended on the ring.

Sighing, Dean resumed his pacing, waiting for them to reach the back.  The second that he saw them reach the curtain on the screen, both of them limping, Dean rushed out, meeting them just outside Gorilla as he sent a apologetic look at his husband as he pushed away the people shouldering Roman's weight and took it upon himself. 

Reading the situation, Cesaro appeared to take over for those helping Seth as they headed to the trainer's office, Finn following closely behind.  The second the door was closed, Dean was passing Roman off as he grabbed Seth and led him over to one of the tables.  With no doctors around at the moment and Finn promising to keep watch, Dean helped Seth up and began to assess his injuries.

As his hands moved over him frantically, Dean continued to mutter to himself, "Fucking asshole better wish we're never in the same room!  I almost came out there and ripped his hick face off!"

Finally able to catch one of his hands, Seth gave it a squeeze as he reassured him, "I'm fine D.  Just a little bruised up, I swear.  Roman took the brunt of most of it."

They both turned towards him as he groaned in agreement, giving them a slow thumbs up from the table Cesaro had placed him on, "S'alright boys!  I've had worse, but fuck it's like running into a train with that guy!"

Finn's voice rang out through the door letting them know the staff was headed in so Dean resumed his place at Roman's side as Tony headed back over to Seth as the trainers looked the pair over, applying some bandages and wraps before releasing them to go home.

Together, Dean, Finn and Cesaro got them back to the locker room and dressed and packed up and then led them out to their car rental, eyes glued to them as Roman stretched out on the back seat and Seth slid gingerly into the passenger seat raising eyebrows as Dean got in to drive.  Dean sent a glare at all of the onlookers as he thanked their friends for the help and took off.

The second they were out of view, Seth moved his seat belt over so he could slump over against Dean's shoulder, Dean driving one handed as the other found its way into Seth's.  Looking up into the rearview mirror, Dean asked, "You okay back there Uce?  Anything you guys need before we do this drive back to Cinci?"

Roman shook his head, "I'm good for a hour."

Seth nodded in agreement, "I just want to soak in a tub and get some ice," he leaned back to look up at Dean with a grin.  "And maybe a massage?"

Dean laughed as Roman groaned, "No problem Princess.  I'll make sure that EVERY INCH of you gets worked down," Roman kicked the seat as he put emphasis on his words, causing Dean to smirk at him in the mirror as Seth cackled against him.

"You know," Roman began, his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone.  "All of this is going to get back to Vince and Hunter Uce.  You may not have shown that you and Seth have reconciled, but you definitely put some doubt in people's minds about the level of animosity between you."

Dean shrugged, "Fuck it, I'm tired of all of this secrecy anyways!  I'm not saying that we need to come out to the world or unveil The Shield, but if everyone thinks that my loyalty to you is worth more than my hatred for him, then let them.  At least then it won't seem weird if we're seen together backstage or traveling together."

"S'good idea," Seth's was on the verge of sleep, but he was struggling to stay awake through the conversation.  "A little fear is good for all of us I think.  Maybe it's time we pushed things a bit anyways.  I mean, Shane keeps saying he's working on getting Dean back to RAW and bringing The Shield back, but who knows how long that could be!  Maybe we need to push it a bit, it worked for Ro and I, maybe it can work for all of us!"

Roman nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe, can't hurt I guess.  I mean I hated the idea of having to either pretend I was on the outs with Dean or that we'd made up, but that I had to split my time between you two in public since you can't be in a room together.  Either way, I'd feel like I was betraying both of you."

Seth jerked against Dean at his words, making Dean let go of his hand so he could run it down his back soothingly, "Hey baby, we've gone over this a million times: you did what you had to do to protect both of us."

Seeing the effect his words had on his friend, Roman dragged himself up to lean up to them and lay his own hand on Seth's shoulder, "That's right Uce: you saved all of us at the expense of your own peace of mind and sanity.  Neither of us is ever going to forget that!"

Seth sniffled as he looked up at both of them, his eyes brightening up, "Thanks!"  he leaned over to give Roman a small hug before laying himself back against Dean's chest, placing a kiss on his throat.

...

Back at the hotel, Dean contemplated how he was going to help both of them get inside, but as he gently shook Seth awake, his husband sat up and stretched and got out of the car with a bit less stiffness and more energy than he had when the drive began.

Together, they woke Roman and helped him out of the back seat, letting him lean against Dean's shoulder as Seth took his other side and led him to his room where they drew him a bath and helped him out of all of his clothes, leaving him in just his underwear as they left to give him privacy.

Piling up on the second bed, the pair snuggled up as Dean grabbed the tv remote and began channel surfing before settling on something and then grabbing the phone.  Awhile later, they were both relieved when Roman came out on his own, seeming a bit more relaxed and more awake. 

Dean helped him wrap his ribs back up and then rubbed some muscle ointment across his back and shoulders for him.  Roman jumped as a knock rang out, but Dean reassured him that it was probably just room service.

Opening the door, he was right as he took the pizza he and Seth had ordered and carried in some waters for the three of them. 

Grinning contentedly, Roman settled back in his bed as Dean gave him some pizza and his drink before heading back over to the other bed and sharing a slice with Seth, Roman pointedly ignoring how they kept licking at one another's fingers.

After finishing off the pizza among them, Roman pointed at them both, "Alright you two, go enjoy the rest of your evening together!"

"But Uce..." Dean began to protest.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me back and for the food and the company, but tonight is supposed to be about you two.  I already screwed up last night for you, don't make me feel guilty about this too!" Roman said sternly.

"I thought we agreed we were all at fault there!" Seth whined.

Dean nodded, pointing at him, "Yeah, what he said Uce!  Over and done with.  Now, we'll go, but if you need anything you promise to let us know!  And if you don't feel like traveling tomorrow, it's all good."

Roman shook his head, "Nah, I want to come with you guys.  Could be fun if we make sure we're seen backstage," Roman raised a eyebrow.

Dean's face lit up as he agreed, "I can get behind that!"

Seth's face paled, but he shakily agreed, "Fuck, this is all getting so out of hand, but I can't argue with any plan that allows me to be seen with both of you!"

Dean laughed, "There you have it Uce!  See you for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan.  Now please, get out of here man!  I'm sick of watching you and your boy try not to throw yourselves at one another!"

Dean smirked at him as Seth began to drag him towards the door, "We could just stay here and give you a floor show!"

Grabbing his balled up napkin, Roman launched it at Dean's head as he snapped, "Get your husband out of my sight Seth before I knock his head off!"

Chuckling, Seth happily obliged.

...

Back in their room, it was time for Dean to devote some care to Seth as he drew him his own bath, naturally getting in with him as he held him protectively against him.  Letting the stress of the day and the last couple of weeks roll off their backs, the pair shared lazy kisses and caresses before drying off and heading naked to their bed.

Turning on the small lamp next to the bed, Dean got up and shut off the main lights before finding some massage oil in his bag and getting to work on the massage he'd promised his husband, paying special attention to his injuries.  Seth was putty in his hands as he moaned and groaned his way through it, his cock slowly hardening as he began to rut against the bed.

With a light slap on his ass, Dean chastised him, "Uh huh, sweetheart!  You know that's not the way this works: you come when I say so!"

Turning over onto his back, Seth thrust himself up at him, "Fuck me!"

Dean smirked down at him, "When I feel like it!  But first, I need to finish your massage!"

Seth groaned as he began to whine, "But Deeee!

Ignoring him, Dean worked his hands down his front, carefully staying away from where he wanted him most until Seth was about to lose his mind.

Happy that he had him right where he wanted him, Dean suddenly rose, reaching down and swinging his husband into his arms and carrying him across the room and over to the side table near the open window.

Taking off the potted plants sitting there, Dean sat Seth down on top of it, Seth's cheeks flushed as he realized Dean's plan, his legs dropping apart with ease as he once again repeated, "Fuck me!"

Walking away to grab the lube from his bag, Dean turned back towards him, "Oh I intend to Princess!"

As he advanced on him, Seth shivered at the sparkle in his husband's eyes, knowing that he clearly meant business and that he'd probably be limping tomorrow, but he couldn't find it in him to care right now, reveling in having all of Dean's focus on him.

Dean wasted no time in getting him ready, his lubed fingers making quick work of opening him up for him, Seth's head resting back against the window as Dean spread his thighs across the edge of the table.  Satisfied that he was ready, Dean placed his throbbing cock at his entrance as he looked down at him, "Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look right now spread out for me where everyone can see!"

Seth moaned as he turned so his cheek was pressed against the glass, looking down at waterfront below where a number of people were still walking around.  Although he knew from previous experience that the windows were tinted, the thought that maybe someone could see what they were doing still made him shiver deliciously.

Turning back to look up at Dean, Seth grinned, "Do it, show them who I belong to!"

Not needing any more encouragement, Dean worked his way inside of him, both moaning at the feeling as Seth managed a wrecked, "Welcome home, babe!"

Leaning down for a hungry kiss, Dean whispered, "That's right Princess, you are my home the same way I'm yours.  Forever."

"Forever," Seth affirmed, his throat falling back as Dean's teeth began to nip downwards as he began to slowly thrust, Seth's body sliding against the window noisily as sweat poured down his back.  As the table creaked below him, Seth's legs tightened around Dean as he did his best to meet him thrust for thrust.

Unable to get the angle he wanted, Dean suddenly stood with Seth still wrapped around him and pushed him fully against the window as he fucked him up against it, finally hitting his prostate straight on as he reached down and began to pump Seth's dick.

As Seth's hands slid up and down Dean's back, he dug his nails into him, eliciting a pleased gasp as Dean begged, "Say it sweetheart!"

Seth's head thumped backwards as he yelled, "Love you Dean; only you!"

The words sent Dean spiraling into his climax, unleashing inside of Seth with a roar that caused him to let go of Seth's cock.

Slumping against him for a moment, Dean caught his breath before drawing back and resuming his strokes, quickly pumping Seth's cock as he leaned forward and tongued Seth's ear before whispering, "You are my everything Princess: I love you Seth."

Giving a squeeze, Seth began to shake through his own climax, his cum splashing down across the table, the floor and Dean's stomach and thighs, both of them laughing at the mess.

As Dean sat him down, Seth swayed shakily, Dean catching him before he could fall, falling to his own knees in front of him as he tongued Seth's dick, cleaning up his cum before turning him around and cleaning his own cum from Seth's dripping hole.

As he stood, Dean suddenly found himself being pushed backwards as Seth laid him out on the bed, pouncing on him to return the favor as he rid Dean's body of the splashes of cum that he sprayed across it.

Satisfied and content, the pair got under the sheets and comforter and cuddled up as Seth thanked him, "I'm so glad you thought about coming back here.  That night was so special for so many reasons babe.  You laid yourself out wide open for me and then you went along with my talk of marriage.  I look back and I kind of see that as a turning point for us."

Dean sighed happily, "I know.  Knowing that you had my back and that I could tell you anything really changed things for me and hearing you call yourself Seth Ambrose stopped my heart.  It was like in one moment, I was being given everything I could have ever asked for.  It was pretty overwhelming, but you were right there with me and you let me show you just what it meant to me.  I'll never forget standing over there in front of the window just looking at you in the glow of the fireworks and knowing I was never going to let you go again."

His hand circling Dean's collar bone, Seth shared, "Watching your eyes light up as you looked out there just reaffirmed all over again that you were the only one for me; my soulmate."

As the evening drew on, the pair continued to talk quietly, catching up on things they'd missed and making promises for their future, both knowing that from now on they needed to be on the same page in all aspects of their day to avoid any more unnecessary pain. 

...

Seth tried to keep that in mind the next night when during a interview with Renee Young, The Miz questioned her relationship with Dean, prompting her to slap him.  Mind reeling, Seth began to pace as he waited for his husband and Roman to return, the pair having gone to grab some food from the cafeteria. 

As the pair came in, excitedly sharing how everyone had been looking on at them with wariness, Seth raised his hand cutting them off, "D!  I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here, but what the fuck is going on with you and Renee?!"

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Vengeance

Dean winced at the hurt in Seth's voice, he had no idea what had brought this on, but he knew he was going to end up being in the wrong here because he'd completely forgotten about promising Seth to talk to Renee and make sure she was on the same page as him. 

Truthfully, Dean had barely even given her another thought, wrapped up in his relationship and life on the road apart from both his husband and best friend.  Sure, there had been a few interviews over that time and Dean had continued to flirt slyly with her on camera, but surely the fact that they'd had no contact outside of work was a solid clue to her that he wasn't looking for anything more, right?

Tilting his head at him, Dean asked, "What's this about Seth?"

Seth shrugged as he looked at him, "You tell me.  I'm standing back here watching the show and suddenly The Miz is asking her on live television about your relationship and she flipped out, smacking him like he'd personally insulted her by bringing you up."

"Fuck Seth and you bought what that washed up loser had to say?" Dean asked in a hurt tone.

Seth frowned at him, "Of course not!  I just want to know what the hell else I've missed because I thought you were going to make it clear to Renee and everyone else that there is nothing going on between the two of you!"

Dean's eyes dropped to his feet sheepishly as he shuffled them nervously, voice barely there as he shared, "I kind of maybe forgot to say anything.  I also may have continued to flirt with her on camera, but I swear Seth it's never gone beyond that!  Hell, I haven't seen her outside the back in months!"

Shoulders slumping, Seth sighed as he shared, "Dammit D, why do you have to make things so difficult for yourself?  You know you have to talk to her now, but now that footage is out there so the rumors are going to continue to swirl every time you are near one another."

Stepping forward, Roman placed his hands on Dean's shoulder as he tried to smooth things over, "Seth's right man, Renee needs to know what she's stepped into.  Do you trust her Uce?"

Dean shrugged, "I think so, I mean I've never seen or heard any reason to think otherwise."

Looking over to Seth, Roman asked, "Would you have a problem bringing Renee into our loop?  I mean I agree with Dean: I feel that she's trustworthy and I think once she gets over the initial shock or hurt or whatever that Dean is taken, I think she could be a good friend and a useful ally.  She's got eyes and ears all over the place."

Nodding thoughtfully, Seth looked over at Dean, giving him a tentative grin, "Might be a good idea.  I mean if she's cool with it, she could continue to be your beard for a bit while we work towards our end goal."

Dean blew a bubble with his gum as he looked at both of them in disbelief, "Wait, so now you want me to pretend to be getting it on with her?"

Seth winced at the mental image that popped into his head at his words, "I'm just saying that you don't have to publicly deny your involvement if she's cool with it.  I'm not saying I want you to be seen out with her or touching her.  Fuck, your lips and hands better not go anywhere near her!" Seth snapped, his heart hammering as he thought about it.

Dean skin grew flushed as he looked at him, "Fuck baby, you're so hot when you're jealous!"

Roman rolled his eyes, having seen that look in both of their eyes before, usually in Dean's when Seth got a bit too close to Finn, "God dammit you two, you could at least wait to jump one another until I'm gone.  I'll go bother my cousins for a bit and you two crazy kids can work this out amongst yourselves!"

He chuckled to himself as he moved out of the room and down the hall, neither Dean or Seth even acknowledging his exit, too focused on one another.  He knew by the time he came back, the pair would be in a better place where they could have a rational conversation again.

...

The second Roman left the room, the pair were mauling one another, their hands frantically trying to strip away all articles of clothing without releasing their grip on one another or pulling away from their desperate kiss.

Finally both nude, Dean let Seth take the lead as he took him up against the wall of the room, his mouth attacking his chest and throat leaving a trail of bite marks along the way as he thrust harshly up into him, taking no prisoners as he made sure Dean knew who he belonged to.

Once they'd both worked through their climaxes, Seth slumped to the floor leaning back against the wall as he pulled Dean down with him, his head resting in his lap.

As he carded his fingers through Dean's curls, he grinned down at him, "Love you babe.  You drive me crazy, but it's my kind of crazy!"

Dean grinned back up at him, "Our kind of crazy seems to work for both of us.  I'm sorry I didn't do what you asked, but I honestly just forgot.  I get so caught up in you and this and before I know it, time has sped by.  I love you Seth; only you," he puckered up his lips, asking for a kiss, which Seth was happy to oblige him with.

Drawing back, he shared, "I know you do D.  I just hate thinking that she thinks you could be hers, that The Miz and so many others don't know about this; don't know that this is it for us.  I hate all the secrecy."

Dean nodded in understanding, reaching up to stroke his cheek, "I know Princess; I hate it too, but it is what it is until we can go public with no repercussions.  I refuse to put your safety at risk just so I can show up The Miz so if he wants to think I'm out sticking my dick in every pussy that walks by, then let him!  As long as the important people know; as long as we know, that's all that matters!"

Stricken, Seth moved to lay down down against him, kissing his forehead as he gripped tightly onto him, "Fuck, you're right babe!  All that matters is this right here.  As long as we have this and honesty and the life that we've built, then it will all work out somehow.  I really am cool with you telling Renee though.  Ro's right about the ally bit."

Dean grinned at him, "You sure you can handle being in the same room with her?"

Seth laughed, "Well if you can do it with Finn, I guess I can do with it her."

The moment was broken as Roman knocked on the door, announcing that he was headed back in and they better be decent.  Telling him to wait a moment, the pair stood up and got back into their clothes, giggling as they told Roman he could come in as they hurried into the bathroom together, cleaning up quickly and sharing a few light kisses before rejoining him.

Looking at them knowingly, Roman threw them a teasing grin as they both gave him the finger.  Sitting down, they talked about the best way to bring Renee up to date on things before Dean had to go out for his match against Luke Harper, Roman and Seth staying in back to watch.

Seth cheered as Dean took out both Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton on the outside of the ring, keeping them from interfering in his match.  Taking Harper out with a cradle, Dean only had a moment to enjoy the win before all of the Wyatts were surrounding him and beating him down. 

Seth instantly moved to run to his side, but Roman stopped him, holding onto him as he said, "Seth, you know you can't do that!  Besides, D asked us not to interfere and we promised."

Shaking, Seth stared at the image of his husband laid out in the ring.  He jumped as The Miz and Maryse appeared, waiting until Dean rose to his feet to attack him again.  Unable to let that one go, Seth tried to kick his way out of Roman's arms, but his grip was too tight.  Sobbing, Seth beat on his chest, but Roman just pulled him into a bear hug, turning him away from the tv.

Minutes later, he let him go as Seth began to pace nervously.  Looking at him, Roman lay a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go check on him Uce.  Stay here until I get ahold of you alright?"

Grimacing, Seth nodded in defeat as he threw himself down in a chair to wait.  Striding down the hallway quickly, Roman prayed that he wouldn't have to deliver bad news to his friend.  He wasn't sure Seth could survive any serious injury to his husband.

Luckily, by the time he got to the trainer's office, Dean was sitting up and yelling at the medical staff to leave him alone and let him go.  Walking in, Dean's voice instantly calmed as Roman stepped up beside him, "Let them do their job Uce and we can get out of here."

Nodding sulkily, Dean shut up and let them bandage him up and put a ice pack on his throbbing head.  Satisfied that it was safe to let him go, they released him into Roman's custody, asking him to keep an eye on him for any concussion symptoms, but that so far he hadn't exhibited any.

As they headed back to the locker room, Dean grumbled about getting back at all of them for the attack, but Roman stopped him, "You might want to dial back the revenge talk right now Uce.  It took everything I had to keep Seth from going out there; hell to keep myself from going out there!  Your husband was terrified and the last thing he needs to be thinking about is you going off half-cocked with no plan.  Right now Seth just needs you to reassure him that you're okay and you need to let him take care of you.  Get on that plane and go home and celebrate your birthday and get ready for the holidays.  We'll be back to business soon enough!"

Seeming to actually be listening for once, Dean nodded as they stepped into the room and Dean found himself with a armfull of his sobbing husband. Drawing back, Dean tipped his head back, "Hey, I'm alright.  I'm a little bruised and a little battered and I've got a killer headache, but they released me and they don't think I have a concussion.  Now how about you come help me take a shower and get dressed and then we can finally go home!"

Seth grinned up at him as he nodded, "I can do that. Do you know how good home sounds right now?"

Dean laughed, "I think I may have a idea," meeting Roman's eyes over Seth's shoulder, Dean nodded at him thankfully, holding his fist out to him. 

Turning in Dean's arms, Seth threw Roman his own grateful look, "Thanks for taking care of him Uce!  And even though I may not have been very appreciative, thanks for making sure I didn't do anything stupid too."

Roman shrugged, "Not a problem, that's what I'm here for!  Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to head out myself and make my way home to my two beautiful girls."

Moving forward for a quick hug, they made him promise to share their love with both Galina and Jo Jo.  Forming their Shield triangle, they shared a intense look that clearly said that they were still all on the same wavelength: no matter what, everyone who had wronged them would end up paying one way or another!

 


	55. Plans

Dean had been surprised when Seth told him they were going to drive back home to Iowa from Detroit, rather than just hopping on the quick flight.  He became suspicious when after asking him why, Seth tried to change the subject, but Seth being Seth, he couldn't handle all of the looks Dean kept throwing him and broke down an hour into the trip, telling him that he had a surprise for him.

A couple of hours in, Dean asked Seth if he wanted him to drive for a bit since Seth seemed anxious, his legs jerking around unsteadily as he drummed his hands on the steering wheel.  Jumping, Seth turned to him confused, "Huh?"

"I said do you want me to take the wheel for a bit, you seem to have a lot of built-up energy going on over there.  Thought you might need a break to stretch or whatever," Dean shared.

Seth blanched as he realized just how obviously jumpy he was, "Sorry, I'm just a little bit worried about my plans now.  I mean, are you sure you're physically okay to be doing anything?  We can just head home and get you to bed if you want."

Shaking his head, Dean reached out for his hand, giving it a squeeze to calm him down a bit, "I'm fine sweetheart, the doctors wanted us to watch for any concussion symptoms, but it's been a few hours and I haven't felt anything.  I've got some bruised ribs and my head is aching like a mother fucker, but I'm fine.  Hell, they'd clear me to wrestle right now if there was a show."

Sighing, Seth squeezed back, "Alright, but promise me that if you feel anything, you'll let me know.  What I have planned, we can stop it at any time."

Dean nodded, "Done, now what is this plan of yours?"

Seth grinned at him teasingly, "Yeah, right!  You'll find out soon enough.  I couldn't really figure out what I wanted to do for your birthday and most of the gifts I thought of were lame until I saw something and it screamed you."

Dean put on his best puppy dog face, "But baby, you know I hate surprises!"

"Yeah, only when you're on the end of them, you seem to have no problem springing them on everyone else babe!" Seth stuck his tongue out at him.

"Princess, you know how I feel about that.  If you're going to show it to me, then you need to be prepared to do something with it!  And for the record, you're only bitter because I got the best of you in our feud.  You had no idea what way you were coming or going because I kept popping up everywhere," Dean taunted him.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying that you're a hypocrite is all!  And who said I wasn't going to do anything with my tongue?" he threw him a lascivious wink.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Dean began to move over towards Seth, who opened his mouth to protest, but Dean cut him off, "Uh huh baby, you should know better than to tease me!  Pull over!"

Seth shivered at his lustful tone and quickly found himself obeying, pulling off onto a exit ramp and heading into a Walmart parking lot, parking as far back as he could as Dean crawled over top of him, reaching down to hit the seat lever, as they both crashed down with it.

Seth let out a groan as Dean's weight collapsed on him, his elbow hitting his stomach, "Fuck D, watch it!"

"I intend to do more than watching," Dean teased, biting his throat as Seth moaned and writhed up against him.  With a grin, Dean got a hand between them and popped open both of their jeans, unzipping them and reaching out to pull his own cock out before reaching for Seth's.

Seth gasped as Dean took a firm hold on both of them, bringing them together.  With a grin, Seth's own hand moved down to join his, the pair finding a steady rhythm as they began to make out messily, saliva pooling between them as they tried to suck the other's face off.

Neither wanting to end the evening in jail for public exposure, they worked themselves quickly, Dean being the first to tip over into his climax with Seth going over right after him. 

With a satisfied grin, Dean leaned up and grabbed some kleenex, reaching down to clean them both before settling back into his seat, leaving Seth breathing heavily in the driver's seat.

After getting himself under control, Seth eased the seat back up and put his cock back in his pants, zipping up as he looked over at Dean, who was still sitting there with his dick hanging out.  Shaking his head at him, Seth reached out and fixed him, blowing a raspberry against his cheek before he settled back and eased back out onto the road, his hand now grasping Dean's.

...

By the time they reached Chicago, it was going on 4 am and Dean had fallen asleep, his hand still clutched in Seth's.  Seth was secretly glad he'd dozed off because it allowed him a little more time before he figured out where they were. 

Seth waited until they were almost to the hotel, before leaning over and shaking him, "Babe, wake up, we're almost there!"

Dean groaned as he cracked his eyes at him, batting at his hand, "Leave me alone!"

Seth gave him a series of pokes, "Uh huh, wakey, wakey D, we've got a room to get to and some sleep to get before our day begins!"

Curious in spite of himself, Dean opened his eyes, sitting up quickly as he took in the view of the Chicago skyline, turning to Seth in confusion, "I love Chi-town Princess, but I'm not sure I see the correlation between my birthday and here."

Seth laughed, "Don't worry, you will, starting with where we're staying."

Brightening up, Dean sat up straighter as he peered out the window, throwing Seth a wide grin when they pulled up in front of the Congress Hotel, "You brought me to the haunted hotel?  Aww, you do know me Seth!"  leaning over, Dean gave him a enthusiastic kiss, drawing back in surprise as the valet opened Seth's door. 

Conscious of someone seeing them together, Dean dropped his head, reaching behind him to grab a baseball cap, shoving it down as he stepped out of the car and made his way inside before anyone could talk to him.

Silently thanking Dean for being more aware than he was, Seth tipped the valet as the bellhop loaded their bags.  Inside, Seth saw Dean standing in one of the corners, appearing to be engrossed in something on his phone.  He quickly headed to the front desk to check them in and as he and the bellhop passed Dean, Seth discreetly handed one of the key cards to Dean.

Minutes after the bellhop left, Dean let himself into their room, still grinning widely at Seth, "This is awesome baby!  I grabbed some pamphlets downstairs.  One of them has some of the history of this place and the other is all about the ghost tours they do."

"Really?" Seth tried for a innocent tone, making Dean look back over at him sharply.

Raising a eyebrow at him, Dean began to advance on him, "Princess, did you hook us up with a ghost tour?"

"Maybe," Seth drawled teasingly.  "Of course, I'm feeling pretty stupid now because I didn't even think about us being recognized until you got out of the car."

Dean shrugged, "We'll just disguise ourselves.  There's no way we're not doing this!  Honestly, at this point I don't even care anymore baby.  It's not fair to either of us to have to step back from things we love to do because someone might see us together."

Seth sighed as he moved into his arms for a hug, mumbling into his chest, "Me either, but I just don't know if that's the right or the wrong move.  We've worked so hard to set things up, I don't want to do something to make it all for nothing!"

Dean nodded against him, "I know and I get it, but I think we can do this without drawing attention to ourselves.  Just leave the details to me!"

Seth pulled back, grinning at him, "That's a scary idea, but I'll bite, what do you have in mind?"

Dean just grinned back at him, "You'll see!"

Shrugging, Seth pulled back as he began to strip off his clothes, "I think you deserve a nice hot bath after your rough evening and then we both need a good night's sleep."

Shooting him another grin, Dean mirrored his actions, "I like the way you think, but somewhere in tomorrow's schedule, your ass is mine!"

Seth winked at him, "Do you really think that wasn't already on my agenda?"

Dean put his hands over his heart, "And that is why I married you!"

...

The next morning, Dean woke up before Seth and went downstairs to go exploring.  After asking at the front desk, Dean ended up a few blocks over at a store grabbing exactly what they needed before heading back to Seth.

Grinning as he entered and found him still in bed, he crawled up next to him, dumping his purchases unceremoniously in his lap, making him jump as he groaned and opened his eyes to glare at him, "What the fuck D?!"

Dean shrugged, "I went shopping."

With a sigh, Seth sat up against the headboard, reaching out for the bags, "Do I want to know?"

Dean just laughed, "You left our disguises up to me, did you not?"

Seth's eyes widened in alarm, not liking the look on Dean's face.  Turning the bags over, he dumped everything out, Dean enjoying watching him pick them all up one at a time, raising his eyebrow at the wigs and sunglasses and smirking at the ridiculous touristy outfits he'd chosen for them.

Holding up the pink "I Love Chicago" t-shirt, he hissed, "Don't even think about it, you're wearing this one babe!"

Dean shrugged as he held up the red Windy City shirt he'd picked out with Seth in mind, "I want you to wear this one anyways."

Seth rolled his eyes as he took in how tight it was, "Of course you do and what the fuck is up with these checkered pants?  I feel like I should be on a golf course!"

Dean grinned wider, "Exactly!  No one would ever believe either of us would wear something like that."

Seth gave him a teasing grin, "I don't know, I think I could see you sporting these on a regular basis," he ducked the pillow Dean grabbed to smack him with.

Bouncing up, Dean's enthusiasm bubbled over as he pleaded with him, "Get up Princes and let's get this day started!  There's places to go and people to see and ghosts to hunt!"

Pretending to be annoyed, Seth let himself get pulled up and dragged along to the bathroom, but secretly he was overjoyed at how happy Dean looked.  It seemed like he'd chosen well when he decided he wanted to do something special for his belated birthday celebration.

 


	56. Action

After Seth reluctantly dragged himself up, the pair put on their ridiculous disguises and headed downstairs for breakfast before joining up with the tour group, both trying to stay as quiet as they could so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. 

Still, it was hard for Dean to dial back his enthusiasm as he bounced from location to location throughout the hotel and then at the various other spots throughout the city that the tour made a stop at.  By the time they made it back to the hotel bar for one last round of stories, Seth was dead tired and ready for a drink, but Dean had pulled the tour guide aside and had completely ditched the idea of not talking as he continued to grill him.

Rolling his eyes, but secretly grinning to himself, Seth made his way to the bar and ordered them some drinks while he waited for him.  Eventually, Dean joined him, sitting down next to him and draping his arm around his back, "This was amazing Princess!"

Seth nodded, "It was actually a lot more fun than I anticipated.  I'm glad you had fun, but there's still more of my surprise left so don't use up all of your energy at once!"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Speaking of energy...what say we take these drinks upstairs and I can show my appreciation for your gifts so far."

Not even needing to hear anymore, Seth was on his feet and grabbing his hand, dragging him to the elevator as Dean chuckled at him.

...

After a little fun and a quick nap, Seth urged Dean up and into some dressy clothes he'd bought him for the occasion, knowing Dean was sure not to have anything suitable for the dinner he'd planned.

Grumbling, Dean obliged, but continued to complain as they headed separately downstairs and jumping into their car quickly.  Not having to go too far, they pulled up in front of Sullivan's Steakhouse, one of the most expensive restaurants in the area.  Dean looked at him in surprise, but the sight did stop his whining.

The pair stepped inside discretely as Seth went up to the counter and talked to the maitre-d, who promptly led them to a private elevator.  Inside, Seth grinned at Dean as they leaned across from one another, "I rented out a room for us so we wouldn't have to worry about gawkers and I've more than compensated the restaurant and the staff so I don't think there will be any news stories running tomorrow," Seth reassured him.

Dean shrugged, "I already told you: I don't give a fuck at this point!  Let them talk all they want.  I just want to enjoy every second I can with my incredibly sexy husband."

Seth blushed adorably as the elevator opened and they exited, both gasping at the beautiful roof setup, something that was even a surprise to Seth, "Wow, guess my pre-tip really did work!"

Dean laughed, "Who cares why, let's just go make sure that every penny was well spent!"

Seth grinned, taking his hand and leading him to the table, pulling out his chair as he sat down across from him and they were handed wine menus. 

Giving his hand a squeeze, Dean told him, "Why don't you order for us?  You're better at this stuff than I am anyways."

Nodding, Seth did just that, getting them set up with steak dinners and their best red wine before reaching back out for Dean's hands as they chatted until their appetizer and salads came. 

As dinner progressed, they grew more and more relaxed, content to soak in the novelty of being together in public.  By the time they wrapped things up and finished off a second bottle of wine, they were feeling no pain and Dean's foot had made its way into Seth's lap, driving him crazy as he pressed against his rapidly growing bulge.

Needing a distraction, Seth stood up and reached out his hand to Dean, deciding if he was going to be touching him, they might as well do it dancing.  Striding carefully to the beat of the music being piped in, Dean deferred to him and let him lead them across the floor, resting his head on Seth's shoulder. 

As the song wrapped up, Dean leaned up for a sweet kiss as they rested their foreheads against one another, "Love you baby, thanks again for all of this!"

Seth grinned as he made him turn around as a lit up birthday cake was being carried in.  With a grin at him, Dean went back to his seat and sat down, waiting until Seth joined him and began to sing horribly off key on purpose to make him laugh before urging him to blow the candles out.

Setting back, Dean picked up his fork and took a bite, mumbling happily as the chocolate melted in his mouth.  Grinning slyly, he began to feed pieces to Seth across the table, the pair working their way through the small cake until it was gone. 

As they leaned back with a groan, stomachs full, Seth asked, "What did you wish for?"

Dean laughed at him, "Nice try Princess, but no dice.  It's bad luck to say it out loud."

Seth frowned at him, but flagged down their waiter and paid the bill before reaching out for Dean's hand and taking the elevator back down to where their car waited for them.

Back at their room, the pair passed out before they could even attempt anything sexual, but neither of them even cared, soaking up another chance to be in one another's arms.

...

Thursday morning, they reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed as Seth shared that they had to be checked out by 11 and on the road to their next stop. 

Not particularly wanting to get up, but eager to see what else Seth had up his sleeve, Dean dragged him into the shower where he gave him the pounding he'd promised him the night before and then got them both dressed and packed up.

After Seth checked out, they met up at the car and headed out.  Again, not having to drive too far before they arrived at their destination.  Dean stared confusedly at the sign and then at Seth, "Umm, a escape room?"

Laughing, Seth shook his head, "No we're not doing the escape one, we're doing that one," Seth gestured to the Rage Room sign.  Dean continued to frown as he tried to figure out what the hell they were doing here.

Unbuckling his seat belt, Seth leaned over to him, "Trust me?"

"Of course," Dean instantly answered.

"Well then, trust me when I say this is what we both need!" Seth explained.

Shrugging, he helped Seth disguise himself as best he could before donning his own and then followed his husband into the building.

Inside, Dean continued to frown at the white sterile environment as Seth chatted with the girl at the desk.  He was so busy glaring at everything that he was surprised when he was suddenly being dragged along into another room. 

Inside, Dean looked around and was even more confused as he saw the array of inanimate objects and household goods haphazardly laid around, "Okay I bite, what the fuck Princess?"

Seth threw him a triumphant grin as he laughed at him.  Squeezing his hand, Seth asked, "Have you heard of a anger room?"

Dean just looked at him blankly as Seth sighed, "Okay, well it's a new phenomenon that's been kind of spreading from state to state like the escape rooms.  A anger or rage room is a room you can rent by the hour and you can destroy everything in it however you see fit.  Kind of a live action stress ball."

Dean's eyes widened as he looked around with more interest, "Seriously?"

Seth nodded, "Yeah, I was watching tv and they did a story on this one and it just made me think of you.  I know you love destroying stuff and I figure with everything that's been going on, we could definitely stand to work off some tension.  There's a viewing window, but I asked for that to be closed off so we have the room for the next two hours and I've paid the staff well to stay away.  The door is locked so have at it babe!"

Dean grinned manically at him as he bounced around beside him, leaning over to give him a enthusiastic kiss, "Fuck Princess, this is the best gift EVER!!"

Laughing, Seth let him go as Dean began to explore, his eyes moving around as he worked up a plan in his head.  After letting him go to work with a bat to the tv and refrigerator, Seth joined him and began to help him work his way through the room, taking out everything they came across until they were both sweating and panting.

As their eyes caught, they were suddenly attacking one another, tearing their clothes off as Seth mounted Dean this time, thrusting inside of him frantically as they fucked like animals on the floor, Dean's back taking a beating on the wood floor, but caring less as Seth gave him exactly what he needed.

Afterwards, laying in the mess around them, the pair began to giggle helplessly as they held on to one another.  Seth's voice suddenly rang out as he said, "Too bad Ro wasn't here to see this; we could have really blown his mind this time!"

Dean nodded, "If this is your idea of the perfect birthday, I can't wait to see what you have in mind for Christmas!"

That set them off into another round of giggles, just laying there for a bit before getting dressed and snuggling up until their time was up.

 

 

 

 


	57. First Christmas

The pair had never been happier to be home, heading right home after leaving the anger room and picking Kevin up at Seth's parent's home before settling in for the weekend. 

Although they'd both already picked up most of their Christmas gifts already, they did end up going out later in the evening to do a little shopping before Seth dragged Dean to a tree lot, determined to decorate even if it was just going to be a few days before they hit the road once again.

Although Dean protested, the truth was that he was amused by Seth's holiday cheer.  Holidays were something that he'd never really experienced until Roman and Seth had invited him to share in their traditions and he'd come to secretly enjoy the holiday season, though he was loathe to let them know it.

After Seth had dragged him through the entire lot twice, he finally settled on a medium sized full tree and Dean ran to get a worker to help them get it tied up to their car before following Seth back into the store and picking up some decorations to go with the ones Seth said he had in the attic.

Back home, Dean whined as Seth made him go up and find the boxes as Seth began to organize everything into piles according to the picture he had in his head of how he wanted everything to look. Dean's head was whirling with all of the guidelines he'd laid out.

With a sly grin, Dean decided that he was going to blow a hole in the Architect's plans for once.  If Seth was going to make him do this decorating thing then at least he was going to have some fun with it!

The rest of the evening, Dean deliberately kept moving things around on the tree and arguing with any and all decoration placements that Seth made, making him furious every time he turned around.

Now, while Seth was digging through boxes trying to find a specific ornament that just had to be on the tree, Dean grabbed a box of tree tinsel that he'd managed to sneak by him at the store.  He was just getting ready to douse the tree in it when Seth's voice rang out from across the room, "Dean, don't put that poison anywhere near our tree!"

Dean laughed as he turned back around, ready to continue teasing him when he realized that this time maybe he'd gone too far as he saw just how upset Seth was as he flew across the room to grab it out of his hand, giving Dean a push as he burst into tears, "It's bad enough that you had to ruin all of this Dean, but now you're trying to kill our dog too!" he admonished him.

As Dean stared at him in confusion, Seth rolled his eyes as he explained, "If pets get a hold of this stuff it can kill them.  It's a major choking hazard!"

Dean's eyes dropped in shame, "Fuck, I'm sorry baby, I had no idea!  I just was trying to have a little fun with you.  You're so wound up about this decorating stuff, I was just trying to loosen you up a little.  I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Seth sighed at his sad tone, realizing he may have gone a bit over-the-top with all of this, striding forward, he pulled Dean into his arms for a hug, "I'm sorry too.  I guess I got a little carried away, but you could have just said something, you know?" he gave his shoulder a little punch.

Dean shrugged, "You know I like riling you and Ro up, that's all I thought I was doing."

Seth nodded, "I know and if I hadn't been so focused on making this Christmas perfect, I probably would have picked up on it and figured out ways to get you back, but all I could see was you trying to ruin things."

Dean lay a kiss on his forehead as he asked, "You do realize that you don't need to do any of this to make it a good holiday, right?  We're here, we're together and we're healthy: that's all we need."

Seth frowned, "But it's our first Christmas together!  I want us to make our own traditions," he whined.

Dean gave him a gentle squeeze, "We will, but they don't all need to be planned out to the letter.  We may be married babe, but I'm still me and you're still you.  We've managed to combine our two personalities pretty well so far, but tonight was all about you; I didn't even need to be here.  I thought we did a great job with getting the house ready for Halloween, didn't we?"

Seth's eyes dropped shamefully as he recalled pulling almost every decoration out of Dean's hands because he wasn't putting them where he wanted them.  Dean was right, he had been treating him like he didn't need him there.  Looking up, Seth drew Dean down for a gentle kiss, "I'm sorry babe, I really am!  I know none of this is exactly your thing.  I'm sorry I tried to force it all on you, but I just wanted to make it like the holidays I spent as a kid, but I guess I went way overboard."

Dean shook his head, "Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to do this, just that I want to do it together.  You know, the tinsel wasn't the only thing I snuck by you, why don't you go get the bag off the kitchen counter?"

Staring at him suspiciously, Seth pulled away from him and walked in to the kitchen to investigate, making Dean smile as he heard him exclaim, "Oh D, it's perfect!"

Seth came back into the room holding the "Our First Christmas" ornament Dean had picked out for them.  With a smile, Seth grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to the tree, handing it to him so he could place it on the front of the tree, the red and gold house displayed on it sparkling from its center spot.  As Dean pulled him back into his arms, they stared up at it in awe.

"Kind of hard to believe isn't it?  I never would have imagined we'd be here last year, that's for damn sure!" Dean stated.

"I love you," Seth said, turning around in his arms as he leaned up for a kiss.  As he drew back, he continued, "I spent last year alone.  My parents tried to get me to come over, but I was here wallowing in my guilt.  Have I told you just how grateful I am to you for giving me my life back?"

Dean laughed, "I love you too Princess, but your life is my life so it wasn't all that much of a hardship for me!"

Seth rolled his eyes at him, but still leaned up to initiate another kiss, whining a little when Dean pulled back, "Where are you going?"

Dean held up a hand as he began to walk away, "I'll be right back, we have two more ornaments to display!"

Seth stared at him in disbelief as he returned carrying two official WWE licensed replicas of them, reaching up to hang them on either side of their home ornament.

Looking at the figures dangling there, Seth suddenly hunched over, laughing his ass off as he fell to the floor holding his stomach, making Dean grin with satisfaction. 

Never one to pass up a opportunity, he launched himself down at him, playfully wrestling with him until their usual lust took over and instead of wrestling, they began to lose clothing, Dean pinning him down and having his way with him.  Man, he was really starting to love the holidays!

...

Christmas Eve they bundled Kevin up and headed out into a snow storm to head to Seth's parent's house for dinner and to exchange gifts with them.  

Dean was truly touched when he saw the pile of gifts they'd not only gotten Seth and Kevin, but himself as well.  Despite his protests, he secretly enjoyed all of the attention, basking in the family time he'd missed out on growing up. 

He thanked them profusely for the new leather jacket they'd gotten him and for the cookware set they'd gotten them both and he and Seth both promised to have them over soon for dinner once they'd gotten it unpacked and ready to use.

Seth's parents were touched by the matching necklace and watch set they'd gotten them and by the weekend Vegas trip they'd set up for them the following month, Dean sharing that he'd had the idea, figuring a trip out of the rugged Iowa winter would be a welcome distraction.  He'd personally made sure they were set up at one of the best hotels on the strip and had booked them at a couple of shows and a dinner at one of the most expensive steakhouses in the area.

By the time they opened the luggage set Seth had picked out for them, they were admonishing them for spending too much on them, but the pair waved it off, sharing that without their help and support since they'd revealed their relationship, it would have been a much harder road.

Exchanging hugs, the pair headed back out with the dog and home, where Dean got a fire going in the fireplace and they cuddled up in front of it under a blanket with a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine, just soaking up the chance to be alone as they waited for the clock to strike midnight, Seth proceeding to lay Dean down on the bearskin rug and making love to his husband to kick their Christmas off right.

After a good night's sleep, Seth drew a whining Dean out of bed and downstairs to open their gifts, "Babe, it's tradition!  We have to open gifts as soon as we wake up."

Hiding a smile, Dean let himself be dragged along to the tree where their wrapped presents sat, Dean's to Seth clearly standing out with their mix matched crumpled wrapping paper.

Seth was excited about the new video games Dean had gotten him and Dean was immediately ready to tear into the collection of sci-fi B-movies he'd gotten him and the old wrestling tapes that he'd scoured out on the Internet for him.

Dean laughed when he opened a package of new t-shirts and underwear, knowing that Seth loved to steal some of his when they had to travel separately and Seth cracked up when he opened the big box of sex toys Dean had gotten them to play with.

As Seth crawled towards him on the floor, Dean had to close his eyes and breathe before finding it in him to stop him, reminding him that there were still a couple more to open.

Pouting, Seth sat back down and grabbed his last gift for him, tossing it to him, before grabbing his own.  Tearing it open rapidly, he sat there stunned as he looked down at what he was holding: two first class tickets to Aspen for February, "Babe?" he asked.

Dean grinned, "I know that I've never been into the whole winter activities deal, but I know you are.  I booked us a weekend in Aspen so you can do some skiing and I enrolled in a class so maybe I'll be able to join you for a bit at least.  If not, I'll just hang out back at the resort.  Looks like it's got a little bit of everything!  And don't worry: I talked to Shane and he's made sure we have the whole week off so after our weekend, we're heading home to Vegas and I can show you how winter should be done!" Seth laughed as he winked at him, leaning forward to give him a kiss of thanks.

"So Stephanie agreed to this?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged, "Apparently Shane got Vince to get her to sign off.  He said that he'd heard that you wanted to participate in some crossfit thing, but decided not to ask for the time off.  Whatever, as long as it worked, I guess!"

Seth grinned as he gestured at him, "Open yours!"

Dean laughed as he looked at the tickets for a Bigfoot Adventure Weekend, "Now this is my kind of trip!  I guess we're both going to get to do something we both enjoy while the other tries to figure it out!"

Seth laughed as he finally crawled his way over into his arms, settling himself across his lap as his arms slid around his back, "I'll do anything with you if it keeps that smile on your face!"

"So sappy," Dean said laughing at him, but his subsequent kiss took away any sting from the words.  "Luckily, I feel the same way about you," he continued.  "Thank you baby, this really has been the perfect Christmas."

As Seth stood up, he held out his hands to him, drawing him up and towards the stairs, "Well it's not over yet.  We've still got dinner and the gifts from our friends to open, but first..." he trailed off.

"First?" Dean teased as he let himself be led up to their bedroom.

"First, I'm going to show you just how much I appreciate all of your gifts!" Seth smirked at him as they headed towards the bed and he pushed Dean down onto it, making him bounce.

"Can't wait!" Dean smirked back up at him as Seth pounced.

...

Ironically, RAW was in Chicago the next day so the pair ended up heading back, foregoing the hotel, choosing to fly in and out right afterwards and inviting Roman to stay at their house.

Backstage, Dean laughed as Roman and Seth argued over who was going to challenge Braun, but in the end, Stephanie granted Seth his wish, Dean grunting as she ran her hand down his chest in the ring. 

Dean continued to grumble as Jericho once again cost Seth his match and then topped it off by interrupting Roman's U.S. title match with Kevin Owens. Turning to Seth, who had made his way back after his match, he told him, "Go!  Show them why they don't mess with us."

The crowd went nuts as Seth charged to the ring and pedigreed Jericho, allowing Roman to pin Owens and take the win, retaining his belt.  Dean grinned as the pair then laid out both Jericho and Owens before celebrating around the ring.

When they got to the back, Dean met them both with enthusiastic hugs, "Did you hear that crowd?" he asked, making them both grin and nod.

After their flight back home, the trio stayed up half the night talking, drinking, watching movies and playing poker, both Roman and Seth relieved to see how content Dean seemed to be with them now.

The next day, Roman flew home to spend the rest of the holidays with his family and Dean and Seth made their way to Smackdown in Rosemont where Dean made a quick appearance, attacking the Miz during a interview with Renee and gaining himself a Intercontinental Match for the following week.

Afterwards, Dean pulled Renee aside and asked if she was free for a late dinner after the show. Glowing, she agreed to meet him out front.

Backstage, Seth was pacing, his blood pumping after watching the looks Renee kept throwing his husband.  He knew that Roman was right about needing her as a ally, but he wasn't sure if he could really go through with this.  He silently apologized to Dean as he realized just how hard it must be for him to be around Finn.

He tried to put his nerves aside as Dean arrived, quickly changing and joining him to watch the rest of the show before they made their way out to their rental.  As they slid in, Seth reached across for his hand, giving it a squeeze, "You really trust her?" he asked.

Dean shrugged, "As much as I do anyone that isn't you or Ro, I guess.  I just hope that whatever feeling she may have for me doesn't cloud her judgement towards us."

Dean sat up as he saw Renee come out and look around.  Rolling down the window, he called for her, both he and Seth squirming with nerves as she headed towards the car.  Getting out, Dean held the back door open for her, drawing him a confused look as she slid inside.

Seth almost laughed at the expression on her face as she saw him sitting up front, "Hello Renee!  How's your evening going?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. A New Ally

Dean and Seth shared a amused look over her head as she stared at Seth in astonishment.  No matter how many times they had done this now, people's reactions to seeing them together and finding out about their relationship continued to entertain them.

"I," Renee cleared her throat.  "I wasn't expecting to see you here.  Are we dropping you off somewhere?"

Dean shook his head, "Seth is coming to dinner with us if that's okay.  We kind of have something we've been wanting to discuss with you."

Renee shrugged, genuinely curious about what the pair could possibly want to talk about with her and together, "Umm, sure that's fine."

Satisfied that she was settled in, Dean shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat.  "I made us reservations at this Italian place down the street.  Ro and I ate there once and it was pretty good.  I asked for a table in back so we'd have a little privacy," he directed the last part at Seth as he navigated out of the parking lot and out onto the road.

Seth nodded as he fiddled with the radio, finding a metal station that was playing a song he knew as he began to drum his hand on the window sill.  Grimacing, Dean rolled his eyes at him, "I'm sure Renee is no more interested in hearing all that yelling than I am Princess.  Can we find something that isn't going to give us a headache?"

Renee's head snapped around as she heard her name, wincing as Seth turned to him and snapped, "We listened to your music on the way here, it's my turn.  Deal with it!"

Seth's head turned back to her, "Is this okay?"

Not wanting to be the reason for breaking what apparently was some sort of truce between the two, Renee shook her head, "It's fine.  I actually like Killswitch Engage."

Seth grinned triumphantly as he stuck his tongue out at Dean, making his eyes flash at him and Seth's temperature to rise, knowing what that look meant and cursing the fact that they had company with them.  Subtly adjusting himself, Seth's eyes rose to find Dean looking at him knowingly, his eyes dropping to his own barely concealed hard-on, making them both sigh with regret.

Catching his eye again, Seth mouthed the words, "later babe" as Dean licked his lips and nodded.

The rest of the drive was silent and as Dean pulled up into the lot of the restaurant, Seth reached across the seat and gripped his hand tightly as he gave it a nervous squeeze.  Dean caressed his hand gently as he squeezed back reassuringly.

In the backseat, Renee watched the exchange with wide eyes, unsure that she was really seeing what she thought was.  There was no way that Seth was holding Dean's hand! 

Renee trailed the pair into the restaurant, her mind whirling.  She'd heard the rumors about Dean's breakdown in the back when he'd seen Roman and Seth fighting together and she'd felt bad for him, knowing how close he and Roman were.  She'd been relieved when she'd heard that Dean had showed up the next night at RAW and seemed to be supporting Roman, apparently putting aside his anger towards Seth in order to save his friendship.

As they were led to their table, she decided that maybe Dean and Seth were working on the tattered remains of their own friendship, most likely on Roman's request.  She still couldn't figure out how she fit in though.

Once they were seated, she expected them to get right to it, but instead Dean suggested they order first before they talked and she and Seth both agreed, scouring their menus and all ready when the waiter came back with their drinks.

The second he was gone, Dean leaned back, stretching a bit as he seemed to be clearing his head.  Sitting up straighter, he turned to address Renee, "I should have done this a long time ago, but I'm a idiot and I didn't really think it was that important.  I've since then realized that maybe it was and I'm really sorry if you feel I've been leading you on, but for the record, I haven't been looking to pursue any type of relationship with you.  I enjoyed those coupe of dates we went out on, but as I said then, I really wasn't looking for anything else.  I thought we'd agreed to be friends and the flirting in front of the cameras was just a little bit of fun.  Seth and Ro seem to think that it's more for you though, so I'm sorry if I did anything to make you think otherwise," he stated matter-of-factly.

Renee stared at him like he'd grown another head, "I know what you said, but you're always around, touching me and looking at me.  I think maybe it's you that has it wrong Dean!  A lot of our friends and obviously fans seem to see something between us.  I think if you gave it a chance, you might feel the same.  I'm willing to give it a try," she slid her hand across the table to grasp his, making Seth let out a growl.

Wincing, Dean turned to Seth with a apologetic look as he whispered, "Stay calm baby."

Meanwhile, Renee jumped as she remembered Seth was there.  Confused once again, she turned back to Dean, "Hun, can you explain why we're having this conversation in front of him.  Is it a moral support thing or something because I'm having a hard time believing you'd bring your worst enemy as your wing man."

Dean shook his head with a sigh, resting his head in his hands for a moment until he felt Seth's hand slide into his lap, giving his thigh a squeeze, giving him a burst of confidence.  Looking up, he pulled his hand away from Renee's as he stated, "Actually, you'd be wrong about that.  Seth is my go-to for everything.  He's always the one I want watching my back," he shared a soft smile with his husband.

Smiling herself, Renee exclaimed, "Aww, you two have made up and you want me to do the interview that reveals it to the world!"

Jumping at her squealing, Dean shook his head, "Umm, sorry, wrong again!  Damn, I'm going about this all wrong," he was interrupted as the waiter returned with their salads. 

Waiting until he was gone again, Dean opened his mouth, but was cut off by Seth, who could see his husband struggling with his words.

"What Dean's trying to say is that you're here because we want to let you in on a secret; one that only a select few are aware of.  Before we share with you though, we need to know that everything said here is going to stay between us.  Somewhere down the line when we're ready to reveal all I promise you'll be the first person to make the reveal, but in the meantime not a word can be breathed to anyone outside of the circle we've already established," Seth shared, earning a grateful nod from Dean.

Eyes wide again, Renee shrugged, "I promise.  I can keep a secret when I need to."

Setting back, Seth let Dean take back over.  "Seth isn't here because we've decided to team up again, he's here because he's my husband.  We've been seeing one another since May and we've been married since October."

Looking at them, Renee bent over laughing her ass off, "Oh my god, you almost had me there for a minute Dean!  What is there a camera around here or something?" she looked around quizzically.

Sighing, Dean threw Seth a helpless look, who quickly jumped in, "Sorry to disappoint you Renee, but he's telling the truth.  We got married in Vegas after No Mercy."

Helplessly confused, Renee just stared at them, unsure how to even respond to either of them.  Finally, she managed a weak, "How?"

Leaning back as the waiter came and took their plates and set down their entrees, Dean and Seth took a minute to compose themselves before Dean tried to explain things as simply as he could.  Throwing Seth a grin, he said, "Well, that's a long story, but the short of it is that Seth and I had feelings for one another for a long time, a attraction that we were afraid to share with the other one.  One night during the whole Wyatts feud, we went out to a club with Ro and his cousins and I got trashed.  Seth decided to take me back to our room and while he was dragging me out of the car at the hotel, I lost my control and I kissed him before passing out.  Suffice it to say, in the morning he thought I didn't remember and that I hadn't been aware of what I was doing and I thought that I'd taken advantage of him and forced myself on him so we both let it drop.  Not long afterwards, Seth turned on Ro and I and I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest," Dean took a ragged breath as Seth's hand found his way into his reassuringly, helping drawing him back to the here and now.

Taking a deep breath, Seth took over the tale, "What Dean didn't know was that I was being blackmailed into turning on them.  Hunter had been hanging around giving me praise for awhile, but I didn't realize that he was just laying the ground for his plan.  He had someone following me around and he got a pic of Dean and I kissing.  He used it to threaten our jobs and although I fought back, I was afraid to tell Dean how I felt about him and I didn't want he and Ro to lose their jobs because of me and so I agreed to his ridiculous plan.  Along the way, I lost myself and I started to believe I was the asshole he'd made me, but one night after Extreme Rules, Dean and I ended up alone together and I broke down and admitted my feelings for him and then he told me that he felt the same way about me.  Although I was scared to tell him, he convinced me that I needed to be honest about everything so I came to him and Ro and I told them what had happened.  Ever since then, we've been working on bringing the Authority down."

"Wow!" Renee exclaimed.  "And more people know about this?"

Seth nodded, "Cesaro's been helping for awhile and Finn and Sami have helped us get a group of people from both WWE and NXT who helped get Shane back into the fold.  He's been on our side for awhile as well."

Renee's eyes widened again, "You're telling me that Shane McMahon has been working with you?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, he's been pretty great actually.  AJ and Dolph both found out as well and although AJ has been pretty useless, Dolph's become a good ally.  Of course, the Uso's know too."

"Married, you said married?" Renee exclaimed, looking between them.

Seth nodded, "Dean proposed to me just before the brand split.  We'd decided to wait, but I ended up surprising him with a wedding.  All of the people that I mentioned and our families were there.  It was perfect," he shared with a smile as Dean picked up his hand and gave his knuckles a kiss.

Setting back, Renee frowned, "I still don't understand why you're telling me."

Dean's eyes rose to her, "Actually Roman suggested it.  Seth and he both thought I owed it to you to make it clear that I was taken, but Ro thought that you deserved the full truth and he and Seth both thought that you would be a useful ally.  They asked me if I trusted you and I said I did.  Truth is that I like you a lot Renee.  I've never had a whole lot of friends or people I can trust and I've enjoyed getting to know you.  I really enjoyed the interplay we've had between us and I'm just sorry that I didn't realize you were interpreting it wrong."

Nodding to herself, Renee shared, "I like you too Dean.  I'm not going to lie: I did think that maybe we could have something together.  You're an attractive man and you make me laugh, but after our dates and you said you wanted to be friends, I was all for it.  I just got a little confused when we started flirting again."

Dean looked down, "Yeah, I really am sorry about that!"

Renee shrugged, "I can forget it if you guys can.  I never would have pursued you if I'd known you were already taken.  I've enjoyed our little segments too and I don't see why they have to stop as long as we all know the score.  Would that make you uncomfortable Seth?"

"Yes," Seth said with a bitter laugh.  "I'm not going to lie to you Renee, I've hated every second of this thing you've two got going, but I'm man enough to realize that it's been good for both of you career-wise.  You've got good timing and the humor is through the roof.  If you continue, I'll deal with it.  Just remember Dean is my man and that he's coming home with me and we'll be fine!"

Seth's hand gripped Dean's thigh progressively, making him smirk at him, "I can attest that he can do it," Dean said.  "I've managed to put aside my own feelings when it comes to his friendship with Finn."

Renee grinned, leaning back  over to them conspiratorially, "You and Finn?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "No!  Finn misinterpreted some things and tried to make a move on me.  I shut him down immediately and we agreed to remain friends, that's it!"

Renee threw her head back, laughing, "I can't believe I'm really sitting here discussing the marriage of Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, even if I wanted to tell someone, no one would believe me!"

"Ambrose-Rollins," they both chorused, grinning cheekily at one another.

"Oh my god, you two are so cute!" she squealed, making them both wince and throw one another weary looks as she grabbed their hands.  "Now, I want all the juicy details!  Start over from the beginning!"

Groaning, Seth shoved Dean, "She's your friend D, you talk to her!"

Dean pushed him back, "You're the one who wanted me to speak to her so now you can talk to her!"

With a frown, Renee kicked them both, "You two owe me!  I want the full story and I want it now!  Plus I want to see you kiss, I bet you're pretty damn hot together!  Oh, oh, we should go dancing!"

With over-exaggerated moans, the pair settled in for what was sure to be a long evening.


	59. New Year

After a long night of going over the details of their relationship with Renee, who they promised they would meet up with after the holidays, they checked into a hotel for the night.

The next afternoon, Dean and Seth made their way back home, where they were ready to spend a few days before heading down to Florida for their next shows.

They picked up Kevin at Seth's parent's house and ended up staying for dinner at the urging of his mother.  Seth had to hold in his smirk as he watched her pile food on Dean's plate, fussing over him the same way she always did to him. 

He loved that she was so accepting of his husband and the fact that Dean was eating up the attention was adorable, which was why he didn't want to call any attention to his enjoyment because he knew Dean would close himself off if he knew he was being observed.

Sometimes he still felt disbelief when he looked at Dean across from him or beside him.  A part of him would always be surprised that he'd somehow manage to not only get him back in his life, but to capture his love as well. 

Seth blushed as Dean's eyes suddenly met his, but before he could turn away, Dean was giving him a smile of his own, reaching under the table for his hand and giving it a squeeze.  Maybe he wasn't the only one still amazed by all of this.

Well fed, the pair made their way home as Kevin barked his own enjoyment from the back seat, making Seth look behind him talking in the baby voice that Dean hated, "You happy we're home boy?  We missed you!  Yes, we did!"

Dean rolled his eyes at the display, "I'm sure he didn't miss his dad treating him like a baby!  Isn't that right, boy?" Dean's voice dropped to a growl, earning him a enthusiastic bark from Kevin, making him throw Seth a smug look.

"Whatever!" he pouted, turning to look out the window, but secretly grinning as Dean's hand reached out for his own, clasping it as he pulled into their driveway.

"Home sweet home," Dean said turning off the car as he dropped Seth's hand to stretch before getting out and popping the trunk.  He met Seth at the back of the car, Kevin hopping around their legs as they grabbed their bags and headed inside.

"We should take him with us this trip," Dean observed as they carried their luggage upstairs, throwing it down haphazardly before falling back onto the bed together.  They both laughed as Kevin raced in after them, jumping on the bed as he stretched out across their feet.

Seth nodded, "Yeah, he does seem to be letting us know that he didn't appreciate staying behind again."

Dean grinned, "So I was thinking we could grab a quick nap and then maybe go out somewhere tonight.  It's been awhile since we've gone on a actual date."

Seth grinned back at him, "That's true.  What did you have in mind?"

Dean shrugged, "You know all the hotspots around here so build us a plan Mr. Architect."

Seth smirked at him, "You sure about that?"

Dean's eyes narrowed at him, "Alright, let me amend that: build us a plan that I will actually enjoy."

Seth just laughed, "I can do that, but I guess it all depends on how much we want to hide out or blend In the crowd."

Dean sighed, "I already told you Princess: I don't give a fuck who sees us at this point.  If we can make it low key that'd be great, but I'm not going to live our lives worrying that someone might see us together."

Seth shrugged, "We can always play it off as us trying to work on our friendship for Roman's sake.  Renee seemed to jump on that idea right away."

Dean nodded, "That's true.  Alright: lay it on me!"

Seth giggled as he asked, "How do you feel about dancing?"

Dean glared at him, "I said I wanted to do something fun, not make a ass of myself!"

"Please!" Seth snapped.  "You're a good dancer when you set your mind to it D.  I just thought it would be nice to go down to one of the clubs in town and listen to some music and have a few drinks.  We can get one of the private tables and maybe order some food too."

Dean sighed as Seth threw him a pleading look that he knew his husband would be unable to resist, "You suck!  Fine, we'll go to your club, but if I get bored, we're leaving and going somewhere else."

Seth laughed at him, "You didn't let me finish.  The one I'm thinking of is right across from this late night arcade.  We can head over there afterwards for a bit, although we will be more exposed there."

Dean ignored him as he whooped it up next to him, his mind clearly only registering that he could go to a arcade, "I'm going to kick your ass so hard!" he promised.

Seth just grinned at him, "We'll see about that!"

Dean just shook his head at him, "I'm not talking about your shooter and racing games: I'm talking about skeeball and air hockey and all of the things that require real skill!"

Seth just punched him as he shared, "Fine, but we have to play a couple of my games too."

"Done," Dean agreed, sliding down as he adjusted his pillow, reaching over to pull Seth against his chest.  "Now, about that nap..."

Seth just giggled as he let himself relax against him, "Love you babe," his nose grazed Dean's chin, tickling him and earning Seth a poke as Dean responded with, "Love you too baby, but I'm not dancing at the club."

Just before they drifted off, Seth's tired voice reached Dean's ears, "We'll see about that as well."

,,,

Sure enough, after they were at the club for an hour and Seth had gotten Dean to down a few beers, the pair were making their way out to the floor.  Seth drew them to the darkest corner he could find, but with all of the bodies on the floor, the odds of anyone noticing them was minuscule.

Dean frowned as he looked around at all of the people jumping around wildly, lost in the song, "What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" he said gesturing upwards at the speaker.

Seth just laughed at him as he threw his head back and yelled, "Just do what feels right babe!  There is no right or wrong here, just move with the music."

Dean continued to glare as Seth began to move to the beat, "I hate you!"

Seth just beamed back at him as he reached out to him, "No you don't, now come here!"  Seth drew him against him and began to grind up against him, instantly registering the change in Dean's expression and breathing.  He began to unconsciously follow Seth's movements as he moved against him as Seth turned around, twining his arms around Dean's neck as his ass bumped against Dean's dick, taking it from mildly interested to fully hard in no time at all, making them both gasp.

Leaning up, Seth managed to draw Dean's mouth down to his own, his tongue gliding along his lips until Dean granted him entrance and they made out for all they were worth as they continued to move.

Time seemed irrelevant as they clung to one another through a couple of songs before Seth drew back to breathe, both of them already on edge.  As he stepped back, he wasn't surprised when Dean's hand clasped his own as he gasped, "Come on!"

Looking around surreptitiously, Dean drew him into the empty bathroom and pushed him into the furthest stall as he began to unbutton his jeans and pushed Seth down to his knees as he let his cock spring free, "Suck me!"  he demanded.  "You brought me here and got me all hot and bothered so you owe me Princess!"

Smirking up at him as he leaned forward and let his tongue swipe across his head, lapping up his pre-cum, Seth sarcastically stated, "As if I wouldn't have done it anyways!"  Not waiting for a answer, Seth lunged, taking his entire length down his throat in one gulp, jumping as Dean's hand tangled and pulled on his hair.

"Fuck baby, you are so fucking good at this!" Dean moaned as he watched Seth's furious rhythm.  Seth's eyes drifted up to his, issuing a silent plea that Dean immediately understood, his hand sliding up to grasp Seth's head and gently beginning to take over his movements, fucking his mouth. 

When he was sure that he was ready, he began to get more aggressive, Seth's moans tickling his cock as he took everything Dean had to give him.  As Dean felt his climax approaching, he drew back a bit, letting Seth breathe a bit as he warned, "I'm about to come baby."

In response, Seth's hand slid up, holding onto Dean's thighs as he let his tongue roam him once again, grinning around his dick as it began to pulse before Dean exploded, Seth gulping down every last drop.

Sliding back with a satisfied smile, Seth stood up, swaying a bit, but Dean was right there, pulling him into his arms and grounding him for a minute before reaching down and popping Seth's pants, Dean's hand grasping his cock as he began to quickly stroke it, not taking very much for Seth to moan through his own furious climax.

Despite the fact that they'd already been in there too long, Dean couldn't help but pull his husband in for a kiss, lazily making out for a moment before grabbing some toilet paper and cleaning them both off before fixing their pants.

Satisfied, they walked out, still holding hands even though there was a guy peeing at the urinal.  They kept their heads down so he wouldn't recognize them and quickly got out of dodge, heading to their car and driving across the street. 

They spent the next hour roaming the arcade as they competed in everything they could find, amusing the few others gathered there this late.  A couple of people recognized them and they played off their rivalry, snapping at one another and calling each other's names as they played.  Dean made sure to get in a few quips about only dealing with his ass at Roman's request, but that he still saw him as a scumbag.

Figuring they better get out before they broke character and did something they shouldn't, they handed their tickets over to a couple of kids before making their exit.

They laughed as they piled into the car, "Did you see that guy's face when I called you a cocksucker?" Dean laughed, making Seth punch him hard in the arm.  "I did and that wasn't funny!  What if they'd been taping us?  It's one thing to use scumbug and asshole, but that was a bit much, don't you think?" Seth asked.

Dean shrugged at him, "I don't see why not, I mean it's not like it isn't true," Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Seth gave him the finger as he changed lanes, "We'll see how true it is tonight when you go to bed with blue balls!"

Dean pouted at him, "But baby!"

Seth ignored him until Dean leaned over, rubbing his head against his arm as he looked up at him, "Princess," he pleaded.

Sighing, Seth's arm drew him against him despite himself.  Dean knew he couldn't resist touching him when he was so close.

Dean grinned triumphantly as he snuggled up against him, "Hey baby?"

"Hmm?" Seth murmured.

"I was thinking that we haven't had a chance to really do much in the bedroom since we've been on the road and that maybe tonight it could be your show?" Dean answered.

Seth's face lit up as he quickly glanced down at him, "It has been awhile," he agreed.  "I think I can think of a few things we could do."

Dean laughed as he gave him a squeeze.

...

Seth woke up New Year's Eve with a smile.  He and Dean had literally spent the last two days in bed, only getting up to answer the door to get the food they'd ordered both nights for dinner and to go down to the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch for one another.  They'd also taken turns taking Kevin for his walks.

He chuckled as he thought about how they'd gotten there.

_They'd made it home from the arcade on Wednesday night and Seth had pulled out some of their favorite toys and tied Dean down, worshiping every inch of his body before releasing him and fucking him into the mattress.  Afterwards, as they cuddled up together, Dean had promised to repay the favor._

_Thursday morning, Seth had woken up to find himself not only tied to the bed, but his ankles tied together as well.  Dean was nude and perched over him, swinging a tie and one of their cock rings with a huge smile on his face, "Good morning Princess," he greeted him._

_Seth glared at him, "Umm, you do realize that I'm going to need to go to the bathroom, right?  And I need to brush my teeth.  Some breakfast would be nice too."_

_Dean just laughed at him, "Oh, we'll get to that, but first..." he reached down and trapped Seth's cock with the ring before sliding up and presenting his own hard cock to him, rubbing it across Seth's lips, whose mouth remained stubbornly closed.  "Now, now, don't be a little bitch and open up for me baby!" Dean's voice teased him._

_"What's in it for me?" Seth asked, turning his head away._

_"Did I not promise to rock your world the way you did mine last night?  You should know by now that I always keep my promises," Dean stated._

_Seth turned back, a little grin on his face as Dean waved his dick at him again, "I didn't expect that you meant the second I woke up," he pouted up at him.  "Let me pee first babe and then I promise we can put your plan into full motion."_

_Dean rolled his eyes at him, but reluctantly reached up and released his hands and then untied his feet.  As Seth stood and made his way to the bathroom, Dean suddenly yelled his name, making him turn back to look at him, "That ring better go right back on the second you're finished!" he warned him, making Seth give him a salute._

_Inside, Seth quickly took care of business and ran some toothpaste through his mouth before he went to rejoin his husband, now sure that if Dean had a plan, the odds were that they wouldn't be finished any time soon.  Seth would be lying if he said that the idea didn't shoot off sparks throughout his body._

_Dean always had such a hard time slowing down and concentrating and he relished the times when he became his husband's sole focus.  Humming to himself, he'd made his way back into the room, laughing when he came in and found Dean had placed a tray next to the bed with some eggs, bacon and piles of fruit spread out across it with some juice._

_Dean winked at him, "I told you I'd take care of you!  You're going to need your strength."_

_Dean had then proceeded to tie him back up before feeding him bits of food and helping him with his juice as he ate his own breakfast along side of him._

_Afterwards, he'd used the tie to close off Seth's vision and he went to work taking them both to the edge before giving them what they both wanted, sliding inside of Seth and pounding him back against the headboard._

_They'd settled in for a nap afterwards, but it wasn't long before Seth was waking up to Dean sliding inside of him once again, this time taking things slow and sweet, bringing them close and then pulling back over and over until they were both floating in a pool of lust and sensations.  Finally, they couldn't hold back any longer and launched into their second climax of the evening._

_Dean had gotten up and ordered them a pizza and had taken Kevin out, letting Seth catch his breath.  Afterwards, they'd taken another bath together before making their way back to bed and making love throughout the night, both surprised when the sun began to shine in the room, announcing morning had arrived._

_Collapsing in giggles, Seth had been the one to get up and make sure their dog was taken care of and throwing some pancakes together for them before sliding back into bed with Dean.  It didn't take long after they'd eaten to fall asleep and they'd napped their way through the afternoon._

_Waking up first, Seth had urged Dean to join him by sliding down and giving him a blowjob that had him thrusting up into his mouth before he even really registered what was happening.  Once Dean had cum, Seth had lubed himself up and entered him quickly, his quick thrusts hitting Dean just right to make him harden up again and sending him into his second orgasm of the day._

_Content to stay where they were, they'd ordered some subs and stayed in bed watching movies and snuggling the rest of the evening with Kevin laying contentedly up against Seth._

Seth was brought back to the present as Dean called his name.  His expression clearing, Seth leaned down to give him a kiss, "Good morning babe."

Dean smiled up at him, "You seemed a million miles away Princess.  Everything okay?"

Seth nodded, "Just thinking about how we spent the last two days and how I can't wait to do it again!" he explained.

Dean smirked up at him, "And you didn't believe me when I said I'd make it worth your while!" Dean joked.

Seth just shook his head at him, "As much as I've loved every second of it, it is New Year's Eve and we have plans, so get your ass moving and let's shower and get dressed."

Dean quirked a eyebrow at him, "I know you said before that you had something in mind, but now I'm thinking that it couldn't get any better than this!"

Seth shook his head again, "D, we're going out!  I've got a surprise for you."

Dean smiled softly at him as he reached up to stroke his cheek, "Calm down baby, I'm just pulling your leg.  I can't wait to see what you've come up with for us to bring in the new year."

...

Seth had been planning for New Year's Eve pretty much ever since Dean had taken him to the hotel in Cincinnati for the 4th of July. 

He'd wanted to repay the favor and take Dean somewhere in his own hometown that he hadn't been allowed in as a kid and Jumer's Casino and its hotel fit that bill.  Naturally, growing up, Seth had been too young to get into the place, but he'd loved walking and driving by it at night and seeing all the flashing lights and feeling the buzz emanating from it.  The casino was just outside Davenport and had represented bigger and better things for him.

By the time he'd been old enough to get inside it, he was already traveling for wrestling shows on the indie scene and later, once he'd made it into WWE, he'd visited casinos across the country and when he was home the last thing he'd wanted to do was leave the house to check out one of his city's tourist spots.

It wasn't until Dean had told him about how he'd wanted to make the trip into the city for the fireworks that Seth's mind leapt onto his own feelings of envy as he watched others seem to be having the time of their lives at the casino and the hotel.  Mind whirling, he'd come up with his plan.

Now, pulling up in front of the resort after dropping Kevin off at his parent's, he watched Dean's expression as he grinned up at the flashy building.  Turning to him, he said, "Nice!  I take it we're spending the night?"

Seth nodded, "We can go down and enjoy their party if you want, but with all of the cameras and phones and celebrating, we're going to need to be careful about our appearances.  I know you said you didn't want to hide, but there's a difference between a dark movie theater or a club and showing up at a massive public celebration," Seth looked at him worriedly, but Dean shut down any anxiety by reaching over and giving his hand a squeeze.

Looking around with another grin, Dean shared, "Whatever we need to do to make this the evening you want Princess.  I'm betting you already have a plan for sneaking down to the party?"

Seth blushed as he nodded, "Yeah, I've got it worked out, but we can just stay in the room if that's what you want too.  I wanted to take you somewhere in my city like you did with me in Cinci.  This place was kind of a beacon for a young guy who couldn't get in growing up.  I watched the beautiful women step out of their cars on the arms of these clearly rich men and I'd hear the music come pounding out of the front doors every time they opened," he shrugged as he looked away from Dean, a bit shy as he continued.  "After I turned twenty-one, I was too busy following my dream and I mean I was broke and what little money I did have, I spent on the women I was dating.  I never managed to ever make it through the doors and I figured it would be something we could do together.  I know it's bound to be a step below the Vegas casinos, but I figured it could still be fun," Seth rambled on.

Reaching over, Dean lay a finger across his mouth, effectively shutting him up as he turned Seth's head up so they were looking right at one another, "It's perfect baby.  I love that you thought of this and that you wanted to give me a piece of your childhood as well.  Come on, let's go enjoy it!" Dean laughed as Seth eagerly pulled into the parking structure, skipping the valet in favor of more anonymity. 

After he'd parked, the pair grabbed their overnight bags and headed inside, splitting up in the lobby as Seth checked in and surreptitiously dropped a key in his hands before heading up to their room and waiting for him to join him.

Seth grinned as Dean showed up moments later, coming inside with a grin of his own as he took in the view of the sprawling penthouse suite and the hot tub dead center in the middle of the room, "Yeah," he said nodding.  "This will do!" he shared as he moved forward to take Seth in his arms.  "Thank you baby, I definitely wasn't expecting to be on the top floor"

Seth leaned up for a kiss before urging Dean over to window to take in the view, holding his hand as they leaned forward and looked at the water and the bridge and how the colors lit them up.

"NIce, isn't it?" Seth asked eagerly.

Dean nodded, "Nice, but the view inside here is even more beautiful."

Seth blushed at the loving look Dean was throwing him, "Are you flirting with me babe?" he asked.

Dean threw his head back and laughed at him, "When aren't I flirting with you sweetheart?"

Seth found himself giggling as well as he leaned in against him, "Yeah, I guess that was a dumb question.  I'm pretty sure our entire relationship has been one long flirting session."

Dean nodded proudly, "Yeah it has and I hope it never ends!  The day I'm not trying to capture your attention or getting you in bed is the day you need to worry about me."

Seth giggled again as Dean began to push him towards the bed, "What are you doing?"

Dean shrugged, "Celebrating the new year the best way I know how."

It was a long time before they managed to get themselves together and head downstairs.

...

Dean had to laugh when Seth drew out the black wigs, tucking his long hair up underneath before arranging Dean's curls underneath the one he'd bought for him.  He'd gotten them some pretty fancy suits to wear and made Dean accompany him to the bathroom where he'd shaved his stubble and Dean's to make them look a bit more professional.

Dean had gently urged him to go all the way and shave his beard, but Seth had just rolled his eyes and ignored him, knowing that Dean was just being a ass.  He'd told him over and over how much he loved his beard and running his hands through it and how it felt on his thighs and cock when he was going down on him.  He smirked as he thought about how Dean would have reacted if he'd actually grabbed the razor and done it. 

After they were dressed, they checked out one another, giving their approval.  The wigs were a bit weird, but the suits definitely suited them both and made them want to jump the other one. 

Reaching out his hand, Seth led Dean downstairs and they found themselves smack dab in the swirling madness of the lights, beeps from the machines and music from the band playing at the bar. 

They immediately hit the bar, ordering some drinks and relaxing a bit when no one seemed to think there was anything odd about them.  Seth grinned as they leaned back, checking out the crowd as Dean took his hand in his, both happy to be able to show their affection publicly. 

As the evening wore on, they made their way over to watch the band for a bit, checked out one of the other bars and did some dancing before hitting up some of the games. 

Seth laughed as Dean did his weird robot dance as he collected his winnings from the slots he'd been playing.  Dean looked over at him with a grin, "What's so funny over there?"

"I love you," Seth responded, making Dean's eyes soften as he strode forward and kissed him gently, leaning back to rest his forehead against his.  "I love you too."

Reaching out his hand, Dean asked, "I know we could stay down here and do the whole countdown thing, but I think I'd much rather watch the ball drop in the privacy of our own room.  What do you say?"

Seth leaned up for another kiss before entwining his hand with Dean's and giving a squeeze, "Lead the way sweetie."

...

10-Dean's lips edged their way across Seth's collar bone as his teeth latched on, leaving a throbbing red mark behind.

9-Seth's hands reached down to grip Dean's ass as he pulled him up against him with a gasp as he leaned back, baring his throat to more of Dean's assault.

8-Dean's lips rose to attach themselves to Seth's, drawing his breath into him as his tongue stabbed down his throat.

7-"In me," Seth moaned as he grabbed the lube and began to work his fingers inside his ass, opening himself up for his husband to take him.

6-Dean shuddered as Seth's hands gripped his cock, making sure it was coated in lube before Dean began to push his way inside his body, both of them trembling as Dean slid home.

5-Dean picked Seth up, bringing him to his knees as he turned them so they could both see the television as the crowd continued to shout in Times Square.

4-Seth moaned as Dean began a slow slide in and out, pressed too tightly together for too much movement as they continued to watch the ball drop.

3-Dean reached around to clasp Seth's hands with his own as Seth began to slowly drive back against him, making those delicious whines that Dean loved so much.

2-Seth's head dropped backwards as Dean whispered in his ear, "Say it for me baby!".  Looking up from his perch on his shoulder, Seth passionately shared, "I'm yours babe, always have been, always will be.  I love you, yesterday, today and tomorrow!"  Satisfied, Dean began to thrust a little harder as he repeated the same words back to the one he loved.

1-As the crowd exploded with shouts, fireworks and noisemakers, Dean drew Seth's lips back to his own before pulling back and giving him another of those soft smiles, "Happy New Year baby!"  Seth stole his own kiss before pulling off of Dean and pushing him down so he could straddle and ride him, working his cock back inside of him, "Happy New Year babe!"

...

New Year's Day was spent at Seth's parent's house, watching football and sharing in another tasty dinner, Dean proud of the pies that he and Seth had made together and brought along.

Back home, they bundled up and took Kevin for a walk, before sharing a quiet night playing the games Dean had gifted Seth with on Christmas and watching some of the videos Seth had gotten Dean. 

Afterwards, they headed to bed and cuddled up, neither wanting to think about hitting the road again the next day. 

They were excited to see what the new year would bring, but they both just wished that they could jump to the day that they could be out and proud and sharing the ring once again.

...

The Tampa RAW found Mick Foley giving Kevin Owens his own talk show to the disgust of The Shield members who were watching backstage. 

Seth had to keep Dean backstage with him when Stephanie called Roman out to inform him that he was being put in yet another championship match with Chris Jericho and no matter if it was by DQ or by count out, Roman would lose the championship.

Trying to calm him down, Seth drew Dean into his arms, "Ro's got this: don't worry!" he pleaded with him, but it was Seth who needed to be held back when Stephanie then set up a match between Seth and Kevin to determine who would be banned from ringside for the championship match.

Roman rolled his eyes when he walked in on them in a furious clench as they appeared to be eating one another's faces off, "Seriously you guys, TMI!" he grumbled before sharing that he was going to go grab something to eat, leaving them alone to finish where they'd left off.

Feeling a bit more confident, Seth strode out to the ring and promptly put a hurting on Kevin.  Of course, it could never be that easy and before he knew what was happening, he was being attacked with the ring bell causing a DQ and a loss.

As he and Dean paced backstage, Roman went out for his match alone, but although Kevin and Jericho did everything they could to cheat, Roman still pulled off the win over Jericho. 

Backstage, the trio celebrated as Dean pulled out a bottle of tequila and poured them some shots before Seth and Roman changed and they headed back to the hotel and to their separate rooms.

With Roman due at a house show the next day, they met up for a quick breakfast before they split up, with Dean and Seth grabbing Kevin and heading on to Jacksonville for Smackdown.

They both frowned as Miz and Maryse cornered Renee to deliver a insincere apology.  Getting the okay from Seth, Dean made his way out and interrupted, earning him a slap from Maryse, but also a Intercontinental match for later.

Backstage, Seth helped Dean get ready for his match, running through his pre-match rituals and taping his hands up for him, before giving him a kiss and telling him no matter what that he was a champ in his book.

As Seth watched the match nervously, he paced, trying to send his own good vibes out to his husband since he couldn't be out there with him. 

He punched the wall when Maryse stepped in, causing a distraction, but his tirade was cut off when Dean got her tossed from ringside, leaving him to dispatch of The Miz in quick fashion, raising the Intercontinental belt as his own once again.

Leaping around joyfully, Seth waited for his husband to rejoin him, laughing when he threw the door open and was followed by Renee, Sami and the Uso's as they whooped it up, popping a bottle of champagne and dousing Dean with it as he jumped into Seth's arms for a enthusiastic hug.

Seth laughed as Dean leaned down to kiss him, covering him with the champagne as well, "You did it champ!" he shouted as Dean swung him around.

Once things calmed down and everyone had taken off, Dean quickly got dressed and led Seth out to their car and back to the hotel.  The second they were in the room, Seth turned towards him with a grin, "Well, how would you like to celebrate your win champ?"

Dean grinned back, already stepping forward to pull him into his arms, "Don't need anything or anyone else, just you, right here and right now."

As they shed their clothes, Seth reached over and grabbed the belt, lacing it around Dean's waist as he wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Come ride me champ!"

Dean was more than happy to oblige.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	60. Storm Rising

After Dean's win at Smackdown, he and Seth spent the rest of the week riding high as they headed back home and enjoyed a few days off, both knowing that with Dean now having a belt, his appearance schedule would be increasing and make it much harder for them to continue to travel together.

Wanting to do something special for his husband, Seth managed to rent the same house in New Orleans that Dean had gotten for them before and they, with Kevin in tow, headed there on Saturday, spending the weekend there since RAW was being held there on Monday.

The pair dressed up in Seth's disguises again and made their way down into the French Quarter where they spent time acting like tourists and soaking up a chance to feel like everyday people who weren't constantly looking over their shoulders.

They had dinner at a cajun place on Saturday and then at a barbecue place Sunday night and in between, they explored the local stores and made numerous stops at Cafe Du Monde for tasty beignets, which always ended with one of them licking the powdered sugar off of the other's face.

Monday afternoon they headed over to the hotel near the venue where Roman and Seth had a room booked.  After dropping off their luggage, they headed to the airport to pick up Roman, who gave Dean a enthusiastic bear hug as he congratulated him on his win.  The trio then headed out to grab some lunch before heading over to the venue.

While Seth and Roman got ready for the show, Dean found himself hanging out with Renee, who wasn't needed until later in the evening. 

Noticing how happy she seemed, he managed to get her to admit that she'd gone out on a date and that it looked promising, but to his annoyance she refused to tell him who it was with, stating that she wanted to make sure it was worth pursuing before she revealed it to anyone.  Naturally, that just made him more determined to figure out who it was, partly to indulge his own curiosity, but also because he'd begun to think of Renee like the little sister he'd never had and he felt a responsibility to watch over her.

After Seth and Roman were done with their pre-show responsibilities, the pair joined back up with Dean to split a pizza Roman had ordered, rather than heading out to eat with the rest of the WWE staff.  None of them were in the mood to be stared at and instead crashed out on the floor and watched some tv before Roman had to head to the ring to kick off the show.

Backstage, Seth found himself entangled in yet another fight with Braun Strowman, whose attack the previous week had left Seth furious.  After they were pulled apart, Seth stormed back into his locker room and into Dean's arms as they watched Roman's opening promo, hyping up his handicap title match with Jericho and Owens.

Unfortunately, that's when the good mood that they'd all been in died as Braun Strowman interrupted Roman's promo, assaulting him to the delight of the crowd and Owens and Jericho, who joined in on the assault.

Backstage, Dean and Seth's blood was boiling, but they kept their cool. With Dean cheering him on, Seth stormed out to the ring and put an end to the brutal treatment as Roman got to his feet and they took all three of them out together.

They shared a triumphant look as Stephanie arrived, furious at her GM Mick Foley for letting things get so out of hand.  She immediately called for a match between Seth and Braun right then and there and moved the U.S. title defense match to later in the evening, which actually would allow a aching Roman some time to recover.

Amped up, Seth jumped around the ring as he waited for the bell to ring before immediately flying into high gear, launching himself at Braun from every corner and taking him out with a devastating Frog Splash.  Later Braun would turn the tables as he caught him leaping out of the ring at him and hurled him into the crowd.

With both wrestlers decimated and exhausted, neither were able to make it back in the ring before the 10-count and they were both disqualified.  Braun took the moment to grab a chair and beat on Seth, but he managed to get out from under him and Seth managed to drive him off.

Seth quickly made his way to the back, where Roman had limped his way to their dressing room where Dean was attending to his injuries, wrapping his ribs and helping him ice his back.

Dean immediately was at Seth's side, checking his body out for any injuries of his own.  Satisfied that Braun hadn't done much damage, he returned to Roman as Seth collapsed onto the mat they'd spread out in front of the tv exclaiming, "Fuck!  I thought it was enough that we had Owens and Jericho on our backs, but now we've got to watch out for this giant asshole too!"

Roman's expression went icy as he growled, "Leave him to me!  He's going to get exactly what's coming to him."

Seth and Dean shared a look over Roman's shoulder as Seth responded, "Uce, you're enemies are my enemies and vice versa.  I know D can't publicly fight with us yet, but I thought we were all in agreement that we stand by one another's sides no matter what.  Isn't that exactly what The Shield stands for?"

Nodding sheepishly, Roman conceded, "Of course, I'm just saying that I'd like a one-on-one match with him myself after I finally put Jeri-KO to pasture."

Shrugging, Dean let Roman stand up and drop himself into a chair as he made his way over to his husband and lay down, resting his head in his lap as Seth's hands immediately began to wind their way through his curls, the room silent as all three of them were caught up in their own thoughts about the situation.

However, by the time Roman had to head out for his match, they'd managed to break through his anger and the trio were laughing their asses off at a story Dean was sharing with them.  Standing up, they joined their fists as they wished Roman good luck.

Alas, his previous injuries and his own wandering head made him a few steps too slow and before he knew it, Owens was holding him steady as Jericho delivered a Codebreaker and pinned him for the win.  As Roman watched his United States Championship belt be handed over to the weasel, he found his anger settling deep into his chest, making him see red.

The second he stormed into the room, Dean and Seth could see that he was losing it and while Seth tried to soothe him, Dean put in a call to Galina, handing the phone over to his friend, sure that talking to his wife and daughter would do wonders for him.  Sure enough, his face relaxed and his voice softened, making Dean and Seth sigh with relief. 

Afterwards, after Seth and Roman were dressed and ready to go, Dean drove them to pick up some food and some beer and they went back to the hotel to crash, both of them reassuring their friend that he'd get the belt back sooner rather than later.

Later, as Dean lay awake, holding a sleeping Seth in his arms as he watched his best friend snoring in the next bed, he couldn't help but muse about how the tables had turned.  Not that long ago, he'd been where Roman was, watching his belt disappear and fighting enemies from every direction while he slowly lost his mind. 

As he remembered how he'd lost his way and believed that his friend and husband didn't care about him, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that happen to Roman.  No matter what, he and Seth would be there reminding him of the good things in his life and reminding him that they always had his back.

...

Still feeling the effects of a sleepless night, Dean stumbled out of bed and got himself together as Seth got them packed up and ready to go.  After parting ways with Roman, who was thankfully headed home for some family time, the pair made the quick drive to Baton Rouge for Smackdown. 

After getting some food and a quick workout in, Dean felt a lot better and with Seth's gentle encouragement, he made his way out to the ring to open the show, declaring himself a Royal Rumble participant and inviting The Miz out to be on the "Ambrose Asylum." 

Giggling backstage, Seth glared as The Miz came out and announced that he would also be joining the Rumble and then proceeded to berate Dean for not giving up the belt after such a controversial ending to their match.  After sniping at one another, Maryse once again took a swing at Dean, but he ducked and she connected with The Miz instead, making both Dean and Seth laugh out loud.

Satisfied with how it went, Dean wasted no time heading to the back and urging Seth to grab their stuff and head out.  The pair made their exit separately, with Seth walking out holding Kevin, trying not to draw too much attention.

Back in the car, Dean immediately reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze, "Thanks as always for your support Princess.  Ready to go home?"

Grinning at him, Seth leaned over for a quick kiss, "Always!"

Leaning into Dean's shoulder as he eased out onto the road, Seth let himself drift off as he once again dreamed about kissing Dean in the center of the ring as the crowd cheered around them.

...

 _"Fuck baby, that looked nasty, are you okay?"_ Dean had immediately called his husband when he saw him limp backstage after being attacked on the opening of RAW in Arkansas.  The show's opening had featured Seth, Roman, Owens, Jericho, Strowman and Brock Lesnar taking to the ring to fight over who would have the opportunity to face Owens for his Universal Title belt.

With tempers flaring, a huge brawl had broken out and Brock proceeded to lay waste to everyone but Braun, who managed to escape.

 _"Yeah, I'm good, just a little sore,"_ Seth answered.

_"How about Ro?  That F-5 was nasty."_

_"I haven't seen him actually.  He stormed off after the match and I haven't been able to track him down yet.  I'm hoping he just went back to our room."_

_"Damn, alright, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  Go get dressed and see if you can find him.  When you're settled in for the night, give me a call and maybe I can help work off some of that tension!"_ Dean winked at him.

Seth smirked back at him, _"Sounds good, but I'm not sure how okay Ro will be with that."_

Dean shrugged, _"We'll figure it out.  I miss you and I love you Princess."_

_"Love you too babe.  I hate this traveling apart stuff!"_

_"I know, but all these extra appearances would have made it almost impossible.  Neither of us would have had a minute to breathe, let alone be ring-ready.  You're still flying out for Wednesday's house show, right?"_

Seth smiled at him, _"Of course!  You know I can't handle going too long without holding you."_

Dean smiled back at him, _"Same here.  Alright, go before I change my mind and decide to start our phone sex early!"_

Laughing, Seth hung up and made his way to the shower area.  Once he was dressed, he headed back to the hotel where he found a sulking Roman laid out on the bed he'd chosen for himself, "Uce!  I looked all over for you.  Why'd you leave and why are you on my bed?"

Roman shrugged, "I just needed to be alone for a bit.  The remote was over here so I just wound up here."

Deciding it wasn't worth worrying over, Seth moved his stuff over near the other bed.  After getting ready for bed, he slid under the covers and dialed Dean, the pair chatting for a bit as Dean's sexual innuendos became raunchier and raunchier, making Seth laugh, until Roman suddenly began barking at them to shut up.

Eyes widening in surprise, Dean threw Seth a questioning look, making him shrug.  Figuring it was best not to poke the hornet's nest that was his best friend's new continuous mood, Dean told Seth he'd let him go, sharing his love and a good night before hanging up.

Seth threw Roman a glare, but he just turned the tv off and turned over, his back now facing Seth.  Frowning, Seth leaned over and turned out the light, hoping that his friend would have a attitude change before the morning came.

...

Still a bit unsettled himself, Dean found himself challenging Randy Orton to a match on Smackdown before he even registered the words coming out of his mouth.  Although what followed was a highly competitive match that drew out the best from both superstars, Dean still wasn't sure what had inspired him to ask for it.

As always it seemed, the match was interrupted by Luke Harper, a eternal thorn in Dean's side, but this time it was to Dean's advantage as he managed to roll Orton up for the win.

Afterwards, Dean didn't hang around, heading back to his hotel where he attempted to call his husband, but just got his voicemail.  As Dean lay there, he couldn't shake the feeling that something very wrong was happening, but he couldn't quite place his finger on what it was that he was fearing.  Staring down at his quiet phone, he silently urged Seth to call him and let him know that everything was alright.


	61. Off the Rails

Seth woke up with a groan, wincing at the loud bangs coming from across the room.  Opening one eye, he saw Roman slamming his luggage around, "Uce, could you be a bit quieter?"

"Fuck off!" Roman hissed at him as he stomped off into the bathroom.

Seth fell back against his pillows with a sigh.  Obviously his wish for a calmer Roman hadn't come to fruition.  Deciding that his friend needed to work off some of his stress and anger, Seth dragged himself out of bed and threw on some workout clothes, waiting for Roman to make another appearance.

The second he came out, Seth smiled at him, "Since we're both up, we should head to the nearest gym and get a workout in.  This time of day, no one will be there."

"Not interested," Roman said brushing past him. 

Stepping up behind him, Seth lay his hand on his shoulder, "Uce..." he began, but he was cut off when Roman spun around on him, giving him a shove.  "I said back off man!"

Taken aback, Seth threw up his hands, "Fine, I'll head to the gym and give you a little alone time.  Hopefully you'll have your head on straight by the time I return!"

Roman's eyes darkened as he snapped back at him, "You're going to judge me for being angry?  You haven't had a clear head for over a year!  You're the fucking reason that we're all in this mess in the first place!"

Stunned, Seth stepped back, hurt flooding through him at his friend's words, "Oh," he said in a tiny voice.  "I...I'll uh, just head out then."

Forgetting to grab his phone, Seth stumbled out into the hall not even sure where he was going anymore, but just needing to get away.

...

As another hour went by, Dean began to pace in his room, worry having long set in as Seth continued to not answer his phone and Roman's kept going straight to voice mail.  Deciding that he was willing to face the wrath for not showing up at the house show, he decided to take one more stab at reaching Seth before he booked himself a flight out of there.

He jumped as suddenly, Roman's booming voice came over the line, _"Seriously Dean, can't you take a hint?!"_

 _"What the hell Ro?  That's really the way you greet me and what the hell are you doing answering Seth's phone?  And why the fuck is your phone turned off?"_ he asked anxiously.

 _"Seth forgot his phone earlier and I never turned mine on.  I was trying to take a nap, but your damn persistent rings killed that idea!"_ Roman growled.

_"Where's Seth?"_

_"The gym I think."_

_"You think?  You let him take off by himself?  I thought we agreed that one of us would always be with him when he was anywhere near any of those assholes who beat him!"_ Dean shouted.

 _"I'm not his god damn keeper!  I've got my own problems to deal with,"_ Roman snapped at him again.

Slumping back on his bed, Dean asked warily, _"Tell me you didn't say anything like that to Seth!  There's no way he would have taken off to the gym by himself when he knew how upset you were."_

 _"It's not my fault if he takes everything the wrong way!"_ Roman's voice lost a bit of its edge.

Groaning, Dean asked, _"What did you say to him?"_

With a sigh, Roman shared, _"He didn't like that I was slamming things around this morning and when I turned him down about going to the gym.  He told me I needed to get my head together and I may have insinuated that he was not the person to be telling someone else to get it together.  Seriously Uce, with all the times he's flipped out, you've got to admit that it's ironic!"_

_"Fuck Ro, how could you?  You know how sensitive he is and yet you went right for the one thing that he worries himself over constantly: not deserving our forgiveness!"_

Hanging his head, Roman gave another sigh, _"Dammit, I may have said that he's the reason for this whole mess."_

 _"No, no, he's out there somewhere without a phone and feeling like shit right now Ro!  Goddammit!  Okay, I'll book a flight and be there as soon as I can.  In the meantime, you better go find him and so help me god, if anything has happened to him because his guard is down, I'll never forgive you!"_ Dean vowed.

 _"No D!  That will only make him feel worse.  This is my fault so I'll deal with it.  Let me see if I can find him.  If I can, then you can go to the show like you were supposed to and I'll find a way to get him to you earlier than tomorrow night, alright?"_ Roman promised, his headache worsening as he realized just what he'd done.

 _"You better!"_ Dean snapped.  _"Alright, I'll wait for now, but you better keep in touch and make sure he calls me the second you find him!"_ Dean hung up before he could respond. 

"Fuck!" Dean threw the phone across the room as he massaged his temples as the voices began to taunt him, telling him that everything they'd worked for, the life they'd built was falling apart before his eyes.  Trying to keep it together, Dean shook his head as he yelled out loud, "Shut up!  i won't let you make things worse!"

Sighing, he began to pace back and forth again.  His best friend was losing his mind and his husband was missing and he was stuck here in god forsaken Memphis with no way to help either of them.

...

Seth had rushed out of the hotel and down the street before he realized he didn't have his phone.  Looking around, he ended up walking over to a coffee shop where he slumped down miserably at a table in the corner as he stared out the window.  Trembling a bit, he closed his eyes, trying to shut out his friend's words. 

He knew Roman was hurting and lashing out, but he couldn't help but wonder if deep down he really thought of him as a burden.  He wondered if Dean and Roman were better off before he'd stepped back into their lives.

A half hour later, he was still battling his demons when he decided that he needed to punch something.  Standing up, he headed back to the counter and asked if there was a gym in the area.  Shortly afterwards, he found himself stepping into a gym a few blocks away and pounding a punching bag for a bit.

He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice that he was being surrounded until a hand suddenly reached out and stopped the bag before it swung back at him.

Looking up, he froze as he was met with a smirking Brock Lesnar, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho, "Where's your big buddy at Sethie?" Kevin taunted him.

"I'm not in the mood so say what you need to say and get the fuck away from me!" Seth said brusquely.

Lesnar just grinned at him as he cracked his knuckles and Kevin swung a arm around his shoulder, "Let's not make a scene buddy, just follow us outside and no one will get hurt!"

Not wanting to drag anyone else into his mess, Seth willingly followed them out to the parking lot where he turned on them, ready to fight, but Brock just swept him up in his arms as they moved to throw him into the back of a waiting limo.

Looking in the door, Seth could see Hunter sitting in the back and he stepped up his struggles as he tried to pull away, but Brock's strength was overpowering him.

Just when Seth's body was being forced into the back seat, a roar came from behind them as Roman speared Brock into the side of the car, making him drop his hold on Seth, who quickly scrambled backwards, ducking Kevin's arms that reached to stop him. 

Standing up, he stared on in disbelief as Roman took out Lesnar, Owens and Jericho, leaving them laid out before turning his attention towards the man glaring at him from in the car.  As he strode towards him, Hunter reached over and slammed the door, shouting for his driver to get out of there, the limo jetting off as Roman stared after it.

"Uce!" Seth choked out.  "What are you doing here?"

Turning back towards him, Roman moved to check him over, "Are you alright?  Dean's been really worried about you.  You left your phone behind."

Seth nodded, looking down, "Yeah I realized it when I was already near the coffee shop I stopped at.  Figured it wasn't worth coming back for."

Roman sighed as he stepped over the other's motionless bodies, "Come on, let's get out of here!"

...

Stepping into their hotel room, Seth moved slowly over to his bed, slumping down at the end of it, his eyes glued to the floor.

Not liking the tension between them, Roman made his way over to sit with him, "Hey Seth, I'm sorry for what I said.  I was upset and I took my anger out on you, but I didn't mean it."

Seth shrugged, "You wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it.  I mean you weren't wrong.  None of this would be happening if I had stood up to Hunter from the beginning."

Roman shook his head as he reached out and pulled him into a hug, "You can't say that for sure.  Hunter would have found another way to disrupt our lives.  He's bound and determined to keep The Shield down, but we're leaps and bounds ahead of him because of you.  You've held this whole operation together little bro and I for one am proud of you!"

Roman grinned as Seth looked shyly over at him, "You mean that?"

Roman nodded, "Of course I do!  Listen, I said something in the heat of the moment to hurt you and make you back off.  I know how sensitive you are and I took advantage of that.  I am so sorry!"

"Alright," Seth said, tears welling up as he tried to fight against them.

Feeling like shit, Roman pulled him into a hug, "I mean it Uce, you make me so proud!"

The pair stayed that way for a bit, both needing the reassurance that they hadn't fucked things up beyond repair.  As Roman finally drew back, he gave Seth a poke, "Call your husband!  He was ready to jump on a plane and come out here to look for you!"

Seth frowned, "He better not have!" he grabbed his phone and dialed, grinning as Dean immediately picked up, shouting in his ear, _"Baby!"_

As Seth leaned back and explained what had happened, he was happy to find Roman settling in next to him, offering his two cents and apologizing to Dean as well for his behavior. 

Back in his own hotel room, Dean relaxed a bit, glad that both of them were safe and together, but he couldn't help but worry that they were still sitting on a landmine and he hoped that they'd be able to handle the fallout when things finally exploded.

 

 

 


	62. Mindgames

Dean was pleasantly surprised to find Seth waiting for him at the hotel when he finished up at the house show, but smiled as he thought about Roman promising to have his husband with him sooner than they'd planned on.

Shutting the door, Dean dropped his bag and immediately jumped on the bed, straddling a amused Seth who smiled up at him, "How was the show?" he asked, smoothly settling his arms around Dean's back.

Dean shrugged, "Not bad.  It was kind of fun teaming with James again.  Especially since Sami's back over on RAW.  I really hate traveling alone again and although the Uso's are great to me, I always feel like a third wheel.  I'm not sure why they decided to have James and I in a match, but I'm not going to argue with it.  The crowd seemed into it.  I'm actually supposed to be meeting him downstairs for a drink, but I can let him know you're here and we can do it another time," Dean moved to grab his phone, but Seth's hand stopped him, "Wait, I know you don't get much time with him these days, you should go."

Dean frowned at him, "I'd rather spend my time with you."

Seth cheeks flushed as he stroked Dean's cheek lovingly, "And I appreciate that, but seriously I'm sure James was looking forward to it as much as you were.  I'll still be here when you get back."

Staring at him contemplatively, Dean picked his phone back up as he dialed James' number, "Hey buddy, little change in plans: Seth's here and I was thinking maybe you'd like to join us in our room for some drinks instead?  I'll run out right now and get us some snacks and maybe we can have one of those video game systems sent up here."

Blown away once again by his husband's thoughtfulness, Seth grinned as he saw Dean's face light up as James clearly accepted his offer.  Shaking his head as he hung up, Seth teased, "Sometimes you're just too much babe!  Thank you for including me though."

Dean shrugged, "Don't want you to be alone tonight.  That was the whole point of Ro getting you here in the first place!  How is he by the way?" Dean slid off him as he spoke, coming to rest side by side with him as they both looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know," Seth sighed.  "He seemed better, but that may have just been a act for me since he feels guilty about what happened.  He's really losing it D and I'm just not sure how to help him!"

"I know..." Dean's voice trailed off before picking back up.  "We've just got to be there for him as much as we can be, I guess.  Right now I'm a little more concerned about what Hunter wanted with you though.  He tossed you away and now suddenly he's back trying to kidnap you?  He's got to have something going on in that fucked up head of his!"

"Yeah," Seth bit at his bottom lip nervously.  "Ro and I were brainstorming, but couldn't come up with anything solid, but one thing did come up."

Hearing his anxious tone, Dean rolled to his side so he could stare at him head on, "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is?" he growled.

Seth winced, "We need to know what he has planned so I'm going to request a meeting with him.  Don't worry, Ro and the others are going to back me up."

Dean shook his head as he yelled, "No!  You are not willingly going anywhere near that asshole!" Sitting up he slammed a fist into the pillow, reaching out Seth grasped both of his hands to keep him from punching something else that would surely cause more damage.

"He's just going to keep trying if I don't confront him head on.  I'd rather that than getting grabbed unexpectedly some other time.  Ro can't be with me 24/7 and although I can easily take Hunter down, when the rest of his pack is there I have no chance!" Seth tried to explain.

"I said no!" Dean roared.

Seth glared at him, "I'm not a child you can boss around D!  I know you're worried about me and I'd feel the same way if it was turned around, but you know that you'd do exactly the same damn thing if the tables were reversed!"

Jerking himself away from Seth's grasp, Dean stood up and began to pace, pulling at his hair as he whispered anxiously to himself, "He already put you in the hospital once!  I can't lose you, I won't!"

"Hey!" Seth's nasally voice broke through the flood of voices in Dean's head as he moved to stand in front of him, pulling Dean's hands back down as he pressed up against his husband, making him focus on him.  "If you want to be there somewhere with me, you can be, alright?  With you and Ro and Finn and Tony at my back, I know I'll be fine.  Trust me!" he pleaded.

Dean moaned, "You know I do baby, but I don't fucking trust him!"

They both jumped as Seth's phone began to ring.  Sharing a intense look, Seth picked it up and answered when he realized it was Roman, _"Hey Ro, this isn't a real good time!"_

Roman quickly cut him off, " _Sorry man, but you need to know that Hunter is definitely up to something.  He's requested a private meeting with me before RAW.  Says he has a proposition for me."_

Seth sighed, " _The bastard is scared of our new partnership and he's trying to drive a wedge between us.  Fuck!  Ro, I know you may not like it, but you may need to go along with whatever he offers or at least play it off like you've been using me to your advantage and then when I'm no longer useful you'll have no problem tossing me aside!"_

As Roman began to protest, Dean shot Seth a deadly glare before grabbing the phone from him, " _Don't worry, I've got this Uce!  You go into that meeting and do what you need to do, but just know that we've got your back the same you've got ours!  Thanks for the heads up!"_

Hanging up, he immediately turned around on Seth, "I thought Ro was the one losing it, but maybe I should have been keeping a better eye on you as well!  What the hell Princess?  We are not regressing backwards and letting you back into that fucker's clutches and Ro is sure as fuck not going to move into that position either!"  

Dean's tirade was cut off as his own phone signaled a incoming text message.  Expecting it to be James, Dean snatched it up, but his eyes bulged as he read the message, making Seth lean over to see what it said.

_Ambrose, seems like your time on Smackdown is doing wonders for your career, but maybe there's something I can do for you.  I think I may have some information that might be useful to you.  Perhaps we could meet sometime this week?_

Looking at the sender, Seth glared as he saw Hunter's name, "Now he's trying to mess with you too?  Oh hell no am I going to let him try to use all of us as pawns!"

Shoulders slumping, Dean made his way over to the bed and sat down, making Seth frown as he recognized Dean's broken expression, "D?  I'm not going to let him mess up what we have here, alright?"

Dean just shrugged, "If you go back to playing his puppet or try to enlist Roman in this charade, then you already have!"

Trying to keep his temper under control, Seth took a deep breath, moving to the other side of the room as he opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water, taking a long drink before turning back to him, making his way to his side and sitting down, determined to get through to him once and for all, "I have no intention of playing his "game"!  I just want to know where we stand and if meeting with him is what I have to do then that's what I will do!  I was just thinking that right now Vince wants to push Ro's solo career and distancing himself from us might be better for him."

Letting himself fall backwards, Dean threw a hand over his eyes as he brokenly replied, "Do you really think he'd be okay with that?  You were barely holding it together baby.  Ro's already on edge, there's no way he can pull off being disloyal."

Sighing, Seth fell back against him, their feet hanging over the edge of the bed, "What you're really saying is that Ro doesn't have it in him to play the asshole.  He's not like me: he doesn't have a mean bone in his body!"

Dean reached over and gave his hand a squeeze, "That's not exactly what I meant Princess.  Ro has a hard enough time with promos, you know this!  He wears his heart on his sleeve and though I think that's a good thing, it's not helpful to sneaking around.  So far he's done a good job with all of this, but putting him out there on his own is a disaster just waiting to happen!"

Seth nodded miserably, "You're not wrong, but I just don't know what else to do!"

"Come here," Dean pulled him into his arms, letting him rest on his chest as he ran his hand soothingly up and down his back, "I'm sorry if I made you think that I don't trust you or your instincts.  I know you can handle yourself, but this thing is beyond any of us!  Listen, I think we should talk to Shane before we make any other decisions, alright?"

"Okay, we can do that," Seth whispered, leaning up to give Dean a gentle kiss.  "Thank you for listening, babe and for all of your support.  I couldn't do any of this without you!"

Giving him one more squeeze, Dean gently pushed him up, "I'm going to go pick up some snacks.  Why don't you get a Xbox up here and pick out some games I know you're dying to play and we can forget about everything else for a little while!"

"I can do that," Seth agreed with a smile.  "I really am looking forward to seeing James."

"Me too!" Dean beamed at him.  As if on cue, a knock rang out at the door.  Turning Dean opened the door, greeting James with a hug, "Hey buddy, sorry we got a little distracted by some bullshit, but I'm going to grab what we need now.  Why don't you come in and help Seth pick out what to play."

Grabbing his wallet and phone, Dean made a quick bathroom stop before moving to head out.  As he exited the room, he was happy to see Seth gently teasing James about his game selection as the pair moved through the list available.  At least for now, his husband seemed content.

...

The pair were regretting the evening the following morning as they woke up with matching hangovers.  They'd had a great time, but Dean really should have thought about the night's next house show before imbibing the way he'd had. 

Knowing it was too late to do anything about it, he dragged his husband into the shower and then to the gym, where they both tried to work out some of the tension.  After grabbing a late lunch, they headed back to the room and sat down and talked about everything rationally now that they were both not as worked up. 

After both were satisfied with the plan they'd come up with, Dean put a call into Shane, asking him to pop by before the show and sure enough, a hour later, Shane was at the door, curious about what the pair could want.

By the time they'd laid out all of the recent events for him, Shane's head was spinning, what the hell was his brother-in-law up to now?  Shaking his head, he shared, "I honestly had no idea he was even back on the scene and I'm pretty sure my father doesn't either.  I know you don't trust her, but I don't think Stephanie has any idea about what he has going either.  If she thought they were about to do something to reinstate their control, she wouldn't be able to resist rubbing it into me, but it's all been quiet."

Sharing a look, the pair turned back to him as Dean asked, "Do you think we should go through with what we've planned?"

Shane nodded, "Seems like the only way to get the full picture.  Once we have a idea of what's going on, we can figure out our next moves.  Speaking of which, you know that another draft will be coming in just a matter of months and I'm pretty sure I've convinced dad that you're needed on RAW Dean.  However, I don't think he's quite there on The Shield reunion yet.  He's really high on Roman right now; really believes in him and that's all he can see.  I wouldn't rule out you teaming with Dean though, Seth."

Seth's eyes lit up at the words, "Really?"

Shane nodded, "He wasn't too thrilled when you and Roman decided to take matters into your own hands, but he's seen the reaction to your teaming and it gave him some ideas.  People love a good redemption story and with you patching things up with Roman, people have been wondering when you'll do the same with Dean."

Reaching out to shake Shane's hand, Dean thanked him for his help and his ear and led him out the door.  The second he turned around, he was met with a launching blur as Seth's body wound around his, driving him back into the door, "Did you hear that babe?  By this time next year, we could be the tag team champions!"

Dean laughed at him as he sat him down, pulling him in for a tight hug, "Don't get too far ahead of yourself Princess!  Let's just get me back onto the show first and see what happens from there."

Seth nodded eagerly, but in his head he was already dreaming up various angles and ways to make Shane's words become a reality.

...

After Dean's second house show, the pair were able to fly back home for the weekend and with a promise to put everything else aside, they enjoyed a few stress-free days with the dog, once again happy to be back home where they could let down their guard a bit.

Seth spent a day at the gym getting caught up on his business and working out while Dean took the opportunity to sleep in.  By the time they caught a flight to Monday's RAW in Cleveland, they were relatively relaxed and both looking forward to being able to pop over to Cincinnati to visit Dean's mom and spend the night at what they now thought of as their hotel.

The second they walked into the locker room and were greeted with a highly strung Roman, their good mood began to crash.  Clearly their brother hadn't had the same success with calming down that they'd had. 

While he went out to confront Kevin and Chris and request a re-match for Jericho's United States Title while poking Owens about their upcoming Universal Title match at Royal Rumble, Dean and Seth sat down and both sent text messages to Hunter, requesting to meet with him.  They were hoping that by getting this over with, they could find someway to put Roman's mind at ease, not to mention their own.

They weren't surprised when Hunter immediately responded to both of them, inviting them to meet up at different times in different locations.  They shared the news with Roman when he came back and then let Finn, Sami and Cesaro know what was up.

Dean met with Hunter first and their crew split up throughout the area, all ready to back him up if needed, but Dean made Seth promise to stay out of sight unless he was needed.  Reluctantly, he stayed behind, pacing the room as he waited.

As Dean met Hunter in the deserted hallway he'd chosen, he schooled his features, determined to not give him anything to work with, "What the hell could we possibly have to talk about?" he snapped as he strode up to him, getting in his face.

Hunter just smirked at him, "Down Ambrose!" he mocked him.  "That's your problem: you've got it all going for you, but you just don't know when to back off.  You don't even realize when something is falling right in your lap!"

Dean just smirked back, "Let me guess, you have the cure for all that ails me!  You know I'm not as stupid as my former bleached-blond teammate.  I'm not Seth and I won't be falling for any of your bullshit any time soon!"

Hunter just shook his head, "No bullshit, honest!" he said raising his hands in surrender.  "I like you Ambrose, I always have.  You remind me of myself a bit, but you're a bit more of a loose canon than I ever was.  Ambrose, you need to learn how to rein yourself in when it's needed.  Take your brother for example, he went and forgave the man who drove a chair through both of your hearts and you flew off the handle, right?  Then you went the other extreme and decided to let it go to save your friendship.  Now you're following meekly behind him as they both steal your spotlight.  I get that you feel loyal to the Samoan, but how much loyalty does he really have for you?  My father-in-law is pushing him right to the top at the expense of everyone else around here.  I know you don't like my tactics, but I really only want to break open the door for a new company, a new vision, a new chance for some younger guys to make it."

"Say I believe you, what does any of this have to do with me?" Dean asked.

Hunter smiled at him, "I'm glad you asked because I believe that together we can bring this company to its knees.  All you need to do is..."

Dean cut him off, "Don't even bother!  There is no scenario in any lifetime where I'd ever join your side or work with you so just cut all of the bullshit!  Stay the hell away from Roman and while you're at it, Seth too!  I may not give a damn about the scumbag, but Roman still has a soft spot for him.  You leave them alone and we won't have any problems, understand me?"

Hunter's eyes darkened as Dean turned him down flat, "Ambrose, I'd think very carefully about what you're doing here!"

Dean just laughed at him, "And I'd think very carefully about your next step!  I may be over on Smackdown, but I won't hesitate to come have Roman's back if he needs me!"

As Dean began to walk away, Hunter's voice stopped him, "Haven't you ever wondered what really made Seth drive that chair into your back?  What made him push aside years of friendship to do exactly what I said?"

Turning back to him, Dean's tone left no room for misinterpretation, "I don't give a fuck!  I'd never believe anything you have to say anyways.  What's done is done and we've all moved on, maybe it's time you did too!"

Dean strode around the corner and gave the guys a nod, all of them scattering until he met Roman at the other end of the hallway and they made their way back to the locker room, "He tried the whole recruiting me to the dark side speech," Dean explained as he stepped inside where Seth was waiting for them.  "He played the whole Roman has welcomed your enemy back with open arms card and he seemed pretty determined to share the real reason you left us Seth.  I shut him down, but I'm guessing threats of telling me is what he's hoping will draw you back to them."

Nodding decisively, Seth stated, "Bring it on!  I'm just ready to get this over with once and for all!"

Holding his fist out, Roman and Dean linked theirs up with his as Seth got ready to head out for his own little meeting.  If Hunter really thought he could mess with The Shield then he had another thing coming!  Seth knew that he had his brother and his husband by his side and along with their friends, they would find a way to outsmart Hunter at his own game.  He was sure of it!

 

 


	63. Checkmate

"Alright I'm here, so let's get this over with!  What the hell do you want?" Seth strode confidently into the office Hunter had asked to meet at.

Looking up with a smirk, Hunter told whoever he was on the phone with that he had to go, "You're always so strung out Seth, you need to relax!"

Seth just glared at him, "What do you want?"

Hunter gave a over-exaggerated sigh, "How are things going for you Seth?  I've been keeping a close eye on you and you don't seem to be getting anywhere.  I don't see any belts around your waist and the only thing you've managed to do is make yourself The Big Dog's personal bodyguard, which I might add, you've had dubious success at!"

Seth just rolled his eyes, "If you're just here to tell me that you're disappointed in me, I've already been there and done that and I don't give a fuck what you think!  I'm out of here."

As Seth turned to go, Hunter's voice snapped at him, "Sit your fucking ass down!  You're not going anywhere until we're done with this conversation!"

Turning around, Seth threw himself down into the seat across from him as he snapped, "Say what you have to say!  I have more important things I could be doing right now!"

Shaking his head, Hunter's voice dropped back down again, "You know, I still see a lot of myself in you Seth.  You could have it all if you just got out of your own way!  You're so much better than this!" he gestured towards him as he continued.  "I can't say you haven't been a big disappointment, but I know I've made some mistakes as well when it came to you.  I'm willing to be the bigger man and admit to that and I'm willing to try to fix it.  Listen, Kevin has been a great champion, but we both know that you can do better!  You enjoyed representing this company Seth, admit it!"

Seth threw his head back and laughed at him, "Of course I did!  I've wanted that belt my whole life, but at the end of the day, it meant nothing.  I sold my soul to get it and I didn't deserve it then.  One of these days I'll be wearing it again, but it will be on my terms."

"Will it?  Or will your Samoan best friend kick you to the side the second he has a stronghold on it?" Hunter questioned.  "This company will be going through another shakeup soon and battle lines will be drawn once again.  You need to decide who you want standing on your side.  Who do you think is going to have your back, making sure that you have everything that you deserve?  The Authority may have had to regroup, but it was only that: a temporary problem."

Standing up, Seth leaned over, getting up into his face, "I can promise you that I know exactly who will be standing behind me!  I don't need you or your kind of help!"

As Seth moved to leave once again, Hunter threw out what he felt was his ace, "You and Dean are managing to be in the same room together these days for Roman's sake, but how do you think he'll react if he finds out the real reason you betrayed them?  Do you really think he'll be okay with your little feelings?  And how about Roman?  Is he going to want a guy who couldn't even handle his own emotions watching his back?  I've been watching your friend closely lately and it seems to me that he's ready to go over the edge.  Something like this could be the exact trigger to do it!"

Shaking his head, Seth just walked away, leaving a smirking Hunter behind him, confident that his little power play was working.  He'd rattled all three Shield members with his proposals and it was just a matter of time before the bottom fell out below them once again and he'd be there to reap the benefits. 

...

"I fucking hate him!" Seth slammed his fist into the wall, wincing at the burst of pain.

Striding quickly to his side, Dean reached out to stop him from causing any real damage, "We all do baby, but the fact that he feels the need to try to get in between all of us is a good thing.  It means he fears us and it means that all of this hard work we've put into this has worked.  We crippled him and his organization."

"He's right Uce, he thinks that he can make us all doubt one another again, but he's got a surprise coming!  He was pretty pissed when I wouldn't even talk to him," Roman smirked at them.  "He couldn't rattle you or Dean and he's got to be wondering who he can break first.  I was thinking, maybe it's time we gave him a message!"

Seth raised his eyebrows at him, "What do you mean?"

Roman shrugged, "We're all tired of this bullshit, right?  Listen, I was thinking if we can get all of them in a room, we can let them all know what's up.  Shane said Vince is coming around and I think if we tell him the truth, he'll respect it and even if we can't be together on screen, we can stop hiding and sneaking around everywhere else."

Dean nodded slowly, "It's not a bad idea.  I think the fact that Shane has handled all of this so well and Hunter hasn't has meant a lot to the old man.  If we can turn Vince against him, we can shift things in our favor.  Plus Stephanie might turn on him as well if he's still going behind her back on everything."

Seth looked at them skeptically, "And what if Vince fires us on the spot?"

Dean shrugged, "It's better than continuously waiting for the other shoe to drop.  If we blindside him with all of this later, it will be the same outcome, right?  At least this way we have a small chance that he'll understand and be supportive.  Besides, imagine the look on Hunter's face when he realizes that he has no leg to stand on!"

Seth suddenly smiled as a picture popped into his head, "Can I kiss you in front of him?"

Dean laughed, "You can do whatever you want to me Princess!"

Seth sighed as he moved over into Dean's arms, mumbling into his shoulder, "I want to do it.  I'm so ready for this all to be over, but I'm so scared.  I don't give a fuck what they do to me, but I don't want you and Ro to pay for my mistakes!"

Roman sighed, "We've been over this Uce: we're all in this together!  Win, lose or draw, we've got one another's backs!" he held his fist out towards them, prompting them to do the same.  As they bumped, Seth steeled himself as he shared, "Let's do it!"

...

Seth and Roman had both followed Dean to Toledo for Smackdown, where they cheered him on in his lumberjack match against The Miz from the back. 

They both met him with enthusiastic hugs after he retained the IC title and then followed along as he met up with Shane, giving him their proposal and getting his opinion on it.

To their surprise, Shane was immediately on board, also tired of all of the backdoor rumblings and secrets.  He promised to set up the meeting and told them he'd get back to them as soon as possible. 

Thus, just a couple of days later, they found themselves meeting up at a house show they weren't involved in, the trio pacing backstage nervously as they waited for Shane to let them know it was okay to come into the office meeting he'd set up.

About twenty minutes later, Shane poked his head out and invited them in.  Turning to one another, they linked up their fists and took a deep breath before entering separately, standing away from one another as they faced a sitting Vince with Shane standing beside him on one side and Stephanie and Hunter on the other.

Seth glared back at him as Hunter stared him down, trying to figure out what they were up to. 

"So are you ready to tell us what this is all about son?" Vince's voice boomed, clearly not pleased with the unexpected meeting, but willing to listen to what Shane had to say.

"Actually, I think I'm going to let Seth explain," Shane deferred, gesturing towards him.

Eyes briefly meeting Dean's, Seth drew his strength from him before beginning, "Thanks for having us here Mr. McMahon.  We just wanted to make you aware of some things that have been going on in this company behind your back."

Vince's eyes rose as he stared at him, "Go on," he growled.

And so Seth began his story, sharing how he was approached by Hunter and blackmailed into working with him.  He talked about how he was sure that he wasn't the first person put into that position and that it had taken him a while to find his courage and to push back. 

He talked about how he'd gained some allies in the locker room because Hunter was continuously stepping over real talent to front his own and he talked about how he'd approached Shane for his help. 

At that point, Shane picked up the story, explaining that he hadn't been happy with the way the company was being run into the ground and that he wanted to preserve his father's legacy, "You know I never had any intention of stepping in, but I couldn't watch what you built burn to ash dad!  I chose to come back here and try to save it and with their help, I think I've done that."

Vince nodded thoughtfully, "I've been happy with the way both shows have been run for the most part.  I think pitting you two against one another was a great idea because it's brought out that competitive fire in you both.  And Hunter, despite what I've heard here, I've been happy with the way you've been running NXT.  I think you have a good eye for talent, but if I ever hear that you've tried to pull anything like this again, I will have you out on your ass so fast, you won't even have time to blink!  I don't care who you are to my daughter!"

"I did what I had to to take this company to the next level, you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same!" Hunter began to protest.

"Enough!" Vince shut him up quickly.  "You're right, I would do whatever I need to do for the betterment of the company, but blackmailing the talent?  Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Don't you even want to know what I blackmailed him with?" Hunter asked, smirking over at Seth.

Vince just shook his head, "We're done here.  Get out of my face for now.  We'll talk later about this and where I see you headed after this!"

Hunter stormed out with Stephanie chasing after him, trying to calm him down.

The second he was gone, Vince turned back to Seth, "I get why you were acting like you did back then, but I'm not sure I understand why these two are here.  Were they in on your plan?"

Stepping forward, Roman answered him, "Seth was the architect, but Dean and I helped him every step of the way.  Seth didn't want to bring the company down, he just wanted to stop Hunter's stronghold in it.  He's the one who saw the potential of Shane being behind the helm."

Dean stepped up next to him, "You can ask any of the other guys and they'll all tell you that the atmosphere in the locker room has completely changed around without Hunter residing back there.  Stephanie can be rough to deal with, but she's got a good eye for business and Shane has been doing a great job with Smackdown."

Vince eyed Dean skeptically, "I don't get what you're getting out of all of this.  You can't stand him and you clearly have had a problem with Roman teaming up with him.  What's your play here?"

Sharing a meaningful look with Seth, Dean reached his hand out towards him, smiling as Seth came forward to grasp it, laughing as Dean drew him into his arms, his back to Dean's chest. Turning back to Vince, Dean answered, "I'm here to support my boss, my best friend and my husband.  We're a team and that's one thing Hunter has always failed to see."

Squinting at him, Vince spluttered, "What?"

Sighing, Shane moved around the desk to stand in front of his father, "Seth and Dean are married.  I know because I attended their wedding.  It was quite beautiful actually.  There were feelings between them and one night Dean drunkenly kissed Seth and Hunter got it on camera.  He showed the pictures to Seth, who wrongly believed that his feelings for Dean were one-sided and he stepped away from The Shield to keep Hunter from revealing all.  He threatened to end all of their careers."

Vince stared at them in shock, his face a little white as he gasped, "You're serious?"

Stepping forward, Seth answered instead, "Extremely, sir.  When I was away injured, I had a lot of time to think and I was sick to my stomach as I thought about all I'd done for Hunter.  I started to lose myself and I was heading over the edge when Dean approached me the night of my comeback party.  We managed to talk honestly for the first time and we realized that we both felt the same way about the other and in the end, I told Dean everything and he made me talk to Roman, who was in complete support of our relationship.  We've been together ever since and that is non-negotiable."

Vince still looked a little pale, but he sounded a bit calmer as he said, "What you do on your own time is your business.  See that it stays off screen and we won't have a problem.  For the record, I apologize for my son-in-laws' actions.  In the future, please approach me right away and we won't have these problems."

Nodding their thanks and shaking Shane's hand, they made their way out to the hall where Dean pulled a trembling Seth back to him for a comforting hug.  

Looking over at Roman, Dean shared, "Thanks for the support as always Ro.  Now go catch that plane and give Jo and Galina our love."

Nodding at him, Roman patted Seth's back before taking off to do just that.

Moving away from him, Dean urged Seth to follow him back to the car so they could head home themselves.

As they approached the car, Seth yelped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, Hunter's arm laced painfully across his throat.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?  You may think you've won this round, but believe me, you will pay for this!" he sneered at him.

As Seth began to cough, Dean surged at them, clocking Hunter in the face as he roared, "Let him go before I kill you you piece of shit!"

Surprised by the venom in Dean's voice, Hunter's hold slackened, allowing Seth to push himself away from him and make his way to Dean's side.  As Dean turned his neck from side to side looking for marks, they both frowned as Hunter began to cackle at them.

"This is priceless!  Seth here is running around with his tail between his legs trying to earn your forgiveness while the lunatic is oblivious to it all!  Tell me Dean, do you really not see him panting after you?  You touch his neck and he's practically humping your leg!"

Smirking, Dean turned back towards Seth, raising his eyebrows, "Are you trying to hump me?  I figured we'd at least wait until we got back to the hotel!"

Laying it on thick, Seth suddenly got into Dean's space, winding his arms around his neck as he whined, "But babe, I want you now!"

Dean threw Hunter a exasperated look, "He's insatiable!  But what can you do when your husband begs, you've got to give in, right?"

Turning back to Seth, Dean pushed him back into the car, pinning him there as his lips attacked his throat, his tongue soothing the red marks Hunter had left behind.

Grinning at Hunter's horrified expression, Seth drew Dean's head up, "I want you D!"

Smiling, Dean let Seth take control as he turned them around, drawing Dean's leg up and around his waist as they began to hump one another.

"Mmm...so good baby!" Dean moaned as Seth's lips took control of his own.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hunter roared.

Annoyed, the pair looked over at him as Dean asked, "Are you still here?  Can't my husband and I have some privacy?"

Visibly shaking with anger, Hunter snapped, "What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Seth let Dean go as he stood to full height and walked over to his former boss, "You can threaten me all you want.  I told Dean the truth months ago and he forgave me.  He and Ro have been by my side ever since.  You can't break our bond!  The Shield is stronger than anything you can throw at us.  Dean is my husband; my life.  You tried, but you didn't take away my happiness."

Moving to stand by his side, Dean warned him, "Consider that punch a down payment on what I owe you for putting Seth in the hospital!  Right now we just want to get home, but I haven't forgotten about everything you've done.  You will be the one to pay!"

Turning, the pair hopped in their car and took off leaving Hunter standing there in shock.

As Dean drove away, Seth grabbed his hand as he leaned over, laying his head on his shoulder as they both began to laugh, "Did you see his face?  That felt so good!" Seth roared.

Dean grinned as he shared, "Is it wrong that I'm hard as fuck now?"

Dean moaned as instead of answering, Seth dropped his head, his hand making quick work of his zipper and underwear, drawing Dean's dripping cock out.

As Seth's mouth engulfed him, Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road, "Fuck Princess!"

Wanting them both to make it home safely, Seth got him off quickly, swallowing down every drop of cum before lovingly fixing his pants and zipping him back up.

Entangling their hands once more, Seth grinned as Dean thanked him, "My pleasure babe.  Just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you.  You're my ride or die Dean.  I love you so much!"

"I love you too, you're my everything Princess.  You show me everyday how you feel about me so you never need to worry about that." Dean stated.  "We're one step closer to our goals baby!  You should be proud of yourself because I'm sure as fuck proud of you!"

Leaning against Dean once more, the pair spent the rest of the trip basking in a rare sense of peace.

 


	64. A Warning

_"Really D?!"_ Roman's thundering voice came over the line, making Dean wince.

 _"Uce, what could I do?  Seth decided he didn't want to wait around for Hunter to come at us so he decided to continue to take the fight to him,"_ Dean tried to explain.

 _"We finally got him out from under the blackmail and got ourselves on the right side of Vince and in one fell swoop, you two blew that all to hell!"_ Roman's voice continued to boom, carrying over to Seth who had just come out of the bathroom. 

Shaking his head, Seth made his way over to the bed, dropping down next to Dean and grabbing the phone out of his hand, _"Don't blame Dean for this, it was all me.  He was just trying to support my decision.  Listen, I'm not completely out of my mind, alright?  I talked to Shane and Vince before I did what I did.  Vince decided that the animosity between us was worth letting it bleed back on screen and he was on board with it.  I think he wants to make sure that Hunter realizes that he may have control of NXT, but at the end of the day it's still Vince's product."_

Roman let out a sigh, _"Dammit Uce, just be careful!  And next time, just drop me a quick line letting me know what's going on.  D didn't like us making decisions behind his back and that works both ways alright?"_

 _"Got it!"_ Seth responded.  _"We're sorry Ro, seriously.  D wanted to call you right away, but I convinced him to wait because I knew you'd try to talk us out of it.  For once, I didn't want to think with my head."_

 _"Sorry Ro!"_ Dean chimed in, making Roman sigh again.  " _You two are going to drive me into a early grave!  And here I was thinking that Jo Jo's teenage years would be the catalyst!"_

 _"I thought we agreed that she wasn't dating until she was 45?"_ Dean couldn't resist asking, making Seth give him a poke, but Roman just laughed along with him.  _"Oh believe me Uce, I haven't forgotten your promise to join me on the porch with our shotguns!"_

Seth just rolled his eyes at both of them, _"And you think I egg him on Ro!"_

 _"Don't get your panties in a twist Princess!  I'm sorry I thought you'd gone behind Vince's back, but can you blame me?"_ Roman snapped back.

 _"Fuck no, I put up with that from Dean, but I'm not going to put up with you calling me that too!  Take it the fuck back Big Dog or I'll share all your embarrassing secrets with the locker room!"_ Seth threatened him.

Dean just laughed at both of them, _"How about instead of insults and threats, we figure out our next step, huh?"_

Both mumbling at him, they reluctantly agreed.

...

Seth and Dean had made their way home triumphantly after their confrontation with Hunter, still riding high on the fact that they'd finally rubbed their marriage in his face.

They'd barely stumbled in the door before Dean was pushing Seth up against the wall and tearing his clothes off before taking care of his own.  In the next breath, he was buried so far inside of Seth's body that Seth swore he could feel Dean's dick in his throat as Dean pumped into him aggressively.

His head slamming back into the wall, Seth panted, "Yes, right there babe!" he continued to writhe until Dean sent them both tumbling over the edge and then Dean was swinging him up into his arms and carrying him upstairs to bed where he deposited him lightly and then pounced once again.

Suffice it to say, they never made it over to Seth's parent's house to pick up Kevin that evening.  That trip ended up being reserved for the following morning and turned into a breakfast stay as they caught them up on what had happened and promised to continue to watch their backs carefully.

Afterwards, as they got into the car to leave, Seth had thrown Dean a beaming smile as he asked, "Do you want to go to the gym with me?"

Dean had blinked at him in surprise, "You want me to?  Is that a good idea?"

Seth shrugged, "I don't care if it is or not.  I'm done hiding!  Vince knows what we are now.  I'm not saying that we need to go advertise it to the world, I know kayfabe still has a hold on us, but I don't want to hide in our home anymore.  The gym is a part of who I am and I hate that I can't include you in that.  Besides you really haven't been around to see how we've shaped it into the top notch wrestling school that it is now.  I really want your opinion."

Happy, Dean just grinned back at him, reaching out to grab his hand and give it a squeeze as he settled back for the ride.

The second they walked into the building, people were crowding around either to pet a eager Kevin or to gawk at Dean, who didn't recognize most of them after having not set foot in the place in a couple of years.  Dean was gracious as he signed some autographs, took some pictures and answered some questions to Seth's amusement.

No one seemed to question why he was there with him so maybe the fact that they'd been slowly letting themselves be seen together with Roman was starting to seep its way out there.

Finally, Seth had stepped in and dragged him away, giving him the complete tour of the place, his eyes anxiously watching his expression to see what he thought of what he and Marek had done with the place.  Things had been strained with him and Marek after his actions, but they'd still managed to keep it together when it came to this place and now that they'd reconciled their friendship, they were even more dedicated to making sure it was on par with any and all other schools out there.

By the time they made it to Seth's office, Dean was smiling, turning to his husband as Seth shut the door behind them, "It's crazy just how much has changed since I've been here.  You guys really do have a little bit of everything."

Seth beamed back at him, "Thanks!  Does that mean you'd be interested in donating some of your own time to do a little teaching?  I've always wanted to get you involved and now I actually can if that's something you want."

Dean grinned as he moved forward and trapped Seth against the door, "I don't know, would this teaching involve copious amounts of behind the scenes alone time with my husband?  Because I've got to tell you, if we get out there in the ring together, there's no way I'm going to be able to wait until we get home to touch you," he smirked at him.

Seth threw his head back as he cackled at him, "Like I'd be any better!  I think we can definitely agree that there will be lots of break time happening back here," Seth winked at him, gulping as Dean pushed up against him, making sure to brush his already hard cock against his own.

Leaning down, Dean engaged him in a passionate kiss before dropping to his knees in front of him as he popped the button and pulled down the zipper on Seth's jeans, "Why don't we seal this little agreement with a preview of said break time?" Dean purred, not giving him a chance to answer as he pulled his underwear down and pounced on the bouncing dick that sprung up at him.

...

They'd headed home afterwards and showered after Seth asked Dean to join him on a date night, Seth's enthusiasm spreading over to Dean as they giggled their way through dinner at some upscale Italian joint. 

Neither of them had bothered to dress up, both sitting there in jeans and t-shirts, but they could have cared less, content to just enjoy being out in public together and not having to worry about it getting back to their boss.

They'd gone to a late movie, cuddled up in the back of the dark theater as some B-movie horror film rolled on the screen, but neither of them would be able to tell anyone the plot because they spent more time making out than actually watching the movie.

Afterwards, they went home and made love, taking the opportunity to slow things down and take their time in a way that they usually couldn't when they were out on the road.

It was later, as they were still clinging to one another, their bodies slowly coming down from their high, that Seth told Dean what he wanted to do on Sunday. 

At first, like Roman, he worried about repercussions from Vince, but after Seth explained his plan in more detail, Dean began to understand and although he was still a bit worried about poking a cornered Hunter, he knew that it was something that Seth needed to do for himself.

Squeezing him tightly, he vowed his support and he had even chimed in with some of his own ideas for how to make it work.

...

This was it: NXT Takeover: San Antonio.  They were back where things had begun for them and they were encroaching on Hunter's turf.

They'd used some of Finn and Sami's connections to help get them in the building, Dean agreeing to stay in back unless Seth got himself in over his head. 

Some of the guys who were solidly on their side let Dean hang out in their dressing room, all of them crowded around the tv as the announcer's talk came to a grinding halt as Seth popped up in the ring from out of nowhere.

 _"The show's called Takeover, right?  The funny thing is that there is where it all started and I know, I know you are back there.  You are watching this; you can see everything!  So I am calling your ass out right now Triple H, come on, let's do this thing!"_ Seth taunted.

Dean grinned as Seth's cocky smile turned to the entrance way determined to face down his nemesis once and for all.  Naturally, the coward was nowhere to be seen and Dean watched as Seth's amusement turned into anger, his agitation clearly on display to the world.

 _"You think I"m playing around?  This is not a game!  You took my life from me and now you get out here!  I'm not leaving this ring until you come out here and make me!"_ Seth roared.

With none of his usual fanfare, Hunter walked out with a scowl on his face as Seth ripped off his jacket and then his shirt, ready for a fight.

In the back, Dean had to subtly adjust himself as his husband's tight throbbing abs filled the screen in front of him.  Those thoughts were quickly curbed as instead of facing Seth like a man, Hunter sent security down to the ring as he walked away. 

Dean tensed up, ready to run out and fight, but Seth handled them pretty easily on his own, taking out more of them as he rushed down towards the entrance way in search of the man he was determined to face down.

Unfortunately, as more joined in, the numbers game got the best of him and they were able to subdue him and lead him out, Seth still fighting against them as they disappeared.  He wasn't even through the curtain yet, when Dean was there waiting, glaring at the men holding onto his husband.

All of them well aware of Dean's reputation, they backed off, many of them unsure if he was there to help him or attack him himself, "You alright?" he asked Seth as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, trying to calm him down. 

Seth nodded, still out of breath, "That fucking coward still thinks he has the upper hand, but he has no idea what I'm about to unleash on him!"

Dean nodded at him, "No he doesn't, but let's save it for another day.  You did what you wanted here, you put him off balance and you made sure he knew that we're coming for him, how about we go enjoy what's left of our evening before our flight out tomorrow?"

Finally getting himself under control, Seth nodded, looking up at Dean with a smile, "Thanks babe, for indulging me and being here with me."

Dean just shrugged, "Your fight is my fight.  Whatever you need Princess, just say the word!" 

Holding hands, the pair made their way out of the arena, both wondering what the next few nights would hold for them.


	65. Another Plan B

Dean sighed as he watched Roman attack Braun Strowman during his title match with Kevin Owens on RAW in Laredo, allowing Owens to squeak away with the win. 

He knew his brother was having a hard time right now, but seeing Kevin's joy only made him feel a hint of betrayal spark through him on Seth's behalf.  Turning, he caught the devastated look on his husband's face as he also peered at the screen, clearly surprised by their friend's actions.

They both watched in silence as the two began to fight outside the ring and then as Roman took off with Braun in hot pursuit behind him.

Shaking his head, Dean turned to Seth, "You know he didn't mean anything by that right?  He's not thinking clearly right now, caught up in all this rage he has for Strowman."

"I know," Seth's tiny voice made Dean wince.  "I just, did he really have to help that bastard win?"

Dean shook his head, "I'll talk to him, I promise.  We're going to figure this out, figure out a way to get his head on straight.  You two have always kept me together, there's no way in hell I'm going to let either one of you go over the edge!"

Seth beamed at him as he moved to slide into his arms, resting his head on his shoulder as he played with the collar of Dean's shirt, "Have I told you today just how much I love you?  How much I love how you support us, even when you don't agree with what we're doing?"

Dean shrugged, "Just doing what we always do for one another.  Brothers, right?"

Seth kissed his shoulder, "Always, and so much more," he squeezed Dean's side gently.

Nodding, Dean tilted his head for a quick kiss, before pulling back as he stared at Seth intently, "Hunter's not going to let Saturday night go, you know?  What's the plan?"

Seth rolled his eyes, "Let him try to do something!  I'm done hiding out from him.  I want to finish this once and for all so we can all finally move on."

Dean gave another sigh, "I know you do baby, but it's not going to just be that easy.  He's going to want revenge and with Roman not himself, it's up to the two of us to anticipate his next move."

Seth gave a cocky grin, "He's in the building already.  He's going to go out and there do what he does best, talk about how I'm forcing him back out into the ring and how "The Game" will never die...yadda, yadda, yadda!  We've all heard it all before, but this time, I'm the one who has everything and everyone on my side.  You'll see: he's going to play right into our hands!  Now, I'm hungry, I'm going to go grab something from catering.  Do you want to come with or do you want me to bring you something?"

Dean shook his head, "Best not to push it, just bring me something and a water.  Be careful!"

Seth rolled his eyes at him again, "Yes mom!" he drawled as he exited the room, leaving a worried Dean behind.  Seth had gone from insecure and hesitant to overconfident and brash in no time at all and he was afraid that something was going to happen to him because he'd let down his guard. 

Slumping down against the door, Dean ran his hands over his face as he tried to figure out he could protect both his husband and his best friend.

...

_I'm trying so hard not to be that guy anymore!  I'm trying so hard not to be that guy that ends careers and crushes dreams and injures people and doesn't give a crap!...Seth Rollins wants to come to NXT.  Seth Rollins wants to come where I am trying to create, where quite honestly I am trying to create, the next Seth "freaking" Rollins!_

The pair watched Hunter make his way down to the ring in his suit and tie and begin his speech about finding redemption and that redemption being threatened by Seth, who sat there smirking as what he'd said would happen played out on screen.  But then he said the words, words that Dean knew would set Seth off and before he knew it, Seth was flying out the door.

_So I am done trying; I am so done trying!_

As Triple H deposited his jacket, Seth's music rumbled through the cheering arena as he made his way seething down to the ring, clearly focused on the man standing in the center of it, who stood there smirking back at him.

Dean jumped as a figure flew from out of nowhere right into Seth, taking him down with a flurry of punches and then slamming him into the steps.  As the camera focused, he, like everyone else, was shocked to realize that it was NXT's Samoa Joe, who'd clearly been laying in wait to ambush his husband.

Fists clenching, Dean moved towards the door, determined to go out there, consequences or not, but his way was blocked by a smirking Kevin Owens who eyed him up and down smoothly, "Going somewhere?"

Not even thinking about it, Dean moved to fight his way out, his fists just connecting with Owens' face when suddenly there were a host of officials and other wrestlers pulling them apart.  Before he knew it, he was back in the dressing room being restrained by Cesaro and Finn, who'd come across the scene just in time.

"Let me go!" Dean thrashed around, kicking out his feet as he tried to get away and get to Seth, who was still being destroyed on screen.

"Dean, stop!" Tony roared, trying to gain his attention.  "You know if you go out there that you're only going to make things worse for Seth!  Vince has been pretty understanding so far, but if you mess with his onscreen storylines, you're going to get both of you fired!  Don't give Hunter what he wants!"

Dean let out a sob as Seth crawled towards a smug Hunter, pleading with him as Samoa Joe continued to stalk him.  As he threw Seth into the ring, Hunter turned and walked away, making Dean struggle against his friends once again as he shouted, "I'll fucking kill him!  Let me go!"

Sharing a look, Finn and Tony just gripped him harder, holding onto him as the pair began to battle in the ring, Dean jumping as a sharp look of pain rang out on Seth's face as he landed wrong on his bad knee.  As Joe choked Seth out, leaving him lying in the ring, Dean lost control, slumping against his friends as he fell to his own knees.

Leaning down, Tony whispered to him, "I'm going to go get him now, alright?  Don't do anything stupid, Seth needs you right now!"

Dean didn't acknowledge him as he turned and walked out, still slumped over as Finn held onto him, trying to reassure him, "Seth's tough, you know that!  He's going to be fine."

Dean just shook his head warily, "This is all my fault.  I never should have pushed for us to tell Vince and I sure as fuck shouldn't have let him go to NXT!"

Finn punched his arm, "Do you really think you could have stopped him?  Both of you, hell, all three of you are stubborn as hell when you get a idea into your head!"

Not even listening to him, Dean's fists were pulling on his own hair as he twitched around, still raging to himself.

Hoping that Tony was able to get Seth to safety and get medical care, Finn prayed that his friend was going to be okay, because as he watched the wrecked man below him, he knew that if anything happened to Seth, Dean wouldn't be able to handle it.

...

As the medical staff swarmed the ring, putting Seth's battered body on the stretcher, the man himself began to wake up slowly, the pain slowly piercing his mind as he began to moan.

He'd done exactly what he'd told himself he wouldn't do: let Hunter gain the upper hand once again!  He'd felt the tear in his knee and he knew already that he was fucked. 

They didn't need to tell him that he had another MCL tear, he knew the pain well and as the tears welled up in his eyes, he knew that all the planning, all the pain and blood and sweat he'd put into this last year were going to be for naught.

Once through the curtains, he was met by Tony and Sami, who helped get him off the stretcher and on to his feet as they helped him limp his way down to the medical room.  As they lay him down on one of the tables, he sat up, grabbing onto Tony's shoulder as his weakened voice pleaded with him, "Dean, someone needs to check on Dean, he's going to do something stupid!"

"He's with Finn, don't worry about it!  We kept him from running out to you and we're going to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere near Joe or Hunter," Tony reassured him.  "Just let the doctors do what they need to and we can get you back to him."

Frowning, Seth let himself lay back down as he mumbled, "I already know what they're going to say.  I fucked up and ruined everything!"

"Hey, how about you just let them do their work before you go thinking the worst!" Sami nudged him. 

Shaking, Seth lay his head back and closed his eyes, wishing he could go back a few days and do things all over!

...

The next hour felt like a lifetime to a agitated Dean, who paced the small room a hundred times over as a worried Finn watched. 

He'd finally gotten the man to his feet and he seemed to be listening as he told him that Seth needed him to be strong for him right now.  He'd been texting back and forth with Tony and Sami, but so far no definitive news had come from the doctors.

Both of their heads swiveled to the doorway as the door creaked open slowly, emitting a crutch-clad Seth who limped his way inside slowly, Tony and Sami behind him, holding the door open for him.

Immediately, Dean was at his side, taking the crutches from him as he swept him up into his arms, carrying him over to the bench and sitting down with him in his lap as his hands moved over the rest of his body, checking for any other injuries, "How's your neck?" he asked as he slid his hair aside to caress the back of it.

Seth shrugged, "S'okay," he croaked.  "My voice is a little raw, but no real damage.  But my leg, my leg is fucked!" the tears were back once again as he looked into his husband's concerned eyes.

Dean rubbed his back slowly, "Is it the same as last time?" he asked.

Seth nodded warily, "Yeah MCL tear.  I've got a doctor's appointment in the morning to find out just how bad the damage is this time.  They'll give me a time table for how long I'll be out then."

Dean lay a gentle kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry about that right now.  Let's just get back to the hotel and get you comfortable and then we'll deal with all of it in the morning."

Seth snuggled against him, silently resting his head on his shoulder, making Dean frown.  He wasn't used to a Seth who had nothing to say back to him.

With their friend's help, they got him out to the car and then Dean drove them back to their room, frowning as he realized they were sharing tonight with Roman, not sure he was ready to face his best friend right now.  He was so angry he knew he was going to end up saying something he'd regret, but Seth didn't need that right now.

Letting him lean on him, Dean helped him through the lobby and into the elevator and then led him into their room, glaring as he saw a relaxed Roman laid out on the other bed, fast asleep.

Tossing his bag at him to wake him up, he snapped, "Wake the fuck up and help us!"

At the rude awakening, Roman burst up, ready to take his head off, but his voice trailed off as he got a look at a wrecked Seth balanced on crutches, "What happened?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet, hurrying to help Dean get Seth settled onto the other bed, both of them stripping him of his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers as Dean ran to get a washcloth, quickly wiping him down so he was comfortable before arranging the pillows and comforter until he was comfortable.

Running his hands through Seth's hair, he waited until he drifted off before deciding to acknowledge Roman.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned back towards his friend, his voice steely as he replied, "What happened is that Hunter set a trap for him.  He called Seth out and had Samoa Joe lying in wait for him.  He tore his fucking MCL again and now he's going to be out for god knows how long because I couldn't get out to him because our fucking friends showed up to hold me back from going out there.  Because his "brother", the man whose back he's had for weeks now couldn't find the time to do the same for him!  He was too busy playing games with that bum-fuck Strowman; or should I say too busy helping the man who put his friend in the hospital retain his belt!" his voice rose as his speech continued, making Roman wince.

"Fuck D, you know I would have been there if I'd known!" he responded.

"How could you not!" Dean flew off the handle, grabbing onto his hair once again as he began to pace.  "We both knew that Hunter was going to be out there tonight, how could you not see that?  Are you that far up your own ass that you can't even see what's happening around you?  We're supposed to be a team, right?  We're supposed to be taking care of things together, but you're out there on this single-man crusade and now everything that Seth has worked towards is being blown to hell because neither of us were out there to watch his back!"

"You know that's not true D!  Yeah, this is a setback, but that doesn't mean that the whole plan is done, not by a longshot!" Roman returned.

"Enough!" Seth's tired voice rang out, making them both freeze guiltily.  "This is what he wants; what they all want: us tearing into one another and falling apart.  I played right into his plan, but I'm not going to let him drive a wedge between us!"

"Baby," Dean moved back towards his sigh, frowning as Seth drew away from him.

"Don't baby me D!  This is all on me!  I'm the one who wanted to go out there and challenge him at NXT and I'm the one who went out there tonight with the big neon sign to attack me!  I didn't want you to come out there D, it just would have made things worse!  And yeah, it would have been great if Ro had been there, but he didn't know so it is what it is.  Now we've just got to deal with it.  I'm not going to be here so you two are going to have to watch one another's backs as much as you can.  Can you promise me that?"

"Absolutely," Roman stated emphatically, making Dean glare back at him.

Seth shook his head as he reached up, gripping Dean's shoulder tightly as he forced him to look at him, "Hey, I know you're angry and upset and feeling like this is your fault, but it's not babe.  I did this."

"We all did!" Roman shared, moving forward to place a comforting hand on Dean's other shoulder.  "We're all in this and we all have made mistakes, as well as made some brilliant moves.  That's life, right?  We learn as we go.  I'm sorry you're hurt Uce, but it's not going to be like last time, alright?  I'm here and D is here and you're not alone.  We're going to be with you every step of the way: I promise.  I promise you both.  I'm sorry if I've been pushing you guys away lately.  D's not wrong when he says I've been single-minded about all of this.  I just see Strowman and I fly off the handle.  It's irrational I know, but I don't know how to stop it."

"You just ask for help," Dean shared, letting himself lean into the Big Dog's chest, soaking up the comfort he'd been needing all evening.  Seeing Seth laid out like that had taken him into that dark place that kept trying to destroy him.  He'd needed his friend's presence to help pull him out and without it he'd been floundering desperately.

Sensing a breakthrough, Roman leaned down, laying a kiss on the top of his friend's head before reaching over and bumping Seth's fist with his own, "We'll figure all of this out, but first we all need a good night's sleep.  I'm assuming there's a doctor visit in your future?" he asked Seth.

Seth nodded, "Bright and early.  I was thinking maybe you could come with me so Dean can get to Smackdown," he asked.

Dean shook his head, "Don't even think about it Princess!  I'm going to your appointment and every one after that, no discussion!"

Roman nodded, "I'll be there too and then we'll make sure D gets to where he needs to be."

Seth nodded reluctantly, "Alright.  Can we just go to bed now?"

Grinning, Dean jumped onto the bed next to him as he grinned wryly at both of them, "I'd love to Princess, but Ro is right there!"

Dean continued to grin proudly as Roman blushed and Seth rolled his eyes.  He'd wanted to relieve the tension in the room and his sexual teasing was always enough to do it.  Laughing as Roman stomped back to his bed, Dean sighed as Seth slid slowly into his arms, wincing painfully.

Reaching over to turn out the light, Dean dropped a kiss to his forehead, "Love you baby."

"Love you too D," Seth snuggled closer as Dean's arms tightened around him protectively.

...

After being told that he'd be out for six months, Seth refused to believe it, promising himself and Dean and Roman that he'd be back sooner than that, unwilling to miss another Wrestlemania.

After begging him not to do anything that would compromise his recovery, Dean reluctantly agreed to let Seth still travel with him to Smackdown that night, grateful when Roman cancelled his flight home to make the trip with them, determined to be there for them both before he headed back to his own family.

He stayed in the back with Seth, watching as Dean renewed his rivalry with AJ Styles. They both snorted as the Miz joined the commentary team, his snooty remarks clearly belying his continuing anger at losing the Intercontinental Belt to Dean.

After also criticizing Baron Corbin, the man came out to attack him, distracting a on-edge Dean, making him come out to take care of both annoyances, but also losing his focus on AJ, who won the match with a Styles Clash.

As AJ celebrated, The Miz attacked a already hurt Dean from behind and then Corbin laid him out before delivering his own attack to Dean, standing over both bodies proudly.

By the time Dean limped his way backstage, both Roman and Seth were on their feet waiting for him, Seth's arms clinging tightly to him as they reassured him that he'd get his own back on all of them down the line.

As they all headed warily to the airport to head to their respective homes, all three of them were lost in their own thoughts of guilt, despair, anger and wariness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	66. Adjusting

Seth gave a sigh of relief as they pulled into their drive.  The flight back to Iowa was long and painful and with he and Dean both lost in their swirling dark thoughts, the chance to relax in their own home and their own bed was irresistible. 

Dean got out and came around, pulling out Seth's crutches as he helped him out of the car and locked up.  He let Seth go ahead of him as he moved slowly up the stairs, ready to catch him if he had any trouble.

Inside, they were greeted enthusiastically by Kevin, who Seth's parents had dropped off earlier, his mom having texted to let him know he'd already been fed and walked.

Dean reached down and picked the dog up, letting him snuggle up against a beaming Seth, both the dog and his owner soaking up the attention from the other. 

Dean tried not to laugh as Seth began to explain his injury to Kevin, "Sorry Kev, but dad's hurt his leg again like last time so I'm not going to be able to take you to the park or for any long walks.  We're going to have to stick to the backyard again and I'm not going to be able to chase you around for a bit either, but guess what, this time we're not all alone buddy, we've got daddy Dean and he can still do all those things with you."

Dean grinned as he continued to hold the dog in one hand and used the other to stroke his head, "That's right buddy, you and I will hold down the fort while your other dad recovers," he sat him down as he leaned over and took Seth's crutches from him, leaning them up against the door before pulling a swaying Seth into his arms, "I've got you Princess: I'm right here and we're going to do this together, alright?  You don't have to go this alone this time, anything you need I'm here and anything you want I'll get for you."

Seth sighed happily as he snuggled into him, "You have no idea how much that means to me D.  I was so lost and miserable before, I am so grateful that you're here with me.  I'm apologizing ahead of time if I get pissy with you.  I hate being sick and I hate needing help so just bear with me."

Dean shrugged, "Nothing I don't go through myself, so I get it.  We'll deal with it as it comes.  Remember, I can give as good as I get, so I won't let you get away with being a bitch."

Seth giggled against him, "Fuck, this sucks so much babe, but it's already ten times better than last time," he shared.  "Now, I'm pretty tired so can you help me up the stairs?"

Seth laughed as instead of grabbing his arm so he could lean on him, Dean swung him up into his arms instead, carrying him all the way up to their bedroom and gently depositing him on their bed, "Stay right there and I'll go get our luggage and then we're going to go soak in the hot tub!"

"Aye Aye, sir!" Seth saluted him, drawing a wink from Dean as he exited.

Lying back with his eyes closed, Seth found a smile breaking out.  By all rights, he had a lot of reasons to be depressed right now, but instead he found a warm bubble of happiness filling up all of the dark space in his mind, content to bask in the love that his husband continued to show him on a daily basis.

He still didn't know how he'd managed to gain back all that he'd lost, but he had and he was damn lucky to be where he was.  Fuck all the other bullshit if it meant he got to share his life with Dean.

Meanwhile, Dean found his own anger about Seth's situation and his Smackdown feuds fading away with the knowledge that they were back in their home together and had a few days to unwind and figure things out.  Turning out the lights and locking up, he grabbed their suitcases and headed back up to his husband, ready to slide into the hot tub for a bit and let everything else go.

...

Over the next few days, Seth was surprised by just how easily Dean slid into the role of caretaker, helping him get around the house and spending his time making sure he had anything he could need or want within reach for him.  There wasn't a moment where Dean wasn't letting him know just how much he loved him.

Seth wasn't used to being taken care of, but he found himself eating the attention up, spending his time curled up in bed or on the couch with Kevin, watching tv or playing video games and enjoying Dean's home-cooked meals, pleasantly surprised by how much Dean's cooking improved after a little practice.

However, by Saturday, both of them were feeling a bit cooped up and Seth suggested they get out of the house for a bit, figuring once Dean had to hit the road again that he'd be holed up by himself again. 

Unable to resist Seth's pleading and his puppy dog eyes, Dean agreed to take him out on a date, the pair heading out to their favorite sports bar and then to the movies. 

Having spent so much time on his own during his first injury, Seth was pretty skilled at getting himself around and was pleased when Dean only had to help him with the crutches once he sat down in his seat.

As Dean cracked up at the comedy they'd come to see, Seth scooted over closer, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he grabbed on to the hand resting in between them, making Dean focus on him as he threw him a smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead before returning his attention to the screen.

Afterwards, they drove around for a bit, just chatting and enjoying the evening before heading back home.  Once inside, Seth leaned back against the door, giving Dean what he hoped was his most alluring face.

Shaking his head, Dean stammered, "P-P-Princess, don't do that!  You know I'd love nothing more than to take you upstairs and pound you into oblivion, but I don't want to hurt you."

Seth rolled his eyes at him, "I appreciate that D, but just because my leg's hurt doesn't mean that I can't have sex, we can find a position that works, we just need some practice."

Dean peered at him for a minute, "One gasp of pain and we're stopping!" he swore.

Seth nodded eagerly as he found himself being carried upstairs once again. 

Inside, Dean eagerly stripped off his clothes before sliding onto the bed and slowly working Seth's clothes off of him, taking his time as he tried to avoid aggravating Seth's injury.

Satisfied, he sat back, reaching over to the side table to grab the lube, cocking a eyebrow at Seth, "I think our massive stash is finally running low, guess this time I'll be the one buying in bulk at the grocery store and making your favorite cashier blush!"

Seth giggled, "Come here you idiot!" he wiggled his fingers at him, laughing as Dean did just that, nipping at his nose and then moving over to his ear and down his throat, making Seth squirm until Dean's lips met his own, both of them caught up in the desperation suddenly exploding from the contact. 

They'd both been needing this release of tension since Seth had first been hurt and for Dean it was a affirmation that Seth was still here with him and safe and for Seth it was confirmation that although things were bad, Dean was still by his side.  He may be out, but he wasn't down, just temporarily sidelined.

For once, they slowed things down and took their time, Dean caressing Seth gently as his lips explored his body, leaning back every now and again to make sure he was okay.

Satisfied that he wasn't hurting him, he finally gave in to Seth's desperate whines to touch him and slicked his fingers up with lube before pressing one slowly inside of him, glaring at him when Seth jumped and winced as he bent his leg.

Sticking his tongue out at him, Seth made himself relax, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of Dean searching for his prostate, writhing slowly back up at him as Dean pressed against it, shooting off the delicious sparks that made Seth want to move along already.

Grinning evilly, Dean continued to push against it until Seth was a quivering, babbling mess below him.  He worked his way up to three fingers before pulling out and slicking his cock up quickly, pressing himself up against his entrance.

He waited until Seth's eyes flew open, looking intently up at him.  Expression softening, Dean reached down to cup his cheek, "Ready for me Princess?"

Seth nodded, his brain still trying to catch up with the sensations running through him.  He gasped as Dean slid inside smoothly.  It had only been a couple of days since Dean was last inside of him, but with their insatiable sex drives, it felt like a lifetime.

As Dean began to rock inside of him gently, his hand reached down under his knee, determined to protect him at all costs. 

As promised, Dean continued to catalogue Seth's expressions, looking for any signs of discomfort.  Pleased as he found none, he slowly began to thrust a bit faster as Seth pushed back at him, exploring his own boundaries in the process.

"Alright baby, this is what you wanted: come for me!" Dean shouted, sending Seth spiraling into his climax, Dean following behind moments later.

As they continued to tremble, Dean pulled out and slid to his side, cuddling up against him as he stroked his chest, "All good?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yeah," Seth gasped.  "That's exactly what I needed babe, thank you!" he leaned up to give his husband a kiss as Dean responded, "What we both needed.  I think I was going through withdrawals!"

Seth giggled as he burrowed into Dean's chest, "I was thinking the same thing earlier.  Do you think it's weird that we have such a hard time controlling ourselves?"

Dean shrugged, "Who cares.  You want me and I want you: fuck what anyone thinks!  If I want to throw you over the nearest available surface two or three times a day then that's my business and nobody else's."

Seth nodded as he leaned up, nipping at Dean's throat, "Fuck yeah!" he agreed. 

Enjoying the mental images, Seth was unprepared when Dean's voice dropped as he earnestly pleaded with him, "Say it for me Princess!"

Sitting up, Seth looked down at him.  His husband never failed to surprise him.  With a grin, he let his own overwhelming feelings bleed through his voice as he stated, "I love you Dean.  Every time I think I've reached the plateau for just how much I feel for you, you do something that just makes it skyrocket even more.  Thank you babe for being here and for loving me the way you do."

Dean grinned back, reaching up to cup his face, "I do, more and more every day.  I love you Seth and I'm happy, truly happy for the first time in my life.  It's hard to care about anything else when we're here like this."

Fighting back tears, Seth just slid back down into his arms, letting himself be wrapped up as they basked in the sense of rightness that being with the other always brought to them.

...

Monday night, Dean popped them some popcorn and they cuddled up on the couch to watch RAW, both of them pleased as they watched Roman confront Samoa Joe, who had made a big production of signing a contract with WWE.

They both knew that Roman's challenge was his way of making things up to them and after a little time away, Dean was a bit more inclined to forgive and forget.

Afterwards, he gave his friend a call, putting it on speaker phone so he and Seth could both thank Roman for his efforts to avenge Seth's injury. 

Roman promised that he and the others would continue to make life miserable for Triple H and anyone associated with them and he promised to check in with Dean later in the week.

That night, the pair went to bed feeling a bit better about the whole situation. 

Although neither of them wanted to part, Dean had to fly out the next morning for Smackdown and a Wednesday house show so they shared a quick breakfast and a shower before he headed out the door, leaving Seth to spend his afternoon playing with his dog and checking in with Marek.

Marek reassured him that things were running smoothly at the gym and that if he needed anything when Dean wasn't around that he was just a phone call away.

Meanwhile, Dean spent most of his day alienating everyone around him as he continued to snap at them, his bad mood stemming from the fact that he hated leaving a injured Seth behind.

He was so caught up in his thoughts about his husband that he barely even cared when Baron Corbin won the Fatal 4 Way match he was placed in with AJ and The Miz.  He just wanted to get back to his hotel room so he could check in on Seth.

The second Seth's image materialized on his compute screen, he felt himself calm down for the first time all day.  Seeing for himself that Seth was just fine, if not a little sad about being alone, he was able to relax and let Seth commiserate with him over his loss.

Later, as he lay in bed alone, he told himself that they could do this.  He could be there for him as much as he could and Seth had Marek and his parents around when Dean wasn't. 

This wasn't the time to start freaking out. Seth needed him to be strong for him and that's what Dean was going to do.  He wasn't going to let his own demons take control this time.


	67. Sin City

With Shane in his corner, Dean managed to swing the rest of the week off leading up to Elimination Chamber in Phoenix.  He wasn't sure how Shane had managed to convince his father that Dean wasn't needed at the house shows, but he was grateful for it none-the-less.

The second he could, he was heading back home, ready to spend the rest of the week catering to his injured husband.

He felt his excitement ramping up as he pulled into the driveway.  He'd decided not to share that he'd gotten out of the house show detail and he was looking forward to Seth's reaction. 

As soon as he put his key in the door, Kevin was already barking up a storm.  Stepping inside, he grinned as he heard Seth's yells from upstairs, "Kevin, I said stop it!  You better not be barking at the mailman again!"

Grinning widely, Dean made himself visible at the bottom of the stairs as he heard Seth slowly making his way out of the bedroom, the clinking of his crutches giving him away.

Leaning casually against the railing as his husband came into view, he smirked up at him as he teased him, "Hey Princess, do you think next time our guard dog tries to warn you about someone invading the house that you'll call the police first instead of trying to limp your way down here?"

A bit stunned, it took a minute for Seth to respond, Dean enjoying the flood of emotions moving across his face: shock then confusion then happiness and finally, a scowl as he registered Dean's sarcasm.  Sticking his tongue out at him, Seth fired back, "That wasn't Kevin's danger bark, it was the "I know who's out there on my porch and I want to know why" bark.  The fact that it was you does explain why his barks got more excited though.  He missed you."

"Only him?" Dean asked with a smirk.

Seth shrugged, "That depends..."

"On what?" Dean asked, quirking a eyebrow at him.

"On whether you did something stupid to get you back here so quickly!" Seth eyed him intensely.

Dean threw back his head with a laugh, "I'm glad you know that would be a option if I really thought I needed to be here, but this time I was just hoping to be back here with you.  I asked Shane, not really expecting him to go along with it, if I could avoid the house shows this week and next week.  Like I said, I didn't think it would work, but I figured maybe I could get a extra day off or something, but he understood that I wanted to be here for you as much as I could. Not sure how he convinced the Old Man, but I don't really care either.  I'm free except for the pay per view and Smackdown.

Shrugging, Seth agreed, "I really don't either, just glad you're here!  Now, why don't you get up here so I can show you just how much!"

Not needing to be asked twice, Dean took the steps two at a time, rushing right into him and picking him up in his arms, the crutches crashing to the floor as he carried him back the way he'd came.

As soon as he got him where he wanted him, laid out on their bed as Dean relaxed between his open thighs, he gave him the kiss they'd both been waiting for, taking their time to appreciate this unexpected gift of more uninterrupted time together.

After awhile of making out, Dean drew back with a lopsided grin, "Hi," he stated merrily, making Seth giggle.

"Hi," Seth returned, reaching up to ruffle Dean's hair.

"So," Dean began.  "I was thinking..."

"Oh god," Seth exaggeratedly interrupted, making Dean elbow him in the side.

"Hey, I'm being serious here!  I thought I was going to have to spend the next week apart from you, but now that I'm here I was wondering how you'd feel about a little travel.  If the doc says it's okay of course!" Dean tacked on.

Seth frowned, "You want to go on a trip?"

"Not exactly," Dean began.  "I was thinking we could fly to our second home and spend the week there.  I can hop over to Phoenix for Elimination Chamber and then we could have Roman come and stay with us when he flies in for the Vegas RAW.  Maybe he'll want to stay and hang with you while I'm in Cali for Smackdown.  Or maybe he'll want to get home to the wife.  Either way, it will give us all a little downtime."

Seth grinned, "I like this plan!  We could even spend another week there if we wanted.  It's been too long."

Dean's eyes lit up, "Not since the wedding."

Seth nodded, "Don't think I don't realize what day is next week!  You've got something planned, don't you?"

Dean shrugged, "Maybe.  I've got the show on Valentine's Day, but that doesn't mean we can't still celebrate.  Actually, maybe I want Roman to decide to fly home right away!" he wiggled his eyebrows at his husband, making him choke back laughter.

"I'm sure Ro has some plans for the day so I don't think we have to worry about him wearing out his welcome.  We can do something on Tuesday, but how about we make Wednesday our official day to celebrate?" Seth inquired.

"Works for me," he agreed.  "And don't think about trying to wine and dine me because I've already got that covered."

Seth's eyes twinkled back at him, "What's the plan?"

Dean just laughed at him, "Uh huh baby, I ain't telling!"

Seth pouted at him, just making Dean laugh harder.  As Seth rolled over, pretending to be angry, Dean set to work seducing his husband, pulling out every dirty trick he had in his playbook as he used his expert knowledge of what made his husband tick.

It didn't take long for Seth to start giving back as good as he was getting. Before long, everything else was forgotten as they twisted and turned and writhed against one another.

...

It had been relatively easy to get a late Wednesday flight out to Vegas and before they knew it, they were packing Kevin up in his cage and setting out for the airport.

Seth had called and spoken to his doctor, putting it on speaker so Dean could hear him say that he was able to travel.

Of course, by the time they'd settled in, Kevin take care of and Seth's crutches put away until he needed them, Seth was exhausted.

Noticing the stress lined across his face, Dean got him settled into the window seat with his head against the pillow.  Drawing the seat arm up, Dean stretched his legs across his lap as he covered him with the complementary blanket.

It was a late flight and no one seemed to be paying them any attention.  Dean was past trying to hide what they were to one another.  Their boss already knew and Hunter couldn't do anything at this point other than what he already had so if someone wanted to snap a photo of them so be it.

Gently, Dean massaged Seth's legs, paying special attention to the injured one, taking care not to cause him any more pain, but wanting to keep it from tightening up on him during the flight.  Judging by the pleasant sighs that Seth kept letting out and the awed grin he threw to him, he was enjoying the treatment.

It didn't take long for Seth to fall asleep and Dean spent the rest of the trip sipping a drink and watching him. 

It wasn't often that he got a chance to just sit back and observe his husband.  Usually he was too busy trying to get into his pants or they were rushing to get up and get to the next venue, the next flight or the next car trip.  Life on the road had its advantages, but it also made it difficult to indulge in the little things.

At some point, Dean realized Seth's eyes were open and looking right back at him, a knowing grin on his face.  Shrugging his shoulders at being caught, Dean just leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Good nap?" he asked.

Seth's hand slid out from under the blanket and enveloped Dean's own, bringing it up for a swift kiss, "Actually, yeah!" he said with a hint of amazement.  "I never go out like that, but I guess that magic massage of yours really worked," he winked at him.

Dean blushed, "Any time Princess, just say the word."

Seth suddenly grinned at him, "Too bad this damn leg is so bothersome.  Looks like most of those on this flight are either out or paying us no attention.  I think we could easily join the mile high club if we wanted to."

Dean threw his head back with laughter, "Can you imagine us trying to squeeze us and your crutches into that tiny bathroom?  I think we're going to have to cross that particular scenario off our bucket list at another point in time!"

Seth snorted as Dean's words caused the image to rise into his mind, "Umm, yeah that's definitely something we're going to have to wait for!"

Still laughing, Dean leaned over and kissed him, "That will have to tide us over until we get home."

Seth grinned as he sat up, leaving his injured leg on Dean's lap, but putting the other on the floor so he could press himself closer to Dean, resting his head on his shoulder, "Thank you," he shared quietly.

"For what?" Dean nuzzled against him.

"For clearing your schedule so you could be with me.  I know how hard that is when you've got a belt to promote," Seth reached up, cupping Dean's cheek.

Dean kissed his forehead, "It's as much for me as it is you.  I was a wreck yesterday.  I hate being away from you when you're hurt."

Seth frowned, "Were you being a asshole to everyone again?"

Dean shrugged sheepishly, "Maybe," he jumped as Seth cupped him in the head, admonishing him, "I'm fine D!  I know I told you how hard things were the first time around, but that was more about my mental state than the injury.  I felt like I was being punished for hurting you and Ro and I wallowed in my loneliness.  This time just knowing that I have you both in my corner and knowing I can reach out to you anytime I need to means everything.  I'm not saying I ever like being away from you, but I can deal with it."

Dean threw his hands up, "Alright, I believe you!  Doesn't mean I'm not going to still worry about you."

Seth grinned, "I'm not saying I don't appreciate that.  I worry about you too.  I hate not being there for you and I hate the idea that you can't sleep when I'm not with you.  And if that's not the perfect segue, I don't know what is: can you promise me that when we do have to separate for a period of time that if you start getting caught up in your head that you'll let me know?  You know Ro and I are always here to listen."

Dean nodded, his face softening, "I promise Princess.  I learned my lesson last time, no more trying to go it alone.  All I ever do is end up pushing you away and that's the last thing I want!"

Seth grinned, "And for the record, I'm not saying that I wouldn't rather have you here with me the next couple of weeks.  Far from it!  I love the idea of spending every second that we can together."

Dean laughed, "Good to know!"

As they talked, the pilot announced that they were getting ready to land.  Sitting up slowly, Seth got himself situated as the plane taxied in.  They waited until the other passengers had left before Dean stood up and grabbed their luggage and Seth's crutches, helping him get to his feet and slowly making their way out.

They managed to make it out rather quickly and Seth found himself getting more excited the closer they got to Dean's home.  Just the thought of the last time they'd been there was making him smile. 

Dean threw him a smile of his own, "What's got you so happy baby?"

Seth winked at him, "Just thinking about our honeymoon."

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "Sometimes things are better the second time around," he teased.

Seth giggled, reaching over to take his hand, "Is that a challenge?"

Dean just shrugged as Seth stated, "Alright, challenge accepted!"

It didn't take much to figure out what he meant as they entered the house and Seth told him to go upstairs and strip.  Laughing as Seth grabbed Kevin and headed towards the backdoor to let him outside, Dean took the luggage up to their room and proceeded to follow instructions, curling up on the bed as he waited for his lover to join him.

As he heard the crutches scraping across the steps he was tempted to go help him, but he knew that Seth would take it the wrong way so he stayed where he was, letting him prove that he could do it for himself.

Seth's happy expression when he took in the view of a naked Dean stretched out across their bed was worth Dean's hesitation.  Tossing the crutches to the side, he limped his way over to his husband, determined to kick this second honeymoon off the right way. 

He knew Dean had some things up his sleeve for the trip and he was looking forward to finding out what, but for the time being, he was content to just enjoy being back in the home that they'd pledged their vows in.

 

 

 


	68. Building Bridges

Thursday morning, the pair slept in until Kevin couldn't take it anymore and bounded up into the bed, nudging Seth until he rolled over to glare at him.

"Dammit Kev!"

"S'okay, I'll let him out back and he can run around for a bit and do his business," Dean yawned as he sat up and grabbed his pants, heading out and doing just that before coming back and stripping down again, sliding right back into bed as he snuggled up against his husband.

"Good morning," Seth rolled back to face him, leaning up for a kiss.

"Mmm, very!" Dean's smile made happiness well up in Seth's chest.  There was nothing he loved more than waking up in Dean's arms with absolutely nowhere to be and nothing to do but lay there and enjoy the close proximity of one another.

Of course, he should have known better with all of Dean's hinting and his penchant for surprises as Dean nudged his shoulder and shared, "We've got about a hour to get up and get ready.  There was a little part of the deal I made with Shane that I didn't tell you about."

Seth frowned, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Dean's smile grew evil, "That depends..."

"On what?"

"On whether having to deal with fans will dampen your own enjoyment of the whole thing."

"What whole thing?"

Sitting up against the headboard, Dean held his arms open for him as Seth happily settled against him, "I was trying to think about something we could do together that would be more in your wheelhouse.  I know the whole ghost hunting thing wasn't exactly your cup of tea..."

"I had a great time with you!" Seth cut him off with a protest.

"I know you did Princess," Dean reassured him.  "I'm just saying that you went out of your way to do something that I wanted to do and I kind of wanted to return the favor so I talked to Finn.  I know you and he are into a lot of the same stuff and he's the one who suggested this.  He and Sami were actually already signed up to do it."

Seth stared at him in confusion, "Signed up for what?"

Dean grinned, "There's a huge comic/pop culture convention in town this weekend and Finn convinced Vinnie to let him have a table for a couple of the days.  He and Sami and a couple of the NXT guys are signing and when he told me about it, I may have nudged Shane to get us on to do it as well.  It gives me a legitimate excuse to miss the house show and for us to be seen out in public together."

Seth's eyes lit up as he thought about it, "That's amazing babe!  It's been forever since I've had a chance to do something like that and I love the idea of doing something company-related.  I'm bored out of my mind being so far away from everything and everybody."

Dean nodded, "I know and I was thinking this might help with that.  I was hoping you wouldn't mind having to put in a little work to get to the fun."

Leaning up, Seth showed him just how much he loved the idea before drawing back and grinning at him, "Thanks D, have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Not this morning...for the record, I'm pretty crazy in love with you too!"

Seth giggled, "So you said we had a hour?  An hour before we get ready or an hour to get ready?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at him, "A hour to do what we want before we have to get ready to go."

Seth's smile grew as he winked at him, "In that case, I think a shower is in order and then breakfast in bed."

Before the words were even out of his mouth, Dean was standing up and throwing him over his shoulders as he carried him to the bathroom, Seth sputtering indignantly as Dean laughed at him.

...

Seth's mood darkened a bit when he thought about how he was going to have to limp his way into the convention and how hard it would be to really enjoy any of it.

Seeing his expression, Dean leaned over to him as they walked out to the car, "Don't worry Princess, you can stop sulking because I've already set you up with wheels for the event."

Seth's face fell even more, "I'm not using a wheelchair!" he snapped.

Dean just rolled his eyes at him as he took the crutches from him and helped him into the passenger seat, "Would I do that to you?"

Seth just stared at him, making Dean laugh as he shared, "Okay, maybe I would for a laugh, but not this time.  I swear baby, I've got it covered and there are no wheelchairs involved!"

Seth sighed, but decided to trust his husband, settling back and fiddling with the radio as they set off.

By the time they'd pulled up in front of the convention hall, he was back to being excited about the whole thing.  The fact that he'd get to see his friends, feel like he was actually doing something for the company instead of sitting around on his ass, have a blast checking out the exhibits and that he was able to do it all with Dean in public was pretty irresistible.

As he stepped out of the car, waiting for Dean to come around and grab his crutches, he was surprised to suddenly find a hyper Sami and a smiling Finn standing in front of him with a motorized scooter being held out towards him.  He grinned as Dean came around the car beaming at him, "Does this meet with your approval?"

Seth just shook his head at him, leaning over to pat his arm gently in lieu of the kiss he really wanted to give him.  Dean's wry smile told him that he understood the gesture as he whispered, "Later!"

Turning around, Seth enthusiastically greeted his friends with a hug, Sami already babbling about everything he'd missed and Finn trying to amp Dean up for all the events of the day.  He had to hide his grin when Finn told Dean he'd signed them up as a pair for a lego building competition.

He shared a amused look with Sami who shared that while they were doing that they'd be partaking in a gaming tournament.  Seth's answering smile told Sami just how appreciated the move was.

Next to him, Dean caught part of their conversation and threw a grateful grin to both of their friends as he gently nudged Seth's hand with his own.  He knew how easy it was to get lost in your head when you were off the road injured and he had no intention of letting Seth fall into that trap.

Holding his arms out exaggeratedly, he threw the group a sarcastic grin, "Shall we get this show on the road?"

Grumbling at him, Seth settled onto his scooter, quickly getting the hang of it as the foursome made their way to the check in table and got directions to where they'd be doing their signing.

...

The next couple of hours went by pretty quickly as they laughed, joked, signed autographs and took photos with their fans.

They'd placed Sami and Finn in between them, but every now and again, Dean and Seth's eyes would meet and they'd share a grin, but then Dean would shout something sarcastic down to him, playing up their rivalry for those watching.

It was a easy decision to make when they caught the attention of one particularly shy child, who was hiding behind his mom's legs.  His little head kept swerving back and forth across the table as his mother shared that Dean and Seth were his favorite wrestlers. 

Sharing a look, they stood up and came around the table, crouching down on either side of him as they engaged him in conversation, eventually drawing him out and into a photo with the pair as they lifted him up between them, getting him to flex his arms.

As they watched him walk off, huge smile on his face, they felt pretty proud that they'd been able to do that for him.

Turning to walk back to their seats, they found some of the crowd eyeing them in confusion.  Quirking a sarcastic grin at him, Dean teasingly stated, "You're a pretty good actor scumbag.  Then again, I already knew that!"

Scowling at him, Seth snapped back, "Shut up Ambrose!" as he limped back to his seat and threw himself down.

As Dean settled back into his own chair, he leaned over, shouting down the table, "You're lucky I put up with you for Roman's sake Rollins!"

Seth chose to ignore him, trying to keep from laughing as he could feel Finn chuckling next to him.

Before they knew it, they were wrapping up and waving goodbye to everyone, promising those who hadn't gotten a chance to meet them that they'd be back the next day.

As they got their stuff together, they agreed to meet up for food after their competitions were done.  Leaning over, Dean whispered into Seth's ear, "Have fun Princess."

Seth grinned up at him, "You too.  You know Finn is pretty serious about this stuff so you better hold up your end!"

Dean just rolled his eyes at him as Finn grabbed his arm, hurrying him along.

Surprisingly, despite the fact that things were still a bit strained between him and Finn, Dean ended up having a good time as they worked on their Lego structures. 

The theme of the competition was hometown structures and since he and Finn were from two completely different countries, they struggled for a moment to figure out what to do.

In the end, they decided since Finn currently resided in New York that they'd build the Statue of Liberty and the Vegas version of the Eiffel Tower and they ended up with two pretty impressive builds.

They didn't win, but they did receive third place and got little ribbons for their troubles.  As they headed back to meet up with Seth and Sami, Finn suddenly cleared his throat as he sheepishly looked away from him, talking meekly, "Umm, thanks for helping with this.  It's nice ta find someone who doesn't make fun of me for enjoying this stuff.  I know it's not exactly your thing, but ya did a great job."

Dean punched his arm, "No sweat man, I had a good time.  Don't ever let anyone tell you where to get your joy man.  I may tease Seth for his video game addiction, but it helps him relax and clear his head and there's nothing wrong with that.  I wish I had something like that, but the only thing I've ever been obsessed about is wrestling.  When I need a little downtime, I watch old matches."

Finn nodded, "I can understand that.  Whatever works man.  Listen, I know we're never going ta be best friends, but I just want ya to know that I never meant any harm towards ya or Seth.  He's a good guy and I was attracted ta him, ya know?  He's happy with ya though and I'm happy for him, for both of ya."

Dean nodded thoughtfully, "Thanks.  Sometimes I look at you and I still get a little jealous, I'm not going to lie, but I know that you and Seth are friends.  I know he appreciates everything you've done for him and so do I.  You've been there for us when we've needed you and it doesn't go unnoticed.  I'd like it if we could be friends again.  Real friends I mean.  It's probably just going to take a little time."

Finn beamed at him, "All the time ya need.  Thanks Dean."

Nodding at one another, they were interrupted by Sami's excited chatter as he appeared at their side, Seth rolling up behind him, "Hey guys!  Guess what, Seth took first place and I placed third!" he continued to tell them about the other players and the games and anything else that came into his head in that moment as he rambled on, making Dean share a amused look with his husband who just shrugged.

Finally, as Finn and Sami drew ahead of them, engrossed in talk about a upcoming match, Seth managed to match his driving to Dean's steps as he asked, "So how did the Lego thing go?"

Dean shared a genuine smile as he said, "It was fun!  We built the Eiffel Tower and the Brooklyn Bridge and we placed third so I guess we did well.  We even talked a little bit afterwards.  He apologized for everything again and I think maybe we've started rebuilding our own bridge."

Seth grinned at him, "I'm glad.  I hated having to be the buffer for you two."

Dean shrugged, "We'll see.  I've always known he's not a bad guy, but it's hard to get that image of him with his tongue down your mouth out of my head."

Looking around surreptitiously, Seth leaned over to whisper, "Just replace it with the image of your own taking me apart."

Dean's eyes glittered at him, "Watch it Princess or I'll have you right here, right now!"

Seth grinned innocently back at him, "Who's stopping you?"

As they moved up to where Finn and Sami had grabbed them a table, ready to order some food, Dean rattled off what he and Seth would be having as he excused them to go to the bathroom.

The second they entered, he pushed Seth down to the handicap stall, waiting outside until the two others in there washed their hands and left.  The second the door closed behind them, Dean was pushing his way into the stall, locking the door behind him as he climbed onto the scooter with him, Seth's mouth already opening as their tongues tangled together.

They proceeded to make out as their hands made quick work of unzipping their jeans, giving one another hand jobs as they caught their cum in their hands, lapping it up as fast as they could before tucking one another back up.

Outside, they washed up before stopping for one last gentle kiss and then they were on their way back.  As they slid down across from their friends, they were met with knowing grins, which they chose to ignore as they worked their way through their meal.

Afterwards, the foursome made their way through the various booths, Seth stopping Dean along the way as he pointed things out to him. 

Wrapping up the day, they said goodbye at the front doors as they agreed to meet up for breakfast the following morning before doing it all over again.

Once Seth was settled back into their car, Dean reached over to take his hand as he moved the car out onto the road, "Did you have fun?" he asked.

Seth's eyes twinkled at him, "I did, but I have to say my favorite part was the bathroom."

Dean preened at him proudly, "Yeah, well as long as you enjoyed yourself."

Lifting his hand for a knuckle kiss, he shared, "I did.  The whole day was amazing D.  Thank you for this!  Getting a chance to do so many of the things that I love with you and our friends was pretty amazing.  You're pretty amazing!" he threw him a wink.

Dean shrugged, "When you've got it, flaunt it!"

Seth just giggled at him, "Speaking of flaunting it..."

Dean just grinned, "Oh believe me, I intend to baby."

If he ended up flooring the gas to get home a little quicker, Seth didn't say anything and if Seth almost tumbled down the stairs in his eagerness to get them up to their room, Dean managed to let it go, instead focusing on the pleasure that he knew awaited them both.


	69. Guy's Night

Friday had gone just as well as the previous day.

They kicked off the morning with breakfast with Finn and Sami at a restaurant near the convention hall, the foursome trading embarrassing road stories, trying to top one another.  Naturally, Dean had managed to bring out the most unbelievable ones and the rest had to concede to him.

They'd sat through another signing and then had grabbed dinner together once again and took some time to wander around, Seth picking up some items as they wandered.

Afterwards, Dean invited the pair back to the house for drinks.  They'd agreed and ended up following Dean's car back.

As they pulled into their driveway, Seth was surprised to find a car in the lot.  Looking at Dean quizzically, he just smirked at him as they got out and headed up to the house where the door suddenly swung open and Roman's massive frame was flooding the doorway, a matching smirk on his face.

Laughing, Seth limped over to his friend, happy to earn himself one of Roman's infamous bear hugs.  "You two are too much!  I should have known that Dean would have you here earlier than we thought."

Roman shrugged, "I drove straight from the house show last night.  Dean told me you guys would be gone, but to just use my spare key and I have to admit that the chance for a warm shower, some food and a nap was pretty irresistible.  Thanks for having me."

Still smirking, Dean came over for his own hug as he turned back towards Seth, "Ro's not really the surprise, that would be his travel companion," he teased.

Shaking his head, Seth moved into the house, his eyes searching as they landed on his best friend, who was sprawled out on their couch watching a football game.  Looking up, Cesaro grinned at him, "Wa'sup?"

Grinning, Seth moved over to him, leaning down to rub his bald head, making him grumble as Seth turned back to Dean and Roman, who had moved into the living room with Finn and Sami following them.

"Okay, I admit, I wasn't expecting this!"

Dean's beamed at him, "Figured if I got a little time with my best friend that it was only fair if you did too.  Besides, it's been awhile since we've all been in the same place at the same time and even when we are we're all running around too much to really hang out."

Nodding, Cesaro stood up, hugging Seth as he greeted Finn and Sami, "True.  Sucks that it took Seth getting injured, but it's good to see everyone.  Now, I'm pretty sure Roman said something about drinks?"

Laughing, Dean headed to the kitchen pulling out various bottles and the few six packs of beer they'd stashed there and proceeded to bring them out to the living room where they kicked off the party in style.

Later, much later, Roman and Cesaro were passed out in the guest bedrooms, Finn was on the living room couch and Sami was sprawled out on the couch in Dean's gym.  Satisfied that everyone was taken care of, Dean helped Seth upstairs and into the bath he'd drawn for him.

Cuddled up, Seth gave Dean a gentle kiss, "Thanks again for all of this.  It was nice getting to see all of the guys.  So far you've outdone yourself on this trip!"

Dean blushed, "Don't need to thank me.  I just like when you're happy.  Besides, I'm enjoying all of this too."

Content, they finished their bath and headed to bed, neither of them looking to push things any further with everyone in the house.  Instead, they lay there talking quietly for a bit before drifting off.

...

Saturday found Roman cooking breakfast for all of them before Finn, Sami and Cesaro headed off to their hotel rooms.  Before they left, Seth got them all to agree to meet up that evening, leaning over to whisper in their ears as Dean glowered at them.

The second they left, he advanced on Seth, "What was that about Princess?"

Seth just grinned innocently at him, "You'll just have to wait and see.  You're not the only one around here with plans!"

Dean turned towards Roman, who just shook his head at him, "Not telling Uce!"

Frustrated, Dean tabled his ire in favor of getting the pair to agree to hit the desert with him for one of his intense workouts.  Although neither Roman or Seth were all that crazy about working out in the blazing sun, they knew that it was one of Dean's favorite things to do.

Later, as Seth sat in the lawn chair that Dean had set up for him, a umbrella covering it and the cooler full of water next to him, he watched as Dean led Roman through his paces. 

He'd gotten Seth to do some stretches with him and lift some small weights, knowing that Seth was determined to keep his upper body in shape as best as he could during his recovery.  However, the second that he'd seen Seth wince as he stood there, he'd had him sitting down in relative comfort.

Seth had to laugh as Roman glared at him as he held a water out to him tantalizingly, "You okay there Uce?" he teased.

"No!  Your goddamn husband is a slave driver!" he panted.

Sharing a grin with Seth, Dean came up behind him, draping a arm over his shoulder, "You'll thank me later Uce, this is the best and most natural workout there is."

Roman sighed as Dean and Seth's laughter rang out in the quiet space.

...

After coming home for showers and a bit of rest, the trio headed out for dinner, Dean taking them to one of his favorite burger joints on the strip.

After stuffing their faces and having a couple of drinks, they headed out and wandered around for a bit, stopping at one of the casinos where the staff greeted Dean like a old friend.  They hit a couple of tables before Seth dragged them away.

Outside, Seth winked at him, "It's time to go meet up with the others."

Dean just groaned, "I'm so going to regret this!"

Roman just laughed at him as he threw his arms over his shoulders, "It'll all be okay Uce."

By the time they arrived at the dance club Seth had picked out for the evening, Dean was already braced for the worst and although dancing wasn't his favorite thing in the world he figured he could suffer through a little time as long as he could stay at a table with drinks.

The second they stepped inside and he saw who else was at the table with their friends, he knew that was going to be impossible.  He walked over and into a enthusiastic hug with Renee, who immediately tried to drag him to the dance floor.

Sharing a look with Seth, he and Roman stepped in, promising to get out there later, but wanting some drinks first.

Sliding into one of the booths with Seth on one side and Renee on the other, Dean hoped that if they plied her with enough drinks that she'd forget the whole thing, but he knew that was unrealistic. 

Sure enough, about a hour later, he found himself squeezed into a mass of writhing, sweaty bodies as Renee ground herself up against him.  He'd figured that Seth's jealousy would have kept him safe, but he was just grinning at them from the table, making Dean stick his tongue out at him.

Leaning down, Dean whispered in Renee's ear, "If I've got to be tortured like this, shouldn't the others have to suffer too?"

Laughing at him, she leaned up to kiss his cheek, grabbing his hand as she said, "Come on you big baby!" 

She led him back to the table where they scooped up everyone else and carved out their own area of the floor where they spent the next couple of hours showing off their quite unimpressive, if not hilarious moves. 

Towards the end of the evening, Dean found himself with a armful of his husband, his pleasantly buzzed face beaming up at him as they danced slowly.

Leaning up to him, Seth's lips brushed his own, "Love you babe."

Face softening, Dean repeated the sentiment, "Love you too baby.  Even if you did drag me to a club with this crew!" he gestured towards their friends.

Seth just giggled up at him, "You know you had a great time!"

Dean just shook his head at him, pulling him tighter so his head was resting on his shoulder as they continued to sway long past the end of the song, making the rest ooh and aww at them as they snapped future blackmail pics.

...

Sunday, Dean had breakfast with Roman and Seth before heading off to the venue to get ready for the evening's pay per view. 

Roman had offered to come hang out with him, but he urged him to stay with Seth, knowing that Seth was going to spend enough time alone shortly.

While Dean geared up for his match, Seth and Roman settled in on the couch to watch the show with some pizza and beer.

As Seth anxiously awaited for the main event, he was surprised when Roman turned to him and suddenly apologized, "You know I regret not being there for you right?"

Sighing, Seth leaned over, patting his shoulder, "I know that man.  I know D was pissed at you, but that was just him putting his frustration onto you.  I know if you'd known you would have been there and that's all i need to know Uce."

Nodding, Roman shared, "Don't say anything to Dean, but Shane was at RAW last week.  He had a meeting with Steph and Vince about the next draft.  He didn't come right out and say that we'd all be back on RAW for sure, but he heavily hinted at it." 

Seth's face lit up, "Really?  That will put us one step closer to reuniting The Shield!  First I need to take care of Hunter though and you need to put out the fires that you've been lighting all over the place.  I know you can take care of yourself Ro, but be careful man.  Don't take on more than you can handle!"

Roman dismissed him as the Elimination Chamber match began with Dean hitting the ring along with The Miz, Baron Corbin, John Cena and Randy Orton.

Seth and Roman cheered as Dean eliminated Baron, but groaned as Baron retaliated by throwing him through one of the pods and leaving him there to be picked off by The Miz.

As Dean limped back through the curtain, Roman had to calm a agitated Seth down, "He looked ok Uce, a little beat up, but nothing serious!"

Not appeased, Seth waited nervously until his phone went off signaling a text.  Picking it up, he read the message, finally able to relax a bit.

_I'm fine Princess, but it's probably going to be a hot tub night.  I'm hitting the shower now and then I'll be on my way home._

Watching the relief on Seth's face made Roman grin.  It still amazed him that his friends had found something so amazing and special with one another. 

As annoying as it was to see them battle one thing after another, seeing how truly bonded they were to one another warmed his heart and he promised himself that he'd continue to do everything in his power to help keep them both safe.


	70. A Change of Plans

Dean's body was still aching when Seth dragged him out of bed the next morning to have lunch with Roman, who was flying right out after RAW to go spend some time with his family on Valentine's Day.

Grumbling, he let his husband drag him into the shower where he quickly woke up as Seth's clothes began to come off to join him. 

Roman stared at them in amusement when they finally made their way downstairs.  Grinning, he couldn't help teasing his best friend, "You look pretty happy for someone who refused to get out of bed Uce!"

Dean just threw him the finger as he walked by him, already grabbing his jacket and Seth's. 

Roman just laughed as he walked over to him and threw his arm around his shoulders, "I can't wait until we can do this everyday again.  There's nothing like riling you up when we're on the road.  I miss my daily entertainment."

Dean glared at him as a laughing Seth joined them, the trio heading out the door as Seth shared what Roman had told him about it looking highly likely that Dean would be heading back to RAW soon.

His eyes lighting up, Dean leaned over, taking his lips in a quick kiss before turning and jumping on Roman's back as he attempted to get in their car, making Roman swear as he tried to throw him off.

Grinning as he watched his husband and his best friend, Seth once again thanked his lucky stars for the chance to have them back in his life.

...

Before Roman took off, Dean had dragged him aside for a quick word, almost reiterating word for word what Seth had told him the night before about being careful not to get himself too wound up in his own emotions and let them get the best of him. 

"You can't take everyone on yourself Big Dog.  Take care of yourself if not for yourself or for us, then at least for G and Jo Jo, alright?" Dean asked.

Sighing, Roman reluctantly agreed to be careful and do his best as he pulled Dean in for a hug, "As long as we're making promises, can you promise me that you'll keep in touch when you're back out on the road?  I know without Seth traveling with you that you tend to lose yourself sometimes."

Giving a sigh of his own, Dean pulled away and slapped his shoulder, "I already told Seth that if my mind starts playing tricks on me that I'll get in touch with one of you right away.  We won't let what happened before ever happen again!"

They headed back into the living room where Roman said goodbye to Seth, promising to come by and check in on him as soon as he could.

Once he was gone, Seth turned towards Dean with a grin as he pretended to look down at a non-existent watch, "Well, we've got 4 hours before RAW starts, whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Not even giving him a chance to finish the sentence, Dean was tossing him over his shoulder and making his way upstairs, their laughter flooding the empty house as Kevin picked his head up from his bed that he'd been passed out in for awhile. 

Used to his owner's antics, he whined in dismay and quickly dropped back into his nap.

...

They watched RAW and grew angry as Stephanie manipulated Roman throughout, warning him not to interfere in Braun's match and setting up a handicap match with Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson. 

Although Roman won the match due to a DQ, the pair got their licks in on him, Roman clearly caught up in his anger and making some obvious mistakes.

Later, they watched as he attacked Braun after his match, which was not in violation of Steph's rules, but still was a bad idea as the tables turned and he was left laying in the ring in a heap after Strowman had his way with him.

Sensing Dean's distress, Seth quickly called up Finn who went to check on their friend for them, both of them relieved when Roman himself called back, reassuring them that he was fine and was waiting on Cesaro, who was driving with him to the airport.

Although it was clear that Roman was still seething about the events of the evening, he at least sounded clear-headed enough that he was able to admit to his own mistakes and shared that he knew that he needed to be more careful in the future.

...

Tuesday's Smackdown was in Anaheim so Dean had to leave a bit earlier for the busy drive. 

For once, he managed to get himself up before Seth, slowly sliding out of his arms and the bed and making his way downstairs where he took care of Kevin and then got breakfast started, whipping up pancakes, eggs and bacon.

He grabbed them some juice and put everything on a bed tray and headed back upstairs to their room where he found a not fully awake Seth blinking up at him as he sat the tray down on the the bedside table.

"Wha's that?" he drawled, making Dean giggle.

"Breakfast Princess.  Happy Valentine's Day!"

Seth sat up with a grin as he blinked at the tray, just barely making out what was on it as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  Focusing in better, he saw the red rose stuffed in a small vase in the middle of the tray.

Turning to Dean he teased, "A rose, really?"

Dean blushed as he reached over and shoved him, "Shut up!"

Still grinning, Seth reached out and pulled him against him as he lay a kiss on his forehead, "Really babe, it's perfect!  Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day to you."

Setting up, the pair pulled the tray over them and began to eat, sharing bites as they went along as they chatted quietly about Dean's upcoming match, Seth's rehab schedule and what Roman was probably up to.

Afterwards, Seth pulled Dean into the shower with him and proceeded to drop to his knees and give him the blowjob to end all blowjobs as he pulled out every trick in his arsenal to show his appreciation for the whole trip and how Dean had been taking such great care of him since his injury.

They then ended up downstairs playing one of Seth's Xbox games until Dean had to leave.  Seth pouted as Dean stopped for a quick kiss, making Dean laugh, "I'm only going to be gone for a few hours.  I'm sure you can find something to pass the time."

Seth sidled back over to him, "I'd rather pass the time with you," he shared as he ran his hand across Dean's hip, making Dean shiver.

Reluctantly pulling away, Dean pointed at him, "Keep that thought for later.  I'll call you when I'm on my way and you're going to need to be ready because we've got dinner plans!" he warned.

Seth's eyes lit up, "That's right: you did say you were going to wine and dine me!"

Dean nodded, "That's right, so be ready!  Love ya baby," he headed towards the door.

"Love ya too babe and I'll be waiting so you better not make me wait either!" Seth quipped back, making Dean wink at him, as he disappeared outside.

Groaning, Seth slumped back on the couch, grumpily wondering what to do with himself when Kevin came bounding over and jumped up next to him, staring at him expectantly.

"Really?" Seth asked, shaking his head.  "You know I can't take you out anywhere with my leg like this boy.  We have to save that for when your other dad is here."

Staring at his pitiful face, Seth gave a sigh as he stood up, "But that doesn't mean we can't go out and enjoy this beautiful weather."

He proceeded to take Kevin out back and let him run around while he relaxed in a lawn chair, head tilted towards the sun as he drifted off into a mid-afternoon nap.

...

He'd woken up to find Kevin curled up at his feet.  Nudging him, he spent a little time playing catch with him before heading back in and making himself some lunch.

He spent a little time reconfirming his own Valentine's Day surprise for Dean and then wound up back on the couch playing his game until he grew bored.

He made his way downstairs to the gym and proceeded to put himself through a small workout that avoided putting any stress on his knee.

Afterwards, Seth hit the shower once again and got dressed in the purple dress shirt and black dress pants that he'd picked out for the evening.  He wanted to wear something that could work in a casual setting, but still pass in a more formal location as well.

He wouldn't peg Dean as the expensive restaurant type, but his husband always had a way of surprising him so he wanted to be prepared for anything.

Looking at the clock, he sighed as he realized that Smackdown was just about to begin.  He still had a few more hours before Dean would be home.

Shrugging, he made his way downstairs and cuddled up with a tired out Kevin to watch the show.

He grinned as he watched Dean's segment with James Ellsworth.  He didn't know that Dean would be getting a chance to interact on screen with the kid again and he knew that his husband must be thrilled to have his friend around again.

Sure enough, Seth's phone buzzed with a message from Dean featuring a picture backstage of the pair waving at him.

_James says hi baby!_

Seth's attention wandered as the show moved on, but he focused back in when Dean's IC match with the kid was about to begin, frowning as Baron attacked his husband backstage before he could make it to the ring.  Clearly, Baron was still upset about Dean eliminating him in the chamber.

Watching fearfully, he jumped as Baron dragged Dean out to the ramp and proceeded to beat him to a pulp. 

He cheered as Dean managed to turn the tables on him, but moaned as Baron got the drop on him once again, picking him up and tossing him over the stage into the electrical equipment.

Seth screamed as he watched his husband's body writhe as sparks flew around him. 

Jumping to his feet, Seth was already grabbing keys to Dean's second car, hobbling into the garage and jumping in, just barely remembering to call Kevin to join him as he took off down the street.


	71. Reassurance

The car tires squealed as Seth turned into the parking lot at the arena.  It was a miracle that he hadn't been pulled over on the way there as he sped the whole way.

Jumping out of the car, he found himself stumbling, reaching out to steady himself against the car as he cursed the fact that he hadn't grabbed his crutches.

"Seth!" Shane's voice ringing out next to him was a godsend as he made his way over to him with a motorized scooter. 

Turning to him in relief and confusion, he let him help him onto the vehicle before turning to let Kevin out of the car and grabbing Seth's keys to lock up for him.

Seth grabbed Kevin up into his lap as he began to maneuver his way inside, Shane at his side as he explained his appearance, "Dean told me you were spending the week in Vegas so I figured you'd be on your way. I made sure that security let me know the minute they saw you pull in."

Seth nodded as he frantically asked, "Dean?"

Shane reached over and lay a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "He's okay.  His vitals are good and there are no burns.  He was out cold for a little bit so they are keeping an eye on him and running some tests to make sure that he doesn't have any internal injuries, but it's looking likely that he's going to walk away from this mostly unscathed."

Seth felt his heart rate slow down as he let himself relax for the first time since seeing the frightening images, "So he's alone?" he asked a bit angrily.

Shane shook his head, "No, the Uso's have been with him the whole time and after the majority of the building was cleared, James made his way to him as well."

Seth smiled with relief, "Good.  Take me to him."

Stopping in front of one of the backstage doors, Shane gestured at it, "He's in there."

Seth hadn't even realized that they'd made it that far inside, too caught up in his worry.  Looking back, he realized a bunch of superstars were in the hallway peering at him quizzically.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and shouted at them, "Yes, I'm in town and yes, I'm here to check on Dean!  If anyone has a problem with that then you can shove it!  If you want to make yourself useful, why don't you go find Corbin for me?  We have unfinished business!" he snapped, making them all turn away guiltily.

Furious, he flew inside the room with a sighing Shane behind him, only to be met by his husband sitting up with a smirk on his face as he shared, "Making friends as always Princess?"

"Shut up!" Seth snapped as he struggled to his feet and hobbled over to the bed, displacing James who had been perched at the bottom of Dean's feet.

Leaning over, he handed Kevin to Dean as he began to run his hands over Dean's body, reassuring himself that he was truly alright.

Seeing how frightened he was, Dean called James back over as he shoved Kevin at him, "Can you take the dog for a walk?  Maybe go have him play with Mela's dog."

James nodded eagerly, happy to be able to do something to help his friend as Dean turned to the others, "Uce and Uce, thanks for staying with me and thanks for the help Shane, but can we have a minute alone here?"

Jey and Jimmy stopped to share a fist bump with him on the way out and Shane patted both of them on the shoulders before taking his leave.

Finally alone, Dean edged over, urging Seth to slide in next to him.  By the time Dean had him in his arms, his shirt sleeve was already soaked with tears as Seth let himself go, all of his fear and anxiety flowing out of him as he nuzzled against Dean's neck.

"Hey," Dean murmured, arms tightening around him.  "I'm okay baby.  I'm sorry I scared you."

"S'not your fault," Seth sobbed.  "...asshole's going to pay!"

Dean laughed as Seth continued to mumble, only able to make out a few words, "Don't worry baby," he cut him off.  "Corbin is going to get what's coming to him!"

Seth suddenly giggled as he raised his head to look at him, "I may have blown our cover."

Dean pulled a exaggerated look of shock as he held his hand to his chest, "What, when?  It couldn't have possibly been when you told off the whole locker room and basically told them we were fucking."

"I didn't say that!" Seth protested.

Dean winked at him, "Yeah, well the fact that you're here with me and rushing to my side may have given it away."

Seth frowned, biting his lip hesitantly, "Are you mad?"

Dean just rolled his eyes at him, "Fuck baby, I thought we'd both agreed that we were done hiding?  They can fucking draw any conclusions they want.  The people who matter know the deal."

Seth nodded, "Yeah, fuck 'em!"

Dean beamed at him, "God, I love you!" he stated.

Leaning down for a quick kiss, Seth repeated the sentiment as he shared, "Not exactly the Valentine's Day we were looking forward to, but at least we're here together."

Dean's eyes widened as he swore and began to sit up, "If we leave now, we can still make our reservations."

Seth pushed back at him, "Hell no, we won't!  You're not going anywhere until the doctors say it's okay!"

Dean grumbled as he sat back, "I'm fine.  They are just taking precautions, but you can keep an eye on me.  It's dinner, not anything strenuous!"

Seth just glared at him as he stood up, "If I go get the doctor to come check on you, will you stay put?"

Dean nodded, "Fine, but I'm not going to the hospital for observation!"

Seth just shook his head as he made his way out of the room, actually running into the doctor on his way in.  Turning he held the door back open for him and followed him back in.

"About time doc?  When can I get out of here?" Dean grumbled at him.

"Ambrose, we go over this every single time: you'll leave when I say you're cleared to go and not a minute sooner!" the doctor stated as he moved around, checking his vitals once again and looking at the scans he'd taken.  He asked Dean a few questions before turning to Seth and asking him to leave so he could talk to Dean.

Dean quickly ended that line of thought, "My husband isn't going anywhere!"

The doctor turned back to him in surprise, but seemed to shrug it off as he turned to Seth and shared, "Alright, your husband seems to have no internal injuries and no lasting damage from the electrical currents.  It seems like the tarp he was laying on took most of the damage.  He's very lucky."

Seth nodded, "Does that mean he can leave?  Is there anything I need to know?"

The doctor nodded, "His skin is a bit red in a couple of spots so I'd suggest some topical lotion and keeping it covered in a bandage for a bit.  We'll get that done before he leaves here if you'd like."

Seth nodded, "Anything else I should keep an eye out for?"

He shook his head, "He seems to be in perfect health.  Mr. Ambrose, again, you are a very lucky man, you should try to stay clear of putting yourself in these type of situations in the future!"

Dean just scoffed at him, "Tell that to that bastard!" he snapped.

Sighing, the doctor continued, "If you have any signs of breathing problems or your heartbeat speeds up at all, bring yourself to the emergency room.  Otherwise, I'm giving you a prescription for some painkillers and some Ibuprofen."

Dean shook his head, "I won't need them."

Turning to Seth, the doctor grimaced at him, "Good luck," as he took his leave.

Satisfied, Seth turned back to Dean, "Alright, we can leave, but you're going to do exactly what he says and we are going to fill those prescriptions just in case."

Dean glared at him, "You're one to talk!  Half the time you don't take your pills either!"

Seth shrugged, "And yet you are constantly on me to not let the pain get overwhelming.  I'm not saying you have to take them, just that they will be there if you need to."

Giving in, Dean struggled to his feet, swaying a bit as he looked around for his shirt.  Sighing, Seth helped him dress as he balanced on one leg.

"Are you okay to walk?" he asked.

Dean laughed, "Are you?" he shot back.

Seth winced, "Funny!  Come on, let's get out of here."

Still laughing to himself, Dean followed along as Seth got back on the scooter. 

Outside, they found a host of their colleagues watching as they headed down the hall, stopping at Carmela's dressing room to pick up Kevin. 

Inside, Seth caught up with her for a bit while Dean reassured James that he was going to be alright and not to worry.

Before taking their leave, Seth stopped to give James a hug as he whispered his thanks in his ear.

Outside, they both relaxed a bit, happy to be away from prying eyes.  Dean reluctantly let Seth help him into the passenger seat, Seth cutting off his attempts to drive.

Limping his way around to the driver's seat, he let Kevin inside and then slid in himself, grinning as Kevin immediately settled himself in Dean's lap.

The trip home was pretty quiet, Dean dozing off a bit as Seth's music played quietly.

He pulled into the driveway, which woke Dean up as he looked around and asked, "Why are we at home?"

Seth just rolled his eyes at him, "Did you think we were going to take Kev to dinner?"

Dean just grinned obnoxiously at him, "We're injured; he's our service dog!"

Seth just laughed at him as he got out and came around to grab the dog from him, "I'm going to walk and feed him real quick.  Do you want to go inside or stay here?"

"I'll stay here," Dean said, already settling back with his eyes closed again.

Shrugging, Seth shut the door and headed inside to grab Kevin's leash.  He made a quick trip around the block and cleaned up Kevin's mess before making his way back home to feed him. 

Satisfied that he was taken care of, Seth locked up and rejoined Dean in the car, his crutches now firmly under his arms.  He gently woke him up, "Hey, you need to let me know where to go."

Yawning, Dean sat back up and gave him directions, reaching over to take Seth's hand in his own.

It didn't take too long to pull up to the Herbs & Rye, one of the bigger late night bars/restaurants in the Vegas area.  Grinning Seth threw Dean a pleased smile, "You did good babe, I've heard about this place."

Dean nodded, "They got the best happy hour in town and a great steak dinner, which is half off right now."

Seth just laughed at Dean's boasting, "Come on you cheapskate!" he teased, making Dean nudge him as he got out and came around to his side of the car. 

Together, they leaned on one another as they slowly made their way inside.  They were quickly led to the table and Seth was happy to set aside the wretched crutches as he turned to take Dean's hand across the table once again.

"Hi," he said cheekily with a grin.

"Hello," Dean said back with his own grin.  "What do you think?" he asked, looking around.

Seth took his own glance around, "Not bad," he stated cheerfully, content now that Dean was by his side and relatively fine.

They ordered drinks from the bar and both asked for the steak dinner when their bubbly waitress arrived.  They were both so caught up in the other one that they failed to see the buzz in the room, many turning to stare at them as some snapped some pictures.

Relinquishing his hand, Seth stretched out as he turned to the television hanging above them and engaged Dean in some basketball chatter until their meal arrived.

They savored their delicious food and had another round of drinks before they decided it was time to head home. 

Once in the car, Dean stopped him before he pulled out, "I've got something to show you."

Eyes lighting up, Seth eagerly followed his directions, winding up on a dirt road that led to a lookout spot that showcased the fantastic view of the strip below. 

There was one another couple taking pictures and cuddling up at one end, but after they left, the pair were alone as they wound up laying on the hood of Dean's car, talking quietly and enjoying the view of the stars.

"Thank you," Dean suddenly got out in the middle of a lull in their conversation.

Confused, Seth stared at him, "For what?" he asked.

"For being you," Dean returned.  "For worrying about me and taking care of me.  For being my everything," Dean melted at Seth's look of adoration as he stated, "You do the same for me everyday D, that's what being a true partner is all about and I've got myself the best one there is."

Blushing a bit, Dean tried to laugh it off, "Yeah, well your standards may be a little low," he mumbled.

Seth just shook his head as he leaned over and took his lips in a passionate kiss, "I've got the best," he stated again, making Dean smile against his lips as they met and clung to one another once again.

Later, after a furious round of making out, they lay side by side once again as Dean suddenly stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, shouting, "I love Seth Rollins!" his voice echoing out into the night, making Seth giggle and stand up to join him, leaning over and making his own pronouncement, "And Seth Rollins loves Dean Ambrose!"

They continued to giggle as Dean drew him into his arms.


End file.
